Akame Ga Kill: The Dragon King and The Tegiu Champion
by Eternal4Ever
Summary: I'm the man that lost someone...the one that will kill all those demons in the shadows... To bring back the right we all deserve... I am Emerl...an assassin of Night Raid. And you better prepared, 'cause my Rapture is Rising!
1. Welcome to the Darkness

_Just as Humans gradually decompose, so too do countries commence to crumble to pieces. The Capital, that has flourished over thousands of years, is now decaying from this living hell…. Disgusting spirits, disguise in humans form have infest this place as their know, this Darkness has become his own rule and it cannot be punished by God. They must be taken care from the shadows…...they must be killed. However, even that isn't enough as they continue their fun, yet hope was not lost as a prophecy will change everything:_

" _When Darkness devours everything, the Chaos will set loose, but in it, will be born two little flames that will carry a powerful object on them, and when the final battle comes, those flames will become one and will destroy all this darkness….."_

 _This was said years ago,... thousands of years had passed, this prophecy has been buried to the ground and the spirits keep having fun…. However, they haven't noticed that the flames begun making their move in this game of Chess._

* * *

On a road of an open field, a carriage, been moved by a horse and two mercenaries, as they peacefully road through a path, the earth below them starts to crumble, one of the mercenaries took notice of it, but it was too late as something came out the ground. A large creature with a brown-rocky body and the size of a tower, roars with a powerful cry. The mercenaries scream in terror as the cart falls down to the ground.

"A-An Earth Dragon!"

"They never appear on this route! Run for it!"

The two mercenaries started to run away from the large danger beast, and just when the beast was about to catch them, a shadow jumps above the mercenaries and cuts both of the creatures antennas and lands behind it. It was a young teen, with brown hair, green eyes, he was wearing a white shirt, over a tan sweater vest, long blue pants and combat gloves and boots, and has a sword on his hand. He smirks as he observes his opponent.

"Class 1 Danger Beast: Earth Dragon. A worthy opponent" he says as the beast turns to him and roars in anger, "And now he's angry."

The danger beast swings his giant arm at him, but the teen dodge it and runs up the beast arm, who tries to use his other claw to swipe him off, not available as the teen avoids it by jumping and spinning in the air, once his feet touches the skin, he zooms at the danger beast face, said creature could only look at his written fate.

"It's over!"

The boy shouts as he slashes the beast several times. He lands on the ground behind it as the creature's body falls to the ground dead, blood coming out of his open wounds. The mercenaries were amazed and shocked, a young kid kill a danger beast, all by himself. They ran at him with smile on their faces.

"Amazing kid!" says one of the mercenaries as the other continues, "You kill the beast by yourself!"

"Heh!" The teen turns to look at them, only for both mercenaries to go dumbfounded when the teen puts a childishly face while blushing. "But of course! That guy was child's play for me! By the way, name's Tatsumi, better remember it because it will be famous throughout the entire capital!"

He finished saying, both mercenaries look at him with serious eyes. One of them asks Tatsumi.

"Are you looking to make a name for yourself?"

"That's right! I'm going to make it big in the capital! It's every kid's dream!" Tatsumi said with a proud face.

The mercenaries gaze at each other with serious faces. Tatsumi took notice of it, "What's wrong?"

Both mercenaries look at him, and one of them decides to tell him, "The capital...isn't as dreamy as you think. Lively, yes, but is full monsters that are much more worse than that Earth Dragon."

"So is infected with other danger beasts?"

The mercenary shook his head, "Their people…...with monsters hearts, that's all you will find there…"

Tatsumi turns around as he sheathed his sword on his back, "I appreciated the warning, but I can't turn back now. I...We...are going to save our village!"

Tatsumi finish saying as he started to walk to his destination; The Imperial Capital.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

A few meters away from Tatsumi's position, on top of a cliff with a perfect view of the capital, was another teen. He had black hair and dark brown eyes, he is wearing a dark green jacket, on top of a white shirt with a big red "X" and on top of it was a straight long black sword, long blue pants and brown boots. He has a bag on his back that's been held by his left hand. He looks at the city in front of him.

"So this is the capital, huh?" the wind flow past him, _('A beautiful place that once flourished like a flower, is now becoming a terrible nightmare, that_ 's _what Pops said to me'.)_

He looks up into the sky, "I never doubt your words pops….. But I need to see how _"bad"_ this is."

He thought as he makes his way to the capital…. He jumps down the cliff he was. He lands with a _thump_ as the view of the cliff shows us that is a good 20 meters long ( _how did he not break his legs? Are you really asking this?)_. He starts walking to the entrance of the capital.

* * *

Breathtaking.

Does are the words that describe the capital, a sight that can take your breath away, especially when you're a bumpkin country boy like Tatsumi.

"Wooooooow!" He says with a face of a child, "Awesome, this is the capital!" He starts to look around as people come and go, "If I make it big here, buying the village will be guaranteed! Now, I need to find barracks and quick!"

Tatsumi moves through the crowd as he made his way to register on the Imperial Army, at the same time, the green teen arrives inside the capital, he looks around it.

"This is…...quite a nice view." He shook his head quickly. "Alright, enough eye seeing around, first thing first, I'll look around the place to see if there's anything suspicious-"

 _*Growl*~_

"...But first I need to get food, where's the nearest bar?" He says as he walks between the people.

* * *

-Night Time-

If a word could described Tatsumi situation right now, it would be terrible, after he found where he could sign up for the Army, they told him to sign some paper and that he would start as a private, Tatsumi, of course, didn't want to start as one, so he asked to be test right now... That didn't go well as he got kick out of the building, they shout at him that they had so little time to test and little positions on the army. After that screw up, he started to think another way to get in the army, until a busty blond woman appear on top of him, literary. She told him that she could help him get into the army, but he needs to take her to a treated to lunch and give her a lot of money. After agreeing with her with this, he gave her all of his money, she took it and leave to "Talk with her connection", Tatsumi wait for her to return All Day, until the bartender told him that he got play (Remember Kids, Never trusts someone you Don't know). So now, he's walking frustrated, cursing that woman and her big rack, he sigh in defeat, what happens, happens. He looks up into the sky.

('I wonder if the others made it okay in here…?')

At the same time, the green teen was walking through the streets, after looking for a bar, eating all they had and getting kick out for it, he started to look around the capital, nothing was out of the ordinary, he almost got trap by some punks on an alleyway, they all end up in the ground unconscious. Now, he was walking on the streets looking for a place to sleep since he waste all his money on food and coundn't.

Both him and Tatsumi came to a stop of a bridged, they notice that someone was standing in front of them, they look up to see at each other. They stood silence for some seconds before the green teen talk first.

"Rough day for ya?" He says as Tatsumi looks down to the ground and sits on the stairs of a bridged.

"You have no idea."

"Ah, don't worry about it, not everything always goes great to everyone." He sats next to him on the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" The brown teen with some hope on his face, "I mean, I just only got kick out of the barricades and got robbed by a woman, it can't be that bad, right?"

Silence...

The green teen slowly looks at Tatsumi, who was still looking up until he felt the teen's gaze and looks at him, after six or seven seconds, the teen said-

" _Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn!_ Kick out and robbed? What unlucky star were you born from?"

"Hey! Is my first in the capital, give me some slack!"

"And? This is my first time here too, and I didn't get robbed by a woman, in fact, how did she robbed you, did you, like, gave her all your money because she told you that she would help you get in the army and you believe her?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Did you seriously did that?"

"..."

"...Didn't you mother ever teach you to NOT trust strangers?

"W-Well, I bet you didn't have a good day either!" Tatsumi shutters while sweating.

"Well, if been kicked out of a bar for eating all their food counts, then yes!"

"As a matter of fact, y- Wait what!? You got kick out for that!?"

"And guess what? I didn't paid for it!"

"What!? Letting you go without paying?! That's a crime!"

"They didn't ask for it, I got free food, deal with it! Anyway let's back to the story, the readers are going to get bored."

"Huh?! What are you talking about!? What story?!"

* * *

As both boys shout at each other, with no reason whatsoever, a carriage came up and stop a few meters away from them, one of the guards riding the carriage opens the door and extends his hand, "Again milady?" he asks as a hand was held to him.

"I can't help it, is my nature." says a voice that belongs to a young girl, she has an eccentric blue and white dress, her eyes were light blue and had a short blond hair. She steps down of the vehicle and walks up to the two boys. As she got close, she could listen the green teen talk.

"All I'm saying is that you should be careful with whom you talk with and what you said." He says.

"Then how am I supposed to get inside the army! What are you suggesting?" Tatsumi answer back.

Before the green teen could answer, he notices someone coming at him, Tatsumi also notice it as the girl stood in front of them.

"Excuse me, are you both from out the country?" she asks them.

Tatsumi answer, "Huh…?, Uh, yeah, I am, you too right?" He turns at the green teen.

"Yeah, me too."

"Then", start saying the girl, "if neither of you have a place to stay, would you like to come at place?" she says with a smile.

Tatsumi quickly bit his lips together and makes a distrustful face. The green teen just looks at him and though, _('Well, at least he's learning!')_

"...I don't have any money." Tatsumi says.

The girls simply chuckles a little, " You wouldn't be sitting here, neither of you."

"Lady Aria doesn't like seeing people like you two on the streets." says the voice of a guard coming from behind her.

"You must be grateful for her goodwill." says the second guard behind the first one.

"So, what both of you say?" ask the now name Aria.

Both teens scratch their heads, Tatsumi answers first.

"...Well, is better than staying sit here I think."

The other teen sighs "Have to agree with you there."

"Then it settled!~" Aria clap her hands, " Now come along…...ummm"

"Oh, uh Tatsumi is my name!"

"And I'm Emerl, nice to meet you, Aria."

Tatsumi turns to look at the now name Emerl.

"Emerl? As in emerald?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, a little bit of it." Emerl says.

"Well, those are some beautiful names in my opinion!" Aria catch their attention, "Now come aboard please."

She says as both teens got inside the carriage, following her.

* * *

"Whoaaaaaaa…..!"

Tatsumi and Emerl stood inside a big mansion, cover in almost gold color, decorated with big urns, painting, stuffed animals hanging on the walls, etc., etc. They both say the same thing.

"Well now, looks likes Aria brought some guest again."

"My, my what and habit, how many have been now I wonder."

Tatsumi and Emerl in front of Aria's parents, who were seated with their daughter, Tatsumi looks at the guards behind the old man and Emerl looks around the house.

 _('Those guys…...they look strong….. they only help us because Aria and her parents…')_ the soon to be assassin thought as he enters his imaginary mind, _(But at least, this prove that good people live in the capital!)_

 _('They look nice, and they accept us into their mansion, but…'),_ Emerl though as he puts his hand on his chest and looks at the guards, _(My chest is beating too fast, this only happens when I'm in danger, but from what? And the guards…...they look like they are hiding something, is it with or from the family….. or I could just be tired, it is night, but for now, I'll stay on guard.)_

Suddenly, Tatsumi bows forward at Aria's parents. "Thank you very much for taking us in!"

Emerl panics as he forgot to show his manners, he bows as well, "Uh-uh, like he said, thank you!"

"Don't worry, please, make yourself at home".

"Yes Ma'am!" Both answer.

"My, my, they have such formality, don't you think they might bring happiness to our family Aria?" said Aria's mother.

"Mom! You know why I'm doing this!" Aria's mom chuckles at her daughter's outburst.

"Umm, excuse me" Tatsumi voices got the rooms attention, "If it isn't much of a problem, could I ask something out of you"

He explains his situation to the family, from his poor village to this day. The family and Emerl listen closely to his tale.

 _('His village is having it hard,...I heard about the taxes raising a lot, but I didn't know is this bad, why is the Emperor raising them? Is he getting greedy or something?')_ Emerl though as Tatsumi finish explaining to Mr. Harvard. ('Cause I'm getting tired of saying Aria's father and mother.)

"I see, you want to enter the army." Tatsumi nods. "That's a great dream, but…" Mr. Harvard puts his hand up his chin, "this country is surrounded by three sides of different races. You could end up been sent to either borderland."

"I'm prepared for the worst", Tatsumi says with determination.

"I see…, you have bravery inside you kid, I like that!" says the old man.

"Did you come alone to the capital?" ask Aria out of curiosity.

"No actually, I came with two more, but we got separate by nights bandits on our way here."

"Oh dear" says Mrs. Harvard with a hand on her mouth.

"I'm not worry, they are strong, but…" Tatsumi puts his hands together, "Ieyasu is horrible with directions", Emerl perks up and starts to look around the mansion, "I'm worried that he would get lost and not made it to our meeting place"

Tatsumi finish and notice his companion looking around like a dog, "Um, Emerl? What are you doing?" the green boy looks at the brown teen while the Harvards drink some tea.

"I thought I heard someone's voice for a minute".

The Harvard's suddenly widened their eyes, Mr. And Mrs. Harvard almost choke on their tea. The guards quickly went by their side.

"Are you Ok, Mr. Harvard?!" says one of the guards.

"Y-yes * _cough_ * I'm Ok, I drink a little bit fast, " _Ahem!_ " anyway I see your situation, I'll recommend both of you to one of my associated on the army and check on your friends".

"Really?!" Tatsumi says with excitement, "Thank you so much!"

"But wait, I don't-" Emerl starts saying, but got cut off.

"Father is good with finding people, I'm sure you will be meeting them soon!" says Aria.

"Miss Aria…..!" Tatsumi says as Emerl tries to speak again.

"I appreciate the offer, but-"

"I know!" Tatsumi cut him yet again, "If there anything we can help with, please ask away!"

Liking the idea, Aria clap her hands together, "Ah, you both can be my bodyguards for tomorrow!"

"Sure, we could do that!" the soon assassin turns to the green teen. "You Ok with this, right Emerl?"

"Huh?" He says confused, "Well you see-"

"He's Ok with it!" Tatsumi says as he looks back at the family while Emerl slap him from behind.

"Oy, let me finish! And don't talk for me!"

"Then it settles!" Mr. Harvard stands up from his couch, "Garui, please take care of them!"

"Yes sir." says the guard named Garui.

"Thank you for everything!" Tatsumi bows his head again.

"But I…..* _sigh_ * screw it, thanks for everything." says a give up Emerl.

"Now then, why don't you both go to sleep, you must be tired" Mrs. Harvard says as both teens agreed with her, "Gauri, please escort them to the guest room."

Garui nods as Tatsumi and Emerl follow him into their room. Tatsumi was excited for being of some use. He can't wait for tomorrow!

* * *

-Next Day-

"Let's go to that shop next!"

"Please, wait up Miss Aria!"

…...The scene before Tatsumi and Emerl was this: Aria is buying EVERYTHING in every single shop she enters. Both boys had their jaws open at the mountain of presents on the wagon behind the carriage.

"Next time, we should just wait in the mansion" says Gauri, who was with them.

"Agreed" Tatsumi nods while still in shock.

"I heard of girls liking to shop a lot around, but this is ridiculous!" says Emerl.

"Well, get use to it, this is how every girl in the capital is." Garui adds.

"The girl I know would never buy this much." Tatsumi says as Emerl looks around them. (We all know why).

"Well, forget about that, both of you look up."

Tatsumi and Emerl follow Gauri's gaze, they stared at a giant building on the center of the capital.

"That's the heart of the capital right there…. The Imperial Palace."

Tatsumi was taken back by the size of it while Emerl looks not surprise, he did have a view of the entire place from on top of that cliff.

"It's Huge! That's where the emperor, the ruler of this country lives!?" Tatsumi shouts as Gauri face turns dark and got close to the boys, who listen at him.

"Not quite….. you see, there is an emperor, but he's still a child, the one controlling the place….. is The Minister." Gauri says as he tells them the undeniable true.

"He's the one responsible for the countries decay".

Tatsumi and Emerl eyes widened.

"Then….. the reason of the heavy taxes on my village…" Tatsumi starts.

"...Is because of the Minister's power." Emerl finish.

Now it made sense, the taxes, the robbing, people's starvation and the lack of army positions…. is because the emperor is a child and it's been controlled by the Minister, after all, what would a kid know about ruling?

Emerl clenched his fist hard, _("Then he's also the reason we were separated!")_

"And on top of that, we have them as well". Gauri points behind him, some wanted posters on the wall.

"Night Raid?" Emerl ask.

"They're an organization of assassins, they attack on the night as their name describe, and they target high-ranking officials and wealthy classes" Gauri explains to them, "Both of you must better be on your guard on the night".

Tatsumi grit his fist with a smile, "No problem!"

Emerl also give a smile, "I may not look like it, but is going to be hard to take me out" He said to him, but in his brain he thought, _("Still…. why does he sound like he's trying to tell us something else?")_

Gauri nods at them, "Also…...try to handle this problem" he points behind them as both teens look back, only to see Aria coming up at them….. with two guards behind her carrying a huge present box. Tatsumi and Emerl only said one thing.

"Are you fricking kidding me?!"

* * *

-Night Time-

After a long day of shopping and moving boxes, everybody returns to the mansion. After a good meal, or rather at least all the food Tatsumi could eat since the green boy devour the entire table, they were sleeping on their respective bed on the same room. While they were now on dreamland, Mrs. Harvard was walking through the hallways with a little journal in hand.

"Now then, let's start today's entry", she giggles a little, "I just can't quit this hobby of mine".

As soon as she said that, those were her last words in this world.

Someone stood behind her, and then, a sharp object cleaved through her body, slicing her in half. Blood was spilled everywhere, Miss Harvard could only make a surprise face as she fell to the floor, becoming nothing more than a bloody corpse. Her murderer was a well-endowed woman, bearing a long purple hair, thin glasses on her eyes, she was wearing a purple Chinese dress and on her hand was a giant scissor cover with blood, but with a quick swipe, all the blood on the scissors tip were gone, she puts her weapon behind her back and bows to her victim.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Tatsumi wakes up with widened eyes from his bed.

"This sensation….. is murder intent!"

He jumps off his bed and went next to the other teen, who apparently was having a great dream. Too bad someone needs to break it up.

"Emerl! Emerl! Wake up!" Tatsumi shouts as he moves the green boy, causing said person to wake up in panic.

"Who?! What?! Where?! Stay away from my meat!" Ed shouts, giving the brown teen a sweat-drop. "Ummmm, what's up Tatsumi?"

"There's killing intent on the air, that's what's up!"

The green teen just gave a confused face until his heart beat hard and shivers went through his spine. His eyes widened.

"...I feel it... You don't think!?"

Tatsumi nods, they quickly put on their battle gear, Tatsumi had combat gloves on his hands, he grabs his sword as he puts his boots on. Emerl put his boots as well and went to his bag. He then took out something else, though we can't see it, but it was two things. He puts it away behind him. Both teens burst out of the room and dash through the hallway, but before they could continue, Tasumi looks out of the window and stops on his tracks as his eyes widened. Emerl also stop and follow the brown teen's eyes, what he saw was unbelievable.

* * *

Outside, on the sky, in front of the red moon, were five people standing on the air.

On the left side were two young girls, the first one was short, had pink twin hair and a pink dress, she was holding a big gun. The second one had long black hair, black suit shirt, a mini red skirt and a katana on her hand, her eyes were red as blood.

On the right side was a young teen boy with green hair and red goggles and a long green coat, he was in a squatting position, and a blond yellow woman with ears on her head, her clothes only covers her bust and half of her legs.

On the center, behind the raven girl, was an armor man cover from head to toe as a cape flows in the wind.

The guards stood in front of the flying people known as **Night Raid.**

"They are target, Akame", said the green hair teen to the raven girl as she nods.

"Eliminate", she jumps from the air, follow by the armor man. They land in front of the guards, who had their weapons ready.

"All right boys, stay away from the girls katana!" Gauri says as he and two guards went to attack them.

The first guard who got close the girl named Akame was about to cut her, but the girl had already cut him on the throat. The armor guy summon a spear from his hand and launch it at the chest of the second guard, killing him instantly. Akame looks at Gauri, and before he knew it, she slash her katana on his chest.

"T-this is….. what I get for….. having a… rotten soul." those were his final words as his body touches the ground.

The last guard looks in terror as his commander and nakamas were dead in front of him, he start to run away.

"What the hell are these people!? Their monsters?!"

Those were his final words as gun sound was fire and a projectile went through his head, he falls to the ground. The pink girl's gun was releasing steam from its mouth.

"Pathetic," she says "Running away in front of the enemy".

"Well, that's normal." comment the green boy.

* * *

Tatsumi and Emerl look in shock, the guards were all kill in mere seconds, they didn't even hit one of them! Emerl however, notice something...off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason his heart was not beating hard enough. However, before he could continue his train of taught, Tatsumi passes in front of him at full speed, starling Emerl.

"Woah, Tatsumi, where are you going!?" The brown teen stop and turns to look at him.

"Isn't obvious?! We need to protect Miss Aria!"

"Do you at least know where she is?!"

"..."

"...I thought so, follow me, I saw a warehouse when we came here, she might be there!"

"Ok, lead the way and hurry!"

Emerl nods as he start running, been followed by Tatsumi.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

" _Guh…...Guh….*cough*...Please, spare me…...I have…. a daughter…"_

Those were the words coming out of Mr. Harvard, the poor man is being strangle by the neck, his assaulter? The blond cat-like girl from before, she was giving him a bored look from her face.

"Don't worry", she says with a dark tone, "you will be meeting her soon enough."

" _Not even my daughter!? Have you got no mercy?!"_

"Mercy? ...No idea what's that."

And with a little bit of pressure, she breaks his neck, killing him.

* * *

"Wh-what's going on!?"

Ask a very scared Aria, who was been lead by a bodyguard through the forest.

"It's Night Raid, we need to hide you in the warehouse, you will be secure there!" answer the guard with panic.

They reach the middle of the forest, where the warehouse was, they arrived at the front gate only to be stopped by a voice.

"Miss Aria!"

They turn around and saw Tatsumi and Emerl trying to get some air.

"Oh, it's you two!" The guard sighed in relief, "Perfect time, we need to hide Miss Aria, you boys hold ground here, Ok!?"

"What?!" Tatsumi shouts with shock.

"That came out of no-" Emerl got cut off by a boot meeting the ground hard, both boys look around to see the red assassin girl from before, she had a deadly glare.

"Dammit!" Tatsumi studder as he draws his sword out, "Looks like we have no choice!"

"As if they give us the option!" Emerl comments as he stood on a fighting pose.

Akame dash off at them, and when she was close enough to them-

"Not targets."

She step on Tatsumi's shoulder and jump towards Aria, the guard use his machine gun to shoot down the assassin, but with great speed, she dodge the bullets, once she was close, she upper slash him, the guard falls to the ground, dead. Aria fells back and looks in terror at Akame, just before she could kill her, a punch and a sword almost hit her, she flip backwards and lands on her feet. She looks up to see the boys in front of her target.

"What are you doing? You both aren't targets."

"But you plan to kill her, right?!" Tasumi yells.

"Mm-Hm."

"Don't say it bluntly!"

"If you don't move, I will kill you."

"Not like we can run now!" Emerl says.

"...Then I will send you both to rest."

Those word went through Tatsumi and Emerl's spine, the words of a brutal killer.

As that happened, the blond women was coming in to view from out of the mansion, she came to see if her partner was doing fine, she was surprised to see Akame has not finish yet, _(That's new, Akame hasn't finish yet?')_ she sighs as she notices the two boys, one that was familiar to her and the other was a new face. _('This guys have some bad shitty luck.')_

Tasumi knew, he knew that he didn't had the chance on winning this fight, but if he can't protect one girl, how is he supposed to save his village? Suddenly, Akame dash off at them. Tasumi was about to dash too, but was caught off guard by Emerl sprinting fast. As they got close, Akame swings her katana once Emerl got close to her. The attack connect causing a powerful force around them, but, Akame eyes windned, not by the force, but, by the kid who grab her katana with his bare hand, and no blood came out. Tatsumi and the blond girl eyes windned as they thought the different things.

 _('W-What did he-!?')_

 _('Did...he just stopped Akame...with his bare hand?!')_

Akame grit her teeth as she kicks the green boy side, but Emerl counter by grabbing the leg with his free hand. He sends a blade kick a her stomach, but she jumps over it, making Emerl hand to let go of the katana as it cuts him a little. He wince in pain as Akame hit him on the face with her free leg. Emerl stumble backwards a little and looks at the little cut on his hand before shaking it off. He looks at the girl, who looks at him with a almost sad expresion, which confused him.

"This match is over." The red assassin who point her katana at him.

"This blade is covered with poison, is instant dead for you and there's no cure for it."

Those words hit Emerl like a bullet, just then, his heart started to beat fast, pain over coming his body and getting it weak. He falls to his knees as he could feel the poison inside of him.

Tatsumi recovers from his shock and went in front of Emerl. Seeing his companion fall to his knees. He then went directly to attack Akame. While the brunette fights her, Emerl situation was getting worse. He can feel the poison on his body, his heart is beating fast and getting hurt, like if a snake was strangling his pray and it was slowly making it lose conciousness, everything is getting dark.

 _('Damn it, she got me good, Never though the blade was in poison...')_

 _..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _('But, I can't Die yet... Because..._ ')

* * *

 _ **Big Brother!**_

 _ **Run, get out of here!**_

 _ **But Brother!-**_

 _ **Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!**_

 _ **But….I don't want to lose you!**_

 _ **I promise, no matter how long it takes me, I will find you again!**_

… _ **..You promise!?**_

 _ **I PROMISE!**_

* * *

 _('… I promise her! As long as she still somewhere out there, I wont die! EVEN IF A UNCUREABLE POISION IS MY OPPONENT!')_

Meanwhile, Tatsumi was struggling with Akame, blade with katana, then Tatsumi swings his sword at her legs, she jumps over it and kick him on the shoulder, Tatsumi got caught off guard as Akame stab him on the chest.

"Kah!" he says as his body falls to the ground.

"Tatsumi!" Aria shouts with worried and fear.

As Akame was about to finish him, an incoming punch was about to hit her, she jumps back, a few feet away. She looks up at her assaulter, only for her eyes too windned for the second time, Emerl was standing on his two feet, he was breathing heavily as black Chinese letters were beneath his left eye. Emerl looks at the fallen teen.

"Oy, Tatsumi... _*huff*.._ Are you Ok?!" he yells.

Tasumi slowly stand up to his feet, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Damn _*huff*_ Can't belive you survived _*huff*_ a stab to the chest." he says, sweat coming down his forehead.

"Heh!" Tatsumi takes out a wooden artifact from his cloth, it had a tiny hole on it, "My village had my back!"

"That's _*huff*_ some devil luck right there!"

"Oh yeah! What about you? Are you OK?"

"I _*huff*_ can still go!"

As they continue with their things, the blonde girl looks in shock at the boys.

 _('They both got hit by Akame's blade and still live! Tatsumi has potential, but green boy….. not only did he stop Akame's katana with one hand, but his still standing on his feet after been cut by it! How is that posible!? There's no cure for it!')_

Back to the fight, Akame dash to finish them off. "Rest in Pieces."

"Wait!" Tatsumi shouts as he waved his hand in front of him, he lost grip of his sword on the fall. "You only want the money, right?! You don't need to kill an innocent girl for it!" his word were deaf to the assassin.

"Stop it _*huff*_ Tatsumi, she's _*huff*_ not going to stop!" Emerl said, sprint to battle Akame.

As they got closer, Akame got ready to slice him up and Emerl prepared to throw a punch, they were about to hit each other before-

"Hold Up."

Akame was grab from behind her shirt by a yellow paw. Emerl didn't have time to react and went face first into the ground next to them.

"Ow!"

"Leone, what are you doing?" Akame ask the now name Leone with an annoyed face.

"We have time right?" Leone says with a wink and a smile. "I own the brown kid, let me pay him back."

She saids as Tatsumi looks closer at the newcomer and connect the dots together, while Emerl stands up to his feets.

"You!" You're the boob lady!" Tatsumi says while pointing at her.

"Wait, what?!" Emerl says, looking at the woman.

Now having a closer look, she had really long yellow hair, her ears are dose of a kitty, a strap of a tope black cloth only cover her giant bust and her pants were soggy, revealing half of her slender legs, her yellow paws were dose of a lion, her eyes were a golden as gold can be. In short, she's a woman any man would wish to take to bed. Emerl stood silent with amazed eyes.

"...Damn! What a beautiful woman, I understand now why you got play easy, there's no way I can't say 'No' to that body either." Emerl says bluntly.

"Heh, a blunt guy eh? Onee-san likes that!~ However is good to be remembered by you Tatsumi!" She says as she makes her way in front of the warehouse. Her face turn into serious.

"You said that this girl is innocent, but..." she stood in front of the warehouse's doors and with one kick, she destroy the doors, "Can you still say that after this?"

Tatsumi and Emerl, who was having trouble walking, look inside to see the most horrible thing in the world.

Bodies.

Too many bodies, some were missing limbs, others were hanging on the ceiling, people were on cages, eyeballs and organs were in jars and torture devices were everywhere with blood on them.

It's a nightmare, a hell of a nightmare.

"What….. what is this?" Tatsumi stutter in horror, his face was paling from what he's seeing.

Emerl couldn't talk, his eyes were horrified as well, his breathing not doing any help.

"This is the darkness of the capital," Leone explains while leaned on the door's frame with her arm cross, "They lure people from the countryside with sweet words and promises, and then, they subject them to their hobby of torture and toy with them until they die." she frowns heavily, "This is the true nature of the household".

Tatsumi just look at the horror, until his eyes stop right in front of him, as what he saw made him scared and surprised him the most.

"S-Sayo…?" Tatsumi stutter, seeing a familiar body, hanging on the ceiling, missing a leg, "Hey, Sayo….?"

"Someone you knew, eh…" Leone immediately turned to see the Aria walking away, she grabs her by the hair, "And where are you going?" Leone asked as Aria struggles on her hand.

"The people of this house…did this?" Emerl finally ask as his hands were trembling and his eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"Yes, the guards were paid to be quiet, so they were guilty as well." Leone says.

"It's…..It's a lie! It's all lie! I didn't know about this place! Tatsumi, Emerl, are you guys going to believe me, you're savior, or this killers!" Aria cried out…..She isn't making her case look great with that comment. Before anyone could say anything, a voice spoke up.

"Ta… Tsu… Mi…" said person's eyes winded and stiffly turn to his left, in a cage, was a victim, cover with blood and bruises, he was scared, his hand was reaching out between the bars.

"I….Ieyasu..?! " Tasumi shouts in horror.

As Ieyasu slowly explains Aria's true nature, nobody was paying attention to Emerl, who was slowly building anger as words came to his mind.

" _ **Emerl, listen, whatever you do, don't go to the capital."**_

" _ **But why I can't Pops?"**_

" _ **Because…...that place is no longer beautiful and it would bring you terrible luck."**_

Now he understands, why Pops was always so defensive on him for going to the capital and why he never took him there.

" _ **Are you Ok, Mr. Harvard?!"**_

" _ **Y-Yes, *cough*, I'm fine…"**_

Why did the Harvards, had that little incident...

" _ **Both of you must better be on your guard on the night."**_

Why did Gauri sound like he was telling them something more on the day and why he feel that something was off tonight….is because-

"That girl…...She tortured Sayo to death!" Ieyasu shouts with all his strength.

 _('Is a living nightmare and is much worse than hell!')_

"What's wrong with that?!" Aria swatted away from Leone's grip and took a step back.

"You're just worthless hicks from the countryside, right?!" she shouts, "They're the same as cattle's! I'm free to treat you like I want!" she screech, her face resembling a demon.

"Besides, that girl had the nerves to have such straight hair, while she herself was a farm animal! Even I'm trouble to have such curly hair! That's why I agonized her so long and hard! She should be grateful I took good care of her!" She starts to laughs like a maniac. Making the assassins make cold eyes at her.

"A family of sadistic's that disguise themselves as good Samaritans." Leone step aside from Akame. "Sorry for stopping you, Akame."

"Eliminated." Was all that Akame said but before she could raise her blade, Tatsumi and Emerl stepped forward with their hair shadowing their eyes.

"Wait…." Tatsumi said as they both got close to the laughing demon.

"Don't tell me….you two still plan to defend her?" Leone frowned at Tatsumi's words.

" **No.** " Both teens says as the air around them, became much colder than before, even Leone shudder at the cold. Before anyone could see it, Emerl grab Aria by the head.

" **WE KILL HER OURSELVES!"** they shout as Tatsumi grab his sword and-

 _*SLASH*_

Cuts Aria through her stomach, her lower body falls to the ground as the upper body was still been held by the head from Emerl's hand, blood coming out of the body. The hands of the girl stop moving as went limp. And to finish up, Emerl start to grip harder on the head, and then-

 _*CRACK*_

Her skull was crushed by the force of pressure. Blood started to drip out from her ears as Emerl let's go of the head. It fell with a wet _'thud'_ as Tasumi sheathed his sword back and Emerl brushes the blood out of his hand.

Leone look amused by the outcome as Akame so did, but in a "normal" way. The blond woman put her hand up his chin.

 _('Unbelievable, not only did they didn't hesitated to kill her but they completely destroy her as well….That_ _'s brutal_ _!')_ she thought.

"Heh, that's Tatsumi for ya!" Ieyasu said as he suddenly vomits out blood from his mouth.

Hearing his friend in cough, Tatsumi quickly bolt back inside the warehouse. Emerl turn to follow him, but after the first step, his body stops moving, his pupils were gone and he falls to the ground. Akame was inside, helping Tatsumi by cutting the lock of the cage, where was his friend, Leone, however, manage to hear something falling to the ground, she turns around to see the green boy lying on the ground.

 _('Huh... Finally hit the bucket, eh?')_ She quickly goes to his side and bents down, _('You fought well, is a shame really, I was planning to have both of you join_ _us.')_ She pats his chest.

 _(The only thing now I can do is-)_ she stop speaking, she feel something, she puts his hand on his chest, and a faint "thump" came out…. Leone eyes windened in shock. _('You got damn bastard...')_ She makes a big smile on her face. _('Your still alive!')_

She quickly hugs his head between her breast as she moves with exticment. ( _'You my friend, has won the the right become the newest member of the team! And what do you know? His a cute.')_

Akame comes out the warehouse, leaving Tatsumi alone as he's sorrows he now dead friend. She notice her partner, grabbing the green teen in a bridal-style (That's looks so wrong in many ways.) with her back at her.

"Let's go, we're finish here, you can leave the body in charge of the army."

Leone looks at her with a frown on her face.

"Akame~."

She sighs. "OK, you can take it back, but you better buried-

"He's still alive

"...What?" she asks, Leone smirks at the raven girl's face.

"That's right! And, I like at him! The busty woman said, throwing the slleping boy over shoulder.

"He's sleeping for now, and I'm taking him and the other one back to base!" she said as she went inside the warehouse and came back dragging a yelling Tatsumi by the shirt.

"Our hideout is a bit short-handed on members, and they just show us they have guts and skills!" She said as Akame still in shock while looking at the sleeping boy, although, Leone did bring a good point.

"Lemme go! I have to dig their graves!" Tatsumi shouts out as he struggles to free himself from her, with no success. Leone turns to him.

"Don't worry Tatsumi. I'll bring their bodies back to the hideout, and your friend needs to catch some _'Z'_ now _"._ She says with a smile, trying to comfort him, which did not.

"What?!" Tatsumi shouts as he notices his companion hanging from her shoulder. "And what the hell happened to Emerl?!"

"He fell asleep."

"Bullshit!"

* * *

-Rooftop-

The group finally reached their other members on the roof of a building.

"They're finally back." spoke first the man on the armor.

The green hair boy merely smirk as his gloves start spinning, "It would be bad if we don't retreat soon."

"You're late! What were you two doing?!" shouted out the pink girl and notice the extra people coming that are been carried by Leone. Tatsumi still trying to get out of her grip. "What are does?" ask the pink assassin.

"Our new nakamas!" says Leone with a smile

'What?!" Tatsumi shouts at her.

"Huh, didn't I tell you?" she throws him in the center on the group. "Starting from today, you and your sleepy friend are one of us now! Congrats on your inauguration on Night Raid!" she says with enthusiasm and a pumped fist in the air.

Tatsumi stood silent for a few moments before snapping out of it.

"What the hell is up with that?!"

"Give it up. Leone won't give up once she starts something." Akame says as Leone pat's her on the head.

"As expected from my buddy, you know me too well!" she turns to the armor guy.

"Bulat! I'll leave this guy up to you!" she saids to armor guy name Bulat, who nodded at her, and picks up the brown teen, who tries to escape.

"Lemme go! I have no intentions of becoming an assassin!" he shouts out. However, the armor man just look at him comforting eyes. (Within the armor)

"It's okay, it's going to be all better soon." Bulat says to him…. dare to say in a comforting and passionate voice.

"Wait…..what?" was all that Tatsumi said, a bit caught off guard and a chill running through his spine. Bulat turns at Leone, who put the sleeping Emerl behind her in a piggyback.

"Do you want me to carry him too?" Bulat ask Leone, who shook her head.

"Sorry Bulat! But, I took the liberty on liking him a little too much." she pokes the boy's nose, receiving a grunt from him, "He earn my total attention without even trying!" she says with a smile.

"And pray tell, what did he did to catch your attention?" The pink-hair assassin ask, not impress that Leone would do something like this. Leone just look at her with a satisfied smile.

"Your looking at the first survivor of Murasame!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!" the trio yells in surprised, now looking at the sleeping boy.

Akame walk in front of the group, "Mission Accomplished. Let's return to base!" she shouts as she jumps off the building they were. The group looks confused before Leone told them that she would tell everything at the base, one by one, they jump off the building and went into the darkness, Tatsumi shouting as the darkness consume him, with only one thing on his mind.

 _('What's going to happen to me now?!)_

* * *

 _Hey guys, so this my new story, I'm going to be honest, I was dying to make a Akame ga kill story, and I finally did it, so what you think? Is this kind of writing good for you? Should I do the same with my other stories? Should I have describe a little bit more the characters? Please leave a comment below and help me make this proyect a big success, either way, this is just the begin! See you next time!_


	2. Meet the Team and Show Off!

" _Let's vow, when we die, we do it together!"_

" _Yeah! We'll' make it big on the Capital and seek fortune!"_

" _We'll save our poor Hometown!"_

 _('That's… what we said')_ Tatsumi though, it has been three days since the incident at the Harvard's Mansion. He is seated on the edge of a cliff, two stones with two bouquets of flower stood in front of them. Those are the graves of Sayo and Ieyasu, Tatsumi's friends and victims of the Capital's dark side.

 _('But now… I'm alone…')_

A moment of silence… That got ruined by something landing on top of the teen's head; two big round pieces of flesh.

Tatsumi got up in an instant, blushing mad, "Woah, Woah?! What are you doing?!" He turns to see none other than Leone.

 **Night Raid Member: Leone.**

She sighs, "Trying to stop you for moping around" Leone looks at him, "It has been three days now, have you made your mind up on joining Night Raid?"

"I already told-" Tatsumi got cut off by the blond woman wrapping him around her arm.

"I think you got what it takes to kill, I guarantee it~" she says while poking his nose.

"It's not about if I got what it takes or not", Tatsumi looks to the ground, "It just…. I don't kill…"

Leone looks at him with an understanding face… that doesn't mean she'll give up. "Well either way, I'll show you around the hideout today! But first…" she turns to the direction of a tree.

Leading on the tree, was a sleeping Emerl, his jacket was removed and was used to cover him. He still does have the letters on his left eye. The teen has been sleeping since the incident, and because the poison was still on him, some of the members decide to put him outside with Tatsumi, in case the poison manages to kill him… Even though that they were completly shock that he actually manage to stop the poison. Leone was against the idea of leaving him outside and didn't want Emerl to die with such potential, so they told her that she could check on him. Back to reality, the blond just look at him with a worry face.

"Don't you think he should start waking up, because he's making me worry." She says to Tatsumi.

"I know…. I try everything that can wake him up… But his like a rock." The brown teen says. The truth is that Tatsumi is scared that Emerl dies, he just found out that his friends were brutally tortured; Sayo was already death, Ieyasu was slowly dying on his lap and he couldn't do anything to save him, and now Emerl was poisoned and he hasn't waked up since then, sure they haven't spent too much time together, but Tatsumi saw him as a friend and he didn't want to lose another one, so all he could do was pray for him to not die.

"Well… did you try yelling his favorite food?" She asks.

"I said I try everything, beside it's not like he will just wake up by saying there's meat." Tatsumi says with a deadpanned face.

In that instant, Emerl's eyes pop up, he jumps to his feet as drools appears on his mouth.

"There's meat?! Where?!" he asks desperately.

Leone and Tatsumi got their jaws open, never thought that would work. It took a moment for Emerl to realize something.

"Wait a minute….. Where am I?" he asks just as a hand grab his head and was shoved into Leone's chest.

"Good morning sleepyhead~! About time you wake up!" Leone says with a big smile on her face. (A really big smile that is).

"Huh?" He asks as he removes his face from her blossom, "Wait a sec… I know you, you're the blond assassin."

"That's right! Your favorite One-san!"

"My One- Ok, I'll bite, what the hell happened?"

"Hmm, well in short, two nights ago you pass out, and since you and Tatsumi have some great talent, I decide to recruit you both into Night Raid!" she explains.

Emerl was looking at her for a few moments before turning to Tatsumi and-

"Tatsumi, what the hell is up with that?" He asks the brown teen, who was in, the same boat as him.

"That's what I said and yet, they took me in!" Tatsumi answer.

"Anyway", Leone quickly wrap her arms around the boy's neck, she grip harder as she made them walk to their hideout. It looks like an Hotel, only that it was inside a cave. "Now that Emi is up, I'm going to show the both of you the hideout, it's ten kilometers north of the Capital, hidden in the mountains!"

"Hidden?! More like an open view!" Tatsumi yells.

"Are you people really assassins? And what's up with That name?! _"Emi?"_ And your gripping too hard!" Emerl shouts, trying to get out of her arm.

* * *

-Meeting Room-

"Ara? He hasn't decide to join us yet?" says the purple women who kill Ms. Harvard.

Leone brought Tatsumi and Emerl to the meeting, where the purple assassin was drinking her tea and reading a book.

"That's right Sheele," Leone pats Tatsumi and Emerl on their back. "I was hoping you could give them some advice of encouragement."

 **Night Raid Member: Sheele.**

"Hmm….." the woman now name Sheele starts hummed in thought, trying to think up a possible way to persuade someone into joining them.

"Well, now that you know our hideout location, you do know that you will be killed if you don't join us, right?" she says with a dark and cold face.

"That's so warm, I'm tearing up." Tatsumi says as Emerl starts to clap.

"Yeah, great way of making us join you, ten out of ten." He says sarcastic.

"Ara?" Sheele says confused, "That's weird, I thought we only had one recruit man, why are there two?"

"Ah, that's right, Sheele this is the one that was sleeping." The blond woman explains.

"...Ah! The one who was supposed to be dead, right?" The purple assassin says, figuring out.

"That's really considerate of you, despise having me present." Emerl says sarcastic and a deadpanned face.

"You've been recruit here? If so, I recommend that you accept, we pay really well and we serve great food." she says.

"..." the green boy puts his hand up his chin, "Maybe this won't be so bad."

(' _What the-?! Why did I get a threat and he gets an offer?!')_ Tatsumi shouts on his head. His right though, how's this fair?

"You both should think about it carefully." she stated, as she went back to read her book. It was then that the boys took a glance at what she was reading, they immediately sweatdropped at the title.

( _'100 Ways to Fix Airheads…...Really?'_ ) Both of them thought, before any of them could think more, they heard another voice.

"Hey!" shouted out, it was an annoying voice, they turned their heads around, and found the pink girl standing there. "Wait a second Leone! Why are they inside the hideout!?" she asks, pointing her finger at them.

"'Cause they're one of us." Leone simply stated.

"How exactly?! The Boss hasn't given the Ok yet!" she shouts, tick marks on her head. She immediately turns her head, and took a good look at them. After a few moments, she turned her back at them.

"Fail!"

"What!?" Tatsumi shouts.

"Huh?" Emerl grunt.

"It doesn't seem they will be able to work with professional like us… their faces said it all!" she stated haughtily, causing Tatsumi to fume in anger and Emerl to look annoyed at her.

Says the little girl who dosen't look like a profesional at all." Emerl said. The pink girl immediately glares at him.

"Excuse me!? What did you say?!" she shouted. She glare at him until pinkie notice something. "Wait a moment... Hmmph! So the kid that survive Akame is back from the dead, eh? At least he dosen't smell dead." She said, with a smirk on her face.

"Actually, I was just sleeping for two nights."

"Hmmph! When I Heard Leone talk about you, I though you were great, but your more lay back that I though." she says. Before the conversation could continue, Leone butted in.

"Now, now. Let's not insult each other here." she says with a relaxed smile. "Sorry about this. Mine is like this with everyone."

 **Night Raid Member: Mine.**

"Hmph!" the pink girl now name Mine turns her back at them.

"Yeah, I can see that, ( _'Definitely a Tsundere.')_...so when is she growing up?" Emerl ask Leone, receiving a chuckle from her.

"That will be a day." she says.

"Hey!"

* * *

-Training Grounds _-_

"Orryyaaah!"

After going to the meeting room, Leone brought the duo to the training ground, who was in used by a large muscle man, who was moving a staff faster than the eye can see, and his hair resembles a cannon, but the front is in a shape of heart.

 **Night Raid Member: Bulat.**

"These are the training ground, perfect for releasing some steam and over there, you can see Bulat bathed in sweat." Leone says while pointing at Bulat. Tatsumi and Emerl were amazed by how he moves his staff around like it was nothing.

 _('Amazing! He has incredible speed and force!')_ Tatsumi though.

 _('Damn! With that speed, I don't want to be the one getting hit by it!')_ Emerl though.

After some intense exercise, he sets his staff down. He noticed the trio were watching.

"Hey, it's Leone. And the other two from before! Green boy finally decides to wake up, eh!" He says in realization.

 _('Green boy? Great, another weird nickname.')_ Emerl though, Tatsumi, however looks in confusion.

"How do you know us?"

"Hm? Is this the first time seeing me like this? I'm the guy covered in armor." Bulat says as he held out a greeting handshake

"Name's Bulat! Pleasure to meet you." Tatsumi takes his handshake, then he handshake Emerl.

"Watch out you two, he's gay." Leone says out of nowhere, causing Tatsumi's eyes widened at the fact, and Emerl to immediately let go of his hand.

"Hey, hey…" Bulat protested. "Don't go giving them the wrong idea." He says, while blushing at the fact. The duo quickly went paled, thinking the same thing.

 _('Oh Hell No!')_

* * *

-Bathing place _-_

We move now to a certain location, heavy panting are been made as the green haired man from before, was crawling on the ground. He soon raised his body a bit, to have a view of a tiny hot spring.

"It's almost time for Leone bathing time. I won't think twice about the danger if it means to see her breast!" he said with a dangerous smile.

"Then it would be two fingers."

The sound of bones cracking sound off, the young man yells in fear, surprise and pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he shouts as he falls to the ground. Leone was about to show the duo the bathing area, Instead she found a pervert, so she grabbed two of his fingers and now she puts her leg on his back, while stretching his arm.

"You never learn Lubbock."

 **Night Raid Member:** **Lubbock.**

"Damn it! I'll try again next time!" the now name Lubbock shouted.

"Then next is the arm." Leone told him. She turns to Tatsumi and Emerl.

"And this idiot is Lubbock!" she says with a friendly tone, ignoring the pain she was inflicting on him. The duo could only throw a "are you kidding me?" expression at them.

* * *

-Riverside-

After Leone brutally torture the poor guy, the group moves to their final location; the riverside. They reached the location where the last member of the group was.

"And finally, that's Akame, isn't she a cutey?" Leone cooed while pointing at the red girl.

Tatsumi and Emerl look at her with their jaws open, she was eating a piece of meat of a cooked gigantic freaking looking bird…Oh, did I mention that the bird she's eating is one that can destroy town in seconds…No? Well, that's what she's eating.

 **Night Raid Member: Akame.**

"H-how?! How did she manage to kill an Evil Bird?!" Tatsumi said in shock. Emerl, however, couldn't say anything as he watches the Evil Bird with hunger.

"Ah, she's like that. After all, she grew up in the wild."

Akame turned to the trio, and notice them standing there. She simply tossed a chicken to Leone.

"You should eat one too, Leone." she says.

"Aw, thanks!"

Akame turned to Tatsumi, she stared at him with a flat expression.

"Did you… become one of us?" Akame asked.

"No…?" Tatsumi responded, unsure on how to answer her.

"Then I can't give you this meat to you."

"I didn't want any in the first place!"

"What a shame, Tatsumi… " Leone says.

Akame turned to Emerl, who was still looking the Evil Bird with hunger, she looks at him with a hard gazed, the kid, which she has no doubt got cut by her katana, was in front of her, completely healtly. Her gazed wasn't overlooked as the green teen notice that someone is observing him. Both of them look at each other's eyes as something starts to hurt Akame on the chest, she grab her piece of fabric slightly.

"... So, your still alive."

"... Yes, apperently… Surprise?"

"... No… actually."

Akame tossed a chicken leg at Emerl, which surprises him as he quickly catches it. Akame turn back at cooked bird.

" …..I'm glad."

Emerl look at her, very surprised by her action and her words. A few moments pass before he smiles at her.

"Thanks, I'm really starving!" he says and starts to eat the leg.

Leone and Tatsumi look at Emerl, one with a smirk and the other with an open jaw.

 _('Well, well, it's not every day that Akame gives food to someone who still hasn't joined yet. He really is lucky!')_ Leone thought.

 _('WTF?! Why did he get food?! I know I said that I didn't want one, but still, just like that!')_ Tatsumi shout on hishead.

Leone turned to Akame with a raised eyebrow, noticing something.

"Still, what brought up this sort of meal?" she asked the red assassin, who simply gave her a blank face.

"The boss is back." Akame simply said, making everyone to look behind the giant cooked bird, and saw a woman witting there.

"Yo." the boss said. She had short silver hair, a purple eye and eye-patch on her right eye, she wore a black suit and her right arm was mechanical.

 **Night Raid's Leader: Najenda.**

"Boss! Welcome back, did ya' bought any souvenirs for us?" Leone exclaimed happily while waving an arm at her.

"Putting that aside… Leone… in your job three days ago, it seems you went over the operation time, eh…?" the boss said with an ominous aura surrounding her. The Blondie went paled and stiffened a bit, and soon turn around and ran like the wind. However, like they say, _"Nothing escapes the boss",_ the woman's mechanical arm shot off like a grappling hook and soon grabbed onto Leone shoulder, and started dragging her back.

"AIEEEE!" she squealed in fright, the boss had a smile of a dark soul.

"It's not good enough to enjoy fighting strong enemies too much. Do something about that habit of yours." she scolded her.

"I got it! Just let me go!" Leone whined at her. Good thing the boss focus her attention on the duo, Emerl, been halfway on finishing the meat.

"By the way, who are these two young boys?" the boss asked. Leone immediately smile and puts her hands in their shoulders.

"Right, Boss! I recommend these two to join us! They have potential and show promising on helping us!" Leone answers the boss.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" the brown teen shouts at her.

"Few, that fill me a little bit!" the green teen says throwing aside the leftover.

The silver-hair boss looked at them, "Do they show promising?"

Leone smile, "They do." She turned to them, "You should give it a try!"

"Is this a part-time job?!" A desperate Tatsumi yell out. Akame pointed up her finger suggesting.

"It pays well." She says, receiving an annoyed groan from Tatsumi and a sigh from Emerl. The boss stands up.

"Akame, gather everyone in the meeting room. I want a full detail of the last mission and this two boys, especially the green one since I have been hearing something about him suppose to be dead." she ordered Akame, who nod back at her in understanding.

* * *

Everyone gathered within their headquarters meeting room. Najenda, sat on a chair in front of everybody. They relayed their mission, as well as taking Tatsumi and Emerl with them and Emerl's action. The report was quite… interesting to say at least.

"I see… I understand completely." Najenda said. She turned to the boys and held her prosthetic arm to them. "Tatsumi… Emerl… would you like to join Night Raid?" she asks them, receiving a frowned from both of them.

"We are dead if we refused, aren't we?" Emerl ask her, Najenda shook her head.

"No, that's not going to happen. However, we can't let both of you back either." Najenda told them."Instead, we'll have you both work as laborer in workshops." She pointed out, causing Tatsumi too raised an eyebrow.

"So, either way, we are still going to work for you." Tatsumi summons all up.

"At any rate, neither of you will die, even if you refuse. Given that… what both of you think?" Najenda asked both of them. Tatsumi looked down in thought, clenching his fist. Emerl looked down as well, taking all the details and actions that have pass.

"I… came here and planned to become successful in the Capital. To save my village, which suffering from poverty…" Tatsumi stated. "But, even the imperial capital's rotting away!" he says in realization.

"The countryside is poor and suffering because the center is rotten." Bulat spoke across the room, causing Tatsumi and Emerl to turn their heads towards him. Bulat gave them a charming smile.

"Don't you want to destroy the sources of this rot? As a man!" he says with sparkles going around his face, making Emerl sweat-drop.

 _('What does being a man has to do with killing the sources?')_

"Bulat was originally a skilled imperial soldier, however, when he learned the empires corruption and became one of us." The boss stated as Bulat give a _"cool smile"._

"After all, we work to eliminate the evil doers in the capital. It's better than working under rotten people." the former soldier stated.

"Indeed. That is why we work hard to get rid of the scum in the capital." Najenda said. Tatsumi looked down in thought, he was about to say something, but Emerl beat him at it.

"So what if you kill bad guys little by little, what changes will that bring? There are places in the remote region like Tatsumi's village that can't be saved like that." he says, Tatsumi looks at him in surprised, he took the word out of his mouth.

Najenda kept up a confident smile. "Your right, and that's exactly Night Raid fits both of you perfectly." she said, causing both teens to look at her in confusion.

"How so?" Tatsumi asked.

"Far south of the capital, there is a hideout of an anti-imperial force, the **Revolutionary Army**." Najenda says.

"Revolutionary… Army?" Tatsumi says in confusion.

"I heard about it." Emerl says, catching everyone's attention, "Is an organization that is opposed at the Capital, it started as a small group, and it slowly grew into a large-scale organization." he says with a finger up.

Najenda nodded. "That's correct, they create units to handle covert jobs as assassinations and information gathering. That's us, Night Raid." she says proudly. "Right now, we exterminated the capital's trash, but in the event that the army takes action, we'll take advantage of the confusion, and take out the root of all this evil… The Prime Minister!" she clenched her robotic arm. Tatsumi and Emerl were shocked by her.

"... Take out… the prime minister?"

"... The root…. Of all evil…"

"That's our goal. There are others, but I'll leave them for now. Although I can't say when they will rise to action… we've prepared a plan to win. And when that happens, this country will change for sure." she says with resolution. Both boys look down at the ground, Emerl having his hand up his chin.

 _('The more I heard about this, there more I see Pop's words come true... This place is really fuck up…')_ he thought as Tatsumi looked at Najenda with a serious expression.

"Will the new country… treat the people well?" he asked Najenda with a serious expression.

"Of course."

"I see…" Tatsumi gave a smile. "Awesome so the killing you people do are bad guys… it's like what they call assassins of justice, isn't!" He says in admiration.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"…"

"..."

"…"

"..."

"..."

Everybody was silent upon his words, until everyone starts to laugh, except Akame, who simply stared at him with a blank expression, and Emerl, who did the famous three phases: extended arm, open hand, applied to face.

"Tatsumi...:" Leone start saying, breaking out from her laughter. "No matter how you look at it, murder is still murder." she says with a dark tone.

"There's no justice in that." Sheele stated.

"Every person here… could receive retribution and die any moment." Bulat said.

"Each person here has his own reason for fighting, but they're all prepared. Will your opinion stay the same?" The boss asked. Tatsumi stayed silent, he decides to move the subject.

"Will I get rewarded?"

"If you work properly, you could be able to save your hometown." Najenda answered. Tatsumi grew a resolute expression.

"Then I'll do it! Let me join into Night Raid! If it's for a big goal like that, Sayo and Ieyasu would have done the same!" Tatsumi answered, Mine decides to speak up.

"You might be unable to freely return to your village though" she says, the teen didn't flinch in the slightest.

"That's fine. As long as the village can be happy, I'm satisfied." Tatsumi stated, causing Mine to give a neutral gaze at him, before giving a _"hmph!"_

Najenda smile at his determination. _('The boy has great determination, that's one down.')_ she turned to the green teen. "So, Emerl, what do-?"

"I'm in."

"...'

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well, that was quick." Najenda stated surprised at the answer.

"I know, and to be honest, I don't think this is the best solution to all this, but after hearing all of this, one thing is obvious to me." Emerl says with a serious tone, catching Najenda and everyone's attention.

"And that would be?" she asks in curiosity, she suddenly senses a dark aura coming out of him, enough for her to sweat, so did the rest of the group.

"The Prime Minister is in my way," the black letters on his left eye started to glow, surprising Najenda, Bulat and Leone, who had a better view of it. **"I'm going to make sure he returns to the hole he came from."**

After those words, the marks stop glowing. The silent treatment from everyone, until Najenda smile at this.

"Well, I can see why Leone wanted you to join us, then it's decided." she said and held out her arm at them again. "Welcome to the rod of carnage, Tatsumi, Emerl."

They nodded at her. "Glad to be aboard." they both said at her.

 **Night Raids New Members: Tatsumi and Emerl.**

Suddenly, Emerl's heart beat hard, his eyes quickly hardened , you know what that means.

 _(Looks like I'm about to start working.')_

Words spoken, or thought in this case, Lubbock grew alarmed as the gears on his gloves began spinning, causing him to be alarmed by this.

"Intruders, Miss Najenda!" Lubbock shouted out, causing all the members to alarm by this.

"What is their number and location?" Najenda immediately asked.

"According to my barrier's reaction, around twelve people!" He informed, "And they're all close to the hideout!"

The boss slam her fist on the chair, "They're good. To sniff out this place, they must be mercenaries from another race." She said, lighting up her lighter and holding it's flames close to her cigar. "There's no other choice…" Najenda stated, her expression grew seriously dark.

"It's an emergency. Don't let any one of them returns alive." she told everyone, as every single long-term member grew serious and dark. Tatsumi looked absolutely shook at the dark atmosphere that came out of nowhere. Everybody started running out of the meeting room. Tatsumi was still blabbering around as Emerl started to follow everyone else.

"Come on Tatsumi, let's show them what we are made of!" he shouts at the brown teen, catching his attention.

"R-right!" he started to run after everybody else. Once everyone was out, Najenda quickly relax herself back as she took a smoke of her cigar, still thinking about the report she received.

 _('To think that someone could survive Murasame poison…. That's definitely a surprise…')_

* * *

-Outside-

Everybody went their own ways, Sheele and Mine went together, Leone went alone, Lubbock also went alone, Tatsumi followed Bulat, Akame went alone as well and so did Emerl.

 _(Bet some of you thought I was pairing the both of them, right? That's later.)_

The now green assassin was running through the lush green forest, trying to find the intruder.

"So, this is it, first job is saving this place ass by killing some guys I don't know...:" He sighs, "This is really something I never thought I would do as a job."

He soon entered into a clearing. It was a small clear field, nothing but grass. He looks around, until he hears twigs cracking. Turning to the sound, he saw four people emerging from the woods, they all have bandanas tied to their heads. Once they all got out of the shadows, their eyes widened at the site.

"Shit! A member of Night Raid!" one of them shouted in panic. Another one quickly grabbed on to his dagger.

"So what, he is just one and a kid, we are four, we can take him!" he shouted.

The rest also realized that, and nodded. They all brought out their weapons, and immediately surround Emerl, who took the liberty to observer his opponents, they are definitely bigger and older than him, the first one is holding a small dagger on his hand, the second and third were holding circular blades on their hands, the last one however-

 _('Woah! Look at that dagger!')_

True to his words, the last man had a different dagger than the rest, from the tip to the handle is all black and gold, straightforward, and the handle have a small flame on it. Emerl was so focused on it, he almost didn't dodge an incoming slash to the head, thanks to his heartbeat. The first bandit shouts a battle cry as he swings his dagger at Emerl's feet. He jumps into the air and kicks him on the face, sending the bandit back to his companions. Once the green teen lands on the ground, he cracks his knuckles as the bandits gave a battle cry and charge forward.

"Well, looks like I'm serving knuckles sandwiches." Emerl taunts as they got close.

The first one swings his dagger forward, Emerl sidestep the attack, and grabs the bandit by the arm. He spins him around and sends him flying right into his companions. The first two manage to dodge him by going down, however, the fourth one wasn't lucky enough as he got hit by it, taking both man right into a tree. The other two grab swing their blades, but Emerl dodge them. The continue to try to cut him, but couldn't, they decide to go up and down. One swung up to cut his head, and the other went down to cut his legs. Emerl saw what they were doing and jumps between the blades. Rolling on the ground, he quickly stands up and charge at the two bandits. They simultaneously raised their blades went to cut his shoulders, Emerl responds by grabbing their blades with his hands just as they were about to hit his shoulders.

"What the-?!" the bandit got cut off as he received a boot to the face, sending him into the ground. The other one got pull by the green teen as say teen went behind him, grabs him by his shoulder and pulls him back. Emerl put his knees on the man's back as he falls back and back-stabs his knees on him, breaking his snipe in half.

"Gah!" the bandit could only yell in pain as he slowly got consume by darkness. Emerl remove him from on top of him.

One down, three to go.

"Bastard!" the other bandit shouted as he gets up and attempts to stab the kid on the ground. Emerl roll away as the blade almost stab him, too bad it stab the ground and the bandit was having a hard time getting it out, not noticing the knee that connect to his jaw. The man stood up, taking the blade out with, he received a tackle to the stomach, sending him into a tree, leaving him daze. Emerl charge at him.

 _('I don't remember when or where I heard this word, but… Here it comes!')_ Emerl thought as he pulls back his arm.

"SHORYUKEN!"

With that said, Emerl uppercuts the bandit on the chin so hard, it broke his spine and stuck his head inside the tree. The bandit was now a headless tree. _(Get it?)_

Anyway, only two left.

"What the hell is this?!" The two other bandits that went sent flying finally got up, only to see two of his comrades were already down. Both of them stood up with anger on their eyes. "We are losing to a kid, how is this possible?!"

"Shut up! Is obvious that we weren't serious! Let's end him together!" says the bandit with the golden dagger, they sprint together, dagger on hand.

Emerl got ready for battle, however, before he could act, something interrupt him, or rather someone interrupted him.

" _I have been waiting for you."_

"Huh?"

"Wide open!" the bandits shouted as they swings their dagger around, very fast.

Emerl in surprised jumps back from the attacks, but they manage to cut some of his clothes, wincing at the pain, he didn't have time to block a punch to the face that sends him flying into a tree, lands on the ground, seated.

"Agh… Going to feel that one tomorrow." Emerl says, putting one of his hand on his face and the other on his back. The two bandits started to get closer to him, cocky smile on their faces.

"Ha! See, we got him! We just have to get him together!" says the first bandit.

"I can see that!" The other bandit says back. They were close to Emerl, ready to stab him.

"Any last words, kid?" the bandit ask, smelling victory close in his hands.

Emerl looks at them, and then let's out a sight. "Goddammit."

* * *

"I wonder if the newbies are already dead." Mine ask herself, while walking on top of a fallen big log. She and Sheele, who was walking on the ground next to her, had finished two of the bandits, each from one of them.

"I think they are going to be find." the purple assassin says to the pink girl.

"Odd, you usually don't comment on others Sheele." Mine says as she sits on the log.

"Well, they survived a fight with Akame." Sheele point out.

"Well, that's true…"

"Besides…" Sheele raised her right finger up, "having cross swords with them, Akame said, they both have ball of potential on them, with Emerl having tremendous luck around him. With enough training, they could become commanders or even generals."

"Hmmph! I understand the brown guy having potential, however, green boy is just luck? He won't survive for too long." Mine brushed that out.

"Yeah, but according to Akame, he doesn't have just any luck." Shelee says, catching Mine's attention as she raised an eyebrow.

"Really…? Then what kind of luck does he suppose to have?"

"The one that… not even him is expecting."

* * *

"Well then, Good Nigh-!" The bandit got cut off as-

 _*BANG*_

...A bullet went right directly into his forehead and came out from behind, blood trailing from behind. The bandit's body lands on the ground as a puddle of blood surround the head. The last bandit eyes winded as he slowly looks at where his companion lays, dead. He then slowly looks at the kid in terror.

In Emerl's hand was a revolver, a Smith and Wesson model 500 double action revolver, cover in green and white color.

"... How did I forget that I still have them on me is beyond to me, but I'm glad that I touch my back." Emerl stands up and looks at the last bandit, he points his revolver at him, making the bandit to slowly back away in fear and sweat.

"W-wait a moment please! I don't want to die, if I do my village, my family will… will..!" he says in desperation, but in true, he was saying, _('I have to get out of here, if I play it nice-')_

"I won't suspect a thing?" Emerl finish his thought, causing the bandit to really be scared. "Your face betray you, idiot." The bandit hit back-to-back with a tree, seeing Emerl pointing his gun at him.

"This revolver is one of my personal weapons, just look at it, it screams awesomeness, but do you know what's better than this revolver?" Emerl ask, not waiting for an answer as he takes out another revolver of the same color, "Two dammit!"

Now the bandit piss himself as he tries to make another excuse to escape and buy some time, but Emerl cut him off.

" _Don't waist your breath, you know I'm going to pull the trigger."_

And true to his words, he pulls the trigger of both guns, the bullets hits the bandit's eyes, his body slowly slides down into a sitting position on the tree, his hand letting go of the golden dagger. Emerl twirls his revolvers around puts them away, then he puts his hand on his face, looking kind of sick.

 _('Aww man, been an assassin is really hard alright, I'm going to have to get used to it')_ he thought as he went next to the corpse, picking up the black/gold knife, he puts it away and starts walking back into the base, having only one thought on mind. _("What was that voice from before?')_

He was thinking so hard, he never notices that a shadow was looking from behind a tree, and it saw all the action. It started to walk away.

* * *

-Night Time-

Everybody was celebrating for their job well-done, Bulat was drinking on top of a table while shouting like Tarzan, Lubbock was sitting on an imaginary corner, Leone was yelling to Bulat that he takes his clothes off while Mine yell him to not do it, Sheele wasn't nowhere to be seeing and Akame was eating meat, Najenda was talking to the new members.

"Both of you, good work on your first battle." she says, Tatsumi looks unhappy at the ground.

"R-right…"

"Yeah…" Emerl says, looking at the patch up wounds.

"However, I heard Akame's report… and I can see that Emerl had some trouble. Those are some points of concern. If you want to survive, you two need someone to teach the ropes." the boss starts to think of someone to help here… she finally had an idea.

"Both of you will partner up with Akame."

"...Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!" both shout in surprise as Najenda turn to Akame.

"I'll leave them in your care, Akame."

"Mm-Hm, got it." she answers.

 _('Too quick!')_ Tatsumi thought.

"If they slow you down, you're free to kill them."

"Understood."

 _('Which part was understood?!') Emerl though._

"Such lucky boys to get to be taken over by such cute girl, good luck by not getting kill." the boss waved her hand at them.

 _('... Ok, I won't denied that one.')_ Emerl says on his head. _('But seriously…')_

Both Tatsumi and Emerl turn to look at Akame, who gave a confused look, as they thought the same thing.

 _('We have to team up with her from here and out?!')_

* * *

 _'Hello readers! so here is part two, hope you like it! Now, some of you must have think over a few things after reading this have some questions, so I'm going to answer the one's I think your asking yourself:_

 _-Is my OC getting a pairing? (That, is still in process, but yes he is.)_

 _-Why was Emerl alone on the first mission? (At first, I wanted him to go with someone, like Tatsumi did with Bulat, but I remember that he never got to show off himself, so I let him do that.)_

 _-Why did Akame give him a piece of meat? (Because this is my story and I said so!)_

 _And there you have, any more questions? Send either a review or a PM, until then, see you next time!_

 _P.S: What you guys think of the battle against the bandits? Good, Bad, could be better?_

 _P.S 2:I never ask this on the first chapter, but was my description of the characters good for you guys?_


	3. First Mission

" _Increasing our skills will help us rise in the Army."_

" _Having Knowledge over the most ingredients can help us avoid losing food storage's."_

 _('Sayo… Ieyasu… I'm glad I learned how to cook…. But, thanks to it…')_

"Tatsumi! Second please!"

"I want moreover here!"

"Another serve!"

"More!"

 _('I'm being treated like a real cook!')_

* * *

-After Breakfast-

"Dammit!" Tatsumi shouts in anger, "Even though I'm an assassin, every day it's nothing but cooking!"

"Stop whining, we have the entire kitchen to ourselves, beside this is how they treat rookies on their first days." Emerl answers him while chopping a lettuce into bits.

"It can't be helped." Akame says while grabbing a grape from a basket and put it on her mouth, "Since I'm in charge of the food, is only natural that you both cook too."

"You're only the cook because it means free food." Both teens said together.

"That's not true. _*Munch*_ "

"We rest our case."

"Those apron look good on the recruits."

"Excuse me?!" Tatsumi shouted as he turns to look at the voice, seeing Mine, Bulat, Sheele and Lubbock with bags behind them.

"Hey, you guys going somewhere?" Emerl asks the group.

"Yep, we got a job, so we are heading to the capital." Bulat answer.

"Please take care of the hideout while we are out." Sheele said with a smile.

"Who, us?" the brown teen asks as he points at himself.

"Ha-ha, the newbies are housemaid with Akame today, have fun cutting cu-ouch!" Mine got cut off by something hitting her on the forehead hard, she looks down to see what hit her, she saw a spoon on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, keep bragging to the people who are serving you, your food, pinkie!" Emerl said, glaring at her while holding several kitchen tools.

"Why you!" the pink assassin was about to resort back, but Bulat grab her from behind.

"Mine, to be honest, you were asking for it." the ex-soldier said.

"Let me go! I want to teach him who is he screwing with!" the pink-haired girl shouted as the group started to leave while dragging her out. Once they were gone, Akame took off her apron.

"Okay, let's go take some life." she said. Making Tatsumi to look confused.

"Huh?" he asks as the green teen took off his apron too.

"The forest or the lake?" he asks as Akame look at him.

"Good, you know what I'm talking about." the raven girl said as she takes off, while Tatsumi was still unsure of something.

"We are talking about the food right?" he asks the only person that he could understand.

"Yep."

* * *

-Mountains-

After a good walk into the mountain, while carrying large wooden baskets on their backs, they reach a small lake with a waterfall pouring into it. Tatsumi look at the view as Emerl ask Akame something.

"So, what are we catching today and how are we doing it?" he asks, just as quickly as he turns to look away from her, his face becoming red as a tomato. Tatsumi notice his friend turning away and also look at Akame,who was taking her clothes off.

"W-what are you...?!" He yell out while covering his face and blushing. A few seconds pass before Akame spoke up.

"What are you two doing? Aren't you going two going to put your swimming clothes?" Both boys look at her, and surely, she was wearing a pure white swimsuit of two pieces. They both sigh in relief.

"We are catching large river tuna's today." she said as she dive into the river, Tatsumi looking at her in disbelief.

"She can't mean the rare and dangerous fish that-" Tatsumi got cut off as when multiples fish of said species were blowing out of the water and landing on the basket Akame let go off.

Silence…

"...Did you say something?" Emerl ask.

"Shut up Emerl." a grumpy Tatsumi retort back. Akame pop back to the surface of the water.

"Fu-Wah…" Akame took in a breath, and shook the water off her head. "Erase your presence and swing along the riverbed. When the prey gets close, attack in that instant." She said to them. "Give everything you got, can you handle it?"

Tatsumi went silent at first, but then he smirk. In an instant he took off his shirt to the side.

"Bring it on!" the brunette shouted out, immediately diving into the water. Akame just stared at where he dove, while Emerl just took his shirt and vest off.

"Bring it on!' He says, I bet he's just going to catch like two fish." he says as he puts his clothes a side, he turned to the water, giving Akame a look at his body, the tattoos on his eye were also on his body, they were in a line from torso to below his right arm.

Unknown to anyone, Akame clenched her fist under the water. Tatsumi came up to the surface to get some air, just as Emerl was about to dive in.

"Oy! Tatsumi! You're in the way!" The black haired teen yell to the brunette who looked at him.

"Sorry!" he said as he moved out of the way, letting the black-hair teen dive in. Been followed by Akame and Tatsumi as they go deep into the water. The latter, still thinking about the tattoos. As she goes deep and deep, her surrounding started to go dark, her teeth clenched with one thing on her head.

 _('Is my fault….')_

Just as she thought that, an unexpected pain attack her, widened her eyes as she desperately goes back to the surface as an image appear on her way up, making her eyes widened even further, as she comes out of the water, she desperately tries to get air on her lungs as she places her hand on her chest. For a few seconds she breath in air before slowly it down at the same time a tuna fish came flying off the water and land right into one of the baskets. Emerl's head came out from the water.

"Hey! I got one!" he yells while taking off the water from his hair. He was about to dive in again, but notice Akame floating, breathing for air.

"Oy, Akame, are you OK?" he asks her.

"I'm fine… just… got some water up my nose…" she responded at him.

"Oh, OK." he says as he dove down into the water.

Akame then dove down to, having only one though in her head.

 _('What is happening to me?')_

* * *

-Dining Room-

"So in the end, Tatsumi caught two while Emerl caught four." Najenda resume the report she received from Akame, she looked at the brunette who was sulked down his chair. "Not bad for their first time." the boss's comment as she took a bite of her meal.

"See, I told you that he was going to catch two." Emerl said, taking the chair next to Najenda.

"Ne, Ne, Emi, is it true he yell 'Bring it on!' while taking his clothes off?" Leone ask in a teasing way.

"I thought he was a pro at it." Emerl respond the busty blond. Tatsumi planted his face on the table.

"All right, putting Tatsumi's shattered pride aside," Najenda said, making Tatsumi too sulk even further, she turned to Leone, "Leone, tell me about the job you receive from the capital last night." the boss ask the busty woman, who turn serious.

"Our targets are Ogre from the Capital Guards, and Gamal, an oil merchant. The client explains that Ogre has been in cahoots with Gamal. Every Time Gamal makes a crime, Ogre would pin the blame on someone else. The client's fiance was framed and sentenced to death. But, he managed to overhear the two of them talking about it and send a letter to inform our client before he was executed." Leone finish as she places a pouch on the table.

"She must have a lot." Tatsumi ask in shock. While Leone lowered her head, Emerl got close to the pouch and sniff it up, immediately moving away from it while covering his nose.

"Holy Shit! It smells like rotten meat from a corpse!" he shouts out.

"Venereal disease… She sold her body to earn this money." Leone inform, giving Tatsumi a horror feeling and Emerl to grit his teeth.

"Did you check out her story?" Najenda asked. Leone nodded, saying she observed them from the attic of a merchant's shop. The boss lit up her cigar, took in the smoke, breathed out and looked at everyone.

"Night Raid accepts the request. We will punish this monster's and send them to hell." She said with a serious expression.

"Gamal will not be a problem, but Ogre is another story." Leone said.

"Ogre the Demon," everybody turn to Emerl, who sit down and took a bite of his meal, "his skills with the swords are no joke, even for the most dangerous criminals in the Capital, he has full respect from the people and the army. His subordinates see him as a father's figure, they always spend their time with him." He finishes his meal with one more bite and clean his mouth with a towel. "The only time they aren't around him is when he goes to some meeting at the headquarters or on his days off, where he spends his time drinking near the palace." the teen finish his knowledge, putting the towel on the plate.

"... Well, well, you have surprised me yet again Emerl, how do you know about this?" the boss ask in sort-of excitement.

"Well," he scratch his cheeck, "words spread very fast in the world, not to mention that some people never learn how to talk low." Emerl respond.

"Oh~! You don't say~." Leone says in excitement.

Tatsumi look down in thought, "If Emerl is right, our only chance to get him is when he's on his day off."

"However, the security around the palace will be hard. For Akame, who's on the wanted list, it will be dangerous." Najenda said.

"In other words, only someone from here who is not on the wanted list could kill him easily I believe." Leone resume.

"Shall we wait for the others to come back?" Akame suggest.

"But, we don't know when will they be back, right?" Tatsumi pointed out.

"Yes."

"In that case," Tatsumi stood up and slam his hand on the table, "Let's take care of it ourselves!"

The room became completely silent for a few moments before a certain green boy talk.

"In other words, you can kill Ogre by yourself."

"...Eh?"

"It did sound like you can take care of him."

"Huh?"

"They haven't see me yet, but I hope you take responsibility for it!"

"Huh?!"

"As you are now, you stand no chance." Akame told him, causing the brunette to be frustrated by it.

"While we stand here debating, more innocent people are getting framed for something they didn't commit!" Tatsumi exclaimed seriously while clenching his fist. "I don't want people experiencing their loved one's getting taken away from them… !" He said. The raven assassin looked at him with silence.

The boss nodded and gave Tatsumi an approving smile. "Understood. I let him in your hands. Go kill that son of a bitch."

"How about that Akame! When it's time, I can put my "A" game!" The brunette said with confidence, he received a serious look from her.

"Come back successfully from the mission, report it back and then you will be praised." she said as she turned away from him, 'As you are now, so full of yourself will end your life." Akame say coolly, making Tatsumi release steam from his ears.

"What?!" he shouted, he was about to storm out, until Emerl spoke up.

"All right," he said standing up from the chair. "Let me go get prepared and we can head out Tats."

"Emerl?!" Tatsumi yells in surprise as he looks at him.

"What? I'm an assassin too. I have to work too." He says as he looks at him, "Besides, you're my partner, we're doing this together."

"Partners..?" Tatsumi look at him in shock.

"Well, duh! We join at the same time, so we are a team now." Emerl said, stretching a fist at him. "Am I wrong?"

The brunette look at the fist, still in shock, until he finally smiled, "You're right." he said, putting his fist with his. "We are a team!"

Leone look at them with a smirk, _('Uh~! He knows his moves, I'm starting to like him even more!')_

Najenda smile at this, _"('He definitely knows how to make others smile.'_ ) His right. Is better to head out as a group, Akame and Leone can take care of Gamal, while Tatsumi and Emerl go for Ogre. Sounds like a plan?" She asked, receiving a nod from everyone.

"Good, you can move out." as she said that, Emerl and Tatsumi head out to go get ready.

Leone stood up from her chair, "Well, I'm going to make sure that they can find Ogre, I'll meet you later, OK Akame?" the blonde says to her partner, expecting a response.

It never came.

"Akame?" Leone calls the raven girl, she noticed that she has been eyeing the towel that the green teen had left on the table.

"Akame, what's wrong?" the boss ask, been curious about why the raven wouldn't answer right away. Before they could ask again, Akame reached for the towel and grab it. She turned it around and her eyes hardened a little.

 _('I knew it…')_ she says to herself. Leone look at the towel and her eyes hardened a little as well.

"So is that, huh?"

The towel was covered in blood. It must have been when Emerl was cleaning his mouth. Akame clenched it on her hand while shaking a little. The boss took notice it, she was confused about it, until she noticed what it was shaking. She hid her surprised expression very well. After all, is not every day that you see Akame shakes in-

 _('Fear…?')_

* * *

-Main Street Bridge-

The Ogre exterminators (I wrote that, not their team's name) found themselves in front of a bridge that leads to the main street. Leone stood behind them.

"Go straight from here, you should get there in about ten or twelve minutes." Leone said as she pointed to the location they must get too.

"Got it!" Tatsumi said with confidence.

"Let's hunt down a demon!" Emerl said he started to walk away, but the busty blond decide tell them something.

"...Do you both want to hear something about Akame?" she said, catching the male's attentions.

"Huh?" both of them respond as Leone tell them the past of the raven girl.

Akame's story started when she and her sister were sold to the capital do poor parents. They soon took an assassination training camp, where the training regimen was cruel and dangerous. As they grew up, killing became their nature as they kill anyone on their way, making them the empire's perfect assassin's. However, as the time pass, Akame felt the darkness within the capital. On a mission, she target Najenda, but thanks to her doubts on her mind, the boss manage to persuade Akame to defect from the empire, and join the Revolutionary Army. Just as she chooses her road, most of her comrades that she grew up with were dead, leaving her alone in this world. That is, until she formed more comrades with Leone and the others.

Both Tatsumi and Emerl stood silent on the entire story.

"Do you two understand what I'm trying to say?" Leone ask as Tatsumi let out a sigh.

"As an amateur's, we still have a lot to learn." the blond gave a small smile at him.

"Well… You'll understand if you two are successful today."

"Got it!" the brunette said as he started to walk away.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Emerl said, following Tatsumi from behind before-

"Actually Emerl, can I talk to you for a sec?" Leone ask, catching both boys attention.

"Uh, sure, Tats, you go up ahead, I'll catch up."

"OK." he said, walking away from the two of them.

"So what-" Emerl start saying before getting cut off as a hand landed on his forehead and two big round pieces of flesh were bouncing in front of his face, "Huh?"

Leone put a hand on Emerl's head while leaning her chest forward, making the black-hair teen to turn get red checks.

"W-what are you d-doing Leone?!"

"Hold still for a sec, and I told you to call Nee-san." Leone says as she moved her hand around his face, she inspected all his face, before letting go of it and putting her hand on her chin in thought, while Emerl tried to control his heated face.

"Um, is everything OK Leone?" The green teen ask the blond woman as she look at him in concern.

"Emi, do you feel well?" she asks him, earning a confused face from him.

"Um, yeah, I feel great."

"You don't feel hot?"

"No."

"Feeling like throwing up?"

"No."

"A Headache?"

"Nah."

"Dizzy?"

"Nope."

Leone scratch her hair in though before crossing her arms under her breast and give him a smile.

"Well good, go and catch up with Tatsumi before he gets lost." she told him as he turned around with a smirk.

"Right! See ya later, Nee-san!" Emerl sprint out away to catch up with Tatsumi, while Leone feel a tinge of pink on her cheeks, she smirk while turning around to meet up with Akame.

* * *

-Brothel:Night Time-

Inside a building of Brothel, Gamal was inside, the man….. Wait a minute, what the fuck is that?! This is not a man, it looks like a giant ugly lizard with the face of….. A fucking lizard!... Why the hell do I sound surprised?! Tatsumi fought a Goddamn bull-man for God's sake!... *sigh* Let's just roll with it people.

"Woo-ee! I feel much better now that I went to the bathroom." the… man says while walking down a hallway, "I think I'll have the whore massage me now."

"Sure thing." A low voice said from behind him. "I'll massage you to death." Before Gamal could react, two pair of arms wrapped around his neck; holding him into place. The man struggles to free himself from his assaulter. Then, his eyes widened in shock when he felt a blade piercing his stomach. He slowly lost vision as a pair of blood-red eyes staring at him. Leone let go of the corpse as it lands on the ground. "Lucky bastard, two sexy babes at once!"

Akame swipes away the blood of Gamal from her katana. They started to walk away from the corpse.

"I wonder how Tatsumi and Emerl doing?" Leone ask herself as she walked forward, not noticing that her partner stop walking. When she did, she looks at her.

"What is it Akame?" the blonde ask her partner.

Akame had her eyes shadowed by her hair while looking at the ground. Then, she looked at Leone with a worried expression.

"Leone, did you check him?" she asks the blond woman. Leone stood silent for a few seconds before letting out a big sigh as she smiled at Akame.

"Yes, I did. He didn't have anything on him." she replied to her as she pat her best friend on the head and rub her hair. "So, you don't need to worry."

However, Akame just look down as she started to walk again, Leone following her, looking at her companion with concerned.

 _('This is definitely new, Akame would be worried after the mission is completed, but right now, she just keep asking about.')_ she thought as they came out of the building, Leone looked up at the dark blue sky, making a smirk while looking at it, _('Looks like I was right about you, you are interesting, I hope we get to know each other a little bit more….Emerl~')_

* * *

-Main Street, Empire's Capital-

Speaking of our protagonist's, they are now on an alley were Tatsumi and his target, Ogre the Demon; who is wearing an Empire armor and had one nasty scar on his left eye while his right was completely dark, were talking. Emerl was hidden in the shadows of the walls. The plan was simple, but effective, Tatsumi would find Ogre and take him to an alley where no could see or hear them. Then, Tatsumi would take care of the guard, (Because he said he could do it.), and Emerl would stay hidden in case everything goes out of control. Right now, Tatsumi is on his knees, begging to join the army.

"I knew it was about that," Ogre says as he turned his back at him, "Just go through the regular process." He says as he started to walk away.

"But, in these days ... the competition is strong." the brunette said while slowly unsheathing his sword out.

"Though luck." Ogre said as he moved his hand to his sword's handle. "It shows your inadequate."

After he finished saying that, Tatsumi sprint at him and Ogre did a 180 spin with his sword in hand. But, the brunette was faster than him and slash Ogre with a wide arc, blood spurting out of his wound. Ogre, with a disbelief face, slowly collapse on the ground, never having the idea of someone standing up to him.

 _*Thud*_

The Demon lands on the ground, blood leaking out of him. Tatsumi turned around and saw his target on the ground, not moving. He gave a small grin.

"I did it!" Tatsumi shout out. Emerl came out of the shadows and stood next to Tatsumi, who turn took at him, "You saw that Emerl!"

"Yep, you did it Tatsumi!" the green teen said, raising his hand up. The brunette got the message and give him a high-five to him. Then, Tatsumi remembered something.

"Oh, right… we have to report back to make it legitimate." He said as he was about to leave, when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Agreed…. But, are you sure is over?" Emerl ask his partner.

"Huh?" Tatsumi ask in confusion, he then heard a faint grunt that made his eye widened. He turns

back to see Ogre slowly standing up, sword in hand.

"You ... piece of shit…! I won't die by someone like you…!" Ogre finally stood up and turn around, anger on his eye, "I'm the strongest! I deliver the sentence!" he shouted as he swings his sword at the two boys.

Emerl quickly push Tatsumi back. Ogre swings his sword as fast as he could, but just when it was about to connect the teen's throat, it stopped. Ogre's eye widened in shock as his sword was stopped by the boy's right hand like it was nothing. The teen grip the blade so strong, the Demon was having a hard time moving it.

 _('Im- impossible! There's no way this kid is stronger than me!')_ Ogre though as he looks at the boy in front of him, his eye turned pale as he noticed the boy's strange tattoos glow while he looks at him.

" **Remember our faces Ogre**." Emerl spoke up in a terrified voice as he looks at the Demon like if he was a piece of thrash, " **Because, scumbags like you…"** he said as he pushes the sword away from Ogre's hand and deliver a powerful punch to the gut, causing the Demon to spit out blood and saliva out of his mouth. Emerl quickly move out of the way as Tatsumi sprint forward with a dangerous look and sword in hand.

" **... We'll be cut into pieces!** " The brunette shout out as he cuts Ogre's body into pieces. The body fell to the ground, blood coming out of him as a pool of blood appears. Tatsumi sheathed his sword as he looks back at the corpse.

"Is he dead this time?" the brunette asked as the green teen got close to the body and bent over to his knees as he poke the head.

"Oy! Asshole, you still there?" he asks the corpse as Tatsumi sweat drop. Emerl look at him, "Yep, he's dead now." Tatsumi sighs in relief, now that Ogre was dead this time. Now, there's only one more thing to do.

* * *

-Night Raid's Headquarters-

"Excellent job disposing of a powerful opponent, Tatsumi." Najenda said praising the brunette from his job-well done.

"Thanks Boss!" Tatsumi said with proud.

"By the way," the boss started to look behind Tatsumi, "Where's Emerl?"

Tatsumi pointed behind him, "He went to the bathroom."

"I see."

"Leaving that aside," Tatsumi look at Akame with a smirk, "what do you think now Akame? I've done the job and give the report. And I did without a scratch on me!" He said triumphantly, not noticing the raven girl walking up to him.

"So now, you have to acknowledge me m-" Tatsumi said, but got cut off when Akame took his shirt off of him. Tatsumi realized way too late.

"What the heck are you doing?!" he shouted at her as she turned to the other two people with a blank face.

"Leone. Boss. Hold him."

* * *

-5 minutes later-

"I can't believe this, how in the world could I have forgotten that?!" Emerl says to himself as he walks through the hallway of the hideout. He was looking for the bathroom since they return to the hideout, it took him thirteen minutes to find it and when he did, he saw how close it was to his room…. You guys know the rest. Right now, he stands in front of the door that leads to the meeting room, he enters through.

"I'm back, I'm sorry that it took-" Emerl said as he look inside, cutting himself as he notice Tatsumi, naked with only an underwear, shaking hands with Akame, who was smiling at him. The people inside look at the door to see Emerl with widened eyes.

"... OK, what did I just walk into? ..."

The naked brunette face turn red as he sway his hands around, letting go of Akame's hand shaking.

"Is not what you think! I-I-I- They strip me!" he says as he points at the three ladies who were looking at him innocent .

Emerl sway his hand in the air in front of him, "Doesn't matter, my brain has already received the damage." he said, causing Leone to burst into laughter.

"Ah, Emerl, glad you could join us, Tatsumi was just informing us about the mission." The boss told the green assassin.

"What does informing have to do with stripping?" Emerl ask as he stood next to Tatsumi, who, was putting his clothes back on.

The boss took a swipe of her cigar, "The same thing Akame is doing to you."

"...Excuse me?" Emerl finally notice that the raven girl had already take off his jacket and shirt and was now removing his pants.

"What the hell?!" he yells in embarrassment as he tries to cover himself up. Akame commence to inspect every single place of his body, especially the tattoo's, making sure he didn't have a scratch.

And she was getting embarrassed just by looking at his body.

"Emerl…" she called the embarrassed teen out, he looks at her, "do you feel OK?" she asks him.

"No, I have been striped from my clothes!" he shouted out.

"I mean physically."

Emerl looked at her in confused. "Uh, yeah, I feel fine."

"Do you feel like throwing up?"

"No."

"Headache?"

"No."

"Dizzy?"

"I think I answer these questions already too Leone."

"... Then…. I'm Glad."

Emerl look at Akame and he was surprised to see her smile with red pint on her cheeks.

"I already say this, but I have seen a lot of my comrades die from injuries they don't report…." she puts her hand on her chest, "And since I poison…. I'm just glad you're OK." she finished saying as Leone spoke up.

"She was going rough with the two of you because she didn't want you both to die." she said, as the boss spoke up.

"Cooking for communicate with others and hunting for killing, surely you have noticed it." she said as she looked at Emerl, who had his eyes shadowed by his hair.

There was not a single word coming out.

"...pfht….." a sound came out of Emerl as everybody look at him, and then, they were taken back when he-

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

….Laugh... That's right, he was laughing, making the group looked at him in surprised and confused, why was he laughing?

Emerl keep laughing as he tries to talk back.

"Y-you *pfht* did all this *snorte* b-because you *snorte* you w-were wo-rriedheheheh…!" he said as his laughter was getting under control. "And here I thought you were a little mature, but even you can have soft spots!" he says as he gets his air back on his lunges. He looks at Akame who, was still looking at him confused.

However, before she could ask him about his show, he shocks everybody once again with his next moment, he grabbed Akame by her shoulder and trap her on a hug, surprising her as well. Emerl spoke in his embraced with her.

"Sorry for making you worried, Akame." The raven girl's eyes widened at his words and tone, "I promise to never do that again." he said to her.

Akame slowly smile, her cheeks turning more redder than before, she returned the hug to him, her heart started to beat. "Thank you Emerl."

Everybody around had their jaws open ... that was unexpected, too bad a blond busty woman decide to ruin the moment.

"Damn, Emerl! You know how to treat a girl while doing fan service!" she said, having a teasing smile.

"Shut up!" Emerl shout out, releasing Akame from his hug and pointing at Leone.

"I'm just saying." she said in her defense. _('Still, I'm jealous, Akame got a hug from Emerl, I want one too!')_

After everything was settle down, the boss decide to speak up. "Well, now that we are all on the same page, Tatsumi, I'm moving your training up with Mine." the boss said to the brunette who looks at her in shock.

"What?!"

"Ara, Tatsumi working with Mine, is just a problem after another." Leone tease Tatsumi who went pale on his eyes.

"What about me?" Emerl ask as he puts his jacket on and waited an answer from the boss.

"Hm, I think I'll put you with Sheele." she said.

"...A wild air-head has appeared…."

* * *

-Somewhere near the Hideout-

The group that went away was returning from their mission as Mine stop walking, she looks at the hideout.

"Is something wrong, Mine?" Sheele asks the pink-haired girl, grabbing her attention.

"Is nothing Sheele, it just that, something sent me the chill." Mine tells her companion.

"Ara, you too?" Sheele ask.

"Did you feel a chill too?"

"Yeah… but this one is very warm."

"Warm?" Mine looks in confused at her companion.

"Yeah, like I'm going to have a great day."

* * *

 _Hello everybody, I know is been too long, but I have a life you know, anyway, today is my Birthday, so yay for me, so you can guess this is my present for myself and all of you guys._

 _Now, about the votes, we are having a major league here, you guys just keep voting and voting, and is making things hard for me, so I'm just going to say it..._

 _You guys just want Emerl to have a Harem don't ya all?_

 **Emerl: What's this about a Harem!?**

 _Eternal: Emerl?! What are you doing here!?_

 **Emerl: Well duh! I hear Harem for me!**

 _Eternal: Well that's true, but-_

 **Emerl: Yessh! Not that I don't mind, but choose already!**

 _Eternal: Don't worry, I just ask the readers if they want you to have a Harem, so you can look at them on the reviews._

 **Emerl: No problem here!**

 _Eternal: Until then, see you on the next chapter off Akame Ga Kill: The Dragon King and The Teigu Champion!_

 _Ps: Saw the last chapter they uploaded... should I let Honest fight back?_

 _PS2: My Opinion: OH HELL NO!_


	4. Days of an Assassin I

" _The capital is located here. It covers 200,000 square of kilometers!"_

" _A great wall surrounds the city, and huge trading ships pass through the canals!"_

" _So many sights to see. I don't know where to start!"_

" _We can start with the stylish young ladies they have!_

" _Great Idea!"_

" _You pervert!" *smack*_

" _Ouch! Why am I the only one getting hit!?"_

 _('...That's what I saw over the once capital I admired….')_

* * *

-Capital's Streets-

Tatsumi is walking through the streets, while looking at the people walking around, pale expressions on their faces. _('But now….')_

"There's a lot of glum-looking people around."

"That's because of the government's threats and warnings." says the voice of the pink-haired girl. Mine and Tatsumi were task together if you forgot. The brunette looks at the girl with confusion.

"Is it really OK for you to walk like that in daylight?" he ask in concern.

" Yeah, I mean, the only one's they would recognize are those four." she says while pointing at a wall with wanted posters on it, showing the faces of Akame, Najenda, Sheele and-

"Wait, who's the guy in the middle?" Tatsumi ask, seeing the a young man with a short hair like Emerl.

"That's Bulat."

"...Fuck off!"

"He change his image after he join Night Raid."

"How in the world the he change that much?!" the brunette shouted, having a comparison on Bulat's poster and right now, follow by a bonk to the head.

"Keep it quiet, will ya?! You're going to bring too much attention on us!" Mine yell to him.

"Ah! Sorry." Tatsumi quickly apologise.

 _(*sigh* Why am I stuck babysitting this guy?')_ she thought to herself, "Good, now that you understand, we have a mission to do."

"Sounds good to me! Why else would we be here for?" Tatsumi answer her with a smirk.

"Okay! Then let's start our patrol!" she says, pumping her fist on the air. Tatsumi following her lead.

"Roger!" he shout with her, _('I wonder how's Emerl doing')_

* * *

"OK, so I understand if training is like cleaning the base, watching dishes, making dinner, staying silent, etc. etc….. So explain to me…" Emerl turns around to see Sheele, carrying a paper bag full of food while giving an innocent smile on her face.

"How does babysitting you have to do with training, Sheele?" he asks with a deadpanned face.

I'm sorry," the purple-haired assassin bows her head, "Normally the others do it, but I volunteer to help. And since you're under my care, I thought you could help me, is that a problem for you?"

"The problem is not me, is you, I mean, coconuts and watermelons? Why would you pick coconuts as watermelons? Hell! How did you even mix up the two of them? They don't look or weight the same." Emerl ask. She only gave an apologetic smile.

"I apologize, I'm not the best at these types of situations. In fact, I think this is the closest thing I can do for the hideout." Sheele apologize again, causing the black haired boy to look at her in confusion.

"What in the name of all people makes you say that?"

Sheele space out a bit before answering, "Well… last time I went shopping, I mistook salt with sugar. Leone couldn't stop laughing."

 _('...Keep it together….Keep it together….')_

"When I try to cook, I accidently burnt the meat, making Akame angry."

 _('I feel your pain Akame. I really do.')_

"When I was cleaning the base, I made a bigger mess, making Bulat clean even more."

 _('Bro must really have laught it off.')_

"And then, when I was washing the clothes, I accidently wash Mine along with it." Sheele finish explaining. She was caught off-guard when Emerl bow his head to her.

"Please Sheele-senpai, teach me your wisdom, I wish to do that to Mine as well." the violet-haired woman frown at his action.

"Please don't think of Mine like that. She may act hard around everybody, but she actually cares for her comrades. It just takes time to adjust." she says. But her glasses accidentally fell off her. "Ah, my glasses!"

She kneel down, letting go of the supplies, and started to move her hand around the ground, giving Emerl a different sight of the air headed. She was a beautiful woman behind those glasses, she look like an innocent girl that needs some love. Is weird to see someone like her to be an assassin.

Back to the woman, she found her glasses, dust them off and put them back on, she grabs her groceries before standing up, and notice the concern face on the teen.

"Is something wrong, Emerl?" she ask the boy.

"... Sheele, if you don't mind me asking….," Emerl looks at her purple eyes, "why did you became an assassin?"

"...We'll, you see…"

Sheele started her story, she was raised in the capital's downtown. Ever since then, she has been a klutz; tripping, breaking, anything… she never got commended for anything. People spread rumors around, _'she has a loosen screw' 'What a dumb girl.',_ words like that…. they were bad as fuck…. but, even so, she still had a friend, no matter what the purple-haired do, she never laugh at her. It was the most happiest moments she never had… However, that came to an end. One day, a man barged inside her friend's house, he was her ex-boyfriend, and he was mad because she dump him, he started to strangle her. He was in drug. Sheele just… couldn't let that happen, she had to save her friend. She grab a kitchen knife… and stab him on the throat, right in his jugular. His death was instant. Her friend kept shaking in fear at the body. Sheele on the other hand…. was calm, her mind was clear. The incident was label as an act of self-defense, but her friend never talk to her again….

And then, not too long after that, while she was walking, a group of men appeared before her. They wanted revenge for the man she kill, they were part of a gang, and he was 2nd in command. They kill her parent's, and now, it was her turn. Surprisingly, she didn't react at all, she dodge the first attackers attack, and using a knife she kept for self-defense, she stab him in a vital spot. She used him as a shield while she proceeded to kill the rest of them. After that, she understood that the loose screw she had in her head made her a deadly killer… She could get rid of the society's trash, this was the one thing she couldn't be useless at.

"I was a local assassin for some time before been scouted by the Revolution Army and carry out assassinations on the capital."

Emerl look at her, after hearing her story, he said one thing, "Your friend is a jerk, Sheele."

The airhead looks at him surprised, no one has ever call her former friend like that.

Emerl continue speaking, "I know that I have no rights to said anything about her, but she decide to stay away from you? Not even a thank you or a valuable reason to stay away from you? True, doing that would cause that kind of reaction and I haven't seen you how you work. But even I can see that what you did, was for her sake." he said. He takes one of Sheele's hand, making the girl to yelp in surprised.

"You may be an assassin, but you have a kind heart, your a person who can make other's happy and give them a good laugh. An example; Mine trust you more than anyone else, and even Sis sees you like a sister. Your a great person, Sheele…. and, well…. your clumsiness makes you more adorable." Emerl finish, scratching his cheek in embarrassment of what he said.

 _(*Thumpt*)_ Without noticing the effect he did.

Sheele put her hand up her chest, her face was blushing as her mouth smiles.

"...Thanks, Emerl….."

"Your welcome Sheele…. Come on, let's hurry up to base." the black-haired said, taking her superior away by her hand as they walk.

 _('... You were right Leone, Boss… he is something great…')_ Sheele though, her heart beating while following her subordinate.

* * *

"As expected, pink clothing is great on spring." Mine said, while taking a sip of her tea.

"I guess…" said Tatsumi, with a pale expression.

OK, so to save time, here's what happened….. The banned of all Mens…. Shopping…

"Okay! Mission Complete!" Mine said, with a satisfied smile.

The brunette couldn't take it anymore, "Mission complete?! This is just shopping!" he shouted at her, receiving a slap to the face that send him to the floor.

"Don't you talk to me like that, I'm above you!" she yells at him. Tatsumi started to stand up, but the she-devil put her high kneel on his back, pressing him down. "I'm your superior, you should be graceful I'm letting you carry my bags!" she said with an evil satisfaction smile.

"Tch, why did they have to put me with this one here without Emerl." Tatsumi says, loud enough for Mine to hear. She press harder.

"Don't even reminding me, I didn't even want to take you in!"

 _('Gah! Dammit, why?! Godammit Emerl, you better be in the same boat as me!')_

* * *

Speaking for yourself Tatsumi. Anyway, speaking of the green teen, he and Sheele were walking down a path that leads to somewhere close to the Capital, however-

" _Kyhaaaa!"_

A shout on the woods grab both of their attention.

"That sound like a voice!" Sheele shout.

"It came close, let's go!" Emerl said. They both sprint at the direction it came from. When they got, the saw two grown man getting close to a little girl, who was against a tree.

"We are so kind, aren't we?" one of them said, as saliva came out of his mouth while the other chuckle.

"Yeah, we are showing her that she shouldn't trust anyone while walking to the capital. Country hicks should really be thankful-" he didn't finish as a powerful kick sent him flying into a tree, knocking him out. Courtesy of Emerl.

The other man turn to the attacker to the black haired attacker and took out a knife, "You bastard!" he try to cut him, only for the boy to dodge him, grab his arm and punch it from below, breaking the bones inside. The man cry in pain, before receiving the nut check, if you know what I mean, he fell to his knees before a kick sent him into the darkness.

Emerl look at the unconscious body of the man, _('Did I went a little overboard?')_ he thought as he got close to the little girl. "Hey! Are you alright?" the black-haired assassin.

"W-what's going on? What happened?" she asked desperately. Emerl look at her in confusion before noticing her white orbs on her eyes, shocking him.

 _('Oh no… don't tell me this girl is….')_

* * *

-Night Raid's Hideout-

"Haaaaa~ Finally back home~" Mine says, walking through the doors of the hideout.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Tatsumi ask. Following her while carrying twelve boxes.

"Leave them at the door of my room, I'm going to see Sheele." she said, walking away.

"Fine…" Tatsumi walk to Mine's room.

The pinkett girl hum happily through the hall, she stop in front of the meeting room. She enter inside, knowing her best friend would be there.

"Sheele! I'm ba-!" Mine stop talking when she saw her friend sitting next to little girl who was eating food. Mine's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Oh, hi Mine." the purple assassin greats her friend.

 _('What's going on?')_ was the thought of the spoiled brat.

HEY!

* * *

"OUCH! Be careful Sis!"

"Heh, sorry." says Leone while putting some bandages over Emerl's face.

Long story short, after Sheele and Emerl brought the girl to the hideout, Najenda beat the shit out of the new recruit. Telling him to never do that again. He got off the hook because Nea, the girl's name, was blind and they made her believed they were hunters. Now, Leone was helping him patch up, sitting in a chair.

"But seriously Emi, bringing someone here? You are soft one." the blond says, patching the swollen cheek of the boy.

"Are you saying that I should leave her?" Emerl ask her.

"Well, I wouldn't have left her, but I wouldn't have brought her here either." Leone said, finishing patching him up.

"...I guess you're right…. But, if I take her to the capital, she would have been in danger as well."

Leone was about to say something, but she got nothing, "I guess you're right."

"Leaving that aside, the boss is pretty strong." Emerl comment, remembering that his bones almost broke apart.

"Yeah, the boss can give some very nasty punches around." Leone says, remembering how much it hurt every time Najenda found out of the money she used on booze.

"...Looks like I have yet to learn….. and get more stronger." Emerl mutter low, however, Leone managed to hear him.

"Get more stronger?" Emerl looks at her, "I understand the learning part, but why getting stronger?" she asks him, seen that he managed to stand up against Akame, kill four intruders, distract Ogre for Tatsumi to finish him and took out two assholes with no problem.

"...Well, I can't remember very well…. But, when I was little…. I watch some man kill some blind kid with their horses." Leone looks at him in surprised, and noticed how he was getting his hand into a fist. "I wanted to help him….. I wanted to hit them so hard…. But, I was to weak at that time…. what could a little kid do a big guy like him?…. If I could just become like I am now, I could…. I could…" Emerl suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap behind him, surprising him. He turns to see Leone hugging him with her eyes close and a comforting smile. "Sis?"

"You're a good guy Emi….I like that about you." she hugs him more closer to her, "I too saw people killing kids with their horses, I just wanted to beat them up."

"...Heh...Looks like we have something in common." Emerl said, resting his head on her chest.

"Yeah….how about this, when I get my turn, I'll train you to be a better fighter and assassin, how about that?" Leone asks.

The black haired looks at her in surprised, "You'll really do that with me?"

"Of course."

"...I appreciate it, thanks Sis." Emerl says, giving her a smile that melt her heart. (you guys know the smile Tatsumi give Esdeath? Well, something like that)

The busty blond cheeks turn pink, doesn't know why, but everytime she sees that smile, she feels butterfly on her stomach. Feeling strange about it, she made smile that says that she's up to something.

"By the way…" she says, catching Emerl's attention.

"Yes?"

"I have been thinking this for a while…" Leone leaned her head close to his, "...but that soft attitude of yours is so innocent…" she whispered in his ear, _'I love that about you.~'_

 _*Humph*_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

It took Emerl ten seconds to become red as a tomato, his eyes become tiny dots, his spine shiver like never before and steam was coming out of his ears. All of that because of one thing: Leone nibbled his ear.

The black haired got off the busty blond's embrace, turn around to be face to her. His body trembles, his dark brown eyes meet her golden eyes, her short yellow hair glow as she looks at him with some sexy eyes.

 _('She's beautiful….wait, what am I thinking about?!') "_ Sis! Wh-what w-w-was that about?!"

"Heh, I just mark you." she says, standing up, "Once you're all grow up, you're going to be mine…. However, seeing how much you know of fighting and survival, it won't be too long." she says before turning around and began to leave, swaying her hips in a sensual way. Once she was gone, Emerl's leg gave in, falling to his butt. His face still red, but slowly fading away.

 _('What did I just walk into….?')_ was the only thing on his mind.

* * *

-Dinning room-

"Thank you…. For all you have done for me." says Nea who, was in the dining room. There was Lubbock, Mine, Leone, Sheele and Bulat. The former's seated while the ex-soldier was resting himself against the wall.

"So…. We are hunters, but where do you come from Nea?" Lubbock asks the girl.

"I'm from the Enn village." she responds.

"Enn…." Mine puts her hand on her chin. "That's on the down South from here I think."

Nea confirms Mine words, she wanted to visit her father on the capital. He left to earn money. On the way, she met those men, they told that they could lead her to the capital, but their attitude change on the way.

"You shouldn't have tried that with your current condition Nea." Lubbock informs Nea, making the girl look down.

"But…. My father is all I have now…."

Everybody stood silent after hearing the little girl's words, Leone broke it up.

"Well, if he's on the capital, then it will be easy. Tell us his name and what he looks like." the lion user says.

The green haired told that he was going to the Capital tomorrow and that he will look for him. Nea protest, saying that isn't necessary, they could leave her on the Capital, but Sheele disagreed with it. Nea was too cute, people like before might come after her giving her blindness.

"Besides, you're tired from all that walking, right Nea? You can rest here." says Leone.

"Umm…. Are you sure is OK? I don't have any money on me…" Nea asks.

"We don't need any. We do it because we want to." Bulat answer her.

The blind girl looks down at the table, bowing her head, "T-thank you."

"Well then," Bulat commenced talking, "she'll probably will need someone to stay with her while she's here. He started to look around the group. "Anyone has seen-"

"I will do it!"

"Oh?" the ex-soldier looks in surprised, "Haven't seen you so eager for something Sheele."

The purple haired assassin had her hand extended with a smile, "Me and Emerl brought her here in the first place, and I'm more or less free around the hideout!" she explains.

Everybody feels satisfied with her explanation, except for Mine, who looks in shock at her, but she quickly turns away.

"If Sheele wants to do it, is fine…" she says in a sigh.

Everybody looks at the pink sniper, she acted like a mother approving her daughter's relation with others.

"You're so nice to Sheele." was their response, making Mine hiss like a cat, even her hair went up.

"Anyway, is better have her with Sheele than Akame. All right! We'll leave her in your care Sheele." Sheele nods and immediately took Nea by the hand, they leave so that the former could show the latter around.

Once they were gone, the Incursio user talks, "Speaking of which, has anyone seen Tatsumi, Akame or Emerl?"

"I send Tatsumi to put my stuff in my room, haven't seen him after that." Mine says to the ex-soldier.

"I think Akame is hunting food." Lubbock says.

"After I finished patching Emerl up, I haven't seen him." Leone says with a smile that told the group that she did something with the newbie.

Just then, the doors to the dining room open up, the assassins turn to see Tatsumi walking with a basket full of meat and both Akame and Emerl were carrying a meat as well, but it past way the basket limit.

"OK, today's dinner is Danger Beast meat." Emerl says as Akame ties her hair into a ponytail and grabs two aprons.

"Are serious? We just ate meat yesterday." Lubbock says with a deadpanned face.

"And we are eating it today, so suck it up Lubbo." Leone says, drooling over the meat.

"Why the obsession with meat anyway?" Tatsumi asks, putting his apron on.

"Hey! Meat is love, meat is life." Emerl explain. Akame nods at that statement and Leone gives an approval with a thumbs up. The others sweat drop at the three of them.

"Oh, so you all were here."

Everybody turned to the door to see the Boss walking up to them, two papers in hand. "Where's Sheele?" she asks.

"Showing Nea around the base!" Lubbock answer the boss immediately, hearts on his eyes.

"I see….Well, I guess this will be enough." she says as she places the papers on the table, "Listen up! We have two requests!"

Everybody looks at her, paying attention, "Our targets are Iokal and Tonto."

The boss took out a knife and planted on the middle, sticking the two papers together. Iokal was a fat man with tiny glasses on his nose and a combination of black and white hair. This man is a blood relative of the Prime Minister, and by using the minister's name, he abducts girls from the capital and beats them up to death, his five bodyguards also share his guilt in this. Tonto is a younger man with glasses, a beanie hat and a tiny moustache. He is master of a reputable and popular shop that donates money, but in truth, he's a thief that rob throughout the country, all the money he donate was stolen. A survivor from one of his robberies made the request.

"A relative of our real target and a man with a dark past…. Seems like we will be busy." Bulat said.

"For the Iokal mission, I want everyone on it, Sheele can stay here and take care of our guest. As for Tonto, I need some confirmation before moving out." Najenda explain.

"Okay!" Leone stretches her arms, "I'll investigate him after we finish Iokal."

"Good." the former general takes a smoke of her cigar before looking at Tatsumi and Emerl, "Tatsumi, Emerl, I want you two be Mine's bodyguards on this one."

….It took a few moments for Mine, who was peacefully drinking her tea to then spit it all out into the green assassin's face, who started to roll in the floor out of pain. And Tatsumi, who was cutting some lettuce to then, stop doing it to turn to the boss.

"WHAT?!"

"Understood." was all that Emerl said.

"Why are you acting like normal?!" Both of them yell/ask him.

And Lubbock kept rolling in the floor.

* * *

-Iokal's Mansion-

The night came in to view, covering a mansion of the forest, where Iokal lives. The plan; Mine, with her gun, will shoot the target from an off range place when he appears. The rest of the assassins will take care of the bodyguards. They will meet at a specific place when everything is finish.

Mine, Emerl and Tatsumi were on a cliff that views the mansion. The brunette was looking through binoculars while the black haired was on top of a tree branch next to them, doing nothing than swinging his legs.

"Damn, that's one big mansion…" Tatsumi says, very speechless at the building.

"That's a mansion? Are you sure is not an Inn in the middle of the forest?" Emerl asked the brunette with, _a totally and serious_ confuse face.

The brunette stop using his binocular and looks at his partner with a _'are you serious?'_ face. _('Did you seriously though that? At least Mine doesn't think that.')_

"Is not surprising that you think that." Mine says as Tatsumi falls down to the ground. Looks like she thought of it as well.

"He IS a relative of the Minister." the sniper says while preparing her gun. "I can hit him from here no problem, the moment he comes out his head is mine." she looks through the scope of her weapon.

"And then, we only need to escort you to the rendezvous point. Easy!" Tatsumi says, returning from his shock and giving her a thumbs up.

"Hmph, I don't expect either of you to be useful here." Mine comments while looking at him, earning a tick mark from Tatsumi.

"And I don't expect you fail, our target is coming out." Emerl say while pointing at the mansion. Making Mine's eyes widened, she quickly looks through their scope. Sure enough, Iokal was coming out, several girls around him…. Disgusting pig.

 _('W-what?! How did he saw him?! He didn't have anything to watch from afar?!')_ Mine though, this is the first time someone, other than herself, has seen something much faster than her.

"Well Mine, Sheele said your and I quote: _'A professional sniper.'_ Emerl looks down at her, "Is it true?"

At those words, Mine pride turn on, pointing at Iokal head, she shot without a warning, passing through the woman's and entering right between the guy's eyes, snapping backward, blood spraying out of the gaping hole in his head.

Tatsumi's jaw fell down from his mouth, she just shot their target with no-targets around him.

Mine looks at the black haired teen, "Does that answer your question to this _'Genius Sniper'_?" she asks with a smug smile.

Emerl jumps down from the branch and lands next to the pinkette. In a quick motion, he ruffle her hair, "Glad to know that Sheele was right, now I'm confident that you will have my back cover in our mission."

The pinkette turn red at his action, she quickly swat his hand off his hair, "D-don't think so much about it! Who said I would even have your back cover?!"

"A Genius Sniper never fails to save a part of his/her creed, it would be a disgrace to herself and the team." was all that Emerl say.

Mine shut up, looking at him in surprised, she quickly turns around, "A-Anyway, let's go!" she started to walk away, red tints on her cheeks.

Tatsumi stands next to Emerl, "What are you? A womanizer?" he asks.

"Womanizer? I just said the truth." he answers.

Below where the trio were, the guards sprinted through the woods; desperate to find the assassin that killed their master.

"We must find the assassin, no matter what!"

"If he gets away, the minister will ask for our heads!"

"He couldn't have gone too far!"

However, the guards came to a stop when they encounter four people waiting for them. Guess who were.

"Nice for you fellas to drop in! Now it's wrecking time!"

* * *

-Five minutes later-

"Ugh! This route fucking sucks!" Mine complained, slogging up a hill.

"Is there anything that doesn't suck for you." Tatsumi mutter low.

"I offer you a piggy ride on my back." Emerl say.

"Yeah right, and then, you'll take the time to touch my ass." Mine retorted back.

"He's not a pervert!" Tatsumi defence his partner.

"But he's a boy!"

"...She has a point there." Emerl says.

"I guess….. Are the others going to be OK?" the brunette ask concern of Leone and the others.

"Even if those bodyguards are strong, they better have an excuse as to why no one in Night Raid is still dead." Emerl says. _(DEAD FLAG TRIGGER!)_ Theyreach a small cliff where both boys put their hands together and gave a boost to the pinked.

"Well, I guess when your blood related to the minister, you can do whatever you want." Mine says, climbing up to the edge. "Iokal can get away with anything because of its blood ties. It pisses me off so much."

 _('Mine…. I wonder what happened to her in the past…')_ Tatsumi though.

 _('She must really hate blood relatives…. Wonder what happened to her in the past….')_ Emerl though, climbing the edge.

"Since the two of you have been good and…. Emerl _'tried_ ' to help me. I'll tell you a little bit of my past." the sniper said, taking a deep breath.

 _('...Did she just read my mind?')_ Both boys though, Emerl turns to the hidden/invisible camera. _('Writer, make a resume of this.')_

("Got It!")

Mine is actually half tribal. Born near the nation's western border, she was mock and ostracized in her town. No one accepted her…. A terrible childhood. The revolutionary army allied with the tribes of the west. When they make the new nation, diplomatic relations will finally open. More people like her will enter the capital…. And children won't suffer the same way she did.

"...I won't let anyone…. Discriminated me…." she said. In a complete new light….that went away. "And when the revolution is over, I'll retire and be compensated with a lot of money!" she exclaimed, letting out a loud laugh.

Tatsumi, who was listening to her, having pity and throw it all into the abyss the moment she acted like a bitch.

Emerl just sweat drop, guess when you're a bitch, you're still a bitch.

* * *

-Back with the others-

With one single move, Leone broke the jaw of the last guard. Pouncing the dying man, she breaks his neck before sending him with his dead buddies.

"Ahh~! It so refreshing!" the lion girl said. Letting out a content sigh.

"Well, at least I manage to kill one of them." Lubbock says, retracting some of his wires back to his glove.

"Only one? Looks like you really suck as an assassin Lubbo." Leone says while shrugging his shoulders.

"What?!" the cross-tail user shout, glaring at the blond.

"Now, now you two, no fighting now." Bulat says through his armor.

"..." Akame stood quiet, she observes the dead guards, counting only four, _('...That's odd…. There were supposes to be five guards….where's the last one?')_ she thought. The wind made her hair float, she looks up to the sky.

She then subconsciously grasp her katana harder, _('Something is not right…. Did he slipped past us….? Is he heading for the others?')_ she thought.

'… **.YES….'**

Her eyes widened, a demonic voice went through her brain, making everything around her turn black, her body stops moving and felt like trembling up to her soul _._

' **...He slipped past you…'**

Sweat started to go down her cheek, she could hear her heart beating.

' **...He went after them….'**

Her heart started to beat faster, her breathing goes slightly faster, and her eyes and hands shake.

' **...He is going….'**

Her heart beats faster…. And faster…. And faster.

' **...After….HIM….'**

That did it, without a sec, Akame started to run. She doesn't even know why, she just wants to get to the meeting place faster than ever. Leone, Bulat and Leone were taken back when they saw their Akame speed off so fast that she left dust of her body on the air.

"Akame?!" Leone tries to call Akame, but her best friend was too far to hear her, so she just started to run after her, thanks to her lion transformation, she became as fast as Akame.

"Leone?!" Bulat says, sprinting after her comrades, thanks to Incursio.

"R-Really you guys!" Lubbock shouts, starting to run after the three monsters of Night Raid.

* * *

-Rendezvous Point-

"Well, we're here. Looks like is mission accomplished." Mine said, seeing their meeting place, a Sakura tree.

"Is not completed until we report the mission!" Tatsumi says walking first to the tree.

"You're reading too many books about missions Tats." Emerl says, following at the brunette.

Mine just look at the two of them from behind as they look at her. "Hmph! Acting like Akame, huh? You two are still rookies." she says, not noticing the shadow with a smirk on top of her.

"Look out!" Emerl shout, been the one who notices the shadow above the sniper, shoving her out of the way.

"Gh! Hey! What are-?!" before Mine could shout, she witness Emerl being hit on the side and sent to the ground. Her eyes widened before glaring at the attacker; a man wearing a bodyguard uniform, the last guard.

"Emerl!" Tatsumi shout, he was about to help his friend, but he remembers that they just got attack, so he quickly takes out his sword and stand on battle mode.

"Just what I expect from someone who was assistant instructor ten years ago." says the man with an evil smile. "Impressive if I do say myself."

"Tch! Looks like he escaped the other's grasp." Mine says, aiming her gun at him.

"And he knew where we were." Tatsumi said.

"Of course I knew, it was common sense, now, you two will die here!" the bodyguard shout, sprinting at them.

Tatsumi went in front and try to cut him, but the guard was faster and dodged, then give the brunette a punch to the gut, sending him flying back to Mine. The pinkett commence shooting at the guard, but he was fast enough to evade them. In an instant, he appeared in front of Mine.

"Kuh, kuh, kuh. Looks like you two will enough too-" his line got cut-off when a boot hits the right side of his face, making him fly away from Mine.

Mine looks in surprised at her savior, the green teen, who then looks at her. "Are you OK?" he asks.

"Y-yeah." she says, blushing in embarrassment that she almost got killed AND had to be saved.

The bodyguard grunts as he stands up and glares at them, Mine immediately point her Pumpkin, she could have shot him, but Emerl push her gun down. "Hey! What are you-?!"

"Let me handle this." Emerl only said. Mine was about to yell to him, until she shut up and saw the tattoo of his face glowing. She didn't show it, but just by watching that made her body stop cold, in fact, she felt that her gun was feeling heavy. She just nod at him.

Emerl walks in front, his tattoo glowing even more. The bodyguard stood up while looking at him, angry at the him.

"You piece of shit…. How the fuck are you standing?! That hit should have broken your side?!" he shouts, blood coming out of his mouth.

"What, that was a punch?" Emerl ask, crossing his arms and looking confused, "I thought it was a fly." Bodyguard eyes widened in anger, this kid just call him weak.

"Fucking little shit!" he roars as he sprinted at him. Emerl keep walking like no care in the world, angering the guard even more, he was going to show him who, is the weakling here. But, when he was in front of the assassin, he was welcome by a fist to the face so fast, he didn't even see it appearing on his face. The guard rolls through the ground, holding his face in pain, he stands up, but Emerl immediately punch him in the gut, follow by a hit to the jaw. The guard stood up, dazed from it. Emerl jumps back and sends a kick to his face, making the guard stumble backward, coughing blood. The guard regain his sight after bleaching his blood out. He looks at Emerl, who was still looking at him like nothing, making him angrier.

"Word of advice on the other side of your next life." Emerl says at the guard.

"SHUT UP! Like I'm dying-" he only said, before feeling that he was falling, he looks down to see blood coming out of a fresh wound that he didn't notice…..No…. It wasn't a wound….He was cut in half.

"...Never take your guard off….not even a second…."

Tatsumi was in front of the guard, his sword stretched out with blood and his eyes were giving the _'This guy is trash'_ look. The brunette managed to stand up from his attack, he noticed that Emerl was giving the guard a hard beating. Taking the chance, he immediately saw the guard lower his defence and went for the kill.

"Y..You...won't…. get away….with th-th-thi…." those were his last words as his upper body falls forward and his lower body falls backwards.

Mine could only look in surprised at the two _'rookies',_ Tatsumi swipes the blood out of his sword and sheath away. In a moment, all his poker face turns back to child face. "That was Awesome!" he shouts out.

"He was like, _'I'm not going down!'_ and then, I came and ruined all his hope in a flash! Tatsumi….. just went childish mode. Mine couldn't take it any more, so she drops her gun and fall to her knees. Why? Let's see: Emerl save her ass when is supposed to the other way around since he is the student here, his tattoo made her very soul stop and couldn't act composed, saw both of his guards, one giving the beating and the other finishing it, and now Tatsumi became a child.

 _('This is the guy that I fall for…..')_ Mine though, before becoming confused, _('Wait…. what did I just thought?')_

"You got to admit that was bad-ass! Right Emerl?!" the brunette says, turning to the black haired.

 _*Bleach* Splat*_

Only to see him spilling blood out of his mouth, supporting himself by having his hands-on his knees. Both Tatsumi and Mine eyes widened.

"E-Emerl!" Tatsumi quickly went to his side and throws his partner's arm around his shoulder. Mine finally managed to stand up, pick her gun, and immediately went to help Emerl by wrapping his other hand around her shoulder…. wait what?

 _(Why am I helping this guy?')_ Even Mine was confused by her actions.

"*cough*...*cough*...Looks like he did leave with damage on me….I'm not walking on my own for a while." Emerl say, spitting out a bit of blood out from his mouth.

"Mine! Tatsumi! Emerl!"

The trio look up to see Akame running at them, Mine was very surprised to see her here this fast.

Akame just look at them with widened eyes and getting air back into her lungs. "What…. what happened here?!" she asks desperately.

Mine got a tick mark at hearing her question, "The guard that YOU guys let pass!" she says, one look at her could tell she was having trouble supporting Emerl.

Akame went and took Mine's place, she placed his arm around her shoulder and wrap her arm around his waist. Just then, Leone came follow by Bulat in his armor and Lubbock who, was getting his breath after all the running. As they all got back together, they got all a speech from Mine for letting ONE guard slip past them. They continue started to go back to the Hideout.

Walking in the front was Lubbock and Bulat, the former seven steps away from Bulat, following them, were Tatsumi, Emerl and Akame, the last, Mine and Leone, the latter asking something to the former.

"Hey Mine, what happened to Emi?" she asks, only to receive a glared from her which make her sweat. "The guard, I get it." she says, raising her hands in defence.

Mine let's go of a groan, clearly having enough of today.

* * *

-Night Raid's Hideout-

The group returns to base. Leone, Lubbock and Bulat went to report to the boss, Mine went to see if Sheele is still awake. Akame and Tatsumi help Emerl back to his room. When they got there, Akame quickly open the door, revealing the inside of the black haired. Not much to see, a window, a bed, a clock and a desk with a desk.

"Thanks, you two…" Emerl says as they put him on the bed.

"Hey, no problem, we're a team, right?" Tatsumi said.

"Heh….that's true."

Tatsumi turn around to leave, so he can let his friend rest, but stop at the front of the door when he noticed that Akame hasn't moved one away from the bed. "Akame?" the brunette calls to the raven girl.

"...Emerl…." the black haired looks at her, "...is it OK if I stay here for tonight?" she asked, causing Emerl to look at her in confusion.

"Uuuuh, sure…. but, why?" he asks.

Akame looks at him, "You spill a lot of blood, you could spill more in the night, we have to make sure that doesn't happen again.

"Then, Tatsumi could just-"

"I'll do it."

"Don't you need-"

"I'll do it."

"Can you-"

"I'll do it."

Emerl put a hand on his eyes, " _*sigh*..._ If you insist." he says in a giving up voice.

Tatsumi had a big drop of water on his head, they just act like mother and son. "So…..I'll just leave." he says, immediately closing the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Akame grab the chair of the desk and placed next to Emerl's bed, taking her hand protectors. Emerl rest his head and looks up to the ceiling as Akame watch him….. That sound really creepy. Moments pass by, until Emerl broke the ice.

"I'm sorry." he says, making Akame look at him in confusion.

"For what?"

Emerl turn to look at her, brown eyes meeting red eyes. "For making you worried." Akame raised her eyebrow. "When you got back, I could see it…. you look scared." Akame eyes widened, she was….scared? As she thought about it, Emerl extended his left hand and placed on top of her own left hand.

The raven assassin blush at the warm feeling, it was….nice.

"And after all the trouble I said about not making you worry….that's why I'm sorry." Emerl apologized.

Akame makes a small smile before placing her other hand on top of his. "Don't bother, you were protecting Mine."

"...And apparently that isn't the real problem."

"..." she stopped smiling.

"Akame…. am I doing something to you…. without me trying?" he asks.

Akame looks down at their hands, her eye's been covered by his hair. "...No…. is not you…. is me."

Emerl raised an eyebrow, he stood silent so she can explain. "I'm an assassin…. meant to kill anyone I meet…. with Murasame in my hand, I bury anyone in my path…. But, you're different…. I cut you…. And you're still alive…. And now, your part of us…. I should be glad, but….there's a feeling inside me that says the poison I put inside you is still active….I…." she clench his hand, letting Emerl know what she's trying to say.

"If I still have it, you fear that I may finally die from it…. And you will feel responsible for my death because I wasn't supposed to be still alive, right?" he summons up, which she slowly nods.

She looks at him, _('Her eyes…. she really feels responsible….')_ he thought, just then, a memory came to his head.

* * *

-Flashback-

 _*sob* *sob* I-I-I'm sorry!_

" _Sorry for what?"_

" _B...*sob*…. Big Brother got hurt because of me.*sniff*"_

" _Hey, don't worry, it wasn't a big deal."_

" _B….B…. But, you almost….*sniff*..."_

" _Don't fret yourself, you know how strong I am."_

" _Guh~...*sniff*"_

-Flashback End-

* * *

 _('It does feels like that….')_ Emerl says in his head, _('...then if it is like that, I'll just do it again.')_ Nodding to himself, he swung his legs off the bed, surprising Akame, and sitting up.

"Emerl! Don't move, you should-!" Akame was stopped when he embraced her, surprising her. "Emerl?"

"You know….you're not the first one for feeling responsible for this." the raven girl looks up into his eyes. "I…. have a little sister." Her eyes widened at those words. "She was a troublemaker, too much…. But one day, she went too far and almost die. I immediately went for her rescue, and managed to help her, but I almost lost my life doing it, coming out with just a broken skull." Emerl said.

Akame stood silent at his story. She was surprised to hear that he had a little sister….He's just like her.

"She started to cry, saying that it was her fault I almost die…." he hugs Akame a little bit more, surprising the raven girl. "She felt responsible for what she did….so, I hug her, and say this…."

" _Even_ _if you almost kill me, I will not die."_

 _*Thumph*_

Akame looks at him widened eyes, her heart started to beat. He was saying that-

"I know that we assassin's could die any time in the line of work….But, I won't."

 _*Thumph*_

"As I say to my little sister, I say to you as well Akame." He says, looking at her deeply as his tattoo glows.

" _I'm not going to die."_

 _*THUMPH*_

That did, Akame just looks at him, paled with shrunk pupils, and before Emerl could continue, tears fall of the red eye assassin and her cheeks turn red.

"O-Oi! Are you Ok Akame?! Did I say something wrong?!" Emerl says panicking and letting go of her, maybe he said too much. Before he could do something else, Akame plants her face on his chest. "A-Akame?"

"You promised?!" she asks, looking at him with her watery eyes. "You promised that you're not going to die right?!" she grabs the fabric of his clothes, "No matter what, you're not going to die?!...Not even if it's from my poison?!"

Surprised by her actions, Emerl was taken back by her outburst. "Y-yes! I promised you!" he answers in panic.

Akame put her face again on his chest, sobbing quietly. "...*sob*...Thank you…."

Seeing that, she calm down a little, Emerl hug her again, just then, he realized why she was like this.

" _When Akame choose this path, most of her comrades were dead."_

Emerl blink a few times before realizing what he just did. _('Ah shit! Looks like I just made a promised that if I break, I'll be in real trouble.')_ he thought. He felt movement on his chest and saw that Akame had her eyes closed.

His jaw broke, she just fell asleep in seconds! He was about to say something, but when he looked at her, he saw how peaceful she was.

 _('...Looks like behind all that seriousness is a hurtful soul….')_ he thought as he sits down on his bed again. _('She was worries for me and Tatsumi in our job to kill Ogre….')_

"...I already have a reason to live…. What's wrong adding another one?" he says low. Seeing that, she definitely fell asleep, he tries to removed her off him. However, it was impossible, she was holding him like nothing. Knowing that he doesn't have the strength to continue, he just placed himself and her on the bed. He then felt Akame hug him even more, causing Emerl look at her, she makes herself comfortable sleeping. Her hair slide down her arm, her breathing musters how comfortable she was, her body squish against his chest-

 _('Yes! I fucking get it!')_ Emerl shout, embarrassed of having her in this position. Akame hug harder, making Emerl stop his thinking. _('...Well…. since she is here, might just accept it.')_ he thought, placing his head on top of her, his nose twitched as he slowly goes to wonderland. _('...She smells like meat….')_

* * *

"Gaah! I can't believe Sheele let that girl sleep with her!" an irritated Mine says, sitting on a sofa.

Tatsumi walks in, just in time to hear Mine said, "She's too soft for an assassin…." Once he did, he figured out she's talking about the purple haired assassin.

"What's the matter Mine?" he asks her with a teasing smile, "Mad 'cause a little girl stole Sheele from you?" he tease her….. Bad choice.

 _*_ POW _*_

Mine punch Tatsumi squared on his face so hard, he was spinning in the air before landing on the ground.

"Hmph! Don't try to sound funny with me newbie." she says, turning away and started to eat her ice cream sundae….. where the fuck did she get that?!

Anyway, after two bites of it, Mine looks at the brunette who was getting up.

"...How is he?"

"Huh?" Tatsumi looks at her.

"How is he?" she asks again, getting annoyed by the idiot's confusion. "Emerl."

"Oh….he's fine," Tatsumi puts his hand on his smoking face, "Didn't throw up blood on the way here, so is safe to say he's OK."

"Hmph, still a newbie, if he throws once, it could happen again." she says, taking a bite of her sundae and ignoring the glare Tatsumi was giving her.

* * *

"I see…." Najenda says after hearing the report from Bulat.

"Beside Emerl being surprised attack by the guard. Everything went fine, though I'm still surprised he could even walk." Bulat says.

"Let's not forget, he is still walking after been cut by Murasame!" Leone add like it was an achievement.

"No matter how many times you say it, I still can't believe it, are you sure he was cut?" Lubbock asks.

"Of course I'm sure! I saw how Akame cut him, even Akame herself say it!" the blond responds, feeling insulted that she's been question of her knowledge.

"Sounds impossible, that's true. However, Akame is no liar, she confirmed that he has a cut on his hand." the boss says, taking a smoke of her cigar. "Sheele also told me that he is a natural fighter, enough experience with hand-to-hand combat…. With enough training, he could rival a Commander of the Capital…"

At those words, Leone raised her hand up, "Oh! Me, me, me, me! I could help him on that level!"

"Ha, Ha!" Bulat shout as he thumps at himself, "If he is really that good, then I can help him with the use of swords along with Tatsumi!"

The boss humbles a little before nodding, "I guess that's better, I feel that Emerl is good with weapons as well…. OK, Leone, Bulat, you two will have them on your care after Mine & Sheele."

"WOOHOO!" Leone shouted, in an instant, she left the room so fast, Akame would be proud.

"Woah! What's gotten into Leone?" Lubbock asks, very surprised to see the busty blond shout like that.

"Well, she did ask me before that she wanted to train with Emerl for a while." Najenda tells the green haired, whose eyes bulged at that statement.

"Can't really blame her, I mean, who knows what really is behind those clothes of them." Bulat says, blushing at an image of both Tatsumi and Emerl showing their muscles.

"What the fuck?!" Lubbock yells, dropping in four and start banging the floor with his fist out of jealousy.

* * *

-With Leone-

Back to our favorite blond in this story, Leone runs through the hallways, her destination: Emerl's room. _(Yes! I managed to have the Boss's permission to train with him! I hope he will be glad with this!')_

After running for four minutes, she stood in front of the black haired room.

In an instant, Leone open- no, kick the door.

"Oh Emi~! Guess who your training with ne-!

She stops talking when she saw the scene in front of her, eyes becoming tiny dots.

Emerl was sleeping in his bed, his head resting on top of Akame's head who was next to his side, hugging him and resting her head on his chest. But, what's different was the smile the red eyes assassin was showing.

 _('Woooah…. This is new!')_ Leone thought, looking at her best friend, _('I knew that Akame was worried for him, but to be this much….')_ she lets go a sigh.

"Looks like my best buddy those have something for him too." she says, frowning…. before turning it upside down, becoming a smirk. "Well two can play this game."

* * *

 _"And Done! Finally, after so many things stopping me, I managed to finish this! Now, I'm heading to finish my Death Battle story and then, to my Pokémon story, no Akame Ga Kill chapter for a while. And to finish, the poll is close for my OC Paring, here are the results:_

 _Akame: 25%_

 _Leone: 25%_

 _Mine: 25%_

 _Chelsea: 25%_

 _Esdeath: 25%_

 _Seryu: 25%_

 _Kurome: 12%_

 _OC Female: 25%_

 _"...Guys...I been gone like almost a year on this story...I believed I expect some competition...So, why is this the result...BECAUSE I LOVE YOU WHO EVER VOTE FOR THIS! The result, A Harem!"_

 _Ps: Poor Kurome (Very surprised that she didn't get next to the others.)_


	5. Days of an Assassin II

_I say that I was going to be a little bit before I upload another chapter, but the inspiration just came. Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

-Training Grounds-

"Are you ready?"

"Bring it."

 _*POW* *POW*_

A fist impacted with another fist, and soon departed to have two legs impact with each other, and soon resulted in a trade of intense blows between the two fighters.

Emerl moved his head sideways to avoid an incoming punch from Leone, and he grabbed Leone's extended arm, and then slammed her on the ground, causing her to wince upon impact. Thankfully, she was in her teigu form, cutting down the damage. Emerl then proceeded to throw Leone into the air, but her acrobatics managed to maneuver herself into balance and land on the ground normally. Leone stood up while giving a grin she puts up her fist again.

In an instant, she appears in front of Emerl, surprising the black-haired. He had a little time to block a fist to the face, sending him staggering backward, the busty blond took the opportunity to low sweep his legs, causing him to fall flat on his back on the ground.

Suddenly, his heart beats, making him roll out of the way of an incoming punch from the lion user, which hit the ground he was and leave a dent on it. Jumping back to his feet, he sprint at her, launching a roundhouse kick at her, which she was about blocked by raising her left arm, but that was a decoy to surprise her by missing and immediately grabbing her by the waist, picking her up and planting her in the ground with a spinebuster.

Leone grits in pain. Never saw that coming, so she quickly grabs Emerl heads and put pressure on it, causing him to grit in pain this time and releasing his hold and put his hands-on her paws. They struggle, Leone tries to put more pressure and Emerl as well on her hands, for a few seconds before Leone push him backwards. Emerl was about to stand up, but Leone was one step ahead and pin him down by sitting on top of him and grabbing his throat.

"Gkh!" Emerl managed to cough out.

"Heh! So what now Emi?" she says, raising her fist while realizing her dark aura. "Do you give or do I need to do let this hit you?"

Emerl show her his teeth, "Nice try Sis, but you won't _'choke'_ me around this easily." he says roughly.

Before Leone could do anything, Emerl wraps her leg on her other arm, surprising her and letting her defence down. The black-haired quickly grab the arm that was holding his throat and with enough strength, he throws her off him. He immediately jumps away from her, taking a breather.

Leone stood up, "You are full of surprises." she goes down and stand in all four. "But so am I!" she jumps and commenced to bounce in different places.

Emerl could see what she was doing, she's going to be faster than before, trying to make him panic at where she'll attack. He could have trouble there, his danger detector only happens sometimes, so if a gambling chance. Plus, even if it does go off, he will not have time to dodge it since Leone was going at a speed like Akame goes.

 _('OK. Sis specialty is stealth, so if I was her, she would attack….')_ he looks at the moving blond, trying to follow her movement. At that moment, Leone stops on a tree and bounce off it, heading directly at Emerl. _('From Behind!')_

Emerl snaps, he ducks just as Leone went over him. Before she could leave, Emerl grabs her tail, causing her to stop and fall down. Emerl was about to pull her back, but grabbing the tail was doing more that he thought.

"H-Hey!~"she moans, surprising the black-haired, "D-Don't grab me there, is very sensitive!" she says, turning to look at him with blushing cheeks. Emerl blush as well, letting go of the tail.

"S-Sorry I- Gah!" he was cut short when Leone smirk devilishly and tackle him into the ground. She immediately pin him up down again.

"You let your guard down." she says, placing her hand on his mouth this time before realizing another aura. "Now, do I need you to pass out, or do you give?~"

Seeing, that he was now corner and she will not fall for the same trick twice, Emerl did what he had left, "Mh gwup."

"Hmmm? I didn't hear right~"she says with a sly smile while slipping her paw a little.

"I give…." Emerl mustered, losing air. Leone smiles before taking her hand off his mouth. He commenced to gasp all the air in.

"Not bad Emi! You last longer than I expect." she says, stretching her arms and neck, causing a few popping noises to be heard.

" _*Pant*...*Pant*..._ Of course….My Pops trained me to fight until I reach my limit." the black-haired says through all his strength.

"I see….your father must really know how to fight." Leone says, "Let's take a break, Ok?"

Emerl nod, he really need one after sparring Leone for two hours. He was about to get up…..However, he notice that the busty blond hasn't stand up from him.

"Um, Sis? Can you….stand up please?" he asks her.

Leone looks at him for a few moments before her face did a devilish smirk. "No."

"...What?" he only said before Leone put her paw, once again on his mouth. "Mmph?!"

"I'm not standing up, not until you get your punishment for teasing me." she says, making the black haired look confused at her. "Come on, you know…" she says, leaning forward, making her breast land on Emerl chest, and made her tail stand straight up as she swings it. "This straight line behind me~"

The black-haired eyes widened and blushes, _('She's going to punish me for the tail?! I didn't even know that it was sensitive!')_ he yells on his head.

"Hmm….Now, what to do so we can be even~" she says while looking at him like a hunter deciding what meat should he take first. "Oh! I know~"

She then moves her hand right above Emerl pants. "Since you touch my tail, I think is fair that I touch yours."

The black-haired eyes turn small, was she going to do what he thought?! If it is…. _('Why do I feel that I'm NOT against that idea….Brain, what are you doing…?!')_

"Since I hear no objection," Leone commence breaking Emerl thoughts, "I think we agreed to the offer!~" she turn to see her hand, who was reaching at the sleeping lump, resting against the piece of fabric.

Emerl, of course, try to object, but Leone's hand was stopping him for talking, _(Dammit Sis! Don't blame for something like this! Stop it!')_ getting desperate he did only thing he can do. _('I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice!')_

 _*Chomp*_ …..he bite her yellow paw.

Leone eyes widened, "YOUUUUUUUUCH!" she shouts, immediately taking away her paw from Emerl mouth. Taking the chance, Emerl pushes her off and started to sprint off while shouting.

"Don't hold it against me Sis!" he disappeared from the training grounds.

Leone stood up, eyes shadow it by her hair, "Emi… You ass! You just bite me!" she shouts while looking at bites she received. Moments passed before she smirk again. "Heh! I guess this will make it up….mate."

* * *

-Dining Room-

Emerl went inside the dining area, closing the door, putting his back against it and breathing hard.

"Oh, Hi Emerl!" says a chirping voice. Turning to see Sheele reading a book (guess which one).

"Hi Sheele." he greets, walking up to her. "How you have been?"

"Fine, just reading a bit." she says, placing her book down. "And you?"

He sweats at her question, "I'm just fine, may have given Sis something use against me, but fine no less."

She looks at him in confusion while he looks at her noticing something on her personals, "I see you're wearing today as well." he says, causing the purple haired to look at her object.

It was a small pendant, it had a cute face of a bunny in purple and white.

"Yeah….Nea made it for me, so at least I need to wear it so I can remember her." the black-haired understand her.

A few days later, Lubbock managed to find the girl's father. Nea was delight by the news, she wanted Sheele to meet him. However, consider Sheele's position, she told her that she can't because they were leaving to hunt beasts, which was a lie to cover Sheele's real job. Nea was sad about it, but she understood the problem. So, she made a pendant for Sheele, which causes several mouths to hit the floor as to how could a blind girl make a pendant. Sheele happily took it, promising to always take care of it and that she would remember her.

"You know, you could see her again when we change the Capital." Emerl told her.

"I know….is just-"

"I know, I know, in this line of work we could die…." he finishes her sentence. After days of training with Akame, Mine, Leone and Sheele, he knows that dying here is not far-fetched. Still, "So all you had to do is not die."

"...Your right. Just because this line of work could kill, it doesn't mean I will." she says, smiling while touching the pendant. "I'm going to survive, and I will see her on the new world."

"That's the spirit!" Emerl says, giving her the thumbs up. "And I'll make sure you do!"

She smiles while bowing her head, "I'm counting on."

Suddenly, the doors open, causing the black-haired to jump on surprise and hide behind Sheele, fearing that Leone caught up to him, but he sighs in relief when he saw Akame entering.

"Sheele, I heard Emerl here, where is him?" she asks.

"Here Akame." he says, coming out behind Sheele.

The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow, "Why were you behind Sheele?" she asks in confusion.

"I thought you were Leone." he says scratching his hair.

"...Anyway, Bulat is looking for you, we are going to look for Maye plants." she says.

"Maye plants?" he asks in confusion, "Aren't those rare plants?" he received a nod from her. "They're really hard to find."

"I know, that's why we are going to find some now." she says, turning around to leave, "Grab a basket, we'll wait for you outside."

"Hey!... _*sigh*_ I should better go." he looks at Sheele, "I'll see you later Sheele."

"Be safe out there." she says. Emerl leave the room.

* * *

-Capital Outskirts-

We now see Bulat, Akame, Tatsumi and Emerl, all of them looking for the goddamn plant.

"Man! Maye plants are really hard to find." Tatsumi says, looking around the bushes.

"I did say they were rare." Emerl comments, looking behind a tree.

"But we'll find it, I can feel it." Bulat says, looking down to the ground.

"Hm?" Akame looks at a direction. Causing Bulat to look at her.

"Found one Akame?" he asks her, but was disappointed to see her jumping a branch and landing in front of a fruit. "A fruit, right now?"

"It looks good. I'll eat some." she says, taking two fruits. Before she could start, she gaze down at our green jacket teen, "Emerl!" she calls.

"Hm?" the black-haired looks up to see her waving the fruit at him. "...Sure, throw me one here." he says, catching the fruit and started eating.

Tatsumi look at Emerl, and then at Akame, then proceed the process three more times. "You know, I just been thinking this for a while, but Emel and Akame have too much in common."

"I agreed." the ex-soldier says, "Emerl looks like a male version of Akame, only that he can control himself around food." he then looks up at the sky. "Anyhow, at this pace will have to camp."

"Akame!" the raven girl looks down at the Armor user. "You can head back if you want to, you're getting hungry, right?"

At hearing those words, Akame looks down a him with a cold gaze, "I can fill myself by picking up food, I'll come as well…. Besides, I'm not leaving Emerl alone with you." she says.

They stood looking one at another, until Bulat let out a sigh, "Fine….Let's go. All four of us" he says….disappointed?

 _('Wait….why did Bro say that like he was disappointed?!')_ Tatsumi asks himself, while Emerl was finishing eating the fruit.

Akame was eating her fruit, when she notices a small building in the middle of the forest. "A temple….?"

Moments later, the assassins stood in front of, like Akame said, a temple.

"This is new, I never saw a temple on these mountains." Bulat was very surprised at this discovery.

"Maybe they know about the Maye plants." Akame suggest.

"Then I'll go and ask." Emerl says, walking to the temple. But a voice stop him.

"Hoh? This is really rare, to see visitors here." says a deep old voice.

All of then turn to see an old man walking up to them, follow by two other old man. The front one had a scar on his left eye and wears a traditional soldier clothes. The ones behind him, a strong buffed man wearing only training pants and the other wears a ninja outfit.

Bulat's eyes widened at seeing the first man. "M-Master Gensei?!"

"Hm? Do I know you? ...Wait, Bulat?" apparently, this Gensei knows the ex-soldier. "You….change." and obviously his surprised by his appearance.

"Please, call it _'Becoming Handsome!'_ he says, brushing his hand on his hair.

"Can we please do not start with this?" Tatsumi sweats.

* * *

-Inside the Temple-

"I see….so you're looking for Maye plants." Gensei hear why they were on the mountains. "We have several of it in here, take as much as you want."

Tatsumi sighed in relief on his head, _('Great. Since they live on the mountains, they don't know that Akame and Bulat are criminals.')_ he looks at the former soldier, "Bro….who's this?" he asks.

"He is the former Master of the Imperial Army Martial Arts, Gensei." Bulat told the brunette. "He's the former user of Incursio, and was call the Strongest of the Empire on his era." he finish, surprising Tatsumi. The old man in front of them was once the Strongest of the Empire?!

"Ah, that was years ago, General Budo wasn't a general at that time. Now, I'm nothing more than a retired geezer." the old man says, letting out a hearty laugh.

"When I was still a newbie, you never once went easy on me." Bulat says, remembering the hard work he did while sparring with Gensei.

"What?! You have trouble with him?!" Tatsumi asks in surprised.

"Of course I did, one doesn't start easy." the ex-soldier says.

Meanwhile, Gensei looks at his former student and his companion. Bulat appears to become stronger than before, maybe even enough to give him a good fight. He looks at Tatsumi, the brunette shows that he's easy to trick, but he can feel a strong power lying inside him. He moves now to see Akame who, was drinking tea. The girl looks cute and all, but her eyes, they show how much blood she has seen and spill, a worthy opponent. Finally, he looks at Emerl who was….sleeping? Yeah, he was sleeping while standing on his knees, a bubble appearing on his nose. Anyhow, he notices everything about him, his tattoo, his hands, his body. He came to a conclusion: this kid knows his way with fighting style.

Clearly, they are kids, but they show potential inside them. "Bulat, it seems that you have improved your skills….And your companion's looks to be capable as well." he says with glint eyes.

Akame stop drinking when she senses a dark aura take over the room. Emerl' snot pop, waking him up after sensing his spine chill, a serious and deadly aura made his eyes hard.

Bulat smirk at his former master comment, "Yeah, I agreed to become skillful…." he says, before looking down, "But, I have yet to grow up, this three as well."

Tatsumi looks at Bulat with admiration, "Bro…"

"I see, then, when you polish your skills, come and have a spar with me." Gensei says.

"Moving that aside, who are those behind you?" Bulat asks, watching the two older men sparring with each other, while another old man, wearing a Japanese samurai outfit, was meditating.

"Oh, their friends, old farts like me that loves to fight, we train in here together." Gensei says, looking back at his friends.

"Amazing…" Bulat says in admiration. They were still old, yet they haven't lost their touch. However, Akame and Emerl were looking hard at them, something was obviously wrong here.

And they are about to find out why, sooner or later.

* * *

-Night Raid: Meeting Room-

Two days pass after the encounter with Bulat's former master. All members stood in front of the boss who, was in her usual spot.

"Leone." she calls the blond, "Report."

"I observe Tonto for quite a while, after a few hours, he calls three man into his house, it looks like he hire them for a job. I follow them, and they stop in front of a house, they say something about killing a father and her daughter. I dispatched them quickly and leave them at the army's office. But... their target's was Nea and her father." the blond finish her report.

At hearing Nea's name, Sheele placed her hand on top of her pendant.

"Seeing, that he made the first move, is safe to say that she's a victim of his robberies." Najenda says, taking some cigar.

"Tch! To think he almost got away with it." Tatsumi says in disgust.

"He is definitely guilty. Let's take him down." Leone says.

The boss nods, "Agreed, he won't be too much of a threat, I'll send..." she says, looking at the group to see who to send. Her eyes landed on one purple haired, "Sheele, you go."

The purple haired grabs her giant scissors and says, "Thanks Boss!" is obvious that she needs to be the one to take him down.

"Why don't you pick a partner to accompany you, we must always be careful." Najenda suggest.

Sheele nods before looking at her fellow assassins, she then makes her decision.

"I'll take Emerl with me."

"...Huh?!" Mine says in shock. Everybody looks surprised at her, expecting her to choose the pink haired assassin.

"I wish for him to come and help too." she responds.

"I see…" everybody turn to the black haired, "Sheele took care of Nea, but I was the one that brought here, so I'm responsible as well for this." he summarized.

A few moments pass before they all nod, it those have some sense that the people who took care of the blind girl would be the ones that resolve this.

Meanwhile, Mine was gritting her teeth, _('I can't believe this! Why Sheele?!')_ she thought.

Leone notice her behaviour and decide to tease her, "Heh, was wrong Mine?" she goes behind her, "Mad to see Sheele being taken away again?" she says with a sly smile.

The pinkenet puff her cheeks, "Who Sheele chooses is her own choice."

"Even if he is a good looking, strong and capable man that could take Sheele away from you any time or even….Do more things?~" Leone says, singing the last part with her tongue.

Something snap inside Mine, with a face cover in red and angry eyes, she went in front of Emerl, " _You listen to me here mister! I better not hear you did something to Sheele or I promised you that you will not see the tomorrow!"_ she says, shaking her pointed finger at Emerl.

Sweat roll down Emerl's forehead, "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to her. I promised." he says. Mine immediately turn away.

"Well, if your finish, I suggest you leave now." Najenda says with a smirk, can't say the show wasn't entertaining.

With a quick nod, the green and purple duo left. Once they were gone, Leone went back to be Leone.

"So….You're not following them Mine?~"

"URASAI!"

While flat chest and big breast girl run around playing cat and mouse, Akame looks at where Emerl and Sheele left. _('Please….be safe you too.')_

* * *

-Tonto's Apartment-

*GULP* *GULP* * Clank* "Gha…. Dammit! Those idiots haven't come for a while!" says a drunken Tonto.

He has been doing fine on the Capital until he saw a little girl that was on one of the houses he stole from. Fearing that she might notice him, he quickly called some thugs and pay them so that they take care of her and her father…. It has been a day and they haven't return from their mission.

"They must have run away with the cash!" he shouts, throwing away the bottle he was drinking with, spilling all the content on the floor. He placed his hands-on his hair. "I clean my soul…. I donate all my money for the poor…. So why is my past coming back to me again?! I PAY FOR MY SINS, RIGHT?! I'M A BETTER MAN!"

"That's not how it works."

A voice surprised Tonto as he looks up to see a young boy with some sort of tattoo on his face, hate can be seen in his eyes.

"H-Huh? H-How did you…?!" it was obvious the older man was shocked. He was about to reach for his weapon, but the boy was pointing two deadly guns at him.

"Don't even think about it scumbag." the boy says.

"Please, hear me out!" Tonto became desperate to talk, "I-I-I'm an honest man now! I have cleaned mine-!" he got cut-off.

"Been honest doesn't mean you're clean." the boy says, his tattoo on his face commence to glow, scaring the poor man. " **You lie your way into the capital, you cheat your clients with stolen money and you steal the life and valuable things of others…. God won't forgive just been honest."** he says, before his tattoo goes back for normal and puts away his guns.

"Your lucky I'm not here to take your life." the boy says. Surprising the man who stood up.

"Y….You're not?" he asks with hope.

The teen sighs, "No, I'm not." Tonto hope rise.

But the boy just raised a hand up and points behind Tonto and the following words destroy that hope. "That's her job."

A chill went down Tonto's spine as he could feel a killing intent behind him, he slowly turns around, only to feel pain on his eyes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the man yells in pain, he tries to open his eyes, but he couldn't…. His eyes….were cut.

" _How does it feel Mr. Tonto? Can you see?"_ says a female voice.

"N-No! I-I c-can't see, p-p-ple-pleased for-" he was cut off when he felt a terrible pain on his waist. After that, he could never talk again.

Sheele cut Tonto in half, cutting him with her giants scissors. The upper body went flying before landing on the ground.

"No matter how many good deeds you do, your past will never be erased." the purple assassin says in a calm tone. "I'm sorry."

She cleans the blood of her weapon and turn to leave, but she saw Emerl with widened eyes.

"Is….something wrong Emerl?" she asks.

"...Damn Sheele, you were so calm in there!" the black haired says.

"Really? That's just-"

"You look so cool doing it." He cuts her off.

"Eh?" she looks surprised at him.

"For real, you look so cool when you act calm. Guess being an airhead has its perks." Emerl comments, turning around. "Anyway, let's leave. Someone must have heard this guy shout." he started to leave the room.

Sheele stood there for a few minutes. She looks….cool when she kills? That was the first someone says something good about her job. She could only smile at those words. It made her happy.

"Sheele!" Emerl shouts. Making the purple haired to snap out of her daze.

"Coming!" she says, leaving the room she was…...only to hear something getting trip, follow by an 'Eep!'.

"For real Sheele?"

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

The next day, everybody, except Leone and the Boss, was in the dining room, all seated around the table. Mine was eating a Benedict omelet, Sheele reading a book (same one as before), Akame was eating meat and the men were….playing cards?

"You got a….four?" Tatsumi asks Lubbock.

"Nop, Go fish." the green haired answers.

And playing 'Go Fish'... Very normal in here, before the doors open, revealing our favorite Sister.

"Yahoo!~ I'm back!~ Can one of you lend me some money.~" Leone asks, as cheerfully as ever.

Everybody stops doing what they were doing to look at her. "Pay what you borrow first." they all say.

Leone pouted, "Come on~ Just a little."

"Sis, is too early to drink alcohol." Emerl says, going back to his cards.

"Is no surprise that, you used on drinks." Mine scoff. Moments later, they were wrapped around Leone's arm, pressing them with her assets, and making Lubbock cry in jealousy.

"This time however, I used to investigate." she says, surprising everybody.

"You mean…." Bulat looks at her as the blond nods.

"We have a request."

* * *

-Meeting Room-

Once the Boss returned, everybody reunite at the meeting room.

"Our target's today…..are the infamous White Brow Association." the silver haired woman says. "They are a group of assassins that recently have been causing problems for a while."

"So, they are like us?" Sheele asks in confusion.

"Yeah, but they will kill anyone as long they get money from it." Leone explain the differences.

Tatsumi put a hand on his chin, "But…. We don't have information to where they are located." he summarized, before feeling weight on his head.

Leone use his as an arm supporter, "Don't worry, Big Sis here managed to pin them out." she says the location. "Four old man's on a temple in the mountains. Those are the culprits."

At hearing those words, Tatsumi, Emerl, Akame and Bulat eyes widened. Four old man…. But that means-

"I found someone who brag about requesting their skills, so I make him spill the beans, and I compared with the clients…. It's the same." Leone explained.

"We meet them." Akame says, catching the attention of those who didn't know. "When we talk to them, a murdered intent came out of them….It has been bothering me for a while."

"But, don't you think that he did because he wanted to fight us?" Bulat suggest, is obvious that he fears that the man that taught him everything became a murderer.

"No, it was too much." she answers him. "And if they are the culprits….the way the victim dies would be explained" the black haired says.

While she explains the reason, Emerl stood silent, he felt that what she says is true….but that they are missing something.

After Bulat mutters out loud why did his master would do this, Tatsumi notices his friend thinking hard. "Emerl?" the black haired looks at him, "Is something wrong?"

Emerl stood a few moments silent again before turning to Leone. "Sis." the blond looks at him, "Are you sure they're four of them?"

That question surprised her, and everybody else, "Of course I am, why?" she asks.

The black haired puts a thinking pose, something that Najenda notice and decide to ask. "Do you have a problem with that Emerl?"

"...When we first meet those old man…. We did see four of them…"

"And your doubt?" Mine asks, not seeing the problem.

Emerl stop thinking, reaching a conclusion, "When we're threat in…. I saw five plates and five mugs on the table."

"...Are you saying that there's another member of the Brown Association?" Najenda concluded.

"What?!" Leone exclaims, they told her that there were only four old farts.

"...I agreed." Akame says. "I too, saw five mugs and plates….but we only saw four of them…."

Lubbock then asks, "...So what now? If there are really five of them, we need to have a plan."

"Agreed. This is getting problematic." the Boss says, scratching her hair.

"But that's not all." they all look at Emerl, "Akame said that she felt killing intent." he says, looking at the raven girl who nods. "And I agreed, I feel it too….but it wasn't the only one I felt."

Akame looks at him in surprise, "Are you saying…. you felt another threat?" she asks which Emerl nod. "Emerl, are you sure you felt it?" Akame asks again, this with concern.

"You didn't feel it Akame?" Najenda asks, very surprised since Akame was good at felting killings intents.

The raven girl shakes her head, _('For Akame to not feel it…. For Emerl to actually felt it….. If there's really a fifth assassin…. It can only mean-')_

"Direct killing intent," the boss says, grabbing everybody's attention. "is the only plausible explanation."

"...I was thinking the same thing." Emerl says.

"Huh? Direct killing intent?" Of course Sheele, been an airhead, she would ask this. Lubbock answer her.

"Is a way of making the target of an assassin feel that someone very dangerous is watching them…. And they might die if they are not careful." the green haired explains. "It only affects the target and not the people around them."

"Oh." the purple haired finally understood.

"If that's the case…. Then, we really have another possible fifth target…." the silver haired woman says, placing her hand on her forehead.

The group stood silent, until one green vest teen spoke up, "I would like to find him." Everybody looks at him, "Is obvious that whoever it is, I have caught his attention…. And that he will only accept me…. So allow me to take care of it."

"...Emerl, you do realize what you're saying, right?" the boss ask. "You're asking to go find this person... alone."

"WHAT?!" Tatsumi, Leone, Sheele and even Mine, yell. Bulat and Lubbock look at him surprised, and Akame eyes widened.

"No! You can't go alone!" Tatsumi says first.

"You don't even have enough experience to be a full assassin yet!" Mine shout next.

"Are you sure is a good idea to go alone?" Sheele asks in concern.

"Of course is not!" Leone answer her, for the first time acting like a real sister.

Emerl stood silent, hearing their complaints.

"Ehem!" the boss calls everybody's attention. "...If Emerl say he can do it alone, then is fine." she stated, surprising the members, she looks at the black haired. "Emerl…. I expect you to return alive."

Emerl salutes like a soldier, "Do not worry…. I will not die…. And I will return victorious, Boss." he says with full determination.

Najenda smiles, not just by being call Boss, but also that she could see it in his eyes…. those eyes of _actually_ returning to them. "With that said, everybody, move out!"

With that, Emerl turned to leave, but just as he was about to reach the door, something grab his arm. Turning around, he saw Akame grabbing his arm. Her face show hard eyes, but her hand, Emerl could feel a small vibration on it.

"...Let me come with you." she says. Emerl look at her in surprised, not at what she said, but at how she says it…. She's begging to come.

Knowing that she will keep pestering until he says yes, he did the only thing that could benefit both of them.

"... Take care of your target first, you can join me after that." he replies.

Akame stood quite for a bit before nodding. They left the room to get prepared. Meanwhile, the other look at what just happen with surprised eyes.

 _('W-What just happened?')_ Tatsumi though.

 _('Dammit, I'm getting behind.')_ Leone though frustrated that her best friend got more close to his….mate.

 _('Emerl….')_ Sheele though, placing her hand on the pendant.

 _('Tch! That idiot…. Saying that he will return alive…. Why do I care what happens to him….')_ Mine though while her teeth clench.

 _('What the Fuck?! Why did Akame ask him to let her come?! Why can that happen to me?!')_ Shut it Lubbock.

 _('...')_ Bulat looks at the direction Emerl went…. The teen didn't know who wants to kill him…. yet, he is ready to kill….. That made Bulat smiles.

"Ha!" he laughs, surprising the others, "To battle an unknown enemy…. It takes guts to do that!" he turns to the Boss, "I would like to be the one who takes out the leader." he says, surprising yet again the group.

"What!?" "Bro?!"

Bulat commence talking, "We are Night Raid, we kill people that stand in our way for a better place." he takes out a small combing and commenced to brush his hair. "Right now, my master has become a wall, and as his former pupil, I must overcome him. For the good of the Revolution." he stops when his pompadour was better that before, "If I let my emotions take the better of me…. I will be nothing more than weight to this group." he finished.

Nobody said anything, he is right. They are assassins, no matter what, they must kill those who stand in their way, even if they know them.

Najenda slowly nods, "You're right Bulat…. Alright, I'll leave the leader to you." she then looks at the others. "Get moving." with those words, everybody left to get prepared.

* * *

-Mountains-

The group stood on a cliff, looking at the Temple from afar.

"Alright, you guys know the plan." Lubbock says, acting like a leader.

"Bulat will take out his former master, Leone and Tatsumi will take out the buff man, Sheele and Mine will go after the ninja, Akame will go after the samurai wanna-be, and Emerl will look for the fifth assassin, and if he does exist, he will take him out. Any questions?" he asks, in which Emerl raised his hand. "Yes Emerl?"

"Why are you acting like if you were the leader of this group?" the black-haired asks, as the others nod.

"Guh! I'm just resuming the plan!" he says, a tick mark appearing on his head. "I'm just making sure we are prepared to take our roles!"

"Which reminds me?" Tasumi spoke up, "What is your role?" he asks the green haired.

"Putting traps around the escapes routes in case one of them tries to run away!" he answered with a thumbs up.

The group just looks at him. They didn't even bother to not say what they are thinking.

"Hmph! Not that I expect anything from a pervert."

"Hmm, is that even a role in here?"

"That's not that important to be honest."

"In other words, you're not going to do anything important."

"Been worthless again, eh Lubbo?"

"...Worthless."

"Hmm…. That's not very manly."

"SHUT UUUUUUUP!"

* * *

-Temple-

Master Gensei stood in the middle of the dojo, meditating. He then, sense a powerful and dangerous aura in front of him. Opening his eyes, he saw none other that his pupil, giving him the dark stare.

"Bulat." he says as the ex-soldier walks inside.

"Those were some pretty clever kills you did." he tells the old man, who chuckles.

"So, you found out that I'm with the Brow Association, and you have come to put me down…." they both stare at one another for a while, until Bulat spoke.

"Before we begin…. I have two questions for you." he says. "First, why would you do something like this?"

Gensei smirks, "When I was young…." He started saying that, when he was young, the only thing he ever knew was how to fight with a sword, slashing and killing. When he became general, he obtained experienced on the battlefield, war was his income, but when he retired, he felt empty. He tried to find a reason to leave, but nothing changed…. However, one day, he encountered some bandits that wanted to steal from him, so he drew out his sword and cut them all up. He then understood that the only thing that makes him alive, was to take away the lives of others.

"So, I started to kill for joy….. I started to careless anymore as to who I kill…. And on the way, I meet four comrades that were on the same boat as me."

Bulat eyes turn hard, _('Looks like you were right Emerl, there is a fifth member….')_

"We five are Brow Association, we travel around the world…. And now, we are in the Capital, to have our fun."

"I hear that you take child's lives." Bulat comments.

"A life is a life. Sinner or Saint, I will cut them with my sword in hand." the old geezer explain.

"...You're hopeless, an old geezer with loosen screws on his head." Bulat says, understanding that his master is no longer the man he knew.

"On the contrary," Gensei stand up with his sword in hand, "they are tightly, but they are screw on the wrong direction of the human view." he looks at Bulat with knowing face, "I know how wrong this is, but I can no longer control this habit of mine."

Bulat's back open up, as he takes out a sword from it, "Last question." the pompadour hair man says. "Your last friend, where is he?"

Gensei stood quite for a while, before he slowly chuckles, "Heh, heh, hehe…. So the kid did receive the message…"

"...What are you talking about?" Bulat asks- no, order him.

"My friend was interested on your green vest friend, saying that he looks fun to play with." Gensei explains. "Is really surprising, to actually hear that from him. He practically don't cares about anyone."

Bulat looks at his master while he continues, "He said that he sent a message to your friend, and since you're here…. Your little friend must be getting to his sanctuary zone." he sighs in disappointment. "Is a shame, I saw some promising on that young lad, but my friend gives no mercy to anyone…. That lad won't be coming back alive."

"I wouldn't be sure about that." Gensei looks at his pupil, "I don't know who is your other friend, but I know he will not kill Emerl."

"Hoh?" the old geezer look amused, "Do you have that much of confidence on the lad?"

"...He already survived death." a clothing material commence to wrap around Bulat. Moments later, he was in his armor form. "He won't fall that easy…. Not to anything." He says, remembering that Emerl promised to return.

"...Heh! Then, let's let them be… And move to our fight!" Gensei yells.

"Let's go! Incursio!" Bulat shout, sprinting into action as the battle of former pupil and master begins.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of the mountains forest, right on the middle of an open area, stood a lone man, meditating. He was three times the side of a human body, even while sitting. His face shows advanced age, he had with many wrinkles and a large white crescent mustache, shows to have very muscular figure. A black bandana was tied around his head and adorned himself with a black and white coat that hung loosely from his broad shoulders showing off his muscular chest, which were covered in various scars, large light loose pants tucked into black boots with a black sash tied around his waist.

He felt footsteps, so he opens his yellow eyes to see a boy, wearing a green jacket over a white shirt, long blue pants and black boots. He notices that he has some mysterious tattoo on his face.

He smirks devilishly, "I see that you receive the message." he talks in a deep rough tone. "I was getting worry since you didn't come quickly."

"... So, you're the one that sent that killing intent." Emerl guess.

The old man stood, clearly he was bigger than anything in the forest. "When you and your friends appear in our dojo…. I felt a great aura." he says. "It was full of power, it made my blood excited!" he then points at Emerl. "And to think it belongs to such a young one…. It brings more excitement in my veins!" he says, taking out and equipping some iron gauntlets on his hands.

Emerl took out his two guns, spinning them with skills on his fingers before pointing at the old man. "We'll see how much excitement you have after I'm through with you." he says.

"Kuh, Kuh, Kuh! Such harsh words, I like that. Tell me, what's your name lad?"

"...Emerl…."

"Emerl? ….. Very well, Emerl. I do hope you're ready for what I have prepared for you." he says, entering in a fighting pose.

"... I am prepared….. Former General Newgate."

The old man known as Newgate laughs with pleasure. "To think someone remembers me! This has to be my greatest honor ever yet!"

This man…. Was know as the 'Strongest Man in the world'... In fact, it was him who give Budo and Esdeath all the knowledge to command and lead the Empire Army. He lead several troops to victory, no one could defeat him, not even Esdeath and Budo, together or not. He was a powerful son of a bitch…. And he never used a teigu…. Only his gauntlets.

However, one day, he retired, disappear from the face of the world…. No one has seen his face, up to this day.

"Now then! Enough talking, is showtime!"

In an instant, Newgate appears in front of Emerl, who was surprised at his speed, but managed to dodge an iron fist to the head, follow by jumping over a roundhouse kick, followed by several more punches and kicks. Emerl tried to dodge all of them, but they were slowly catching up to him. And the last hit did, which he blocks with his guns, but the force sent him flying into trees….. Yes, trees, Emerl broke several trees, stopping on a wall, making a dent on it.

Emerl pops out from the wall and drops down, landing face first on the ground. He raised his head, "Damm! He really is the strongest man! If I didn't block that with my gun, I would have serious pain right now!" he yells, standing up to his feet.

The former general reach where he sends the kid, and found a dent wall with Emerl standing up. "Ha! Already up? You really are interesting!" he says. "Blocking or not one of my punches, you should not be able to move right away!" he says before seeing Emerl pressing his back and making his spine stretch, and making a few sounds. Follow by several gunshots that were headed right at Newgate. However, the general place his hand in front of the bullets and caught them all, but that was a distraction so that Emerl could appear in front of him and punch him the face, but the general didn't move.

"What?" Emerl asks, surprised that this man just took a hit and didn't flinch.

Suddenly, Newgate grabs him and toss him in the air, where the black haired maneuvers and lands on his feet on the ground. Newgate sprint at him, left fist ready to connect, Emerl answers by throwing his right gun into the air and made a fist with his right hand. Once the old general was close, they sent their fist, which they connect with one another, making the air around to shake uncontrollable.

"Hahahaha! Wonderful! To answer my fist with yours! It what I always wanted to see! I'm so happy!" the general laughs in joy.

Emerl stood silent as he watches the madman laugh. Moments later, the black haired smirks. Some old words return to his brains.

" _The world is full of strong people out there. Go and find them, son!"_

"Heh! Looks like I found one pops!" Emerl says, a smile plastered on his face and his tattoo glows intense than ever. Both of the jump away from each other, and at that moment, Emerl caught the gun that he sent flying.

"Yes! That's the face I want to see, one that wants to fight with everything they have!" the old man shout, before smashing his gauntlets together. "Come on Emerl! This fight is just getting started!"

With that said, they both sprinted at one another…. because Newgate was right, this fight, is only starting!

* * *

 _A Big thanks to **Chance Green G King** for allowing me to borrow his OC! If you like this story, check out his! They could use some improving but they are amazing! Anyway, I'll see you guys next time! BYE BYE!_


	6. Days of an Assassin III

_I think I did very shitty in this chapter, but I try to stay positive on it. Also, with this, the Harem starts! And the first one is, Akame!_

 **Warning: First time making a romance scene, so I might have done terrible on it.**

* * *

In a clearing area on the forest of the mountain. The peaceful atmosphere….was ruined by a powerful shock wave, and then by another shock wave, and then by another and another, and several more.

Those were Emerl and Newgate, hitting each other's punches and kicks against each other. Their last attack sent both of them away from each other. Emerl immediately commence to retaliate with raining bullets from his guns at the old man. Newgate sprints away from the bullets, which they hit a tree, but Emerl keep shooting, moving at a machine gun speed, but Newgate show to be faster than before. He dodge all the bullets with amazing flexibility. Just then, the former general commenced to run at Emerl, while dodging the bullets. When he was close to him, he jumps forward, raising his fist up and went for the hit. Emerl roll away just in the nick of time, the ground Newgate punch was like an earthquake coming from above. Emerl went for a blade kick, but the geezer dodge it by moving to the side. Newgate was about to grab his leg, but Emerl was aim his gun to his head, forcing him to jump away, the bullet grazing his cheek. When Newgate land, Emerl immediately was behind him, starting a barrage of punches to the back, finishing with a roundhouse kick to the temple, making the old man stagger a little.

Emerl jumps to use a hammer punch, but Newgate caught him in mid air. He plants him on the ground with full force, he then sends him upward into the air. The old man jumps as he headbutt the black haired in the gut sending into the air again only to be headbutt in the gut again, sending him back into the air. When Emerl came down, he quickly blocks the headbutt, sending him back from geezer. Spinning in the air, Emerl aims his gun again, commencing to fire bullets. Newgate use his gauntlets to block the bullets, which they bounce back. However, Emerl lands and sprint at him, still shooting at him. The bullets continue to bounce off the gauntlets, until Emerl reach Newgate, he stops firing and jumps in front of him, with all his might, he grits his fist, pulls back, and punch the cross it hands. The blow went hard, sending Newgate flying back, breaking several trees, stopping on one that bent backward. Newgate lands on feet while the tree slump over. The old geezer smiles at feeling all this stress.

"Yes….. That punch was much more powerful than before….!" he says to himself as Emerl appear. _('And it changed just when those strange marks on his head started to glow…. Could those mark be some sort of restrainers?')_

"It seems you're stronger than we started fighting boy…. Tell me, are those glowing marks some sort of restrainers that hold your power back?" he asks Emerl with a hint of curiosity.

"...The Fuck are you talking about?" Emerl ask in confusion, surprising the old man.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about those marks of yours!" he says, pointing at him.

Emerl, more confused than before, used his gun's metal to see his reflection, seeing his black tattoos glowing in an intense purple-dark light.

"... OH MY GOD! My tattoo is glowing!" Emerl shout, surprised to see the marks he received from Akame were glowing.

"...Your kidding right?" Newgate looks deadpanned, "You mean you didn't knew about that?"

"Well, I got this mark recently, like…. two weeks and three days." Emerl answer, thinking about the first time he first meet Night Raid.

The old man gazed at him for a few seconds before he hums in understatement, _('So, he received them recently…. Then, he must still have something inside him that can make him even more stronger?... There's only one way to find out.')_

"All right then boy, if that was recent, then you still have more power in you." he says, confusing Emerl while reaching for his bandana on his head, "So, I will hold back no longer!"

With that shout, he takes off the piece of cloth of his head and throws it away. Suddenly, an aura was released, it was so powerful, the wind explodes in front of Emerl, blowing back his jacket and make him cover his face in a X form. A chill went down his spine, and before he could look at Newgate, said man was already in front of him.

Newgate didn't give Emerl the chance to block a kick to the ribs, follow by a punch to the face. Follow by several punches and kicks, finishing with an uppercut to the chin, sending Emerl up into the sky and being grab by the legs, follow by being slam on the ground and then been thrown away.

Emerl stumble through the ground, coughing blood out of his mouth. On the ground, he managed to stand up on his feet, sliding backward as he tries to stop. Once he did, Newgate appears on his face again, but this time, Emerl was ready throws a punch at Newgate. However, the geezer disappears from sight and move backward, Emerl raised his leg to kick, but he disappears again. The old general commence to use an after-image so fast, there were, like, seven Newgate's at once.

Emerl starts to panic, not knowing where the old man will appear, he didn't pay attention as Newgate went behind and hit him, he looks back, only to be hit once again, follow by another hit, followed by several more. Taking all the hits, Emerl was battered with bruises all over his body, but still standing, he closed his eyes, trying to stay calm. Newgate went for the final punch, but the black-haired moves at where he will punch and caught it on his hand.

"Excellent done! To catch my attack on the final push, not many could do that." the general says with a winded smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I catch that because it was slow." Emerl retorts back.

The old man disappears again, making Emerl lose its grip. He tries to attack from behind, but Emerl's seventh sense went off, making Emerl go in all fours. Newgate raises his leg up and charges up, and lets it drop. Emerl move away as the leg makes contact with the ground, creating an explosion that sent him flying above the ground. Stumbling on the dirt, he stands up as he slides backwards, leaving marks of stopping on the ground. He was immediately hit on the face, sending him away even further. Follow by several blows that sent Emerl flying backward, this time, landing on a large lake.

Emerl comes out, trying to catch some air while coughing blood and water from out his mouth. He managed to get to the shore, and rest his body on the ground, feeling broken bones and maybe some internal damage.

 _('OK…. How the hell am I still alive is beyond to me, but I'm not going to complain….. At least, not yet….')_ he thought as he heard footsteps getting closer.

Newgate picks up Emerl by the throat and raises him up. "Is this your power?" he asks, almost in disappointment.

"Tch…. Looks like it." the black haired weakly responds.

"...What a waste, I thought that you would at least still be able to stand up from my full power. I just waste good energy." The old man says before throwing him away. Emerl lands on a rock that made him do the scorpion.

"Gah!" he cries as he falls of the rock. He started to crawl while trying to stand up to his feet.

"I really did have hope that you would make this more fun than it has been, killing weaklings is boring you know." Newgate says as he stands in a fighting pose, his fist shaking a lot. "However, you give me an exciting match, so I'll send you to hell with my next attack." the ground around him started to shake roughly, meaning that whatever was coming was big.

Emerl, surprisingly, managed to stand up, cracking his neck to the side and making some bones pop back together. Blood was dripping out from its mouth, left hand was being supported by his right one, his right leg was slump against the ground …. And the bastard could still smile under this predicament?!

"Are you prepare to go to hell?!" Newgate shout, a powerful aura coming from his fist.

"...One could walk hell with a smile." was all that Emerl said.

Newgate appear right on his face, his fist cover with power. With one swing, all that energy was released and the woods were covered by a big white light.

"It doesn't mean is have to be now!"

* * *

-Minutes before the attack: with the others-

Meanwhile, on another part of the mountains, was the bulky old geezer who, was meditating on a waterfall. As he meditate, he slowly open his eyes before jumping out from the waterfall, and good he did because two yellow paws were right where his head was, attempting to squash him.

Coming out the waterfall was non other than Leone in her beast form.

"An assassin." the old geezer says, taking out a long black dic- I mean, sword!

Leone sprint at the old man who, raised its sword and intent to cut Leone in half. The blond caught the sword with her paws however, she was struggling to stop the sword to going further down. So, she bents the sword's tip, making it useless, but leaving her wide open for a kick to the ribs that send her to the ground.

 _('This geezer…..! Despise that I broke his sword, he is strong!')_ she thinks as the old man shows his killing aura.

At that moment, Tatsumi jumps out from his hiding spot, right behind the old man. "You're mine!" he shouts, grabbing the geezer's attention.

The geezer turn around, taking out a hidden knife and try to use it to stab the brunette, but it proved to be useless as Tatsumi was much faster than him, resulting a deep gash that went all the way to the geezer's back, killing him.

Tatsumi raised his eyes, showing how serious he is, "Not bad Tatsumi!" the blond praise him, he answers by giving the peace sign.

Leone started to sniff in the air, deeply, very deeply. Tatsumi looks at her in confusion, "Sis, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Isn't obvious? Picking Emerl's scent." she says, no looking at him.

"Are you planning to help him?" he asks, remembering what his friend told them that he will finish this 5th target.

"Don't act like you're not worry." she says without hesitation.

"Guh!" he flinch. She was right, he was worried. "W-well, yeah…. But, I know he will come back alive!" Leone looks at him, "He promised that he'd return alive, I believed in his words!"

The blond stood silent for a few moments before letting out a sigh, "Is not that I don't believe in his words….. is just that I'm worried about how he will return." she says rubbing her right paw, the one Emerl bite.

At that moment, an earthquake tremble the earth, making the two of them to look around.

"What was that?!" the brunette asks.

At that moment, Leone picks a scent with her nose, a familiar scent, her eyes turn into plates when she figured out who it belong to.

"Tatsumi! Come on!" she sprints away.

"H-Hey! Wait up sis!" he says, following after her.

* * *

Sheele encounter with the ninja wanna-be, and was having a hard time with him. He keeps attacking her while she used her giant scissor to block each blow.

"Hahahaha! You're so weak little girl! Weak! Weak! Weak!" the ninja says, going even faster on his attacks. At that moment, Sheele created a light from his scissor, trying to blind the old man.

"Ha! This won't work on me little girl!" he says, having his left arm blocking his eyes. However, the next moment, he felt that, his stomach had air coming out from it.

His eyes widened, he felt in a trap. Sheele didn't use the light to blind him, he did it to make himself wide open, allowing Mine to shoot him from behind.

"Heh, you finally let yourself wide open." the sniper says as the old man falls to the ground, muttering about how that was cheating.

The purple haired bows her head at him, "We are sorry. We are not swordswoman, so this wasn't fair for you." she says, as Mine did not give a fuck about it.

When she finishes, she turned to her partner, "Mine, did you know which direction Emerl went after we separate?"

The pink haired look at her in confusion, "Why do you want to know that?"

"Well…. I was thinking…. You know, check on him…. And maybe try to support him." she says, acting like all airheads do.

Mine raised an eyebrow, before looking at her hard, "...Sheele, do you have something with Emerl?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you….. by any chance, like Emerl?" she asks.

The purple beauty blushes, "W-Why did you ask?" she says, getting redder.

Mine looks away with anger, "Nothing forget it." on her head, however, _('Dammit, first that girl, Nea, and now Emerl…. Why am I getting angry about?!')_ she thought, her angry expression didn't leave Sheele's view, giving her a surprising thought.

"Could it be….. Mine, do you like Emerl?" she asks, blushing even more.

At that statement, the pink haired sniper, became more redder than blood, "W...w...w...w...What?! Where did that come from?!" she asks, demanding an answer.

Before the purple haired could say anything, the earth started to shake, making Mine lose her balance and crash into Sheele, taking both of them into the ground.

"What the hell?!" Mine asks, standing in all four while Shelee sits up. "What was that?!"

"I think it was an earthquake." the purple haired says, causing the sniper to sweat drop.

"Mine! Sheele!" a voice call the two of them, looking up to see Lubbock running at them. "Are you guys OK? That earthquake- Woah!"

The view he saw was great, girl on top girl, their body squishing each other. Lubbock hormones were heating up as a trail of blood came out from his nose.

 _('Writer! Thank you so much for allowing me to see this one of a kind moment!')_ he thought _._ No problem Lubbo, you at least deserve this much for now.

The green haired bows his head at them, "Thanks for this image!" he blurts out.

*Bang*

A bullet went right next to his face, making him sweat as he looks to see a blushing Mine with her gun pointing at him.

"Not. A. Word. Got it!" she orders to him, quickly nodding in fear.

"Is not what it looks like!" Sheele tries to clear the misunderstanding a little too late.

"A-anyway! What was that?!" Mine asks the green haired.

"Well, whatever it was, it came at the mountains lake!" he says.

Mine's eyes widened, "The lake….. That's where Emerl went!"

"Shit! Better get there fast!" he says, sprinting at full speed, follow by Sheele who, surprisingly, didn't trip on the run, and Mine.

The pink haired was gritting her teeth, _('That bastard….. he better not be dead!... Why am I caring?!')_

* * *

Akame slowly walk on a bridge, waiting for someone to pass, and it did, the samurai wielding a longsword. The two of them stood in front of one another. The old man started to speak.

"The moment a human blooms with a flower of blood….. is when they become more beautiful." he says as he looks at Akame with close eyes, "Come, your flower will become extremely beautiful." In an easy way, bring your sword and try to kill me.

Akame didn't move one bit from her place, _('So…. You will not make the first move…. Then, I will.')_

Just as the old geezer reach for the handle, Akame as well reach for her's, surprising the old man, but continue with their moves, they take out their swords and immediately went for the strike. They went past each other, swords fully extended, moments pass until the old geezer cough out blood.

"Tch…. Red flowers really are beautiful…." was the only thing he said before slumping down on the bridge.

Akame sheaths back her katana, at the exact moment an earthquake surprised her, she stood her ground down, looking around to see if their something close to her that is causing the tremor…. and she saw it, a bright light coming from the lake. It was so bright, she could feel tremendous power coming from it. And with it-

*Ba-Dump*

A hurtful heart beat…. The red assassin's eyes widened. Is happening again…. her heart is hurting. Something has happened that made her heart hurt so much. Without a second, she sprint into the direction the light was.

 _('Please….. Just hang on for a bit….Emerl!')_

* * *

Back with Bulat, he has turned invisible to hide from his master, which was useless since Gensei knew everything about Incursio. Just then, his trump card run out of power, revealing his location.

"Looks like you have run out of stamina, Bulat." Gensei says, taking his sword on two hands, "That has always been a weakness on invincibility."

The former soldier smirks beneath that armor, "You're in no position to talk about stamina." he states.

It was at that moment that Gensei realize…. That he fuck up.

Bulat sprint right in front of him, _('The weakness of being old…. Is that, they created limits for you … Master, I knew that invisibility doesn't work for you, but it those prolong the match more, if it continues, your movements will become slower.')_ he says as both of them raised their weapons to attack _. ('And when that happens…..')_

 _*Slash*_

Bulat pass through his master, cutting him faster than him, but not without being cut in the shoulder by Gensei, despite having a strong armor, _('I'll definitely win!')_

"Gah!" the old man yelps, as he falls to one knee. He looks back at Bulat, who was coming out from his armor, "Well done, Bulat."

The pompadour haired looks at him, "Don't look at me with those eyes as you're on the verge of death, I feel like you won."

The old man chuckles, "To die at the end of a fight…. Is, the most satisfying end for me." still looking at Bulat, he saw the expression of not understating. "I knew you wouldn't understand…."

Just then, the earthquake reached Bulat as well, surprising him. "What the-?!"

Gensei stood silent, feeling this power, "...Hehehehehehehe, looks like your friend is done for." he says as he falls into the ground.

"That earthquake…. Is my friends destructive attack…. Even I cowered in fear for just feeling it."

"...This power…" suddenly, Bulat's eyes widened. "Don't tell…. Your fifth partner is Newgate?!" he shouts.

Gensei laugh weakly, "It would have seen…. That he did have fun…. The more a man kills, the more the heart transforms into a devil….. Just like me…. And him…." with his last strength, he gives Bulat an evil smirk, "Bulat! You will become like me….. This… will be …. your fate…." and with those last words, he received eternal rest.

The former soldier looks at the corpse of his former master one more time before sprinting out of the temple.

 _('Dammit! I never thought it was former general Newgate the fifth assassin…. Hang on Emerl! I'm coming!')_

* * *

Back with Newgate stood on a giant hole that he did, his fist still stretch, shaking with fury.

" **Danger Blow…..** My most powerful attack that has won me the title of the Strongest Man in the World…. No one can survive this deadly blast of destruction….. And yet!" he says looking in front of him.

His punch was being grab by a hand that looks to be having trouble stopping the force it still. That hand belong to Emerl, he was breathing deeply, looking worse than a guy that tried to withstand an operation while still been awake.

"Looks like I misjudged you lad…. You're not any kid aren't you?" he asks Emerl.

" _*Hah… Hah* ….._ To tell you the truth…..* _Hah*…._ I don't even know if I'm normal anymore…." he answer back with heavy pants. Remembering all the stuff that has happened to him, from Akame deadly poison to today.

"However….. _*Hah* …_. I now know…. That your right….. I do have something sleeping inside me…." Emerl started to push back the fist, surprising Newgate.

"So….. I ask…. That whatever is inside me….. Comes out now!" he says, still pushing Newgate away as his mark's commence to glow even more, showing a dark green glow coming out.

"Show me…. How strong I'm really!" and, like a powerful roar, a powerful dark green aura explode on Emerl, sending Newgate away like a bullet from him.

Emerl roars as the green aura surrounds him rose even more.

" **...** _ **It seems that you have finally awake me, about damn time!"**_

 _('What the….. Who's there?!')_ Emerl thought, still roaring on this new power that has appear.

" _ **Hah! Idiot, you call me out and now you asks who I am? …. Well, that's not important right now, let's just say that I am the hidden power you has asked."**_

 _('?! ... So you're the power that the old man was talking about.')_ he asks this mysterious voice.

" _ **That's right, now then, let's wait for the questions for later, you ask how strong you really are, right?"**_

Emerl nod in his head, feeling the powerful aura growing.

" _ **Then, your wishes are my command!"**_

With that said, Emerl roar even further. Suddenly, some sort of dark green fabric appear out of nowhere and started to wrap itself around his body.

As that happens, Newgate finally stood up, feeling all this power coming out from this kid, his blood was boiling like never before.

 _('Yes! Yes! Yes! This is it! This power is like never before, it might even rival Esdeath and Budo together!')_ he thought with a smile that shows excitement.

Just then, the green aura around Emerl, however, Emerl was not there, in his place was a dark green clad armor man, the armor resembles a full flesh helmet, a visor on the front covering the eyes and nose. The body looks like a scale form of a dragon, its hands look like giant spiky bear paws with dark spheres on their center. Its feet look like giant straight dragon talons and on its back was a black cape that flows with the wind.

Emerl looks down at this new costume, _('What … Is this?')_ he asked the mysterious voice.

" _ **This…. Is your Teigu, Champ."**_

The black haired looks in confusion and excitement, _('Teigu….?')_

" _ **You can ask all you want later, for now, we have some business to take care of."**_

"...Right." with that said. Emerl looks at Newgate who, was walking like a bad-ass. He points his claw at him. "There you have it, my true power."

"Heh! A full cape armor, now this is getting interesting. Now then, let us continue where we left off!"

Once he says that, he disappeared from view and reappear in front of the armor kid, punch ready to hit. However, Emerl was prepared and blocked it with his arm. And in a second, the two of them disappear, they appear again, hitting each other's fist before disappearing again. They appear again, kicking each other with theirs leg, and they disappear again. Then, it started to appear invisible forces that attack the gravity. We go now into super speed mode, seeing both assassins fighting each other by punching and kicking. They continue like this until Newgate managed to hit Emerl on the helmet face, sending him into the forest where he maneuvers to stand in his feet. Newgate appear behind him, but Emerl roundhouse kick him so hard, it sends him back to the lake. The old geezer land on his feet, and punch the ground, making a large boulder jump from the ground were Newgate punch it, sending it right at where Emerl was. As the boulder came close to him, the green armored pulls back his fist paw and just when the boulder was close enough, he punch it right on the center, destroying it. He then sprints at Newgate and tries to punch him, but Newgate block the punch. He tries to kick him on the side, but he blocks as well. He commenced to throw punches and kicks, but Newgate keep dodging them, this keep going until Emerl managed to punch him on the gut that sent him backward, but he recovers fast and punch Emerl on the face, who recover and punch him again, who then recovers again and punches again. They continue with this charade until they block each other's punches with their hands.

" _ **Oy, Champ! Looks like you are getting the hang of this!"**_

 _('Not now mysterious voice, I'm in the middle of overpowering here!')_ Emerl shout on his head at the voice.

" _ **I can see that, anyway, is better that we finish up here! He is still a target!"**_

 _('Agreed, but how do I do it?')_ Emerl though before he felt the old geezer jumping backward.

He looks at the forest with a serious face, "It seems that my companions are dead now…." he says before releasing a sigh of disappointment. "Looks like I have to finish this now."

He then started to do circles with his hands, Emerl looks confused at this when he felt wind passing through. He watches as the air commence to wrap itself around a circle, following Newgates hand as his gauntlets glow in a white aura.

 _('Air manipulation?')_ he asks himself.

" _ **To be able to do that…. He must have train in the art of airbending."**_

 _('Airbending…. makes sense, and if that's true, then it explains his strength, he uses the wind as a conduct to either attack or defence himself.')_ he thought. Just then, the sphere on his right arm started to glow, making him look at it.

 _('Uhhh, what's this?')_ he asks the voice.

" _ **Well, consider that he's going to use a finishing attack, why don't we throw ours as well?"**_

Emerl looks with surprised at it, _('Finishing Blow? Like a Super Move?')_

" _ **Yeah, like that, though it doesn't have a name so that you can shout it with full passion."**_

 _('...I don't get the naming part, but I'll ask that later. How do I do this?')_ he asks the voice.

" _ **Well, you first pull your fist back, point at where you want to shoot, put all your heart and strength on your fist and let it go!"**_

 _('That sounds really easy.')_ Emerl says with a sweat drop.

" _ **Don't reject a horse gift on the mouth."**_

 _('OK, OK…. Let's do this!')_ he says as he pulls back his right fist and concentrated all his power on it.

Newgate absorbs the last bit of air he could and open his eyes that show red veins, "Here it comes boy, prepare to feel the seven blows of the wind!"

And with that said, he wraps all the air on his hand, controls it back.

" **Sonic Wave!"**

And then released as a powerful beam that was ten times the size of a Danger Beast Dragon.

It approaches Emerl at high-speed, he could feel the aura coming on it, it can really kill him… However-

" _Emerl…. I expect you to return alive."_

"Don't worry boss…. I won't die…. because…" he says as word keep repeating on his head.

" _I promised to find her."_

" _I promised to not die for her."_

" _I promised to make sure to return."_

"I….still….have a reason…..TO STAY ALIVE!" as he shouts that, a dark green aura glows out from his right paw, before launching his attack.

" **Dark….Blast!**

And with that, a powerful black/green beam came out from the sphere, contacting with the Sonic Wave, they struggle with a lot of force, disturbing the gravity around them. As they slowly try to surpass each other, Emerl gives the final push.

" **Go … to hell … And pay for your crimes!"**

With that said, the Dark Blast overpower the Sonic Wave, devouring the beam as it goes to Newgate who, was only smiling.

 _('So this is it…. The Empire's fall is coming soon…. Looks like your work was a complete success…. Master.')_ he thought as the Dark Blast consumes him hole, and went past anything on his way.

When it died down, there was nothing of Newgate, only destruction on the way.

Emerl breaths heavily as the armor started to disappear like Bulat's.

"There….. I …. Did it…." was the last thing he said before his body stop responding, he would have fall into the ground, but someone managed to catch him on time.

That someone was non other than Akame, she was breathing heavily. She slowly places Emerl down and puts his head on her thighs. She checks his pulse to see if his still breathing, she felt small beats coming out.

"...I'm glad…." she says, her face turns softer, "...Your OK..." her heart beats normal, but deeply.

The first to arrive were Leone and Tatsumi, and they were amazed by the display in front of them. A giant hole on the ground, destroyed trees, the lake looked to be missing water, and finally, Emerl resting his head on Akame thighs while breathing heavily, but slowly.

"Hey, Akame! What happened?" Leone asks, going next to her, and checking the black haired condition.

"Emerl did this?!" Tatsumi asks, looking at destruction in front of him.

Akame didn't respond neither of their question, she kept looking at Emerl, caressing his cheek with her finger.

Leone immediately picks him up bridal style, "Looks like his fine, and the fifth assassin of Brow Association is gone, I don't smell any other scent nearby." she says as the others reach them.

"What the-?!" Bulat asks first, looking at the destruction.

"Holy Shit! This place is a wasteland!" Lubbock shout.

Sheele went to where Akame and the others were, "Is he OK-eeeeeeh? "she trip while running, how convenient.

"Really Sheele?" Mine looks at her partner with a sweat drop on her face.

Bulat walk up to Leone and looks at the sleeping kid, "Did he…. Did it?" he asks in a surprises tone.

"Looks like it, I mean, you don't make a wasteland without a reason." the blond answers the soldier.

 _('I-Incredible! He managed to defeat Newgate!')_ he thought as he watched the blond walk away with Emerl. _('Newgate is the Strongest Man alive, there's no way he would go easy on someone….')_ he says to himself before putting a smile, _('Well, I shouldn't fret about it, he's alive and that's that matter.')_

With all said and done, everybody returned to base, an injured, wasted, but victorious Emerl with them.

* * *

-Two days later-

It has been two days after the assassination of Brow Association, we watch as a shirtless Bulat was doing push-ups.

"103, One must have, 104, a strong body, 105, to be able to use their, 106, abilities and, 107, limits to the maximum ...108, you understand?" he asks, looking to his side to see a shirtless Emerl doing push-ups as well.

"97, Yeah…. I get, 98, it. Is like, 99, putting on, 100, an extreme weight on, 101, yourself." he says, sweating on his body.

Let's recap what's going on in here, today was Bulat's turn to train with Emerl, after seeing the wasteland after the battle, the former soldier found several points Emerl could improve.

"109….110…. And 111! …..Alrighty! How 'bout we take a rest?" Bulat asks, standing up and using a towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

Emerl stands up, "Yeah…. _*pant* …._ We should,Akame will come any time now for dinner." he says, catching a towel that got throw by Bulat.

"Hm? What makes you say that?" he asks. At that moment, the doors of the training ground open, revealing the black haired woman.

"Emerl! Is almost time for dinner, come." she says, wearing her apron and her ponytail.

Bulat looks at her for a few moments before looking at Emerl who, just give him the _'see what I mean'_ expression. _('Almost forgot, they are almost alike.')_

"Well, better go with her, she has been demanding for you to help her with dinner for a while." the pomander haired says.

With a nod, Emerl said bye to Bulat and went with Akame.

* * *

-30 mintues: Kitchen-

Akame and Emerl were now preparing today's dinner. As that happens, Akame kept looking behind the black haired back. He said that he felt hot putting a shirt today, so he's shirtless.

The raven girl watch his backside, while is not as strong look like Bulat, it was really great, his training is definitely doing some work. Just watching his back made her blush, something completely new for her. Her heart beats harder every time she was with him. She doesn't know why, but for some reason, she likes this feeling.

 _('Just what is this feeling? ... Could it be…. I'm….?')_ she asks herself.

Meanwhile, as Emerl finish cutting the meat, the mysterious voice spoke up.

" **Hey there Champ! Looking good today!"**

 _('Yeah … have to thank you for that.')_ He speaks through his mind, _('I mean, healing fast? You completely surprised me.')_

" **Heh, what can I say, I finally managed to contact you, so I can do several things."** the voice now looks 'around' the place. **"So, what are you- Woah! Woah! Whoa!"**

 _('Hm? Something wrong?')_ Emerl asks the voice.

" **Something wrong? Nah, is just…. Who is that gorgeous lady behind you!"**

Emerl looks back to see Akame, looking at the food with hunger while eating food. "Oy! Akame, no eating until is ready!" he calls out.

"But it looks so yummy." she pouts at him, making him blush at her face.

" **Oh my god….. That pout is so adorable!"**

"At least, tried to not eat all of it." he says before grabbing her shoulder.

At the touch, Akame blush her cheeks at nods before moving to prepare the food.

" **...Champ."** Emerl hums at the voice, **"That girl is in love with you."**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"...Huh?"

" **You hear me."**

At that moment, the black haired blush, _('Oy, what the hell?! Why did you say that all of sudden?!')_

" **Huh? Are you dense? I just got here and I could tell that girl has fallen for you."**

 _('Ghk! Is not that I'm dense…. Is just that-')_

" **Please don't give the bullshit about that there's no way she'll fall for you. You, me and the guy writing this know that she really is."**

 _('...I….don't know how to answer that, and if she is, I don't think she knows what is it.')_ he thought as she looks at her from behind.

Watching her black smooth hair, her pale skin, the way she eats her food with her lips, and those legs….. They're asking to be grab!

At that moment, Akame looks up to see him, eye to eye, making both of them to turn away, blushing as their hearts beat.

 _('OK…. Maybe you're right…. And I think I do as well.')_

" **Of course you do, now we need to make a way for both of you to-"**

"Emerl." he looks back to see Akame looking at him. "...Can we talk for a bit?"

" **...Well….that was fast."**

Trying to hide his blush, Emerl asks, "W-what is it Akame?"

"Well…." she commenced, staring at him. "...What do you think of me?"

"Huh?" Emerl looks at her in confusion. "What do I think of you?" he asks, receiving a nod from her.

He gently scratches his head while acting sheepishly, "W-well…. You're the kind of person that always focus on their objectives until their complete, you love meat; breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"...That's it?" she asks, still staring at him.

 _('Shit, what else should I say?!')_ he asks himself, not wanting answer.

" **Tell the truth."** the voice told him.

 _('H-huh? Your sure?')_

" **Trust me, you will thank me for it."**

The black haired takes a deep breath before continuing, "You…. are also…. Beautiful." he says blushing. "Between all the girls here, your…. the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." he says as he looks at her, only to find that she's still staring.

"...Do you….feel something for me?" she asks walking up close to him.

Emerl blush at her question, "A-Ah…. W-well…." his back was against the kitchens sink as the raven girl stood in front of him. "...Y-Yeah…. You could say I do f-f-feel something…. for you…"

He says, Akame still staring at him with no expression, which kind of worried him, "Y-you know what, just forgHMPH!"

It was so fast, he was caught off guard when his mouth was completely shut by something soft, pressing against his lips. It tastes like meat no matter what. His eyes shot open at the most unexpected thing that was happening to him right now.

Akame was kissing him on the lips.

" **Heh, heh, heh! Told ya you will thank me later."**

Akame begins to wrap her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss further. Emerl just look surprised at this, no idea of what just happen, but after a while, he finally understood that Akame was kissing him. At first, he wanted to part away, but a warm feeling stop him for doing it, and instead, he just kiss back. His eyes close as he cups her face, kissing back with passion. The pair stood like that for a few moments before they parted away for some air. Both assassins were panting slightly, intense blushes across their faces.

"Woah…. That was…. Amazing…." Emerl says speechless, earning a smile from the raven girl.

"To tell you the true, I have been…. feeling things for you." she says as she caressed Emerl's cheek. "Rapid beatings on my heart. Constant blushing of you softness for me. The words that you say to me about not dying…. I think I fall in love with you."

"Lo-love…. with me?" Emerl asked, mind blown.

" **Ha! Told you again!"**

"Yes…. Ever since you say that you promised to not make me worry." Akame says, giving him a warmly smile.

The black haired was speechless again, "Akame….I….Don't know what to say…" he says, while giving him a sheepishly smile, "I'm glad to hear that…. But, I never have been on this kind of situation before."

Akame, with smile shook her head, "Neither have I…. This is a new thing for me."

"...So, we are on the same boat." Emerl says.

"Yeah…. And I would like to explore this feeling with you." Akame says as she gets closer to him.

Emerl close his eyes for a moment before opening them with a smile, "Well….. I…. would be happy to explore it with you."

Akame was really happy to hear that, "Then, how about another kiss to start?" she suggests.

"Sure, why not."

With that said, they both pressed their lips together once again, Emerl wraps his arms around Akame waist, pressing himself against her. After a few moments, they part away to gain some air, they press each other's forehead on the way.

"...You know…. I never ask…." Emerl speak up, "But, what's today's dinner?"

"...Meat." she says.

"...Funny, that's my favorite food." he says with a smile.

"...So it's mine." Akame answer with a smile as well. They both look at each other's eyes, blood red and brown, as they both say the same thing.

"What a coincidence."

" **Ho ho ho! Is it really a coincidence, or is it fate?"**

* * *

-That Night:Somewhere on the streets of Imperial Capital-

On the narrow alley, there was a mysterious person, "Just like me….they're assassins who wields teigus…." A chilling voice whispered from its mouth, it was looking at the wanted poster of Akame with a twisted grin, "How utterly delightful…. They are quite the fuss…."

"Hey you! Don't move one bit!" the voice of a patrolling guard exclaimed. He and his partner aim their guns at the large person.

"You look suspicious! Don't do anything!" the guard's partner shout.

 _OK, seriously, what the fuck! Arresting someone for being in an alleyway? Your arresting someone that might be living in that alley because they don't have money, or a house to fucking rest their heads?! How inhuman is this world- Wait…. Forget it….. Besides, this person IS suspicious._

*SLASH*

In a blink of an eye, the mysterious man was behind the guards, walking like a badass, the heads of the guards were flying on the air. Their heads landing on the ground with a plop; their blood stating the ground.

"Either way…." with a sadistic smile, the man walks away, "The capital looks to be fun. So many head's to cut…. How delightful!~"

* * *

 _Done!... Thanks for reading this part, and sorry if I did not so good in this. Anyway, next chapter, we are hunting an executioner! And sorry if I didn't do great on the OCxAkame moment._


	7. Executing an Executioner

-Nighttime: Capital-

"P-Please don't kill me!" A young woman pleaded, as the hand around her throat tightened. Next to the woman, was the decapitated body of her boyfriend; his blood staining the road.

"Such a naughty, naughty girl. It's all your fault for walking around at such a late hour." the malevolent voice said, its owner's fingers digging into the young woman's neck. He wore a coffee color trench coat. "Didn't your parents ever warn you of the monsters that come out at night?"

"I-I'll do anything you want! Please...Please just let me live..." The woman begged, as tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

"Hoh? You'll really do anything?" The mysterious man asked, causing the young woman to rapidly nod her head. "Well, I _so love_ to talk, why don't you entertain me?"

"W-We can talk! I'll talk with you as long as you want!" The woman exclaimed, as she felt the man's grip on her neck loosen ever so slightly.

"What's it feels like to have your head chopped off?" The man asked, earning a confused look from the young woman. "Does it hurt? Or do you feel absolutely nothing?"

In the blink of an eye, a large blade extended from the man's arm and sliced clean through the woman's neck. The woman didn't even feel the blade hit her skin, before her lifeless body fell to the ground.

"I guess you really don't feel anything." With a twisted smile the man dropped the woman's decapitated head. "Mmmm, how utterly delightful! I just can't help myself!"

* * *

-A few days later, morning: Night Raid Headquarter-

The sun's ray land on his eyes, making him squint as he opens them up. Emerl had woken from his slumber, he wanted to rub his eyes, but his hand felt that it was under some weight. Opening his right eye, he saw Akame sleeping in his bed, lying on top of one of his arms, his other arm was wrapped around her waist; hugging her close to his body. The young man's entire face burned bright red when Akame suddenly snuggled closer to him.

He almost yelped in surprised before remembering what happened yesterday. He lets out a deep sigh before slowly ruffling her hair, still blushing.

 _('Right, almost forgot again…. Akame and me confess to each other….')_ he thought. _('I'll be honest, I never saw myself with a girlfriend….. Is almost like a dream…')_

"Good morning Emerl," Akame with a tired voice says.

"Morning Akame," Emerl replies back at her.

Their eyes lock with each other before she gives him a morning kiss, in which he returns.

"Thanks for letting me sleep with you again." she says.

"No problem, you're welcome any time you want." he says, "It…. felt nice to sleep with someone close like this." he says with a slight blush.

"I'm glad to hear that," she says with a smile as she got up from the bed. "I'll be doing that from now on. Come, let's begin breakfast."

Emerl got up from his bed as well, he picks his shirt and puts in on before following Akame out of the room as they start to walk on the hallway.

"Ara, Ara, Ara! What do we have here?"

They both stop walking when two arms wrap themselves around their shoulders, and they were trapped in a hug. "Why was innocent Akame on little Emi's room?"

The two young assassins quickly blush as Leone appears, having a sly smirk on her face.

"Sis! A-Akame just….came to get me for breakfast!" he says desperately.

"Yes, nothing happened." Akame says with her monotone voice.

"Uhu…..Not~thing happened, huh?~" she says, hugging Emerl close to her chest, in which cause the blood eye assassin to twitch a little. "Anyway, Boss wants to meet with us, so come on." she says, grabbing the two of them as she walks away.

"Uh, Sis? We can walk you know." the black haired says, but was ignored.

* * *

-Meeting Room-

Five minutes have passed, and everyone was in front of the silver haired. "We have a new target." she begins to explain, "Is the rumored serial killer who's been terrorizing the capital. He only appears at night and beheads his victims. We don't know how many he has killed, but by our count, is over forty by now."

"There's no doubt about it….. Is Zanku the Executioner." Lubbock said, causing Tatsumi to raise an eyebrow.

"Zanku….the Executioner? Who's that?" he asks.

Mine scoff out, "You don't know about Zanku? You really are a country bumpkin." she says with annoyance.

"Uhm, I don't know either." Sheele says, catching the pink haired attention.

"You just forgot," she just tells her.

"So, who is he?" Tatsumi ask with irritation.

"...Zanku the Executioner, he was once an executioner on the capitals prison…. Because of the Prime Minister, he got to behead a lot of people, every single day, at one point, beheading became his second nature." Mine says.

"Holy crap…." Tatsumi breath out, having the chills as Emerl took over.

"Beheading from jail wasn't enough, so he escaped and started to behead on the streets." the black haired says.

"A team was sent to dispatch him, but he simply disappeared after that," Bulat chimed in, "But, I never imagined him showing up here."

"So he's a dangerous psychopath." Tatsumi says as he tightly clenches his fist. "Then let's hunt him down!"

"Slow your horse Tatsumi." Bulat says as he ruffles the brunette's hair. "Zanku stole a teigu that belonged to the prison's head. And with him on the loose on the streets," Tatsumi's face turn shades of red when Bulat cupped his chin, "Is best that we go in teams…. or we could be in trouble."

 _('I feel trouble right now, and it's not a good one.')_ the brunette thought as Bulat's eyes glitter.

"Bulat's right, is best to hunt him down on group, so pick a partner to go with." The boss says.

In a quick moment, Leone hug Emerl from behind, surprising him, "I pick Emerl to be my partner!"

Akame twitch at this, Sheele pouts, and Mine's looks at her in annoyance for some reason. Leone saw this and gives a victory smirk.

 _('Yep, that's right, I'm going to team up with the big boy here!')_ she thought.

"Alright, Leone and Emerl can be a team. Once you're out there, pick a place to look for anything suspicious." she says as everybody nods at her. "Good, once you're ready, get out there and hunt him down."

"Yes boss!"

* * *

-Later that night-

Akame and Tatsumi pair up, the latter was looking on her map, "Looks like this is our division," she says as Tatsumi looks at the map over her shoulder, "we have the second largest section, we must be very thorough."

"Is a good thing civilians are inside their houses," the brunette comments while looking at the houses, "It should make things-" he stop talking when suddenly, Akame covers his mouth and hide themselves behind an alley wall. Just then, several imperial soldiers pass through, and when she peeks out again; the cost was clear.

"The guards are more active now, we have to be careful," she tells the brunette as they started to move again.

"Hey Akame, there's something I've been meaning to ask about," he says to the raven girl.

"Don't worry," she gives him the thumbs up, "I pack enough snacks to eat."

"I'm not Emerl, and that's not what I want to ask." he says with deadpan face. "I just wonder…..what's a **Teigu?** "

* * *

"Huh? You don't know what a teigu is?"

Leone ask in surprise, Emerl has just asked the same question Tatsumi had made to Akame right now. They were walking on their divisions.

"Well," the black haired scratches his hair, "I have been hearing this for a while, I got curious?"

"...Well, I don't know much about the history," the busty blond says, "but teigus are weapons that were forged for the first emperor. They can never be forged again." she explains, as she points at her lion belt. "Each teigu is super powerful, some can grant special abilities like enhanced strength or manipulate objects."

Emerl whistle at that, "So all of you guys, at side me and Tatsumi, have teigus?"

"You got it sweetie!" she says, "My teigu is **King of Beast Transformation: Lionel** , it transforms me into a beast, and it increases my strength and other physical abilities. Plus, it also strengthened my sense of smell, which makes me an excellent scout!" Leone says with pride.

"Wow…. That's awesome!" Emerl says with stars on his eyes.

* * *

"My Teigu is **One Slice Kill: Murasame,** anyone who gets nick by it will installing die by the poison on it." Akame says.

"Except for Emerl." Tatsumi side comment.

At hearing his name, Akame drops down her head, a small blush and a small smile appearing on her face. "Yes….except Emerl…" she whispered.

"So, what are the others teigu?" she was brought back to reality by the brunette's voice.

"Right…. Mine's teigu is really well acquainted, **Roman Battery: Pumpkin.** The more danger she's in, the more powerful her shots are."

"So that's why she says she is better when she's in a pinch." Tatsumi comment.

"Bulat's teigu is **Demon Armor: Incursio.** While it puts a heavy burden, it grants the user an almost unbreakable defenses."

"Yeah…. Bro's armor is awesome." Tatsumi comment in there.

* * *

"Let's see….Sheele's teigu is **Slice them All: Extase.** Basically, it can cut any kind of defense and is very sturdy, perfect for defense." Leone explain the scissors teigu.

"So not even the strongest metal can't stop it?" Emerl ask.

"Yep, and finally, is Lubba teigu, **Kaleidoscopic: Crosstail.** Is a durable thread teigu that can be used to entangle enemies in traps, or it can be spread out to sense intruders."

"So that's how Lubbock detect the mercenaries." Emerl understood now the teigus.

"Yep, that's all you need to know about teigus," she says before sitting on a bench, "Actually, there's something important you need to know about my teigu."

Emerl takes a sit while looking at her, "What is it?"

"Well, my teigu has made me do some…. weird things," she puts her arms on her back while blushing.

The black haired a chill running through his spine, "What...things?" he asks, almost like he dug himself a grave.

She takes a deep breath in before speaking, "One time, I was taking a bath on the outside, I got bored. Then, I saw a tree next me, and before I knew it, I started to clawing on it."

Emerl look at her in surprise, "You were clawing on it?"

She nods, "Yeah, I guess you could say that subconsciously marking territory."

Emerl puts a hand on his chin, "So, you mean that **Lionel** make you have animal-like tendencies?"

"Yep….that's it."

"Okay…. and why are you telling me this?"

"...Remember when you bite me while training?"

At that moment, Emerl stood up and was prepared to run away, but Leone grab him by the jacket, "Before you start killing me, in my defense, it was not intentional!" the black haired says, knowing that he has nowhere to run now.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you sweetie." she says, wrapping him on a hug from behind, "There's no way I would hurt you now."

Emerl became confused after hearing that and the hug, _('OK, this is weird, ever since the battle with Newgate, Sis has been getting more clingy to me.')_ "Then….. what about that bite, which I say I'm sorry now."

Leone blush while hugging him, "Well…. consider what Lionel does to me…. You made me your mate when you bite me."

"...What?" his eyes widened.

"When you did that, I can't stop thinking about you…. My animal instincts are telling me to fulfill the mark and mate with you." she finish saying.

Emerl immediately became flustered, "Shit….I'm so sorry Leone!" he says, "It was never my intention to do that to you!"

She then pressed his face even further inside her tits, "Don't be Emi, after all this time we spent together….. I don't mind becoming your mate." she removes Emerl from her breast cups his face, "I already fall for you."

"W-What?!" Emerl breath out in shock. He then widened when Leone close herself for a kiss. The black haired quickly separate from her, "W-Wait Sis! We can't be doing this now!"

The busty blond raised an eyebrow, "Why? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Don't say that! You're the most gorgeous, hottest, sexiest girl I have ever seen!" he bluntly blurts out, causing her to blush a dark shade of red, "B-But…! W-We are hunting Zanku! And-and-and….I..." he started to turn red, not knowing how to explain about him and Akame.

"You and Akame are dating." she says, causing him twitch in surprise, "Is that the problem?"

Emerl blush even more, "...Y-yeah…." he admits in defeat.

Leone sighs, but not in disappointment, she just cups his head and before he knew it, she nibbled his ear. Causing the poor boy to become embarrassed and flustered even more, which only make the blond to tease him even more.

"Don't worry about it, Akame and I are best buds, I don't think she'll mind to share with me." she says with a smile as Emerl jaw meet the floor while looking at her in confusion. "Hehe, that reaction is so good." she wraps him a hug again.

"S-Sis, c-can we at least talk about this on the base please?" Emerl was super embarrassed as he felt her two melons. Hey, he is a boy if you know what I mean.

"Fine...but don't expect to weasel out of this," she says with a smirk, as she plants a kiss on his cheek. "Come on, let's continue looking for that asshole!" she says, back to her happy self.

Emerl, still a blushing mess, just release a sigh, what the fuck just happened?!

" **I'll tell you what! You just got a hot babe fall for you!"** the voice says again.

 _('Not now.')_

...

..

.

 _(Meanwhile)_

Standing on top of a clock tower, a lone figure surveyed the area surrounding him. The figure was none other than Zanku the Executioner. The outlaw had a twisted smile, as he looks around the area.

"Mmm, first the killer, now the assassins…. This is so exciting!" he says with delight as the third eye on his forehead locks on four targets, "Now then, who should I kill first?"

"The blond lion? The red assassin? The kid on green?...Ah yes!" he chuckles like a mad man as he locks on a brunette boy, "Let's go with the tastiest morsel first!"

…

..

.

After a while, Tatsumi and Akame were sitting on a bench, the latter drinking a soda while the other eating a bar of candy.

" _*Sigh*_ I should have know it wouldn't be easy," Tatsumi says, "He's really good at hiding."

"We just have to wait," Akame says, eating her candy, "Keep your guard up."

At that moment, Tatsumi felt an urge, "Uh….I'll be back." he stands up from the bench.

"Nature calls?" the raven girl ask, causing the brunette to twitch.

* * *

"God, is cold out here." Emerl spoke up, he went to take a leak when Nature call him. While doing that, he spoke to the voice.

 _('Hey, now that I know what's a teigu, what yours?')_

" **Mine? Champ, I was created inside you, I don't have one yet."**

 _('...Then, do you want one?')_

" **Heck Yeah! I want something that would strike fear when they see our armor!"**

 _('You sound like little kid right now.')_ Emerl chuckles.

" **Can't blame me, I just got here a few days ago…..So, any idea of a name?"**

 _('Hmmm…..Well, you said you're a curse, right?')_

" **Right! Born with the poison of Murasame!"**

 _('I was thinking….. how about_ _ **Cursed Armor: Rapture?**_ _')_

" **Rapture…..Why?"**

 _('Well, you were created with Murasame poison going around my body, and is almost impossible to be cured from it…. And a Rapture is like a DNA that can alter the body for special powers…. See where I'm going?')_

" **Yes, I am a cursed, and I have an armor that grants special powers….. I love it!"**

 _('Then…..Let's change the world, Rapture?')_

" **You got it Champ! We are going to send this assholes to hell!"** says the now name Rapture, before a chill run through Emerl's spine.

"What the-?!"

" **Champ!"** Rapture spoke up, **"We have trouble!"**

"Huh?!"

" **Is your brunette friend, his fighting Zanku!"** Emerl eyes widened.

 _('What?! Where is Akame?!')_ he asks desperate.

" **Looks like the douche manage to separate them."**

 _('Dammit! Where is he?!')_

" **Here, follow your gut!"**

At that moment, Emerl felt something, it was telling him in which direction he must go. _('This way?...Sorry Sis, but Tatsumi needs me now!')_ he began to run into an alleyway.

* * *

Tatsumi was doing the best he could, he was covered in cuts and blood and breathing heavily. In front of him was none other than Zanku, a twisted smile on his face. Tatsumi got separated from Akame when he saw none other than Sayo. He was shocked, he started to follow her all the way into a clear area on the capital. When he got to her, he was happy to see that she was alive and hug her, but then, she turned into the oldest ugliest old man you have ever seen. Tatsumi took out his sword and started to attack, but Zanku teigu lets him predict any attacks by several ways, like reading the mind.

"So much fun! I have never had a target this hard to kill, I'm so happy!" the serial killer says with delight, "I wonder what kind of face will you make when I kill you?" he says as he crosses his two blades.

"Don't fuck with me!" Tatsumi shout, pointing his sword at him, "My neck isn't one that can be cut so easily!"

Zanku and Tatsumi went to attack and just when they were about to attack-

 _*Bang!*_

They both immediately stop when a bullet hit right on the middle of them, looking up, they saw a shadow jumping above them before it lands next to Tatsumi.

"Emerl!" the brunette shout in surprise and joy.

"Sorry I'm late," the black haired says, "It took a while to find you." he points his guns at Zanku.

"How did you find me?"

"Gut feeling."

Tatsumi stood silent before nodding, "Anyway, glad you're here, this guy's strong."

Zanku chuckles, "To think I would get to hear two in one day! How delightful!" he laughs out.

Emerl quickly went to attack, shooting bullets out of his guns, but Zanku block them with his swords, the boy went for a punch to side, but Zanku dodge it. After throwing some punches, Zank went for a cut to the chest.

Emerl quickly moves backward as the blade swings almost on his stomach, follow by an upper slash that cut in half his shirt as he somersault away. He aims again and shoots two bullets, but the blond killer block them as well.

"Dammit! What's wrong with this guy, is like he can read my movements!" the black haired shouts as he stops next to Tatsumi.

"Be careful with that third eye on his head, is actually teigu!" Tatsumi went to attack.

 _('Rapture!')_ he asks for his teigu as he went to attack with Tatsumi.

" **This guy's teigu is 'See it all: Spector', it grants the user great view of everything and it can read minds of others, careful Champ, this will be a tricky one."**

The continue to attack as Zanku kept dodging or blocking them. After some minutes, Zanku was now taking several swipes at Tatsumi who, was having a hard time dodging. Tatsumi had several cuts on his arms and sides. Emerl went to attack, but Zanku managed to dodge him and cut in on the side.

"Hehehe, I like you two, I think I'll put you two on my collection of heads!" Tatsumi goes down to his knees as Emerl still aimed at him. "I think I'll start with you." he points at Emerl.

"Give your best shot prick." Emerl went in, as Zanku raised his blades to block a kick, in which Emerl aim right between them and shot, surprising the killer as he quickly moves his head away. Emerl lands back on the ground still aiming at him.

Zanku touches his cheek, the bullet scratched him a bit as blood drips out. "Tch! You're a dangerous one to be able to do this….I'll just have to use it!" Suddenly, the eye on his forehead opens. At that moment, Emerl eyes widened more open than ever.

Replacing Zanku was a small girl, somewhere around five years old, wearing a small red shirt and blue skirt, her hair flowing on the wind as she gives a sweet smile.

Tatsumi saw what was happening, "Emerl, don't! Is just an illusion, they aren't real!" he shouts at him, but the black haired didn't move one bit.

"Yes…. Illusion sight, an ability that lets my victims see the person they love the most….." Zanku commenced, to run forward, "Watch as the person in front of you-"

Before he could continue however, a sword impaled in front of them, causing it to break the illusion. Zanku look up to see Akame in the sky before landing and picking her sword from the ground.

"I made it in time," she says as she points her blade at Zanku, "Looks like you two managed to piss him off."

"Akame!" Tatsumi shout, glad to see her here.

"Tatsumi, Emerl, I'm glad I found you two." she says as she smiles at them. However, her eyes and voice turn dark when she saw the cuts on Tatsumi, and the anger of Emerl. The red assassin tight her grip of her sword, and walks next to her boyfriend, "Emerl…."

The black haired glares up as his tattoo glows, "I'm okay….. But, this asshole just cross the line." he tells her.

Akame stood silent, but then, she felt power increasing on Murasame, she looks down at the sword for moment before glaring at Zanku as well. "Tatsumi, hold on for sec….I'll patch you up when I kill this guy."

"No," Emerl quickly stand next her, "when WE kill this guy." he says.

"...Can you keep up?" Akame ask.

"I nearly use my power." he reloads his guns.

With a nod, Akame and Emerl prepared themselves as the blond killer puts a twisted smile.

"Ah, the infamous Akame and her demon blade **Murasame.** I've wanted to meet you for some time now," Zanku said, flashing Akame a twisted smirk. "You and the green boy looked so cute together, it makes me want to cry."

"Don't worry about it, when we finish with you, you will be crying tears of blood!" Emerl shouts at him, sprinting at him faster than ever.

He appears right in front of Zanku, surprising him the killer as he could only block a punch with his blades that send him into a wall.

Zanku had widened eyes, _('The fuck?! When did he become so fast?!')_ he stands up.

"Akame! Be careful with him! That eye on his head can read one's mind and movements and apparently can create illusions." Emerl says to her.

"Understood," Akame close her eyes and takes a deep breath, then she opens her eyes up "Then all I need to do is be much faster than him." she sprint at the killer and seconds later, the two of them, Akame and Zanku, clashed blades. Sparks flew as Zanku's arm blades and Akame's **Murasame** grind against each other.

Zanku was surprised to see that the red eye assassin was stronger than she looks as he was pushed back against the wall. Follow by a punch that impact on the face from Emerl that jump from behind Akame. Making the wall break as the killer pass through.

 _('Dammit! I didn't expect that they were this skillful…. However, it doesn't matter, as long I have_ _ **Specter**_ _this match is mine!')_ he dodges a slice from Akame and a punch from Emerl.

From the sideline, Tatsumi watches in awe, resting on the floor, as Akame clash her blade with Zanku's, and Emerl managed to hit Zanku. Akame was almost a blur that it was impossible to follow and Emerl isn't giving Zanku any time to regrouped.

"So….this is a clash of teigus…..and Emerl is just keeping up like if it was nothing, and he doesn't have a teigu yet…." Tatsumi clench his fist, "I….still have a long way to catch up to them."

Emerl jump away from him as Akame rushed forward again. She tried to hit Zanku with a powerful overhead slash. But, the executioner predicted the move, and easily blocked the attack. However, again Zanku underestimated Akame's strength. The executioner grunted as the force from Akame's attack pushed him downwards; causing the ground underneath him to crack. Zanku's twisted smirk returned when he saw an opening. Acting quickly, Zanku slashed at Akame with his dual blades. Akame jumped back just in time, and seemed to be unscathed, however, moments later Akame hissed in pain, as blood began run down her arm.

Emerl eyes widened and quickly rips a piece off his shattered shirt and wraps it around the wound.

 _('Akame….actually got hit?')_ Tatsumi thought, staring at Akame's patch up arm with wide eyes. _('I_ _never thought I'd see that.')_

"That sword of yours and your partner are just simply unfair." Zanku says, as he pointed one of his blades at them. "One little cut, and it's all over for me, specially when you have support."

"Says the psycho who reads minds, and movements," Emerl says as Akame clutches her wound with the fabric, "Yeah, great lecture there Einstein."

"Oho, sarcastic, first hint of fear." he was answered by a gunshot that he blocked, "Are you afraid that I will kill you?"

Akame immediately stood in front of Emerl, "You will have to go through me first bastard." she growls, her blood red eyes narrowing at Zanku.

"Oho! How cute! Defending your cute boyfriend?" Zanku laughs maniacally, "Don't worry, when I behead you two, I've put your heads together, so that way you will always be together!"

Akame stand on her defensive pose, "Emerl," she calls the black haired, "Go help Tatsumi up, I'll hold him up."

Emerl stood silent for a few moments before speaking, "Don't give him a minute to talk more, his giving me a headache." he says walking away from her.

"Oho? Now this is fair," Zanku says, "Before we begin, I want to ask you something….. How do you deal with the voices?" he asked, causing Akame to quirk an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh come on now, I know you hear them as well...especially when it's quiet and lonely. The shrill screams of all those I've killed...rising up from the deepest, darkest pits of hell. HAHAHA! They hate me so much….and they keep pleading me to join them all in hell!" he shouts.

Emerl, who was helping Tatsumi up, Tatsumi and Akame just thought the same thing, _('He's fucking crazy.')_

"I started hearing them after I became executioner at the prison." Zanku explained with a twisted smile on his face. "But, it's gotten really bad these days. I try my hardest to drone them out by talking over them. However, I'm just curious as to how you manage-"

"I don't hear them." Akame says, causing Zanku's eyes to widen. "I don't know what you're talking about. I hear no voices."

"What?" The executioner grits his teeth.

"You hear her," Emerl says, Tatsumi being supported by his arm, "What made you think we're the same? You kill for fun, we kill for peace."

"Yeah!" Tatsumi shout at him, "We don't kill for pleasure like you!"

Zanku shakes in anger, "And here I figured someone who'd killed as much as you...would be able to share my burden..." Zanku's creepy grin returned, when the eye on his head opened once again. "It's truly tragic!"

Akame's eyes turn into plates, appearing in Zanku's place was a young girl, wearing a black sailor clothes and a red skirt, she had short black haired. She shows a happy smile at her.

"K….Kurome?" Akame breath out.

"Akame!" Emerl shout at her.

"Akame! Don't believe on it, is an illusion!" Tatsumi shout, causing him to almost fall down.

"You're wasting your breath, boys," Zanku said, as his blades extended from his arms. "My illusions may only work on one person at a time, but the effects are absolute...no matter how skilled or disciplined the person may be...there's no way they'll attack someone they love...Now..." Zanku, disguised as Kurome, raised his blade to attack Akame. "Die at the hands of the one you love, Akame!" he shouts as he runs forward to Akame.

 _*Thunph!*_

Emerl suddenly felt a pain like no other before, his eyes turn into plates, _('W-what the-?!')_

" **Champ! I feel it."** time got slow, **"I'm feeling something strong coming out!"**

 _('W-what is this, I feel like I'm dying at the same time getting more stronger!')_ Emerl shout inside.

" **I'll tell you what that is, your power is rising via emotion!"**

 _('Huh?!')!"_

" **Akame is now important to you!"** Rapture shout, **"I'll give the details later. For now, get ready!"**

Tatsumi felt his friend shaking and looks at him. "Emerl?

"Tatsumi, can you stand for bit?" the black haired ask, confusing the brunette before nodding, " **Good"** the marks glow again. **"My Rapture is rising."** He says before disappearing in a flash, surprising Tatsumi as he quickly regains his balance.

Just as Zanku got close, Akame raised her sword and slashed at Kurome; dispelling the illusion placed upon her. The killer blocks the attack as he passes by Akame, his eyes widened in shock at what happened.

 _('She….didn't hold back?!')_ "What the hell?! You were supposed to see the person you love the most!" he shouts in desperation.

The red assassin just give him hard gaze, "The person I love the most….. I want to grant them eternal rest."

Zanku felt a chill down his spine when he heard those words. "This fight is over." Suddenly, Zanku's blade started to break.

Before he could do anything, he felt pain on his back. Emerl had appeared behind him and had place a well know kick on the spine, causing to bend back, a cracking sound came from there. The black haired quickly grab the back and started to spin around before sending the killer up into the sky.

Emerl looks at Akame and places his hands together. The red assassin understood the idea as she runs forward at him, she jumps on his hands as Emerl use all the power on him to send Akame flying upwards like a bullet. As Zanku comes back from the air, he could only watch as the red blood assassin got close to him.

"Rest in pieces." she says once she was close to him.

 _*Slash*_

Akame slashes her blade on Zanku, causing the executioner to cough out blood as the poison goes through his body, all the way into his dark heart. "Now you won't be hearing the voices anymore." she says.

Zanku's ears couldn't hear anything….No…. He couldn't hear the voices anymore, _('The voice….they're gone!')_ the psychopath did one last smile, "How….delightful…. Thank you….Akame."

The following moment, his body crash on the ground with a hard _'thud'._

Akame free falls down as Emerl catches her bridal-style, "Welcome back to earth." he says with a smirk. "How was your trip?"

Akame close her eyes as she makes a small smile, "Satisfying."

"Glad to know that." he places her down, "Now if you excuse me, I have a friend to help."

"Same here." she says.

Walking up to Tatsumi, who was resting against a wall, they saw the brunette blinking a lot, looking at them.

"Something wrong?" Emerl ask as he wraps his arm on the brunette's shoulder.

Tatsumi shakes his head, "Nope! Nothing at all!" he says, but in his mind was, _('Damn! They team up so well in there, I almost thought they were a thing!')_

Akame watches them for a bit before something came to her head, "Emerl, weren't you with Leone?"

The black haired eyes turn pale, "...Shit, I completely forgot about her."

…

..

.

 _(Somewhere else on the Capital)_

"Emerl…. How dare you leave your mate like this?!" a lion roar in anger with red eyes, "From this one you aren't going to be saved!"

* * *

-Night Raid's Headquarters-

A few days have past since the execution of Zanku, everybody was doing their own things, having a day off. Tatsumi and Emerl were on the cliff were Tatsumi's friend were. The latter was praying while the other rest himself against the tree.

In a moment, something land on the head of Emerl, picking it up an apron. He looks at the direction it came from and saw Akame. "Hey Akame."

She smiles at him, "Hey," she walks next to him, "Its almost time for dinner."

Emerl nods, "Tatsumi is still praying, let him rest." he says as he started to walk away.

Akame quickly walk next to him, thinking something that was bothering her, "Emerl, can I ask you something?" the black haired hums at what she wants to know, "Zanku did the illusion to you as well."

Emerl stop walking, "...Who did you saw?" she asks.

The black haired didn't speak immediately, he looks at her, "I saw…. The first reason I must stay alive…."

The red assassin kept quiet before nodding in understating. "I understand…"

"And you?" Emerl ask her, "Who did you saw?" Akame stood silent for a while.

She looks at him, "I'll tell when I'm ready….." she smiles at him, "All you need to know, is that everyone on Night Raid are important to me….. Including you."

Emerl blush at her, but not in embarrassment, "I know….. Just like you are to me." he pulls her for a heartwarming hug, in which she returned gladly.

He suddenly picks her up bridal style, making her blush "Now, let's go make dinner!" he speed off, Akame smiling.

…

..

.

What a day of an assassin.


	8. Pain of an Assassin

" _Tatsumi, we're leaving now!"_

" _This is where we say goodbye!"_

 _"What are you talking about? The three of us should stick together."_

" _Naw man, you got new friends now."_

" _We can't spoil you forever you know."_

" _Take care Tatsumi!"_

" _We'll see you in the other side if there's one!"_

" _W….Wait….!"_

 _('Don't…..leave me….')_

* * *

With a sudden intake of air, Tatsumi shot up in his bed. The brunette was panting slightly, and he could feel sweat running down his forehead. Tatsumi ran down his face when he remembered his dream of Sayo and Ieyasu. "What a shitty dream..."

"Mmm, Tatsumi..." Hearing his name, Tatsumi turned his head to see Sheele asleep in a chair next to his bed. The purple-haired woman's head was resting on the edge of his bed. "You get to train with me….Mmmm…"

 _('And this one just pop out of nowhere.')_ a sweat roll down his head at seeing Sheele doze off. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

"Gah!"

"Where you think your going?!"

"Ugh!"

"And here's another one!"

"Agh!"

 _ ***BAM***_

That my friends, is the sound of a body hitting the wall of Night's Raid training ground. The body spits out blood before falling down and landing hard. This was none other than Emerl, and he was in a world of pain.

 _('D-Damm…. I knew I was getting it, but I never thought she would be this pissed!')_

" **What you expect when an animal is left unattended, they get pissed, especially if it is a girl?"**

 _('Well, this animal is trying to kill me-gah!')_ Emerl's though were broken by a boot stomping his spine, he could feel the killing intent his attacker was giving out.

"Now then," it began to say a feminine sweet voice. "What did we learn today?" the boot dug deep inside Emerl as he could only grit his teeth in pain.

"Never….leave…. Sis alone….again!" he shouts out. Leone removed her boot from his spine, making him sigh in relief.

"There, I guess you learn your lesson sweetie." she says.

 _('You guess? More like you dug it in.')_ Emerl thought as he began to stand up, however, the busty blond assassin sat on top of him, making him gasp again. He was about to talk when he felt her hand on his back, pressing on his tense muscles, making him groan in pleasure.

"Here, let me help with your back." she whispered in a lust voice on his ear and her hands began to pleasure his back.

"Haaaa~ This feels nice~" Emerl moans out, making our favorite busty lion smirk in pride. She continued her magic on his back for a while before a devilish idea popped in her head.

She removed his shirt, the only piece of cloth he had beside his pants, Emerl was still dreaming with her hands doing their work, so he didn't notice. With one hand, she slips off her only piece of cloth that cover her big dirty pillows and release the two of them out. She places her bare breasts on Emerl's back, causing him to moan even more.

"Ah~ S-Soft…." Emerl said, not knowing what it was.

"Glad to know that love." Leone began to move up and down, "Your such a lucky boy, to have such a beautiful Sis to give this kind of massage~" she whispered and licked his ear. _("And I get to feel you're hard back, is making me hot~')_

Emerl continue to enjoy the treatment he was receiving from her sister, it was such a good thing, he began to feel sleepy before giving in.

Leone notice that he became sleepy. She softly smiles before standing up from him, placing her cloth back on, and resting Emerl's head on her thighs. His breathing hitting her legs immediately send chills of pleasure down her spine.

 _('I did say you look cute sleeping…')_ she thought before kissing his cheek, _"I guess that's a perk for falling for you."_ she whispered out.

"Leone." the blond almost yelp in surprised before looking up and seeing her best friend looking down at her. "What are you doing?" Akame asked her.

"Hey there best bud!" the blonde said with her happy demeanour. "I'm just giving my mate somewhere to sleep!"

Akame raised an eyebrow, "Mate? What are you talking about Leone?" she asked her.

"I'm saying that Emerl is my mate!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...You can't have him." Akame simply said with a serious expression.

"Huh? Why not?" Leone asked innocently.

"Because I'm his girlfriend." the jet-black girl bluntly says.

The lion just smile at her, "I know that."

"...How?"

"It was kind of obvious to the eye, you two are like two pieces of meat; different leg, same flavor." Leone says before brushing her hand on the black-haired hair "And I love this meat."

"Well you can't, we already confess to each other." Akame said with a much serious tone.

"And I can't stop." Leone answer with a serious tone as well. "He already marked me."

Akame eyes hardened, "When exactly."

"Before the Brown Association."

"Did he knew about it?"

"No…..not after I pair up with on the Zanku mission."

Both of them stare at each other, Emerl still sleeping in Leone's tight.

"This is a problem…" Akame spoke up.

"I know…." Leone says before smiling at her, "It's what I would say."

The raven girl looks at her in confusion, "Akame, I have a proposition that will benefit us."

"...I'm listening…"

…

..

.

-Meeting Room-

Najenda had call the members of Night Raid, the older ones were in a circle, the former general on her seat and both Emerl and Tatsumi in the center of it.

The boss smokes a cigar before looking at the young recruits. "Tatsumi, it would seem you're recovering from Zanku's fight really fast." she comments.

"Yeah, I feel that my wounds heal fast than I expected." the brunette says, caressing his wound cheek that was permanent there.

"Now that you recover, the teigu we seized from Zanku…. We are giving it to either one of you." she extended her robotic arm to them, Spector in it.

"Whoa! You sure?!" Tatsumi exclaimed. "What about everyone else!?"

"One teigu for each Tatsumi." Bulat said. "Teigus take a lot of physical and mental strength on people."

Tatsumi understood before picking the teigu from the boss and looking at Emerl, "So…. How we do this?"

Emerl raised his shoulders "Easy, you try it first, if it feats, is yours. If not, I'll try it."

Tatsumi nods, as he gazed down at the teigu in his hand. _('This thing may be fucking freaky looking...but this eye...is so powerful…')_ He puts in on his forehead.

"We don't have anything about this teigu in the records, so it's still a mystery." Najenda said, leaning forward in her chair.

"It has the power to read minds right?" Akame asked, as she walked up to Tatsumi. "Then read my mind." Tatsumi locked eyes with Akame, and focused on reading her thoughts.

"Your thinking….. Today's lunch should be meat!"

"Works perfectly."

"No it does not! He hasn't activated yet!" Mine shout at them. "Tch, I wouldn't want that thing reading my mind anyway. That's pretty creepy if you ask me." She leaned against a nearby wall. "That thing has five senses, so try out another one of those."

"Okay...Let's try a different one..." Tatsumi said, sitting on the ground cross-legged _('Hmm...the only power I don't know about is….x-ray vision!')_

In a moment, the teigu eye open up, and was received by a view most men would die for….. Mine, Sheele and Akame were in front of him, with their underwear exposed.

The brunette's eyes slowly widened and a fierce blush spread across his face, as he ogled the girl's bodies.

"So? Is it working?" Mine asked, as she leaned in closer; which allowed Tatsumi to clearly see down her loose undershirt. The pinkette quirked an eyebrow when she noticed Tatsumi recoil away from her. "Oi, what's up with you?"

 _('T-This power….Teigus are fucking awesome!')_ Tatsumi practically shout in his mind, almost drooling at the sight in front of him. But suddenly, he felt a strange headache on his body. "W….what the…."

"Shit! Is rejecting him! Take it off!" Lubbock shout. Emerl who was next to his partner, yank it off his forehead.

"Wow…. I feel tired…." Tatsumi said.

"It's gotta be the compatibility." Najenda said, rubbing her chin.

"Looks like it wasn't fit for you." Akame said.

"You thought it looked stupid, didn't you?" Mine asked, as she released an annoyed huff. "You probably didn't know this, but teigus are very sensitive to their user's initial impression."

"I-Is that so…." Tatsumi said remembering the part where he said that it was a bit creepy.

Emerl looks down at the eye teigu, _('I can see why Zanku was compatible with it.')_ he looks at it, _('Since I already have Rapture, I don't think I should put it on-')_

" **Hey Champ! Put it on!"** Rapture calls out, making his user raised an eyebrow.

 _('Why? I don't think I should put it on when I have you.')_ he tells his teigu.

" **Come on, is just for a few moments, I want to try something!"** Rapture whines.

The teen rolls his eyes as he began to put it on, but Rapture told him that it would better if it was on his eye, so he put it over his left one, bringing confusion to the rest of the team.

"Emerl, why did place it on your eye?" Najenda asked, in which the black haired shrug his shoulders.

"Okay Emerl, what am I thinking right now?" Leone calls him to try it.

Emerl began to focus himself on the blond's mind, _('Now, let's what Sis is thinking. Specter Activate!')_ the eye open up once again, and at that moment, he began to read what Leone was thinking.

 _('Hey Emi! If you can hear me….. I managed to talk with Akame about…..that.')_ the lion user though.

Emerl's look at her in shock, as she gives him a finger on her lips. Before he could ask, Rapture spoke up, **"Okay, done!"** In a quick moment, Emerl began to receive the headache as well and in a quick moment, Akame yank it off of him, which for some reason, make his left eye hurt.

"Looks like it wasn't compatible for you either." Najenda said as she received the teigu from Akame. "I guess we should send this to the Revolutionary Army's HQ." Najenda gaze down at the teigu in her hand. "Once they've analyzed it, they'll be able to put it to good use."

"We mainly do assassination missions," Akame said. "But, we collect teigus as a side-objective. In Zanku's case, where an enemy possesses a teigu, we either confiscate it or destroy it completely."

"Here," Najenda said, handing Tatsumi a large book. "You should read this, and learn as much as you can about the known teigus."

Emerl and Tatsumi began to read the info inside. "Wow….There's a lot…. Here's Pumpkin…. Murasame….. Oh, here's Extase." he says before passing it to Emerl.

"You two should at least memorized what's in that book." Najenda said, leaning forward in her chair.

"Boss, in your opinion, what is the strongest teigu?" Emerl ask as he looks at the pages.

Najenda release a heavy sigh before clenching he bionic hand. "It all depends on the user and compatibility, but…. It's the teigu that allows the user to manipulate ice...We're lucky because its wielder is currently conquering the northern lands."

 _('The Teigu that manipulates ice?')_ Emerl went looking on the pages, trying to find any teigu like that, but he found nothing. _('There's nothing in here of that…. It must haven't had yet a proper rundown.')_

"The tribe of the North is strong," Lubbock said, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "They have that Hero of the North guy.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about him," Tatsumi said, rubbing his chin. "Numa Seika; the prince of the northern tribe that wields a spear that has grant him victories in battles."

"Even for her, it would take at least a year to conquer the North." Najenda says, as she nodded her head. "So, we should be fine."

With all that, Tatsumi began to have some hope on this teigus, as he began to say the more they collect the more stronger they get, Emerl was called by his teigu.

" **Champ, we need to talk."** the black armor spoke up.

 _('What is it?')_

" **Remember what you did minutes ago?"**

 _('Yeah, what about it?')_

" **Well, I managed to extract all the power on Specter into me."**

Emerl's eyes were in shock, _('For real?!)'_

" **Yep! We can now use the powers of Specter!"**

 _('Awesome!")_

" **However, there's one small, tiny catch."**

Emerl brow his eyes, _('And that is?')_

" **This."**

…

..

.

"Give it up," Akame spoke up at a broken Tatsumi, "Showing that kind of thing will get you kill-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The entire room was filled by the shout of Emerl as he screams out in pain while holding his left eye. Shocking everyone, including Tatsumi, as the black-haired continues to scream and falls into the floor.

"Emerl!?

"What the hell?! What's going on?!"

"Emerl! Are you okay?!"

Akame, Leone and Sheele quickly went to help him up, as they began to notice what, was the cause of the screams.

His left eye…...it was pouring blood out.

Without hesitation, Akame turned to the boss, "Boss! We need a doctor now!" Najenda was surprised by the outburst the _'cool and composed'_ Akame make, but understood why.

"Lubbock! Send a message to the doctor at once!" she command the green haired assassin.

"On it!" Lubbock saluted like a soldier before running out of the room.

Bulat also sprint out, "I'll go get some painkillers!"

"I….I…..I'll bring a bucket of ice." Tatsumi said with an unhappy tone as he runs out.

"Take Emerl to his room at once!" Najenda shout.

Leone didn't waste a single moment as she picks up Emerl and run out with him, follow by both Akame and Sheele (who, surprisingly, didn't trip on her way out-)

"Kyah!"

(Nevermind.)

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Mine yell as she follows them.

…

..

.

-Outside of Emerl's room-

 _(Four hours later)_

Akame and Leone were in front of Emerl's room, the blond assassin was against the wall, while Akame was sitting down. Sheele and Mine were with them, but the sniper went away and the purple-haired went to check on Tatsumi.

Moments later, the doctor that Lubbock call walk out of the room.

"Doc! How is he?!" Leone spoke up first, Akame standing up.

The man sighs out, "Beside the blood leaking out from his left eye, he doesn't have anything serious…..However, I would like for him to rest his eye for while, try not to open it."

Both girls sigh in relief, "So, he is fine?"Akame asked.

"Yes, there are no other serious damaged on him, which is a miracle." The doctor said. "You can go in. However, take it easy with him." he said one more time before walking away.

Both girls went inside immediately and found the black haired on his bed, an eye patch on his left eye. Akame quickly place a chair in next to the bed and place a hand on his. Emerl weakly looks at her with a smile.

"Hey…" he says before Leone pinch his cheek.

"You damn idiot…. Making us worried like this." she says with concern before releasing his cheek.

Emerl chuckles out at her worry, "Yeah….sorry about that…"

Akame hold his tighter, "Emerl, what happened? Why did you suddenly began to bleed?" she asked in concern.

The black haired looks at the ceiling, "I really don't know….. I was just fine when that happen."

Akame smiles at him, "Well, don't think about it too much," she placed her hand on his cheek. "What matters now is that it wasn't serious." The black haired smiles as he places his hand on hers.

He suddenly felt a weight in top of him, Leone took the liberty to seat in his waist. "Yeah! So come on, be happy that you're not dying today!"

"That's not something says to a man that just received a pain worse than death." Emerl says with a sweat drop before smiling, "But, I guess you're right… Beside, I promised to not die." he looks at Akame who, blushes at him with a smile.

The blond assassin notice this and sly smile appear in her face, "Ara, Ara, so this is how Emerl won my best friends heart?~" Her teasing cause both youngsters to blush.

"W-well, I was just-" Emerl was cut when Leone cup his face and deep kiss his mouth. His eyes became widened as he blush even more than before, he could feel the busty girls tongue inside his mouth, licking the walls of flesh. She stood there for a while before breaking away the kissing, leaving a trail of saliva coming out.

"Mmmh~ This is the taste of Emi, so good~" Leone gulps down the saliva with seductive grin.

The black haired was sweating, Leone just stole a kiss from him, oh man, he didn't want to see Akame piss off as he turns to see….. That his girlfriend was just looking at them with her eyes close and a smile?

Three question marks appear on Emerl's head as he tried to understand why, is Akame doing nothing. "Bet you're wondering why Akame is doing nothing, huh?" he looks at the blond assassin. "I told you that I talk with her." she says with playful smile.

Emerl looks at Akame with more confusion, in which the raven girl spoke, "Leone suggest that we both share you."

"Share me?" He was more confused than before.

"You mark her as your mate." Akame said with a cold stare.

"In my defense, I was stopping her for crossing the line!" the boy shout with sweat sliding down his face.

"I know," Akame smile a little, "Leone already admit it."

"Hehe!" the busty blond stuck her tongue like a child.

Akame explain next, "And since neither of us wanted to give you away, she suggested that we share you. That way, we won't have a problem….. As long as neither of us hog you all for ourselves."

"And….you're okay with this?" he asked, which she nod.

"Why? Are you against it? Don't you like your beautiful Sis as a woman?" Leone ask in a sad tone.

Emerl quickly jerk at her voice, "No! Is not that I'm against it Sis! Hell! Who wouldn't want to have two girlfriends or more!" Emerl says before looking to the side, "Is just….. I don't want to play with a girl's heart." he mutters out to her.

"Aww, that's sweet of you Emi." Leone kiss his forehead, "But, don't worry, I don't mind sharing you."

Emerl looks at Akame, which she said, "If I'm sharing with Leone, that's okay…. Or if it is another girl I trust."

A big question mark pop out, "Another girl? Why do you sound like there will be more girls falling for me?" Emerl asked in confusion.

"Just a hunch." she simply said.

"So then, what do say? You're okay with this?" Leone ask with toothy smile.

Emerl stood silent for a few moments before releasing a sigh, "If you're okay with me being your boyfriend, and Akame is okay with it….. I don't see the problem." he says, looking away with a huge blush.

Hearing those words made Leone's heart jump inside her chest as she hugs him between her breasts. "Thank you Emi! I love you with all my heart!" she shouted, not noticing that she was suffocating the poor guy, who began wail his arms around.

"Leone! Your killing him!" Akame yell to her best bud with concern.

Leone notice what she was doing and immediately let's go of Emerl go, the boy began to breathe heavily as Akame pats his back and the blond sheepishly rub her hair.

 _('A dead by big breasts? Tempting offer, but I don't want to die from that.')_

…

..

.

After the incident, Emerl stay in bed the next day to recover from its eye, he was visited by Tatsumi, Bulat, Lubbock and (surprisingly) Mine, although she said that she was just checking for the boss, but the blush on her face says otherwise. Right now, he was reading a manga that Lubbock brought to him, which was mysteriously a guy dealing with the love of several women's at once, when his door was knock.

"Come in!" he yells as the door open, revealing Sheele. "Hey there Sheele, how you been?" Emerl close his book and put it aside.

"Fine, thanks for asking," she said with her carefree attitude, "I'm here for….. Wait, what was I here for again?" she asked herself.

Emerl sweats while chuckling, "I think you were bringing dinner."

The purple assassin looks down to her hands and remember that she was carrying Emerl dinner, which consists of meat. "Ah! Right!" She began walking up to him, but since this is Sheele, she trip over absolutely nothing and send the meat right at Emerl's face.

She quickly stood up and began to apologize, "I'm so sorry!"

Emerl just grab the meat and wave at her, "Don't worry, let's be glad that it didn't fall into the floor." he says as he takes a bite of his meat.

Sheele smiles at him, "Yes! I should be glad about that!" she says with a happy tone. "By the way, I have the training routine that we discuss about." Sheele took out a small notebook and give it to him.

A few days ago, Sheele was doing nothing beside reading, Emerl remembered that Sheele air headed nature stop her from doing anything important in the hideout, so he brought a great idea.

" _Since we didn't have a proper training curriculum, how about you create one. I would love to try it."_

The purple assassin was so surprised by his idea, she actually found herself really happy about it.

Emerl, while eating, look inside a bit before looking at her, "Seems interesting, nice work Sheele." he says with an honest smile, making her flush.

"T-Thanks Emerl! You better prepared because it won't be easy!" she says, surprisingly with determination.

"Fine! We start tomorrow, consider that I will be able to move by then." He says, accepting the challenge and finishing his dinner.

Just then, his door was slung open as Leone burst in, "Good day Emi~ Your favorite Sis is here!~" she melodic shout.

It took a moment for her realized that Sheele was there, she blink a few times before teasing smile creep into her face. "Ara, I didn't know Sheele was here, were you doing something dirty?~"

Sheele move her head in confusion, "Dirty? But, my clothes are all clean." she looks down to purple clothes.

"I don't think she means that Sheele." Emerl says with a sweat drop on his head.

"Anyway," Leone snap her finger, "Sheele, don't you have to prepare for your mission with Mine?"

The purple assassin quickly clap her hands together, "Ah! You're right, I have to get ready!" she looks at Emerl. "I'll see you later Emerl! I have an important job to do!" with that said, the purple beauty walk past the busty blond assassin and out of the room.

The black-haired raised an eyebrow, "There's a mission already?"

"Yep!" Leone says before jumping into Emerl's bed, landing on him, "Me and Tatsumi are going to take out a small business that trafficked women, while Mine & Sheele are going after a guy named Chibul." she began to stretch her arms and began to crawl inside Emerl's bed.

"...I take that you want to rest with me for bit before going out." Emerl asked and he was answered by the busty blond pulling him into the bed.

"Mmmm, is only been two days and you know me too well, that's why I love you sweety~." Leone says as she presses her body against him. Her two melons squishing against his head.

Normally, Emerl would be blushing out while trying reason with her, but when he heard what she and Akame plan out….. He commenced to feel comfortable with Leone's lust nature.

" **Which creeps me out a lot, and that's saying something!"**

 _('I'm even scare about it myself…..')_ he looks at Leone who fell asleep right away. She subconsciously hugs him more while smiling. The black-haired assassin could only smile at it, _('But, if it makes her happy, is enough for me….')_ he says to Rapture as he removed his face out of her breasts.

" **Got to agreed….. So, are you planning on making that purple busty beauty your mate as well?"** At those words, Emerl turn red and thank god he wasn't drinking anything.

 _(O-Oi! Why are saying that?! Why would I make Sheele my mate?!')_ he yell/ask his teigu.

" **Come on! I can tell when a girl likes a guy, and that air headed bimbo loves you like Akame and Leone."**

 _(The hell are ya' talking about?! What the hell makes you even believe that she loves me?!')_

" **And you don't?"**

 _('...')_

" **..."**

 _('...I...I will admit, she is gorgeous! But, it still doesn't mean anything!')_

" **You're seriously going to deny the truth, or are you forgetting that this is a harem story for you?"**

Emerl slump his head to the side, _('I just don't want to play with someone's heart or even force others to love me….')_

" **Clearly understandable Champ, but I promised you 100% that she loves you…"**

They both stood silent for a bit before Rapture spoke up, **"How about this? Since you will be training with her, use the chance to get to know her more and wait for her to confess her feelings."**

 _('And why do you think she would do that?')_ Emerl ask him.

" **You do remember that the blond bimbo next to you did that, right?"**

 _('...Fine…. I will go with the idea.')_ the black-haired sighs.

" **Great! Now, I leave because I also need to rest, didn't expect that stunt to take my strength away….."**

And with that, Rapture stopped speaking. Emerl went back to his pillow, Leone hugging him again while mumbling _'sake'_ and _'beat you up'._ He only chuckle as he was already use to Leone's favorite hobbies. He was about to rest when he felt something on his back. Putting a hand behind him, he took out something that really surprised him; Sheele's necklace.

"You're kidding….. How the- I'm not even going to ask." Emerl whispered out. "I'll give it back to her when she is back." he places the pendant on top of the desk next to him and went to rest with his busty girlfriend.

* * *

After a while, Emerl woke up and notice that Leone left, meaning that she must have went with Tatsumi to the capital. Feeling that he has rested enough, the black-haired got up from his bed and walk out of his room. He felt hungry so he made his way into the kitchen, when he walks inside, he saw Akame on the kitchen, her hair was in a ponytail, wearing a pink apron and eating the food while making food. Emerl sighs with a smile, knowing that she would do this, but fine her rather cute and attractive by it, he suddenly had an idea and a devilish smile appear on his face.

Akame was munching grapes and anything edible, she was preparing something to eat for her and Emerl, just thinking about him make her smile and blush. As she was frying the meat, she was suddenly hug from behind and her eyes were covered up. She gasp in surprised at it, before feeling a warmth sensation.

"What did I say about eating the food while cooking it." a familiar voice call through her ears.

She made a small smile as she slowly turns around and hugs back, "It's good to see you up Emerl." she looks up to see his brown eye.

Emerl brushes her ponytail, "You know…. You look more beautiful with your hair type up like this."

Akame blushes, "You think so?" he heart beat in happiness.

"Then again, you're already beautiful no matter what." he says with a smile.

Akame grab him and place her lips on his. Emerl was surprised a bit before returning the kiss. Akame wrap her arms around him and he did the same with her waist, pushing their bodies closer at each other. After a minute, they separate from the kiss, heavy red colors in their cheeks as they slightly pant.

 _*Groooooooooowl~*_

…..Two ferocious beasts came out from the two lovers stomach, making them blush more that it happened in front of each other.

"...Well…. This was awkward…" Emerl chuckle out in embarrassment.

"Yeah…. I should finish the food." Akame said, letting go of the hug and turn to the kitchen.

"Here, I'll help out." the black-haired boy said.

"No, I have it cover Emerl." Akame says as she bite another grape, causing Emerl to form a sweat on his head.

"That you will eat it all before you server it?" he asks her as he rolls up his sleeves and put a white apron. "I came to eat too….Beside," he hugs her by her waist. "I want to spend time with my girlfriend." he whispered into her ear.

The red eye assassin made a small smile before grabbing a grape and placing it in his mouth, which he eats it with her finger, licking on it and making her moan.

 _(_ _Somewhere in the Hideout_ _)_

Lubbock was resting peacefully in his bed when suddenly, he woke up, pale as a ghost and breathing heavily.

 _('Dammit! I dream that one of the girls had a boyfriend! Thank god is just a nightmare…. Right?!')_

….

..

.

Jeez, this guy needs a girlfriend.

* * *

It was night in the capital, normally, no one would be out at this hour, unless you're a guard patrolling the streets. However, there were two shadows sprinting through on the capital's parks and they were not guards, they were Mine & Sheele.

"Damn that Chibul guy had way too much protection." Mine complained, as she sprinted behind Sheele. "And to make things worse, you lost your pendant Sheele!"

The purple haired woman pout, "I say I'm sorry. Emerl is so going to get mad about it."

"Let's just hope that is in the hideout….. By the way," Mine look away in embarrassment, "H-How is he?"

"Huh? Who?" Sheele ask her.

"Emerl!" the pink cloth girl shout.

"Oh! His fine actually, tomorrow me and him are going to start training a routine I made!" her best friend answer.

Mine raised and eyebrow, "You made what?" Sheele and training do not go well in her head.

"Yeah! Emerl told that he wanted to train with me and told to create a curriculum, we are going to start tomorrow!" Sheele says like the greatest thing in her life.

Our sniper eyebrow twitch, _('Great! Now Sheele is hogging Emerl as well…..wait, why do I care? Gah! What the hell is going on with me?!')_ she shouts on her head. Before she could continue, something crashed into the ground in front of them. The two members of Night Raid gasp in surprised at the sudden intrusion as a person appears.

"I knew it..." A dark feminine voice spoke up. "You're definitely Sheele from the wanted posters...You're a member of Night Raid! And judging by your friends Teigu, she's members of Night Raid as well! I knew waiting until nightfall would prove fruitful….At last..." The shadow began to show, it was a girl, she had auburn hair in a ponytail that almost touched the ground and amber eyes. She had on the Imperial Watch uniform and next to her was a white almost-like dog. On her face was splatter a demonic smile that we all _fucking (with a capital 'F')_ hate so much. "I am with the capital garrison! Seryu Ubiquitous! In the name of justice...I sentence you all to death!"

* * *

 _(Back at Night Raid)_

"You told Sheele that you want to train with her?" Akame ask in curiosity while eating a leg with Emerl.

"Yeah, she wasn't doing much in here, and since me and her didn't get a proper training, I told her to make a curriculum." he took out the notebook and give it to Akame who began to read the content.

"I never saw Sheele as the creative type…." she says before noticing the rabbit pendant on Emerl's hand. "Emerl, why do you have Sheele's pendant?"

The black haired looks at his hand,"Oh, Sheele dropped it in my room, I was going to give it to her when she returned."

"She must feel terrible for losing it right now" Akame said with a monotone voice.

* * *

 _(Back to the capital)_

Speaking about the purple haired, she was now fighting the Seryu girl, she was overwhelming her before disarm her weapons of her, making the auburn girl to put up her arms in a vain attempt to prevent a killing blow, only to have her arms cut off.

Seryu let out a painful cry before adopted a crazed grin that threatened to split her face.

"Justice will prevail!" Seryu shouted out while a tonfa guns appeared from where her arms were cut off. "This was my ace-in-the-hole that my captain gave to me!" What followed was the sound of a gun firing.

Seryu looked on astonished as Sheele was able to block the bullet with her teigu. She tried to fire again, but before she was able to, Sheele quickly slice off the two tonfa guns that were previously on her arms.

 _('Dammit! Looks like I have to use that!')_ the imperial girl took a deep breath before shouting, "CORO, BERSERK MODE!"

At that sound, the small dog thing that was fighting Mine and was now big, grow muscles, it looked more deadly, its teeth got even bigger and longer, and its fur bled red. It opened its mouth before letting out an earsplitting roar. Both Sheele and Mine immediately covered their ears in an attempt to protect them from the roar.

 _('_ _ **Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires**_ _. A biological teigu that follows order of its master, they can either summon weapons or grow himself to fight. We have to either destroy its core or his master!')_ Mine though as she tries to recover from the mighty roar.

She suddenly gasp in surprised when the teigu monster grasp her in its hand. "Coro, Crush her!" Seryu commanded. Coro followed his master's order, and began to crush Mine to death, making the pink twin haired girl cry in pain as the pressure broke some bones. Suddenly, the beast's arm was cut, causing Mine to fall along with it. The pink sniper look up to see the purple assassin with her scissor in hand.

"I made it just in time!" Sheele said to Mine before a gunshot was heard and a gunshot hole went in Sheele's midsection. Behind her was Seryu with her mouth open and gun clearly visible.

Mine look in horror at what happened as Sheele eyes widened. _('I….can't move….')_ she heard giant footsteps coming close to her.

"Justice has been served!" Seryu shouted, as Coro was now right behind Sheele.

In a quick moment, Coro dug his shark teeth on Sheele's side and _rip off_ her upper body from her legs, blood oozing out and her glasses broke apart.

Mine eyes were filled with despair and tears as she just witnessed her friend being bite off, "SHEELEEEE!"

Several footsteps were coming at her direction, making things worse for our sniper, _('D-Dammit! The reinforcement that bitch call are here!')_ A streak of water fell from Mine's eye as the chances of getting away are gone.

However, a bright light cover the entire area, blocking all the soldier's eyesight.

"What the hell!?"

"Where is this light coming from?!"

Mine could hear the confusion, but her eyes were all in one thing; her friend.

"Ec...sta...cy…" Sheele mutters as she holds Extase with her only hand.

"Sheele!" Mine shout her friend.

"Please…..run while you can…..Mine…" the purple haired says with her strength to her friend.

"What?! She can still move?! Seryu says in shock.

"But…!" the purple assassin gives Mine a smile that told the story, making the twin pigtail girl to grit her teeth, grab her teigu as began to retreat.

"Coro! Finish her already!" the auburn girl shout as the biological teigu grab the purple haired woman with his hand.

 _('Looks like…. I was able to be of some use….')_ Sheele though as memories of the members of Night Raid came to her head, _('Night Raid is truly where I belonged...It was my true home...I had fun…')_ she suddenly remembered a voice.

" _Tomorrow, we start training Sheele."_

She smiles at those last words, _('I'm sorry Emerl…..I won't be able to train with you….. And I wanted to tell you my feelings…')_ Coro's mouth came close to her. She closed her eyes and waited for her end.

…

..

.

Two hours of running… That's what it took Mine to get to the hideout, all the members of Night Raid were outside, the rain falling describe the aura in there; sadness. Sheele, the airhead beauty, the lovable big sister and one of their own…..is dead.

No one said a word as the news impact them all hard in their hearts; Akame and Leone's eyes were pale, Najenda closed her eyes, Bulat grit his teeth, Lubbock had a tear going down. Tatsumi was like the latter's and Emerl….there was no life in his eye.

"Where..." Tatsumi's voice broke the silence that had fallen over everyone. "Where's the one who did this? Mine!" he walked up to her, and place his hand on her shoulder, "Tell me where she is!?"

"Wait," Najenda said, stopping Tatsumi before he could do anything rash. "What are you planning Tatsumi?"

The brunette stood silent before hardening his eyes while crying, "The only thing I can… Train to become stronger…" he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That's right," Bulat spoke up, angry as well, "We were prepared for this when we took this job…."

Emerl raise his arm and look at the bunny pendant before giving it a squeeze and a tear escape his eye. _('So….this is it….The Pain of an Assassin….')_ A pain in his heart hit him as his friend came to his mind. _('Dammit! Why did this have to happen now?!')_

"Sheele's death...will not be in vain," Najenda said, as she tightly clenched her fist. "Now the empire knows that it takes a teigu to fight a teigu. From now on we'll only have to face more teigu users. So, to look at it another way….this is an opportunity to collect more of them! This only marks the beginning of our life-and-death struggle!"

Everybody nod at her, they have to prepare for the battles that will come…. And for the possible sacrifices that will be made for a better place.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the South part of the Capital, a woman with pale blue hair and general white clothes smiled, as the danger beast she was riding neared the capital. By orders of the emperor, the _'Empire's Strongest'_ had been call back to the place where she comes from.

"I'm home, Capital." she says as the sun rises from behind her.

A dangerous enemy approaches….. And only one small change can change everything….

 **The innocence is over, is time for battle….**

* * *

 _SHELEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why?! Who would dare kill such a heart warming young woman!? ... Oh right, me...FUCK ME! ... I'm so sorry for everyone for doing this to all of you, I even hate myself for it... SO yaeh, see you next chapter, bye!_


	9. Be Strong and Survive!(Re-uploaded)

_Before we begin the chapter, I want to answer a review from_ _ **Drew Luczynski and CrocoerGinex01.**_

 _ **Drew Luczynski**_ _: I appreciated the warning about JTZ29 story, but don't worry, that's his story and this is mine._

 _ **CrocoerGinex01:**_ _Aren't Harem meant to NOT make sense at all?_

 _Now, back to the chapter, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Four days

It has been four painful days for Night Raid after losing Sheele in battle.

Mine, who had a bad arm, was trying to eat her breakfast, only for the food to fall off the spoon, making her angry. "Dammit! Why can't I eat?!"

Just then, a hand grabs food with its spoon as it made his way up to her. "Here Mine," Akame says.

"I don't need you to feed me, so just leave me alone," Mine said, as she let out an annoyed huff. "I'm not a child."

"Is getting cold…. Emerl made this for you." Akame said in concern.

At hearing the black haired boy's name, Mine face softness, her hand going directly a the bunny pendant that was on her neck. Emerl had given her Sheele's pendant to her, saying that her best friend should be holding on to it and that she need it more than he did.

 _('Sheele and Emerl were close…. And he was kind enough to let me have it…. Now he's taking care of me….')_ Sighing in defeat, Mine leaned forward and opened her mouth. "Fine."

"Thank you," Akame said with a small smile, placing the spoonful of food into Mine's mouth.

* * *

 _( North Mountain; a.k.a Fake Mountain)_

"Holy crap..." Tatsumi breathed out, scanning over the vast mountain range that lied before him. "I've never been this far from the base before...man it's getting really foggy too."

Bulat has brought Tatsumi to the mountains for training, after the death of Sheele, the brunette knew that he must become stronger because the path of an assassin will come with death. Emerl words were on his head;

" _Tats, remember that we choose this path, so be strong to survive, for the sake of those that aren't here today….Use their death to become stronger"_

 _('I know Emerl…. I need to be strong….')_ he though on his head, the face of Sayo, Ieyasu, and Sheele came to mind.

"Tatsumi!" the young boy looks at his bro, "This area is a fake mountain, it's one of the most dangerous areas in the capital region, and it's crawling with danger beasts. You better stay near me."

"Really?!" Tatsumi asked in a surprised tone, he suddenly hears a _*crush*_ and felt that his bag was weightless. He looks up and saw a giant tree with one eye, a branch stabbing his bag. "Holy Shit!"

Bulat summon his battle spear and went all **BOOM HEADSHOT!** on the beast, sending it right at its face.

"These are tree beasts, and they usually attack in packs like this. Don't let your guard down or they'll eat you!" Bulat grinned as he stabbed clean through a tree beast. "This mountain is crawling with danger beasts that specialize in mimicry. You'll develop your eye for battle even further here. You can't survive on passion alone got it!?"

"R-Right!" Tatsumi unsheathed his sword.

"All right! Let's kill some and share the edible meat with the village near here! This hunt will help them out a lot, so do your best!"

"All right Big Bro! Let's kick some danger beast ass!" Tatsumi cheered.

"And if you get hurt, I'll patch you up and nicely back at the base…" Bulat says with passion and blushing cheeks. For some reasons, the tree monsters were blushing as well.

"Why is that making your face blush?!"

* * *

 _( Meanwhile at the river side)_

After training with Akame and Leone, Emerl went to wash and clean his guns barrels and his sweat off. He was now in his pants, with a towel around him, cleaning.

" **...Champ?"** Rapture spoke up.

"What is it?" Emerl asked him.

" **...I….I just want to say is that I'm sorry."** The black haired was surprised by this.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" he asked him.

" **Is because I try that stunt that Sheele is gone."** Rapture says with a sad tone.

"Stop, is not your fault….." Emerl responds back.

" **Yes, it is! Because of me, we lost our innocent, busty, purple waifu!"**

"Rapture…."

" **No excuse can compensate this! Why I did I only think about myself?! Why didn't I think about her feelings!?"**

"Rapture…."

" **Now we won't have an airhead on our harem! Fuck this shit!"**

"Rapture….!"

" **Fuck you Eternal! Screw you and that fucking plot! We all wanted her in the harem! All because I have to try that, I fucking hate myself-"**

"RAPTURE!" Emerl reached his limit and yelled at his teigu.

" **What Champ?!"**

"Stop it! Sheele's gone, I fucking hate myself too, but crying like a baby won't bring her back!" Emerl yelled.

" **I'm not crying!"**

"Yes, you are!"

" **...Fine! But it still my fault!"**

The black haired slap his face, "Rapture, is not….. No one expected her to die…." Emerl took out a small book and made a small smile.

* * *

 **Sheele's Training Routine**

Training 5: Hunting Big Danger Beasts in seven minute

* * *

"I know what will cheer you up, how about we go and hunt some danger beasts?"

" **...Can we?!"**

"I have to try Specter power either way," Emerl stood up and grab his guns. "So how about we go and hunt a big one? I bet Akame and Leone will be pleased."

" **...If it is for those lovely pieces of work, let's hunt some motherfuckers Champ!"** Rapture yelled in excitement.

Emerl chuckle "There we go, back to your old self," he began to removed the patch on his left eye, once it was out, it revealed a shocking revelation.

From the brown pupil, it was changed to a giant green circle, illuminating a light-green aura. When he first saw this change, all the member in Night Raid were in complete shock, Akame immediately asked the boss to call the doctor once again. After the checkups, even the doctor was both confused and surprised by this new change, however, there was nothing serious on it, no pain, no disease, nothing….

Emerl was confused as well, but Rapture returned from his recovery and said that this was a side effect, nothing serious, but permanent.

"Now….how do I work this?" Emerl asked.

" **Just like Zanku, call Specter's name and one of the sights on it. However, since this isn't the original teigu, there's a limit on how many times you can use it, so try to be careful Champ."**

"All right… Let's see, **Specter; Far Sight!"** At Emerl's command, his green eye glow and his sight went beyond his regular view. "Wow!"

" **Amazing right?!"** Rapture says. **"With this, we start to become a little OP…. Hey, there's a giant Danger Beast ten meters from us, go west!"**

"All right, let's hunt!" With that said, Emerl put his jacket and went to catch his prey.

* * *

 **-** **Back at the Empire** **-**

In the emperor's throne room, there was some business going on.

"General Esdeath, I must commend you on your conquest of the North. As a reward, I'll offer you ten thousand gold pieces." says a child's voice, he was sitting on the throne, wearing an emperor's cloth and staff. The Emperor, Makoto _(That's its name right?)_ Someone please slap me in the face for remembering about this.

"Thank you very much, emperor." Answer the light-blue woman that was kneeling down. Esdeath, the Empire Strongest. "I will humbly accept your reward, and send it to my soldiers who I left behind to guard the North. They will be most pleased."

Esdeath bowed her head at the young boy. "My emperor, I've heard rumors about insurgents possessing teigus. The best way to fight teigus ...is with teigus. Please gather six teigu users for me to lead a team. That is all that I will need."

The emperor was surprised by her request, "But don't you already have three teigu users, your Three Beasts? You need six more on top of that?" The emperor asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Your highness," A fat old man stood next to the young boy, eating a few biscuits. "There's no need to worry, simply grant Esdeath any of her requests." says the man. Our sorcerer of hatred and the first person on the _"Please kill him in the most painful way there is"_ list _;_ The Prime Minister.

"Hmmm, if you say so then I won't worry." The emperor said as he nodded his head. "With this, the Empire is safe, what a load off."

"Excellent. I will make the necessary arrangements at once." The minister said. A dark and evil smile spread on its face. _('Heh...Esdeath doesn't care about politics. All she cares about is fighting and crushing her opponents. With me in charge, she can run as wild as she wants. She's my ultimate trump card in this game!')_

"Hmmm, I don't think gold is enough for your efforts," The emperor says, "Is there something else you which for? A title? Land? Please, name what you wish."

Now then, Esdeath is not that kind of person that wants to conquer anything, as long she can fight and kill, she won't need anything else. However, today she needs something. "Actually your highness... I wish to find love."

The emperor and the minister were surprised by her sudden request, "I...I see! You are at a marriage age yet single!" The child punches his fist on his palm.

"But don't you already have thousands of man at your feet?" the minister says, very skeptical.

"Please, do not compare those pets as love candidate's," Esdeath replied with a chuckle.

"Well then, I'll have fun playing matchmaker!" The emperor said as he gestured towards the Minister. "What about the minister here? He's a good man!"

The minister almost choke out on his biscuit, "Y-your highness!"

"True….however, he has extremely high blood pressure, I fear that he won't live for much longer," Esdeath says, hiding an amused smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, hundreds of people stop reading this part, they place their hand on their heart and yelled, **"Amen to that sister!"**

* * *

(Back to the story)

"Hey! I have you know I'm a very healthy man!" The minister replied at the offense before eating another biscuit. "So, what are you looking in a man General?" he asked her.

"I've prepared a list," Esdeath said, pulling a piece of paper out from between her breasts. "It's full of my criteria for my ideal man. If find anyone who satisfies my standards, then let me know."

"Very well then," The emperor said, as a servant handed him Esdeath's list. "I'll look over this, and get to work immediately."

"I thank you, my Emperor." Esdeath bows her head.

…

..

.

Moments later, Esdeath and the Prime Minister were walking along each other. "I see you are enjoying your status yet again." the general says.

"Kukukuku….I only gain what I deserved, the best meat and respect." the minister chuckled.

Esdeath sighs, "Looks like you're having fun….Although me, I feel weird that I'm interested in something else that isn't fighting or killing."

"Is natural for the opposite sex to be attracted to each other, but I guess you're a little late to be interested in it." says the minister.

"So is an animal instinct….." Esdeath smile, "Well, no matter, for now, I plan to hunt those bandits around the capital."

"About that," The minister looks at her, "Is strange for you to ask for six teigu users."

The icy-blue haired smirk back at him, "Something easy for you in exchange for something else."

The fat bastard smile evil at her, "You know me too well…."

…

..

.

 **-** **Later that night, Night Raid Base** **-**

 _('Damn…. I knew I should have eaten more meat… And to top it all is freezing as hell!')_ A grumpy Emerl says while walking through the halls of Night Raid's base. His stomach was growling for food at this hour and a long coat wrap around him. _('Yes, I'm heading to kitchen right now, stop!')_ he yelled in his mind at his stomach. He arrived in it and was surprised to see Akame inside.

"Akame?" he calls her name.

"Hey Emerl…." she answers while carrying a plate of dangos in hand.

"Going for a midnight snack?" he asked her.

"No….This were Sheele's favorite…" she says solemnly while looking at the sweets.

At hearing her name, Emerl's eyes were shadowed by his hair, "We're assassins, we operate in the shadows..." he listens to Akame as she released a light sigh. "So Sheele likely won't be in any of the revolutionary army's records, which means she won't receive any recognition for all the works she's done."

Akame's grip on the plate tightly. "I'm going to remember her even if nobody else does. She was an airhead...but she was the kindest person not of all of us."

"You don't have to remind me…. Sheele always brings flowers to Tatsumi's friend's graves and prays for them…." Emerl said. Her girlfriend never noticing the tight fist that was formed on his hand.

"Yeah, that sounds like something Sheele would do…." Akame says. "Always giving support to everyone….."

"Goddamit Akame," the red assassin was grab suddenly by the face and her eyes meet with the brown and green eyes, "We are alone here, you can stop pretending already."

At hearing those words, a plate shattered on the ground and tears roll down from Akame's eyes before she buried her face in his chest and embraced him in a hug.

"It hurts…. This pain hurts so much!" she says in sobs. Emerl wraps his arms around her head and held her closer. "I'll never get used to this pain! I just want to cry….mourn to Sheele more….but I can't let my feelings affect our next mission...If we don't handle things like this will die!" she then whispered at him. "And if you die Emerl…. I don't know what I'do…"

"Nothing," Emerl cup her face up and removed the tears, "Is true that in this work we can die…. But I already promised you that I will not die…. I have reasons to be alive…" he press his forehead against her, "You and Sis are one of them…" he crack a small smile, "So I'll say it again, I will not die Akame! I plan to stay alive for a long time with you and Leone!"

Akame heart pang in happiness, "Emerl…" tears threat to fall as she placed her lips on his, giving a passionate kiss.

" **Daaaaaaaaaamn! True love right there bitches, also you literally stole Tatsumi's line there!"**

Ignoring that last statement, _**(Notice me Senpai!)**_ the assassins broke away from their kiss, as their eyes show their emotions to each other.

"Thank you..." Akame says before placing her head on his neck.

"You're welcome…." Emerl replied back, brushing her hair with his hand.

 _*GROOOOOOOOWL*_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh….I almost forgot why I was here…" Emerl broke the hug and look away in embarrassment.

Akame placed a hand on her mouth, try to hold a laugh from escaping.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it out at the poor boy that got embarrassed," Emerl grumble childish, walking bypass her.

" **To be honest….. That was lame Champ."** Rapture throws his two cents.

 _('Don't even start Rapture…')_ Emerl says in his head as he grabs a piece of meat and took a bite. When he turn around, Akame stood in front of him. In an instant, she placed her lips once again in his, her tongue entering his mouth and exploring it around, and trying to take the piece of meat. The black haired was surprised by her action and didn't have time to react when she took the meat out of his mouth.

"W-what?" Emerl was really surprised and confused, "Akame?"

The black haired girl blush with a smile, "I was feeling hungry as well."

With a blush, Emerl said, "You could have asked for a bit you know."

"You didn't like that?" Akame asked, a little disappointed.

Emerl flinch at her voice, "No! No! I did like it! Is just that….you surprised me that's all." he says.

"I see…." Akame says with relief. Her face was blushing and her eyes shown that there was something else to say.

Emerl notice her stare at him and caught the hit in her eyes, "Umm….is there something else you want to tell me?" he sheepishly asked.

The red assassin didn't reply, she walks forward to him, pressing her chest into his. The black haired stop his breath as her hand came in contact with his, connecting their fingers together.

"Emerl," Akame close her eyes and began to speak, "I know you say it already…. But in this work, we don't know how long we will live….or if we will after this war…" Emerl stood silent, for some reason, he felt that something important was coming.

"I learn that already… but when I saw Tatsumi bleeding in the fight with Zanku, and the Sheele's death, they remind me of that…. That's why I decide to do this," she opens her eyes, full of lust, and locks into his "Emerl, let's be one."

At hearing those words, Emerl blinks three times before his eyes turned into plates, his hand lost its grip of the meat as his face was turning red. "A-Akame….are you asking what I think your asking?"

" **FUCK YEAH SHE IS ASKING WHAT YOU THINK SHE'S ASKING CHAMP! WOOOHOOO!"** Rapture was celebrating like a maniac inside his host head.

"Yes….I know this is sudden….but, I love you Emerl, and if I die, I don't want to die with no regrets…" She placed a hand on his cheek and began to caress it. "I want to show you how much I love you before anything else happens…"

The black haired was quite shocked by this turn of events, and it wasn't helping that there's a maniac voice in his head that wants to agree with her. However, for some reason, when she said that she could die, an urge to hit something came out him. He almost punched the wall but managed to shake it off.

"...A-Are you sure you want to do this now?" Emerl asked, "I-I mean, I'm not going against it or anything…. I just want to be sure that-" Akame plant her lips yet again in his, moaning in pleasure. After a while, they break their kiss.

"...Does that answer your question?" she asked. Her eyes becoming more lustful than before.

" **Do it do it do it do it do it!"** Rapture began to chant over and over. Emerl was begging to be hypnotized by his girl lust. His mark began to glow slowly as the lust was getting into his body, he began to feel his little friend slowly waking up. **"JUST DO IT!"**

"Ah! Screw it all!"Emerl grabs Akame, surprising her, and liplock his lips on her's.

" **YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"**

Akame let out a low moan as their tongues made contact with each other. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss more. Emerl hand began to slowly caress Akame tight, sending shivers through the assassin's spine. He then grabs both of her legs and places them around his waist, causing Akame to wrap them around. Emerl's hands caressed her slender legs, going all the way into her firm butt and give it a squeeze, making Akame moan even more. After a minute, they broke their lip lock, and their eyes full of love and lust.

"Shall we continue in my room?" Emerl whispered to her in a husky tone.

"Let's," Akame answered before going back to make out. The black haired boy holds her beauty tights and began to walk with her in his arms and hands. It didn't take a lot for Emerl to reach his room, he opens the door and quickly closes it. He places Akame down on his bed and began to strip off his coat and shirt. Akame did the same with hers. And what Emerl saw make him speechless both him and Rapture.

" **My stars…. She's Goddess!"** he says, seeing for the first time Akame's slim body.

Emerl had already seen her body, but this time was different. Akame was blushing slightly, wearing a red bra that was holding tight her big C-cup breasts, not as big like Leone's, but enough to catch a man's attention.

"Emerl…." Akame blushes even more as her hands reach her back, "Please take care of me from now on." And with a _*click*_ , Akame's bra fell to the floor, realizing her dirty pillows from their fabric prison.

Emerl eyes turn into plates, he could feel a nosebleed coming up. Rapture on the other hand, if he had a body, he would be like Lubbock, nose bleeding while flying in the air. He quickly stops dreaming when Akame removes her skirt, revealing a red underwear, increasing the boy's blood pressure even more. He unbuttons his pants, causing them to fall and leave him in his underwears.

Emerl crawls to his bed and stood on top of her and began to plant kisses in her neck, his hands cup Akame's pillows and began to play with them, making her moan and shiver in delight. "Don't worry Akame," his tattoo glow as he whispered in her ear, **"I plan to take care of you for a long time~"**

* * *

 **Lemon Alert!**

 **Emerl X Akame**

 **Starts Now!**

 **First Try!**

* * *

Emerl captured Akame's lips one more time while his hands play with her two twins. Not to be left behind, Akame hand travel through his stomach and stopping in his boxers, massage the member inside. The black-haired moan through their kiss as Akame became daring and reached into Emerl's boxers and gripped his shaft, making him growl in pleasure as Akame began to slowly ran her hand up and down his manhood, having his full attention.

However, Emerl was not going to be outdone, so he began to twirl her stiffened nipples, making her moan. He breaks up their lip lock and move to her mound and began to suck her nipple, making her moan even more. Since she was playing with his little friend, his hand travel down to her skirt, where he removed it, revealing her red panties. With one finger, he began to press the fabric as it enters inside Akame's womanhood. The black-haired gasp at the sensation.

" **Huh?"** Emerl felt her underwear getting wet, **"...You can't wait anymore, can't you Akame."** he got his answer by her blushing face and lustful eyes.

"N-No….Please, Emerl, I need you right now," she says in heavy breaths.

The black-haired understood before slowly taking her red underwear through her creamy sexy legs, letting out her wet entrance. He then began to take off his underpants, letting the...nine inches tall monster out.

Akame unscounsiouly licks her lips at such erected member. She raised up and slowly pushes Emerl back while she holds his staff and positioned on top of her entrance.

" **Oy, Akame,"** Emerl call to her, **"I know I asked this already, but are you sure you want to do this?"** the red-eye girl could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yes Emerl," she replied to him, "Never have I wanted something so much…." she looks at him in the eyes, "I love you Emerl, so please; make me yours."

" **...Hmhp! I love you too Akame,"** he says, fully sure about all this, **"Then, whenever you are ready….Love."**

Akame's heart race at hearing that word, she commences to lower herself on Emerl's manhood. Once inside, the black-haired beauty hiss in pain as her folds parted away. Emerl had to bite his tongue as her inside was both tight and warm, and it feels _sooooo damn gooooood!_ He just wanted to start, but Akame was in pain at entering his staff in her and both of them were new to this. After a full minute, Akame pain was replaced with a pleasure of a new sensation.

"S-So...tight…..A-And good..." she says as she recovers her breath. "Y-You can s-start moving, Emerl," she began to slowly lift herself up, only to fall back down, making both assassins to gasp in full excitement as Akame commence to ride the shaft of her lover. In a few moments, Emerl began to meet Akame's bounces with his thrusts. She moans loudly as Emerl's manhood go deeper and deeper inside her. She collapses in his chest, and buried her face in his neck, "Harder! Faster! Harder Emerl!" she yells in pleasure.

" **As you wish!"** Hearing her command, Emerl grab her waist and began to pound her faster, making the assassin to cry in pleasure, her tongue out with saliva coming dropping out from her. He continues to pound her until he felt something coming at rapid speed. **"A-Akame...I'm close…!"**

"Me...too Emerl! Just a little more!" she moans out while kissing his neck, she then whispered into his ear, "All inside me, let me feel you all."

Hearing her words, Emerl eyes hardened and commence to pound faster in her. Moments later, Emerl roar as he does one more thrust as he came inside Akame. The red eye assassin buried her head deep into his neck and screamed in pleasure; her own orgasm rocking her body. Both teens pant slightly, with Akame laying on Emerl's chest.

"...That….was amazing…" Emerl says, catching his breath while playing with her messy long black hair.

"Yeah….It was..." Akame responds, her finger playing with his nipple, twirling it around. "...I'm up for a second round…" she says with a smile.

Emerl chuckle out, "Second round? I thought this **was a warm up."**

For the rest of the night, moans of two teens feel the night…. Is a big surprised that no one wake up.

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...So...what you guys think?_


	10. Kill those Three Motherfuckers!

**IMPORTANT: Chapter 9 has been uploaded.**

* * *

The sun rises from the horizon, entering a room of Night Raid's windows. The stray light hit directly at the left eye of one Emerl. The black haired vision was buzzy, it took a few moments to adjusts the uninvited guest. He let out a soft yawn and began to stir up before feeling something heavy on top of him. Looking down, he saw Akame sleeping soundly on his chest while been wrap on his arms.

 _('Damn….Last night was amazing…')_ Emerl let out a satisfying sigh, he could feel the raven haired dirty pillows on his chest and his staff inside her cave. _('I never felt so….good before, besides eating meat that is….Is this how is going to be with Sis?')_ he thought.

Akame was staring on her sleep with a heartwarming smile on her lips. Emerl knew she was happy sleeping, but it was time to get up, and he knew just how.

" _Akame~ Wake up sleepy head~"_ he whispered out on her ear, his hands grabbing her butt and squeeze it while planting a kiss on her lips. Akame mid-kiss back, moaning a little before breaking it.

"Hey….morning," she says back to him. Standing up and stretching her arms, making her two girls jingle around. She moans out when her womanhood slightly comes out of his staff. " _Ah~ …._ How many times we go?"

"Mmm….five times."

"...That explains my soured back." Akame falls back to his chest, smiling. "But….it was worthed."

"Glad to hear that." Emerl cares her hair before sitting up with Akame on his lap, "Come on, let us get ready to make breakfast." he says.

"...My legs are numb," Akame says before looking up to him, "I can't move yet."

"...Is this your excuse for not standing up from me." Emerl asked with a smile.

"...Not that you have something against it," she responds back, pecking his lips for a quick kiss.

"You got me there," Emerl squeezed her tight. "...Now come on, we don't want the others asking why are we late," he says.

"...Fine," Akame said before smiling with lust, "But you will have to help me up~" she then places her hand on his manhood.

Emerl moans softly before smirking evilly and his hand makes their magic with her womanhood and ass, making her moan in pleasure. "Fine…by...me~"

…

..

.

For the members on Night Raid in the morning, it would be like this; Akame had breakfast ready and on the table, if they don't wake up in time, she eats it so that it doesn't go to waste…. Today however….

"Umm….."

"T-his is…."

"Why….!"

"Oh...damn…"

"...Oh my~"

This is what they have witnessed when they enter one by one, Emerl and Akame were still preparing breakfast, however, the latter was very close- wait, scratch that, she was _glued_ to him, resting her head against his shoulder, constantly munching the food. She would also put some in Emerl's mouth, and this one would just eat it without a problem.

Honestly, only four out of five people were shocked while only one was just smiling…...I'm talking about Bulat by the way.

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

…..I apologized for the terrible attempt joke.

 _('Looks like Akame finally made her move….Shame, I wanted to be his first…')_ Leone thought with a sad smile, but she was happy to see her best friend happy.

"Oh, you guys are up," Emerl and Akame notice the others have arrived, "Come, take a seat. Breakfast will be ready soon." he says, finishing the food.

When he said that, Lubbock took a chair and curl into a ball as tears drop from his eyes. Bulat and Tatsumi did the same, the former having a solemn expression and the latter blushing out. Mine took her seat, and look away with puffed cheeks and Leone simply took her seat. Akame and Emerl serve them up breakfast, just as Najenda came in.

"Ah, you're all here," she says, sitting on a chair while puffing some smoke into the air. "Once we all eat, I want everyone in the meeting room." Her serious expression stops all emotions on everyone.

* * *

 _(_ _After Breakfast_ _)_

All members of Night Raid stood around, Najenda in front of them in her usual place, "Good for you all to be here, I'll go directly to the point; we have a bad problem. First off, we lost communication with our regional team."

"Regional team?" Tatsumi repeated with a confused look on his face.

"The empire is quite vast," Akame explained, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "While we focus our efforts on the capital, there are other assassin teams that work throughout the region."

"We're investigating it now, but it's most likely that they were all wiped out," Najenda said, a solemn look on everyone's face. "Prepare yourselves for that possibility."

"If that so, is best to strengthen our defenses around the base," Lubbock suggest, getting a nod from the silver haired. "Yosh! I'll make some thick and good traps!"

"You need help with some traps Lubba?" the green haired looks at Emerl with surprised eyes.

"You know how to make traps?" he asked.

"Just a little bit of it, not much," Emerl says.

Lubbock looks at him before shrugging his shoulders, "Anything works I guess."

Najenda nods, "Excellent, now that our enhanced defenses are settled, let's continue with our previous discussion." Najenda said, her eyes hardening. "Esdeath has finished squashing the resistance in the North...and has returned to the capital."

At hearing the name, the older members look surprised by the news, "That was much quicker than we anticipated." Akame said.

"Yeah, she's always been a thorn in our side," Lubbock said, as he scratched the side of his head in irritation. "Every move we make she somehow hinders us."

 _('Esdeath…. The Empire's Strongest and the user of the cold teigu boss said to be the strongest….')_ Emerl though.

" **I have a bad feeling with that man, Champ."** Rapture said.

 _('Agreed….And that's a girl's name by the way..')_

" **...Then nevermind!"**

"Fortunately it seems like most of Esdeath's men have stayed up North to keep order," Najenda said, resting her head on her fist.

"Then she won't be making her move to crush the rebel army anytime soon," Bulat said, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no clue what she's planning next, but I have a bad feeling that we're somehow involved," Najenda said, taking out a cigarette and placing it in her mouth. "Right now she spends her days and nights in the torture chambers instructing the guards on her methods." Pulling out her lighter, Najenda turned to Leone. "Leone, go to the capital and find out what Esdeath is planning."

"You got it," the blonde said before asking, "I always wonder what kind of woman she is."

"She's an extremely dangerous enemy, who's guilty of mass murder on an epic scale," Najenda warned, slightly biting into the end of her cigarette. "So, please be careful."

"I got it, I got it." Leone nod to her as a ghost evil smile appeared on her face, _('Heh…. So then that means...she's someone I can take out if the I have the chance. The despicable, sadistic general they call the 'empire's strongest.' She's just as worthy of death as the Minister.')_ She then felt a tug on her arm, she turns to see Emerl with a worried face. Understanding what he was doing, the busty blonde held him close to her.

"Don't worry sweetie, if she really is dangerous, I'll bolt out right away. I don't want to see you sad," she said.

"...That's enough for me." Emerl said, smiling up at his blonde lover.

"The last thing is…"Najenda said as she raised a third finger. "There have been a string of murders targeting civil servants in the capital. So far, four civil servants have been killed...along with over sixty of their guards and family members." Najenda reached into her shirt and pulled out a piece of paper with Night Raid's insignia on it. "The main problem is these fliers with _**'Night Raid'**_ written on them have been scattered around the crime scenes."

"They're so obviously imposters, it's quite laughable really," Bulat said, crossing his arms over his chest. "They must be trying to pin the murders on us."

"Isn't that an easy lie? I mean, bragging about our work isn't our style, people would have seen the obvious, right?" Tatsumi asked.

"True, that was at first," Najenda said, releasing a heavy sigh. "But now more and more people are starting to believe the rumors."

"Huh? Why?" the brunette asked in confusion.

"Is because of who they kill, isn't it?" Emerl spoke up, crossing his arms together, "The victims were deeply connected to the Empire at some point, heavily guarded by guards that are their best… is safe to say that only us can take them out?"

"Correct," Najenda said, "Is just as Emerl said; the fourth victim, Former Prime Minister Chouri was killed alongside his thirty best soldiers…except his daughter," she says.

"His daughter?"

"Before she was about to get killed, a Class-A Danger Beast came out and began attacking the assaulters, giving her the time to escape and reach a base of the revolution army on the far west...she was heavily wounded on her side, but they manage to save her in time…"

"Wait…. Doesn't that means that we have a witness that saw the culprits?" Mine asked.

"We thought that as well…..but unfortunately, the wound she had was too much, she lost too much blood on her escape, making her pass out and hasn't wake up from it."

"Dammit!" Lubbock scratches his hair in irritation, "And here I thought we have something to find out about them."

"Even so, she was trained at the Temple of the Imperial Fist. People have started to believe that we're the only ones who could possibly do this much damage and get away with it."

"So that means our opponents are our equal in strength," Akame mused, "That must mean they possess teigus as well," she says before lowering her head while getting lost in her thoughts. _('...Are you responsible for it….Kurome?')_ Her thoughts were stopped when she felt a hand connecting with hers, she turns to see Emerl smiling at her, making her worry wash off.

"All of these victims were innocent men and women who simply didn't like the way the minister was running the empire, which made them all people the minister would despise," Najenda explained, lighting her cigarette and taking a long drag. "Which means the minister had them killed...and is blaming us for it."

"They're trying to lure us into a fight...not a bad strategy," Bulat said as he nodded his head.

"None of the victims had any affiliation with the rebel army. They were all simply concerned for their country." Najenda said, tightly balling her fists. "All of them were the sort of civil servants we'd need in our new nation. We can afford to lose any more people like them. I think we need to find these imposters and grind them into dust! Let me hear your thoughts!"

"...I believe I speak for everyone for this," Tatsumi spoke up, "I….I don't know shit about politicians….but having Night Raid's name be tarnished by someone else's dirty work… Pisses me off!" he said with determination in his eyes and a clenched fist.

"...Well," Emerl spoke up, "My partner spoke up, and he says the truth in here."

"That's right!" Bulat cheered with a toothy grin. "You said it, Tatsumi!"

One by one, all members of Night Raid agreed with the brunette's statement.

"Good, then everything is in order!" Najenda said, standing up from her seat. "We'll show these bastards what happens when you use an assassin's name without permission...and disgrace our fallen comrades!" Slinging on her jacket, Najenda turned to face her assassins.

"There are five civil servants who are likely the next targets. But of those five, based on who is leaving the palace, we've managed to narrow it down to two choices. Leaving me with two teams, the first one been Akame and Lubbock."

"Understood."

"You got it!"

"And the second team will be Bulat, Tatsumi, and Emerl."

"Whoa! Boss wait a sec!" Mine immediately spoke up.

"Is something wrong?" the silver haired asked.

"Are you sure is alright for Emerl to go?" she asked before looking at the black haired boy, "And is not that I don't think you can't go, but are you really alright? I mean…."

"You're talking about my episode on the last chapter," Emerl said before he stretched his arms, "Don't worry Mine, I rest long enough. I'm good to go."

"That's what almost all dead man walking said before they get kill in a mission," Mine said deadpanned.

"But I'm not a dead man walking," Emerl said, "What makes you say that?"

 _('You're still walking after getting poison by Murasame?! What else would you call yourself?!')_ everybody asked him on their heads.

" **A badass motherfucking champ!"** Rapture answer.

"If Emerl says he can, I don't see a problem." Leone comment.

"...Same here," Akame follows up. Then Tatsumi, Bulat, and Lubbock.

"...Fine! If you all agreed then is fine," Mine look away with puffed cheeks.

"Oh, my~" Leone appear next to her with a sly smirk, "Do I sense a hint of worried in your voice Mine?"

"W-what?!" the pink sniper blush, "Of course not!"

As the lion and the sniper keep talking to each other, Najenda turns to Emerl, "I know I said that you should go, but Mine is right, will you okay?"

"Yes boss," Emerl nod to her. "And don't worry, I have two reliable friends on my back."

"H-huh? R-reliable?!" Tatsumi says in surprise.

"Hahahaha!" Bulat grabs both of them and places his arms around their shoulder, "You got that right!"

Feeling satisfied, the boss smile, "Good, then you three go and protect the second target."

"Um, where's our civil servant located?" Tatsumi asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

Najenda answers him, "A giant luxury passenger ship docked at the Grand Canal... The Dragon Ship."

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeeh?!" Both Tatsumi and Emerl were absolutely baffled at the side of the ship that was in front of them. It was clear that it's bigger as the entire empire's capital.

"How the hell can this thing be so big?!" Tatsumi asked as he, Emerl and Bulat _(invisible)_ aboard the ship.

"Screw that, how the hell we get a ticket for this?!" Emerl asked as he was confused as to how they got not only pass to this giant ship but also highly expensive tuxedos.

"The boss has connection's around," Bulat said to them, "Something like this is easy for her."

 _('Wow…..Boss is so awesome…')_ both boys though about the silver-haired woman in amazed.

"Now remember!" Bulat began to explain to them, "You two are brothers from a rich family, so tried to blend in."

"Got it." with that said, the three of them separate on the look out for anyone suspicious on the boat. Little did they know, three hooded people made their way inside the ship.

"Let's lay low," one of them said. The other two nod the first one.

…

..

.

After a while, the ship was now in the high ocean, Emerl and Tatsumi were on the side of the boat, looking at the ocean while each one holds a drink. Bulat went down below to let Incursio rest a bit, leaving the top deck to the two boys.

"Good God...this thing is strong," Emerl comment after taking some of his drink and holding a finger on his forehead.

"I never thought you drink Emerl," Tatsumi said in mild surprise.

"Blame Sis," Emerl sighs heavy, "She kept bothering me with it until I try it. It was nasty!" He gags out at remember that drink. "Besides, I really need it after hearing Bro's story."

"Yeah…. I never thought he had it rough," Tatsumi said with sadness.

The former soldier told them the story when he was in the army, his general refused to send bribes to the minister and was taken as a prisoner. He planned to go to the capital and plead his innocence, but they held a grudge against as a general, so they framed him. Bulat was in the same condition as him, so he did only thing he could….He took his teigu and ran away.

"...Leaving that aside, anything suspicious?" Emerl asked Tatsumi in which the brunette denies.

"No, haven't seen anyone suspicious yet…" the brunette says.

"I see….. Well, let's-" before Emerl could say anything else, the sound of a flute began to fill the air. "What the hell?"

"Is that….a flute?" Tatsumi asked in confusion.

" **What a shitting sound!"** Rapture scowl, **"Champ, that sound belongs to a teigu!"**

 _('Really now? What makes you think that?')_ Emerl asked his teigu.

" **Look around you."**

The black-haired give a confused look before looking around to see the passengers dropping on the floor. All the people drop with depressed faces while muttering how they give up in life.

"What the hell?!" he was surprised at how this party became a down-right funeral.

"What's going on!?" Tatsumi said as his body was feeling heavy and weak, "What is this sound?"

"It has to be the music," Emerl said as he helps the brunette not fall off. "I think that maybe a teigu."

"Really?" Tatsumi tried to cover his ears, but it was useless. "Damn! Even covering my ears, I can still hear it…. Wait a second," he turns at Emerl, "Why aren't you acting like me?"

"...I don't know," Emerl answer as he looks at his hands, _('Rapture, is this your thing?')_

" **Yep! That music is trying to alter your emotions. Too bad I'm in charge of keeping an eye on them."** Rapture says with pride.

"Ah, shit!" A loud voice exclaimed behind them. Out from the ship came a large man with a black jacket, he had long blonde hair and there were no pupils in his eyes.

"I really hate hiding like a rat…..Oh!" the man was surprised at seeing two kids still standing up. "There's still some little shits who are holding out….. No matter, the hypnosis will make you two will forget who I leave alive."

"You…," Tatsumi growl at him, "You're the fake Night Raid…"

"!" The man looks surprised at them, "So you're the real deal, eh?" the man bends down and grabs a sword. "Here!"

Emerl caught it with confusion, "What the heck? What are you doing?"

"I...wish to gain experience through fighting..." The large man said as a wicked grin spread across his face. "Because I, Daidara, wish to become the strongest. So Night Raid..." Daidara reached onto his back and pulled out his double-bladed axe. "Come at me with all you've got! You won't have to worry about hitting any innocents, so there's no need to hold back!"

"...Experience?" Emerl asked with shadow eyes, he gave Tatsumi the sword, "Then, I will be your opponent." he cracks his knuckles and walks forward.

"Hmm? You plan to fight without a weapon?" Daidara says with a laugh, "You really think you have a chance beating me without one?!"

"You damn right I can," Emerl answer back while taking his two guns, "Because all I need to beat you…..are my two hands and guns."

"H-Hey! Emerl," Tatsumi call to him, "Are you sure you can take him alone?"

"You're in no condition to fight, Tatsumi," Emerl looks back at the brunette, "As long as this shit call music is playing, you can't stand straight," he smirks out, "Leave this guy to me."

"...Hehe...Ghahahahhahaha!" Daidara began to laugh like mad, "I like ya kid! Looks I'll get a lot of experience from you!"

"If you have time to talk about experience, you have time to fight!" Emerl shouts as he charges at him.

"That's the spirit! I'll slice you into pieces!" The man screams as he prepares a powerful overhead slash. Just as he was about to attack, Emerl dodge to the side as the axe destroy the ground in front of him.

 _('Dammit! That's one powerful axe!')_ Emerl though.

 **"Careful Champ, that's Belvark; the axe teigu that's super-strong, only someone with unusual physical strength can wield it! It has an amazing offense power and it can separate into two, making them into tracking boomerangs that will go for their target!"**

"Oh ho! Your reflexes haven't been slowed much since the music. I like that!" Daidara grinned maniacally as he pulled his axe apart into two separate blades. "Try this-!"

"As if I'll let you!" Emerl began to shoot bullets to Daidara who was forced to use his axes to block the bullets, each one going faster than before, "Yeah! That's right, dance for me you big baloonka!"

"Baloonka?!" Daidara sends his axe flying at him, blocking all the bullets incoming. Emerl dodges the axe as it zooms past him. However, the axe began to turn around and went right at his back.

"Emerl! Behind you!"

" **Champ! Is coming back!"**

Both warnings made Emerl look back and just dodge the axe by dropping down, "Shit!"

Daidara laughs, "Haha! Who's the baloonka now you piece of shit!? Dance for me-" before he could say anything, he blocks a bullet.

"Who the hell told you to stop?!" Emerl shot more bullets at the beast before dodge the flying axe.

Tatsumi looks in amazed as Emerl dodge the axes that Daidara throw at him while retaliating back by shooting. He suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder, his eyes turn surprised but quickly return to normal, hearing a familiar voice whisper to him.

"Tch! What the fuck!" Daidara caught his axe since it was losing speed, "How can you still move easily?! The effects of Nyau's teigu should have effect you!"

"That shitty music?! So that is a teigu!" Emerl yells back, emptying his bullets and reloading them. "Is going to take some more than a stupid flute song that can manipulate emotions to take me down!"

"Emo-!" Daidara was in shock, _('He figure out that the notes manipulate emotions?! How!?')_ "Then, will finish you here!" Just as Daidara leaped forward in battle, two other figures popped out as well.

The first is a young man with a small build with blond hair and golden eyes. He had a somewhat feline look; his teeth were shown to be sharp, and he had slit pupils. He wore the same uniform as Daidara, with the exception of wearing shorts instead of pants. He also had horn-like accessories in his hair and a demon-like tail. The second is a tall man with gray hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache. He wore the standard black uniform like his counterparts.

"Three against one?" Emerl asked as his marks glow, "Let me add one more to my group!"

Just as the Three Beast were at his reach, Bulat, inside Incursio, appeared, punching the small one away into some crates, and kicking the old man away into the side of the boat. Daidara on the other hand, had little time to registered what happened before Emerl's knee hit his face, sending him fast into a wall, cracking on it.

"Thanks for the assist Bro," Emerl says to Bulat.

"No problem," the ex-soldier answer back, "I have to say, Leone's training is paying off!"

"Thanks a lot, but I still have more to improved," Emerl says, looking at his fist, "That axe almost chop me down…" he muttered the last part low.

"Holy Shit..." Tatsumi was amazed by both of them, "No matter how many times I see it, you two are seriously you're incredible!"

"You got that right!" Bulat exclaimed in a cheerful tone. "My nickname during my army days was _'One-Hundred-Killer Bulat,'_ did you know?"

"One-Hundred-Killer Bulat?" Emerl looks at him with amazed.

"128 to be exact," all three of them turn to see the old man on his feet, "You were busy taking on specialized spies back then…. That teigu...and that incredible strength...it has to be Bulat!"

"...General Liver?" Bulat asked as he turned to face his former commander.

 _('What?! This man is Bro's former general?!')_ Tatsumi and Emerl were surprised by this.

"I'm no longer a general." Liver said, clutching the cross around his neck. "Ever since master Esdeath saved me...I've been her loyal servant."

"...If you were on our side..." Bulat said, as his spear, Neuntöte, appeared in his hand. "I would have taken you out for drinks to celebrate. But...if you've come here as my enemy...then my only option is to kill you! I will carry out my mission!"

"Heh, that's my line." Liver said, pulling off his white gloves; revealing a dragon shaped ring with a blue gem in the center. "I will also complete my assignment...using this teigu given to me by Master Esdeath." Liver raised his arm and water exploded out of several barrels around him.

" **Champ! That's Black Marine, the ring teigu that can control any liquid!"**

 _('Well, at least he won't be thirsty anytime soon.')_ Emerl said.

 **"Also, big guy and small guy are waking up."** Emerl turns to where he sent Daidara and saw that he was standing up.

"Tats, the other two are waking up," the brunette nod, seeing where his friend was going as both of them separate to their respective targets.

* * *

"Dammit!" Daidara says before spitting blood to the side, "How the hell did that piece of shit become faster?!" he slowly stood up from the ground, "Looks like this is an opponent I can't gleefully kill...That'll just make this battle more memorable!"

The blond man heard footsteps coming at him, "YOU DONE IT NOW TURD!" Daidara yelled before swinging his axe, barely slashing Emerl who matrix the shit out of it.

The black-haired jump away from him. Daiadara sprints at him and began to blindly slash around him. Emerl began to evade every swing that the beast did. He almost looks bored at his swing, after straining with Akame and Leone, he became faster at dodging their attacks, in which both girls weren't giving mercy to him. Not to mention that the beast head was an open book for Specter.

" **Right, left, up, down….This guy isn't even thinking straight anymore."** Even Rapture was getting bored by it.

"Die! Die! Die! DIE!" Daidara yelled as he was reaching his limit. He sent a powerful slash downward, making another crack in the floor and making Emerl slide away. Daidara roar as, and with all his strength, he sent his axes flying at unseen speed. Emerl had little time to react as the two axes came at him. Luckily, both axes went past him and miss his shoulders. But it wasn't over yet as the axes came back from behind and tried to cut him from behind, but Emerl spin through them as they went back to Daidara. The man growl before throwing them again, only that this time, Belvark was spinning around in circle around him.

" **Tiger Twister!"** Daidara laugh, "I never use this move since my enemies always die easily! So be proud kid!" he says before the axes began to speed slower, getting closer to Emerl who had a serious expression.

 _('I'm ending this now.')_ he says as his mark glows again. Time slows down as the axes came close to him and in a quick movement, he evades both of them and _grabs_ both of them, sending a force away from him. _('Wow… looks like Belvark just got excited.')_ Emerl twirls both axes on his hands before putting it together.

"W-What?!" Daidara was in complete shock, this kid….. this kid just grab Belvark! "What the fuck you little turd?! What did you do?!" he said.

Emerl looks at him and the beast stops breathing as sweat rolls down his forehead because he felt something dark…. And familiar.

"Allow me to tell you what **happened,"** Emerl said as a dark fabric wrap around him, entering in Rapture's armor, **"Belvark….has chosen a new partner!"**

Before Daidara could even say anything, Emerl was already in front of him, **"Limit Breaker: Crossing Path!"** In a quick movement, Emerl began to slash the blonde monster at a fast rate in an 'L' up and down. He finishes by passing right through Daidara, who in moments later, has a large amount of blood splashing out of him.

 _("H...How….')_ Daidara eyes (which have no pupil) shake in terror as his body falls back. _"Mas...ter...Esde.."_ his body hit the deck and went limp.

" **Sorry man, I was too much experience for you,"** Emerl says before looking at the weapon in his hand. **"Looks like we have a new friend Rapture…"**

" **Hahahaha! You bet Leone's ass we do!"** Rapture laughs out.

A loud commotion next to him brought his attention. Emerl's eyes shot open when he spotted Bulat's former general standing atop a massive snake made of water.

" **HOOOOLY SHIT!"** Rapture was amazed, **"HE FUCKING SUMMONED A WATER SNAKE!"**

 _('That's scary and awesome…')_ Emerl said in amazed as well.

* * *

With Bulat, the ex-soldier was looking up at Liver, "I'll crush you with sheer water pressure, Bulat!" Liver roared, as the giant water snake flew towards Bulat. **"Serpent of the Abyss!"**

"Too easy!" Bulat shouted, slashing through the water serpent with his spear.

"I knew you'd cut through instead of dodging..." Liver said as he leaped into the air. "But, being on the deck is one thing...but when you're in the sky there's no dodging this one!" Several of pillars of water erupted up from the side of the ship and headed towards Bulat. Because of where the water was coming from, Bulat was forced to jump into the air to dodge.

" **Murky Lance!"** The streams of water immediately followed after Bulat and sharpened into spears. Bulat grunted in pain when the water slammed into his chest.

"A little water..." Bulat said through grit teeth. "Is not enough to douse the flames of my passions!"

"We've fought in countless battles, and I know your strength better than anyone." Liver said as he landed back onto the ship's deck. "That's why..." The sapphire on Liver's teigu began to glow brightly. "I'm going to show you my greatest and strongest attack!" Several dragon-like water serpents surrounded Liver before they raced towards Bulat. **"Water Dragon's Divine Conquest!"** Bulat was hit by the attack, and in the rush of water, it appeared that he had been swept away.

Dropping his guard slightly, Liver let out a shaky breath. "Did I get him?"

You'll' find there will never be a time..." Liver eyes shot open as he looked up to see Bulat falling towards him; his spear at the ready. "You can ask something like that!"

"He made it out alive!?" Liver exclaimed as he took a fearful step back. However, Bulat had to stop his attack because he noticed that Nyau about to attack him. He was about to attack Nyau, but someone else beat him to it. The kid was punch in the face so hard that send him flying backward into some crates.

" **You stay back from Bro's fight!"** Emerl shout.

"Emerl?!" Bulat was shocked at seeing the black-haired in his armor, "That's you?!"

" **Yep!"** Emerl respond back by giving him thumbs up, **"Like my new look?"**

"Wow…." Tatsumi, who was covered in bruises and in the floor, says in amazed, "Wait, when did you get a Teigu?"

" **I'll answer that later, for now,"** Emerl brought Belvark into view, shocking the two of them, and Liver. **"Check it out, I got a strong teigu with me!"**

"Dammit...Not only did Emerl defeat his opponent, I couldn't stop that kid from interfering in Bro's match…" Tatsumi says, hanging his head in shame.

" **Hey,"** Emerl's armor disappear and place a hand on his shoulder, "Don't say that, you survive without a teigu, that's saying something."

"Emerl's right," Bulat says, his armor large man was covered in injuries and was soaking wet. "You did an amazing job Tatsumi, I couldn't be proud of both of you."

"Hmm, it seems Incursio lifts after a certain amount of damage is sustained..." Liver interrupted with his comment with a smirk on his face. "Victory is within sight."

Bulat turns to his former general, "You're in no condition to say that, your bleeding from your ears."

Liver look surprised at his ears that were, in fact, bleeding. "Unleashing all those powerful attacks has done a number on your body….You're in no condition to be using a teigu."

The old man chuckled, "You got me...I was hoping to have an advantage in our negotiations...so let me just ask you one thing…" he look at him seriously, "Bulat...why don't you join Master Esdeath's forces?"

The ex-soldier harden his gaze, "No, I have no interest in joining the empire again."

"Don't think of it as serving the Empire, but rather serving Master Esdeath….That's what saved me," he grabs the cross in his neck, "We can use as much force as we want….Fear others with it… Yes!" he clenches his necklace tight, " We're so powerful, even the government with their political bullshit follow our orders!" he extends his hand to his former subordinate, "Come Bulat! Your charges could even be clear by her!"

Bulat stood silently throughout the old man entire speech, he was about to answer, but Emerl spoke up, "Liver, is it?"

The old man looks at him in confusion, "Yes? What is it to you, boy?"

Emerl looks at him, "I'm just going to be straight to you…..You are so fucking stupid, is a miracle you were actually a general once."

Everybody look at him in surprised, "What did you say, boy?" Liver asked with anger in his voice.

"You say and I quote; use force on others… if so, tell me; why haven't you kill those politicals already?" The black haired asked, confusing the old man.

"What do you mean? I don't need to kill those bastards, now that I can control them." Liver responds to him.

"No… You hate them," Emerl smiles, "I can see it…. You want to kill them for taking everything away from you... But then, Esdeath came and change your view, becoming now a government dog to the Empire."

"Government dog…" Now that piss off the former general, he follows Master Esdeath order, but in no way is he following the empire.

"Denied all you want; even if you work for Esdeath, it doesn't change the fact that she works for the Empire, making you a government dog," Emerl place a hand on his waist, "You became so low, I bet you even forgot how much the people are suffering because of the Empire…. And you let the chance on killing the bastards and helping the people because you became a coward and a lap dog." Everybody look at Emerl, Liver in anger while Bulat and Tatsumi look amazed. "Besides," Emerl tattoo glow while he smirks before pointing at Liver, "You say that you make others fear you...but, I'm not scared at all."

"...Heh," Bulat took out a comb and began to brush his hair, "My companion is right… We work for the people," he returns his hair back to his heart-shaped pompadour, "Besides, I don't think this handsome guy would like that."

"Hmph, an ally of the people….An assassin shouldn't be saying that." Liver glare at him.

"Says the lap dog of the Empire," Emerl respond back, earning a glare and a chuckle.

 _('Bro….Emerl…. You guys are amazing… I know that, with you guys here, we can't lose!')_ Tatsumi though with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _(_ _Meanwhile, with Lubbock and Akame_ _)_

Both assassins were looking from a tree from far away in a snowy area, watching their target give food to the poor people in the village.

"So they've got plenty of rice reserves..." Lubbock said, looking through a pair of binoculars. "That's the 'Good Sense' party for you. Always doing charity work. They even helped our village out a few times."

"That should definitely give the citizens a moral boost," Akame said leaning against the tree. "But I'm getting kinda hungry looking at it." Akame's eyes lit up when Lubbock handed her a candy bar.

"Here eat-" Lubbock was cut off when Akame lunged forward and sank her teeth into the candy. "...this."

"Any movements?" she asked the trap expert.

"None...we might have come to the wrong place." Lubbock took at his glove.

"Don't let your guard down."

"I won't."

Akame look up at the sky, a worry expression in her face, _('Bulat….Tatsumi...Emerl….If the enemy those come to you….Please...come back alive…')_

* * *

 _(_ _Back with the boys_ _)_

Bulat looks at Liver, ready to fight. "Emerl, help Tatsumi up."

"Way ahead of you." Emerl was helping Tatsumi up.

"Sorry...I made you help again Emerl," Tatsumi apologized.

"Don't, you're my partner, so I have your back," Emerl respond.

Bulat locked eyes with Liver, "Since neither of us can use teigus...we'll have to settle this with our swords." Bulat says.

"Fine….I hope you don't mind that I dope up a little." Liver said before taking out a needle and injected in his arm, "After all, I'm facing you in a fight." he throws away the needle.

"I was prepared to take on a formidable enemy," Bulat said, pressing a small button on his normal armor. With a loud hissing sound, the back of Bulat's armor opened and a sword with a red gem appeared from it. "Let's do this!" Bulat roared, as he charged towards Liver. Both men clashed swords and began to unleash a flurry of attacks.

 _('Wow...they are going at it...is this really how two soldiers fight?!')_ Tatsumi was amazed by the force of the blows each sword gave.

However, despite the boost from the drug, Liver was getting pushed back by Bulat's quick and powerful strikes. Eventually, Bulat managed to catch Liver off guard and hit him with a slash across the stomach. Liver's eyes widened as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. But, Liver's shock was soon replaced by a wicked grin.

A beat of his heart made Emerl's eyes widened, "Bulat! Get out of the way!" he calls for the ex-soldier, but it was too late.

" **Secret Technique…"** the blood around Liver rise up into the air. **"Blades of Blood!"** The blood in the air began to shoot towards Bulat like speeding bullets.

 _(Shit! I knew he was hiding something!')_ Bulat thought, raising his sword. In an amazing display of precision and speed, Bulat managed to deflect most of the blood projectiles, but he wasn't superhuman so a few blood blades slip passed him and hit him in the arms and chest. With a grunt, Bulat collapsed to his knees; his sword holding him upright.

"Are you okay, Bro!?" Tatsumi yelled as he ran up to Bulat.

"It's... not fatal," Bulat said, turning to smile at Tatsumi. "So don't worry."

"Wrong!" Emerl yells before at Liver, who was down and bleeding. He grabs his collar and growl at him, "Where is it, old man?!"

Liver began to chuckle weakly, "I'm...impressed….that you saw my trap…" he only said before Emerl slams him down and commence to search for anything that resembled a cure.

"Emerl, what...are you doing?" Tatsumi asked while helping Bulat up.

"...Dammit!" Emerl grit his teeth, "You don't have it!"

"...Why should I?" Liver asked in a mocking way.

"What? What's going on? What doesn't he have?!" The brunette was getting worried before Bulat throws up blood from his mouth. "Bro?!"

"The injection earlier…..was also a deadly poison… That is now on Bulat!" Liver said with a smirk on his face. "There's no no tolerance built up, so he'll die in no time!" his body finally reaches his limit, "Now...I can rest in peace..." those were his last words before leaving this place.

"Heh…. that's just…. like my former superior..." Bulat said as he coughed up another mouthful of blood. "Looks like….it's a draw."

"We have to help you fast!" Tatsumi exclaimed, beginning to make his way towards the edge of the ship.

"Tatsumi, stop!" Emerl stops the brunette, "This fight isn't over!"

 ***FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!***

The sound of a flute rung through the air, making Tatsumi turn to the source of the music with an alarmed look on his face. He saw Nyau playing his flute.

" **Scream, the flute teigu; like I have said, it can manipulate emotions to those that hear it. It has many songs to manipulate."** Rapture remind.

 **"Secret Technique: Demon Summon,"** Nyau muttered, as his body began to morph and change. Eventually, Nyau transformed into a man as big and strong looking as Bulat. "Huh….it's been so long since I use this form."

Emerl came at his companions before helping Tatsumi put down Bulat, "I can still go, what about you?"

"I might not have a chance against him...so I'll give support," Tatsumi replied.

Bulat look at the two of them, a small smile on his face, _('They're growing up fast… They will surpass me anytime…')_ he thought before speaking up, "Tatsumi…"

The young assassin turns around and his eyes widened when he saw that Bulat was holding out his sword. "I'm trusting you with this."

"That's..." Tatsumi breathed out in shock, even Emerl was in surprised.

"It's Incursio's key," Bulat said as he smiled at Tatsumi. "The armor will protect whoever holds it."

"Haha! That's impossible! Completely impossible!" Nyau laughed, a victorious smile on his face. "Incursio's so taxing that if some country bumpkin puts it on it'll kill them. Don't you know? Forget it. You'll die before the battle even starts!"

"...Thank you, Bro," Tatsumi grab ahold of the sword with determination in his eyes, "I promise to not fail you!"

"That's the fiery spirit I love to see!" Bulat cheered, "You can do it! Now go!"

Tatsumi nod as he looks at Emerl, who was smiling as well. "I'm ready….partner."

"...Of course, you are," Emerl said before pointing at Nyau, "Now! GET THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Tatsumi nod before walking forward, "Really?" Nyau asked, releasing a heavy sigh and shaking his head. "You're actually gonna do it?" An evil smirk suddenly spread across Nyau's face. "In that case...I'll get in one last hit before you die!"

"YELL IT OUT TATSUMI! WITH ALL OF YOUR BURNING SPIRIT!" Bulat exclaimed, just as Tatsumi was bathed in blinding red light.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! INCURSIOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The entire ship shook as a massive copy of Bulat's armor appeared behind Tatsumi.

"What?!" Nyau exclaimed as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light. "It can't be...the elements are still alive!?"

* * *

 _Incursio was formed from a Dragon-type danger beast called a_ _ **Tyrant**_ _, who possess vitality that is out of this world. The dragon is constantly on the move, hunting its prey; and it's frequently evolving and adapting to live in any environment. Even after it was killed and made into a teigu...the muscle of the dragon still live one...and continue to evolve to defeats its enemies._

* * *

 _('The armor…')_ Bulat thought, watching as Incursio's living elements begin to form around Tatsumi. _('It's... changing shape so it's easier for Tatsumi to move...')_ he began to cough more, _('My time is almost up….')_ His vision was getting dark, however, before he could close them, some sort of inner pain began to rise. His eyes open up again, only for them to widened at something impossible.

* * *

Back with Tatsumi, the armor around him wrap up, smoke clears up and reveal a silver armor, it looks like Bulat's, but it was short and less buff, _('This….is Incursio….I can feel its power!')_ "Army of Esdeath, you used Night Raid's name to cover up your heinous murders...prepare to pay the price!"

"Tch, you got cocky all of a sudden," Nyau said as he glared at Tatsumi.

"I hope you are ready…." he raised his hand and pointed at Nyau. " **Because you...will die by my hand!"**

"Just you try it!" Nyau roared, as he charged towards Tatsumi.

Tatsumi eyes glow red as his hand summons the silver spear, Neuntöte. And before the blonde knew it, he found himself impaled in the chest, follow up with a punch to the face so hard, it dents the boy's head, sending him crashing into the wall of the boat, his body reverts back to his original form.

Tatsumi revert back to his human form before running back to his friend, only to see Bulat in the ground unmoving and Emerl on his knees and hands. It didn't take long for Tatsumi to understand what happened as he fell to his knees and rain pour on top of him.

"Bro….Because of you I won...because of your training and believing in me I was able to pull through...I'm sorry...for doing things that made you want to hit me...I'll keep getting stronger for sure...and I'll figure out the secrets of Incursio..." Suddenly, Tatsumi began to shake violently as tears poured from his eyes. "So...so please...let me cry this one time...please…" Tears began to form in his eyes. Just then, Emerl drops on the ground, blood coming out of his mouth, worrying Tatsumi even more, "Emerl!" he quickly helps him up.

" _*cough* *cough* ….I'm ...sorry...Tatsumi."_ Emerl said to his partner, before shocking the brunette even more.

….

….

...

….

… _._

" _...I could only put him in a coma."_


	11. Explaining, Jaegers and Wait, what?

"I need someone to spar with me!" Mine burst through the doors of the training ground, her arm all healed up.

Inside were Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Akame. The former's were doing push ups with the latter on the brunette's back, reading a small book.

"Oh, hey Mine!" The brunette greets. "Looks like you're all healed up!" he comments.

"...What are you guys doing?" the pink sniper could only ask.

"After equipping Incursio, I understood that it needs a lot of spiritual and physical energy to use it," Tatsumi said while continuing doing push-ups. "If I want to use it as Bro...I have to train my train more," Tatsumi looks in determination, "As it is now, I can barely use the invisibility for seconds!"

Mine look at him in surprised at his determination, _('Wow...He's really going for it…')_ she looks at Lubbock, "It's quite strange to see you covered in sweat, Lubbock." Mine pointed out, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, there's only three of us guys left," Lubbock said, stopping his push ups to look at Mine. "So I figured I'd better start pulling my weight as well."

"Really now?" Mine said before looking around, noticing a lot of absents. "Hey, where's Emerl and Leone?"

At hearing that, Akame did the most unexpected move of them all…..She puffed her cheeks and looks away. Something that took back Mine a lot.

 _('D-Did...Did Akame got annoyed?!')_ she thought before seeing the why, _('Wait... Leone is-?!')_

"Ah, I see that all of you are here." everyone turn to see the boss with a big bag behind her. "Well, almost all of you, where's Emerl and Leone?"

"No idea," Akame replied, shocking everyone with her quick answer, which sounds like she was mad at something.

"I-I see…, anyway, I'll be leaving to Headquarters, a carriage has arrived to take me there….along with Bulat."

At the name, everyone went silent. When the boys return, Tatsumi was using Incursion to carry the body of Bulat and an unconscious Emerl. When they arrive to Night Raid, all of them were shock as Tatsumi explain what happened, from the fight with the Three Beasts….to what Emerl did to Bulat.

The black-haired had to do something unbelievable, and with that, he stopped the poison from killing the ex-soldier, at the cost of putting him in a coma. Bulat has been a sleep in his bed and no one knows when is he waking up.

"...I still can't believe it…." Lubbock spoke up, "Just how? How did Emerl manage to do that to Bulat? And what about that black armor thing?"

"I also want to know….But he said that he will explain everything." Najenda said. "I'm worried about the reason as to why he didn't speak up?"

…

..

.

Meanwhile, at the springs. Our black-armor user was inside, recovering from the wounds of the battle with Beasts. Emerl needed to recover his strength.

 _('Sigh….I'm still weak if I pass out for almost thirteen minutes…')_ he thought before looking at his left hand. Around his finger was some sort of black circle, a shape of a serpent.

He has been feeling down since that day, sure he managed to stop the poison from killing Bulat, but he put him in a coma! That's the enough strength he could do for him…. And to make things even worse, Rapture is recovering for the ring teigu's abstraction.

He was depressed that he could only put a friend in a coma, that was all the strength he had… Even so, they lost another comrade….and all because of him…

 _*Splash*_

"Hey there….young one…."

"...Huh?!" Emerl look at his side in shock to see Leone next to him, a towel wrap around her waist. The poor kid had a huge blush on his face, "SIS?!"

"The one and only!" Leone respond.

"Wha?! I-I-I place the 'used' sign out, right?!" Emerl submerges into the water in embarrassment.

"Yeah, so what?" Leone responds while sticking her tongue out, "I can come in, after all," she went behind Emerl and hug his back with her chest, "I'm both your sis and lover."

The poor kid blushes at the contact, before looking at the side in sadness, something that the busty blonde notice. "Hey….Don't be depressed… You have been like this the last two days, I'm getting worried."

"..." Emerl didn't respond to her.

"Come on~ Don't leave your Big Sis hanging."

"...Is...just...I'm so-"

"Okay, hold it right there."

Leone looked serious as he turns him around to be face to face, "Don't you even dare apologized, this isn't your fault."

"...But-"

"No 'But's, got it?" Leone said, "As far as I know, you did something amazing."

"...Is just…" Emerl stood up, showing a towel around his waist to his feet. "...That even so….I could only put him in a coma…."

"And is better than losing him," Leone replied. "And even Bulat would thank you for it."

"...Is just…. he was ready to die….we all are…." tears began to form in his eyes, "But after losing Sheele...and spending time with Bulat…. I became aware how much I care for them….For all of you…" he was once again hug.

"I know…. Shelee was a little sister for me and Bulat was my buddy…" Leone hugs him more, "But don't blame yourself for what happened…"

"...Sis…" Emerl wraps his arms around her waist, "Was….was I been selfish….just by wanting to stay with them a little longer?"

"...No…." the busty blonde smile at him, "I think you were just doing what someone would do when their love ones are dying…. Try to save them."

"..."

"...I didn't want to say this earlier to you…. But Bulat said to me,"

* * *

" _Emerl…..Heh! Strong doesn't even describe what he is…. His determination and spirit are beyond anything I have seen before… He's he might even surpass me anytime soon, I can't wait to see it."_

* * *

"He….said that?"

"Yeah…. He saw an amazing man in you….So," Leone raised his chin and quick kiss him on the lip, "Prove to him that you are the man he saw inside."

Emerl clench his teeth as he could no longer hold back his tears, he dug his face on rack of the blonde, "Thank you….Sis…And sorry for worrying you….!"

Touch by his words, Leone hug his face even deeper on her rack, "I'll always be here for you sweety…"

They stood there for a while, before Emerl spoke up, "Sis…" he removes his face from her pillows and looks into the lion's eyes. "Is it…. Is it okay if I ask for a kiss?" he asks with a blush.

Leone was taken back by his boldness, "My~ My~ My~ Aren't you being bold today~" she said with her own blush and teasing smile.

"...Can I?"

"Of course you can sweety."

And just like that, Leone slam her lips on his, they began to make-out with their deep kiss before falling backward in the hot water. As they kiss, Emerl could feel her two twins on his chest, at the same time that Leone felt his staff poking out.

She broke up they kiss, giving her love a seductive smile as she looks down, "It seems someone is eager already." she traced her finger all the way down to the poking bulge inside the towel. "You want me so badly right now? Hmm?~"

"...Yes…" Emerl smile as his mark glow, **"I want you….because you're mine."**

Leone smiled at his answer, "Then yours shall I be." and with that, she rips the towel away from him.

* * *

After that moment, Leone and Emerl walk inside the dining area, clamp in each other's hand. They let go when everyone, except the boss, was there.

"Boss left already?" Leone asked.

"Yeah…. The carriage arrived and took her away and Bulat," Lubbock respond while scratching his hair.

After that, an awkward silence cover the entire room, until Emerl sighs and sit down in the middle of the table and said, "Let's do this, what do you want to know first?"

Everybody look at each other before Mine made the first move, "Well obviously, how long did you have that teigu?"

"...Honestly, I can't tell."

"Huh? What do you mean you can't tell?" Lubbock asked.

"...Let's start with how I get it…...Akame gave me this." Emerl said.

"What?" the black haired girl asked in surprised. "Emerl, I never gave you a teigu."

Emerl shook his head, "No, not that…..I meant, you are the reason I have one." everyone was confused at his words, "Remember how we meet; with you cutting me with Murasame?" she nods, "Well, looks like surviving it wasn't the only thing it did."

Everybody look in shock at him, was he saying? "W-Wait, y-you're saying…..that you got your teigu..." Tatsumi asked.

"...From Murasame?" Akame finish, shock at the info.

"OKAY! That's impossible!" Lubbock yelled, "First you survive the One-Kill poison of Murasame, which is confusing as fuck, and now you are saying…..It gave YOU a teigu?!"

"Is impossible to make another teigu, especially from another teigu!" Mine yelled as well.

"I know that Mine," Emerl roll his eyes, "It just that it happened to me." and with that, he moves his hand forward and was wrap in a black material. Everybody looks in shocked and surprised at the black arm that was in the black-haired.

"W-Wow…" Tatsumi couldn't help be amazed, "It materialized like Incursio."

Leone touches the arm, and felt the metal, "Woah, it's very hard… I have never seen this kind of material," she presses her finger and was surprised to see that went down like rubber, "And is rubbery?"

"Rubber in a hard metal, that's unthinkable." Mine comments, touching the armor as well.

"I have my theory, that my blood and the poison of Murasame mix up together," Emerl arm return to normal, "Any normal physical attack won't work on me, projectiles have no effects and is hard to break."

"...That armor is more powerful than Incursio." Akame commented.

"Yeah, not even the invincibility ability surpass this." Tatsumi agreed.

"But that's not the only thing I have," Emerl said.

"THERE'S MORE?!" They all asked as Emerl point at his green eye.

"Remember when I try Specter in my eye? Well, the armor absorbs some of his ability."

Widened eyes look at his direction, "You're saying that….. YOU can use Specter?!" Lubbock asked.

"And you're find?!" Mine asked, "Using more than one teigu could kill you since it can destroy your body!"

"Oh, make no mistake," Emerl then explained, "This isn't the real one, just a copy of it."

"But what about Belvac," Tatsumi spoke up, "You wield that axe without a problem!"

"That's because I was using my armor," Emerl responds, "While inside the armor, I could use it since I wasn't in contact with my real hands."

Emerl was suddenly pressed against two breasts, "Oh my god! Emerl, you're so amazing!" Leone squealed. "I told you that you were amazing!"

Before Emerl could speak, he was taken away from the blonde's hug and was now hugged by Akame, who had puffed cheeks. "Of course he is." she then looks at him with concern, "But what about the blood incident, how did that happen?"

Emerl smile sadly at that, "That's why I need to avoid touching a teigu with my hands, they are like poison; instantly enters the body and travels around me."

"Well that explains the blood loss of you," Lubbock said before turning serious, "Now, let's go to the last and most important question-"

"Did you just tried to sound epic?" Tatsumi asked him with a deadpanned face.

"Shut up!" the green haired shout, receiving a bonk from Mine, "A-Anyways! Emerl!" he recomposes himself, "Why didn't you tell us sooner about this?"

They all look at the black haired, who look down, "...Make no mistake, didn't say anything because I don't trust you all…. I just thought it would be better that I adapt to it completely first…."

"...I understand." Everybody turn to the brunette, "You just want to avoid any problem when we go to some missions…. So you don't bring the team down…"

"...Tats is right," Emerl said, "I'm confident that I'm strong enough to fight….But my teigu takes all I have to use it…." he said as he felt Akame's hand grabs his.

"I'm sure you can do it," she said, smiling up at him, "You're one to overcome your challenges… I'm sure you can Emerl."

"My best buddy is right!" Leone wraps her arms around them, "Even Bulat said that strength doesn't describe you."

Both Lubbock and Tatsumi nod at their statement, and then everybody turns to the pink sniper, who felt awkward at their stared before speaking.

"Hmph! I-I guess, you can do it…." everybody was still looking at her, "All right, Emerl is amazing, he can do it!"

Everybody look in shock, did….Did Mine just call Emerl amazing?! Even the black-haired was surprised at the pink-haired, he could only smile, "Thanks, Mine…. I'm happy to be supported by a genius sniper."

Mine became a red tomato at his words, her beating up, she looks away, princess' style. An act that Leone saw and smile mischievously.

"And thank you all….I really appreciated." Emerl thank everyone with a bow.

"Don't worry man, is not like we didn't doubt you or anything anything," Lubbock replied.

"Funny, because I remember hearing you suggesting that he was a spy." Akame reminds. A murderous aura around her.

"What?" Leone follow the red eyes assassin, "Did you just accused Emi on been a spy, Lubba?~"

The green haired sweat a lot, he was thinking on cheesing it, but a gun to the face stop him from moving.

"You aren't planning on running, are you Lubba?" Mine asked with a twisted smile.

Now Lubbock was scared, his only hope was his buddy Tatsumi…..who was at the door with Emerl, both of them saluting like soldiers.

"Private Lubba! Will never forget you!"

"May you find peace and a better world in the afterlife!"

And with that, both boys left the room, that soon was filled with cries of pain.

* * *

 **- Meanwhile, at the Capital-**

After losing her Three Beast, Esdeath went to pray for her weak guards, she was then informed that six teigu users were called for her. She planned to have a little fun with them, test their skills. When she entered inside, a mask covering her face, she saw a black-haired man with a blue jacket and a marine red scarf around him. A buff man with an incinerator mask in his face, a short black-haired woman with a sailor uniform. Another girl with auburn hair and a soldier uniform with a dog next to her. A grow up man with a lab coat and glasses. And finally, a man with white robes and blonde hair.

After testing their skills, she reveals herself, surprising all of them. Moments later, they were all walking down a hall, wearing black tuxedos. "Now, we'll have a proper meet-and-greet after we've had our audience with the Emperor."

"We're meeting the Emperor so soon!?" the marine one, Wave exclaimed in shock. "I haven't even been in the capital a single day!"

"I like to take care of all the boring and troublesome things first," Esdeath said, leading the group through the palace. "Don't fret too much, it won't be very long."

"General Esdeath..." the man that was in a lab coat, Dr. Stylish said, as he rested his head on his hand. "Does our little team have a special name? Because simply being called the _'security squad'_ is quite boring."

"I'm so glad you asked," Esdeath said, a sadistic smirk spreading across her face. "All of us possess a rather _'unique'_ skill set. We'll work together and hunt down bands of wicked terrorists...and so...we are the capital's security squad... **the Jaegers."**

After the boring part, all Jaegers members were in a room, Wave and the masked man, Bols, were making dinner, Run, the white robe man was serving tea to Stylish. While the sailor girl, Kurome, and the soldier, Seyru, were on the table with Esdeath.

"Captain..." Seryu said as she smiled brightly at Esdeath. "I'm quite curious, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Hunting and torture," Esdeath replied nonchalantly, taking a small sip of her wine. "Or studying up on either one." Esdeath smiled as she set the glass back down. "But at the moment...I'd like to find love." Both Seryu and Kurome appeared to quite surprised by Esdeath's answer. Neither of them expected a woman with Esdeath's reputation to be worried about something as trivial as love. "Oh, by the way, Seryu, I understand that we have an extra teigu left after your battle with Night Raid."

"Y-Yes...that would be correct," Seryu said, still slightly surprised by what Esdeath had previously said. "We collected a scissor-shaped teigu that a Night Raid assassin was using. But we haven't been able to find anyone who can use it. If we can't find anyone soon the minister will confiscate it."

"That's too bad," the ice empress said, before clamping her hands on the table, "Then I have a great idea for it."

…

..

.

 _(Next Day)_

"Look I'm sorry that Tatsumi and I abandon you."

"Sorry won't cut it!"

Lubbock and Emerl were inside the green-haired bookstore, cleaning the shop out. It was the trap expert turn to take care of the black-haired, Tatsumi was again with Akame while Leone helo Mine with her targets practices.

"You should know that a woman's wrath is the worst one to fight," Emerl said, moving some books into a box.

"Shut up! You could have stopped them, I barely could eat anything this morning!" Lubbock yells as he dusts off the tables.

"Fine! What can I do to make it up for you." Emerl asked, dropping a crate on the floor.

The pervert eyes shine, "Let me touch Leone's breast-"

" **Rejected!"** Emerl growls out.

"...Fine," Lubbock mumbles out, as he took out an advertiser, "There's civilian tournament, I thought we could use the prize money to help with our budget."

"Seems easy enough," Emerl read the paper, "It says that is been held by…..Esdeath?" he asked.

"Yeah, I also thought of this as a chance to check on her; try to find out where her teigu is located," Lubbock said.

"Hmmm, good plan," Emerl said before he asked, "Say, I know that you guys said she's bad news…..But, _how_ bad are we talking about?"

"...I guess you should know," Lubbock a deep breath and began to explain, as he takes a seat, "I can't even describe her, but here's a story to help out; several years ago a savage tribe in the southwest rose up against the empire. The minister sent an army of over 120,000 men to eliminate a little over 10,000 tribals. It should have been an easy victory for the army, a clear way to display their power. But the harsh terrain and abundant danger beasts attacked the soldiers relentlessly. At night the savages would launch surprise attacks, and within no time it was clear that the army could not carry out their mission. The minister got desperate, so he sent in two young generals to help them, Najenda and Esdeath."

"What?!" Emerl looked surprised, "Boss was there?!"

"Yes, she was an excellent commander, anyway," Lubbock continues speaking, "To make a long story short, Esdeath and her men absolutely slaughtered those savages. Her powers were so fearsome that they even worried Najenda. Once Esdeath and her men had decimated the enemy, they turned their sights on the savage's village. There Esdeath turned her men loose, allowing them to do whatever they pleased. Esdeath thought of it as them reaping their rewards for defeating their enemies. Her men murdered and raped their way through the entire village, stealing anything valuable and burning the rest. Once her men were finished, Esdeath spared three savages, so that they could live the rest of their lives never being able to unsee what they had seen, and so that they could spread the word of what had happened. That sick brutality and utter cruelty are what drove Najenda to leave the empire and join the revolutionary army."

Emerl's eyes were plates, "And here I though Zanku had a serious problem."

"That's Esdeath aims; create more conflict," Lubbock said, rubbing the back of his head. "So that she can continue to enjoy the rush of battle."

"...She sounds dangerous." Emerl commented.

" **Seriously dangerous…. But I'm confident we can take care of her!"** Rapture comment.

 _('You don't mean now, do you?')_ Emerl asked a little creep out at this woman.

" **Of course not."**

"Anyways," Lubbock stood up from the chair, "We're done here, how about we get you registered for the tournament?" he said.

Emerl nods, "Sounds good, let's go."

…

..

.

And so, the tournament began, match after match, all of them were exciting to the spectators, for Esdeath however…

 _"*Yaaawn*_ How utterly uninteresting..." Esdeath muttered in a bored tone, resting her head on her fist. The capital's most feared general looked bored beyond belief as she watched the two men fight down below.

"Not amused I presume, Commander?" Run asked as he set down a fresh glass of wine for Esdeath.

"Boring men makes for an equally boring battle..." Esdeath drawled, stifling yet another yawn. "As I thought, there isn't a single teigu user among them...will I see anything remotely exciting from these fights?"

"I see..." Run said as he watched the fight below reach its end. "Ah, looks like the battle has been decided. The next fight will be the last one."

"Hmm, I won't hold my breath..." Esdeath said, swirling the wine in her glass.

Wave was down below announcing the match, _"Okay everyone! Let's do our final match of the day!"_ he points to his left, _"In the east corner! We have Kalbi the Butcher!"_ The crowd erupted in cheers as a massive bullheaded man walked into the ring. _"And in the west corner! We have Emerl the Hunter!"_ Emerl walks into the ring with people cheering him as well.

 _('The Hunter? Nice name, Emerl. Fits your nature.')_ Lubbock thought from the crowd as he eats some popcorn.

"Well aren't you a little shit?" Kalbi snorted, staring down at Emerl. "You should probably back out now while you have the chance kid because that prize money is as good as mine!"

 _('This guy…')_ Wave thought as he gazed at Kalbi with a hint of disgust. _('He may be an arrogant prick, but he does look really strong…')_

"What a coincidence," Emerl smirk, "I was about to tell you the same thing."

Everybody look in shock, Wave's eyes pale out, _('You idiot! Do you seriously want to die!?')_

"WHAT YOU SAY YOU PUNK!?" Kalbi yell before turning to the marine, "START THE MATCH!"

" _E-Eh?! I-I mean, Begin!"_ Wave shout.

"HERE I COME KID!" The bull man charges forward with his fist cocked back. "BLASTING FIST FULL COURSE!"

He threw his fist forward, which connected with Emerl's face, making the spectators and Wave cringe….but that was short-lived.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kalbi scream in pain, surprising everybody.

Emerl had grabbed the man's wrist and put pressure on it, Kalbi fell to his knees as the pain was too much for him. "You told me to back down? Please…..Learn your place bull," Emerl punches him in the face, followed by a kick to the side before roundhouse kicks his face hard. The bull man was sent flying into a wall, cracking it. His body fell down hard, his eyes rolled back as Emerl turn his back at, "You belong in the hills."

Everybody had jaws open, except Lubbock. Wave was taken back, he thought that Kalbi would make things hard, but this guy… He beat him….in 15 seconds!

"Amazing…" Run said in amazed, even Esdeath look surprised, "He has such power and skill if he could take him down with ease."

" _T...That's it!"_ the marine yells out, _"The winner is Emerl!"_ at his words, everyone roar in cheers for the black-haired.

"Hahahaha," Emerl sheepishly scratch his hair, "It was nothing." he smiles at all of them.

 _*Thump*_

Little did he knew, that single smile….made a _huuuuuuuuge_ impact as Esdeath's heart pounded rapidly in her chest as a bright blush formed on her face. The Empire's feared general clutched a hand over her thundering heart and slowly rose from her seat.

"I found him." she stated.

"Hmm?" Run muttered as he watched Esdeath rise from her seat. "Is he a candidate for wielding a teigu?"

"That too...but I'm talking about something else," Esdeath said, beginning to make her way down the steps toward the ring.

* * *

" **Enjoying yourself?"**

 _('A little maybe…. Being praise feels nice…')_

" **True, I was just-SWEET LOVE OF ALL CHRIST!"**

 _('What Rapture?')_

" **Blue haired bimbo at 12 am!"**

Emerl turn quickly to the stairs and saw that the fierce general coming down the stairs, quickly alerting him, _('Shit! That's Esdeath!')_

" **What?!"** Rapture was in shock….for a few seconds, **"She's fucking hot!"**

 _('Not now!')_ he yelled in his head as Esdeath reach him.

"Emerl, was it?" she asked, standing a little over three feets over him, "Nice name….and your match was flawless."

"T-Thanks for the compliment," Emerl said, sounding a little bit scared.

"And for that, here's your reward." Esdeath reaches for…..her cleavage. Making Emerl blush at her act, even the audience was shocked, and Lubbock had to hold his nose as blood was dripping out.

 **"HOLY SHIT! YOU CAN REALLY PUT THINGS IN A GIRL'S BUST?! THAT SHIT IS REAL?!"** Rapture lost his shit.

 _('Not helping!')_ Emerl thought, not noticing the collar place in his neck. "...Huh?"

"From now on..." Esdeath said in a hushed and husky tone. "You belong to me….Emerl."

"Huh?"

" **Huh?"**

"Come now, there are far too many distractions here," Esdeath said as she began to drag him out of the arena, the young assassin immediately fighting against her. "You're coming back to the palace with me."

"W-Wait! Wait! This wasn't-" Emerl tried to speak up, only for the ice queen to pull the chain, making him go forward to her.

"I can't wait any longer..." Esdeath delivered a swift chop to Emerl's neck.

" **CHAM….."**

 _('W-What?... My...Body…')_ he only thought before falling unconscious in Esdeath's arms.

"Don't worry my dear, we'll talk in my room..." Esdeath said sweetly, as she hugged the black-haired unconscious form against her breasts. "In private...just the two of us." With a victorious smile, Esdeath carried Emerl out of the arena.

"W-What the fuck just happened!?" Lubbock muttered, his eyes became paled when he remembers something, almost pissing himself. _('A shit! Akame and Leone are going to kill for this! Why Emerl?! Whyyyyyyyyyyy?!')_

* * *

 _And there, we finally reach the moment of the Jaegers, and with this, My and Emerl's ultimate challenge...How to change Esdeath and Seryu POV on things. Also, next chapther is going to be a little bit more different than the original plot. See you there!_


	12. Emerl Capture! Learning from Enemies

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"**

"Ghaaaaa!" Lubbock screams in fear as he hides behind Tatsumi, who was shaking in fear at the dark aura that was coming from Leone.

"What do you mean Emerl got captured!?" Leone was breaking the table with her fingers.

"I-I-It was just bad luck! There was a tournament with a big prize money, I thought that would help us! Emerl agreed to it, I didn't think Esdeath herself would walk down and slam a collar on him! I swear!" the green haired said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Why the hell did you even let him do it?!" Leone's fury was boiling, "Do you realized that he is still recovering from his last fight?!"

"S-Sis, please! Calm down!" Tatsumi tried to calm down the lion girl, he could swear he saw her eyes turn red for a moment, "We know you're upset, but we have to get ourselves together-"

"UPSET DOESN'T EVEN DESCRIBE ME RIGHT NOW!" Tatsumi cringe at her raised voice. "THAT Bitch just capture MY Man! When I get my hands on her-"

 _*Smack*_

Everybody look in shock at what just happened. Even Leone was surprised at what happened, after all, Akame, her best friend…..slap her across the face.

"A-Akame?"

"Get a hold Leone…. Don't let your emotions control you." the red eye girl said.

"B-But! He was captured! What if-"

"He's gonna be fine." Akame cut her off, "We all know how Emerl is lucky enough to avoid death many times….Besides," she smiles at her friend, "I know he'll come back to us safe and sound."

Leone looks down, her hair shadowing her eyes, "...I...I know, he'll come back….but, you don't understand," tears were coming down her cheeks, "You weren't there….when I felt the bloodlust Esdeath was letting out….It was so sick, I almost threw up…." she clenches her teeth, "You've heard the stories, of how Esdeath sadistically tortures people...breaks their minds until they are just submissive lapdogs who'll follow her every beck and call…. I-I can't help but worried for him…."

Akame suddenly brings Leone to a hug, "Of course I'm worried for him…. I just want to go in there and get him out….but, we all know how well-protected is the Empire, is almost impossible to enter or escape….and it will get us all kill."

 _('Hey! No fair Akame, that's my line!')_ Mine shout in her head.

"I can't act irrationally by my emotions….If do, the promise he made to me….to all of us….will be for nothing," she said.

Leone took her words in before taking a deep breath, "...You're right...Me getting killed is making things worst for him." she said before hugging back the black haired. "Thanks, Akame."

Seeing that the blonde managed to control herself, Akame let go of the hug and Mine decide to ask an important question, "Lubbock, did Esdeath notice that Emerl was a member of Night Raid?" she asked, holding down her worried inside.

The green haired slowly move from behind Tatsumi, "N-No, I doubt it…. A-Although, she did say something weird," all three girls look at him, "She said that…. Emerl belongs to her."

At his words, Akame and Leone anger explode as they glare at the pervert, who hide away once again behind the brunette, who was even more scared. Suddenly, Akame had taken out Murasame and Leone summon her lion form.

"Excuse us for a moment," Akame growled out.

"We have an ice bitch to melt," Leone growled next.

"What happened to _'not let your emotions take over you'?_ " Mine asked with a twitching eyebrow, not noticing that Pumpkin was in her hands.

…

..

.

 _(_ _Meanwhile, inside the capital_ _)_

"And so..." Esdeath said, presenting a tied up Emerl to the rest of the Jaegers. "This young man will be our new backup member. His name is Emerl."

"Um, you just brought a random civilian in here? Just like that?" Bols asked as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "Isn't that, like, a possible security risk?"

"Yes….Yes, it is," Emerl mutter down.

" **Agreed! And what's with the collar?! We aren't dogs!"** Rapture was mad at the treatment his friend was getting.

"He'll have everything he could ever want here...he'll never want to leave," Esdeath said sweetly, gently caressing Emerl's cheek.

 _('I beg to differ...')_ Emerl though, acting cool, he was in front of enemies after all.

"And he's not only our backup member….. I'm sure I felt it…..Emerl is going to be my lover..." Esdeath stated, shocking the black haired.

 _('...Rapture?')_

" **...Yes..."**

 _('Did...she just...call me...her lover?')_

" **...Yes… The so call Empire Strongest….JUST FUCKING CALL YOU HER LOVER?!"**

"He's perfect...everything I could want in a man," Esdeath said, caressing his cheek yet again, this time earning a blush from him

"If he's supposed to be your lover, why does he have a collar around his neck?" Wave pointed out, as he gestured to the collar and chain binding Emerl.

"Because I like him..." Esdeath replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't want him to run away, so I slapped it on him without really thinking."

"Uh, if you want a real lover and not a pet..." Run said as he chuckled nervously. "You might want to take that off."

 _('Finally! Someone that can use their brain!')_ Emerl yell in his head.

The ice queen places a hand in her chin in thought, "...I guess you're right," she then began to remove the collar, very gently. "Forgive me, dear, I wasn't thinking straight." she apologized.

" **...Umm, why is she been gentle? Isn't she the feared general that gives no mercy to anyone and bathes in bloodlust?"** Rapture asked.

 _('You got me there…. Something doesn't add up here.')_ Emerl thought as she then untied him.

"While we're on the subject of love..." Esdeath said, turning to the Jaegers. "Have any of you been in a relationship or married before?"

At her words, only one hand rose in the air…...and all of the rest looks in shock at who it was.

"BOLS?!"

Esdeath couldn't help the amused smile that spread across her face. "Oh, isn't this a surprise….Is this true Bols?"

"Yes..." Bols replied shyly, as he began to fidget in embarrassment. "I've been married to my lovely wife for six years! She's such a wonderful person, I don't deserve her love!"

As the incinerator expert talk, Emerl felt a tug on his leg, looking down he saw some sort of white dog, standing in two. It was looking at the assassin with his black eyes.

"What...is this?" Emerl mutters.

" **Champ….This is Hekatonkheires."**

Emerl's eyes widened as he held his inner growl in, _('The teigu….the one that killed Sheele…. Is this one?')_ he thought as the dog teigu suddenly jump into his knees, and began to crawl up. Emerl looks in shock at what the teigu what's doing, and to make things more confusing, the dog raises his hand up and place it on its head.

 _('What is it doing?')_ Emerl asked in confusion as the dog look at him….apparently, waiting for something, _('Is...this thing….asking to be pet?')_ he guess.

" **I...guess?"** Even Rapture was lost at it. So, Emerl slowly moves its hand on it, much to the dog's pleasure.

"Aaaah!~" Emerl look up to see Seryu smiling down at them, "Coro likes you, it must have felt that you have great justice in you!" she says with a cute smile. "Ah! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Seryu Ubiquitous, an officer of justice that destroys evil doers!" she said, saluting soldier style.

 _('...This girl….')_ Emerl thought as he could sense it.

 **"Yes…..I feel it too…..There's a demon inside her…."** Rapture said as they both could see the dark aura and bloodlust coming out of her.

"I guess I shall introduce myself next, Dr. Stylish is the name! My mission….. Make things more stylish than ever!" the doctor pose in a dancer's pose.

Emerl look at him with a sweat drop, "What's this guy problem?" he couldn't help but asked.

"I'm still confused as well," Emerl turn to the side as he saw Wave, "Ah! Let me introduce myself, I'm Wave, nice to meet you!" He extended his hand, in which Emerl accept.

"I'm Run, nice to make an acquaintance with you." the blonde greets with a bow.

Emerl bows as well before looking at the other female who was eating some cookies, and his eyes widened in surprised, _('Black hair….sailor uniform….cold eyes…')_ Kurome noticed that he was staring and hide her cookies.

"You can't have any." she stated.

 _('She's selfish with food! She's just like Akame!')_ Emerl thought.

" **That….or maybe she is related to her…"** Rapture suggested.

"Do not worried, Kurome is like that to everyone," the masked man said. "Ah! Am I the last one? How embarrassing for the oldest one to introduce himself, I'm Bols." the masked man says.

"Hmm, I see that you all introduce to my love," Esdeath says as she made her way to the doors, "I have something important to finish, why don't you all get to know him more?" she says as she left the room.

The room was left silent, very awkward to say the least, "So...um…" Wave tried to speak up, "...This is awkward…"

"Yes...Yes, it is…" Emerl agreed. "...Anyone hungry?"

* * *

"Amazing! I never thought roasting meat with some fish bones stew gives this much flavor!" Bols says in excitement as he looks at the pot.

"Neither did I, and I'm from the ocean." Wave said in mild surprise.

"That's why I'm a hunter, I learn every place of the animal's meat and bones that are good for meals," Emerl said as he began to chop some spinach. "Wave! Can you go prepare the table?" he asked to the black-haired.

"Sure!"

"Bols! The rest of the fishes parts mushed them all together, and the bones, slice them."

"Got it!"

As they cook, the rest of the Jaegers were on a table, Kurome was messing with Koro with a stick, Run and Stylish were playing chess next to the window, and Seryu…...what...is she doing?

The auburn haired officer had been looking at Emerl, who was oblivious to it, she has been looking at him for some time, reason? Coro. The magical teigu just jump in his lap and made him pet his head and Coro like it…..Is super strange for her teigu to act all mushy to an unknown civilian, then again, Wave, Run, and General Esdeath did say he calls himself a hunter…..could it be that….Is he a compatible candidate to him?

 _('Well...he is a nice person…. And it seems Koro had a liking for him….plus he does look cute- wait, what am I thinking?!')_ for the first time in her life, Seryu blushes at something that isn't killing villains or praise comments. She shook that thought away, but her pounding heart was already in motion. After a while, Emerl, Bols, and Wave serve up the food to everyone, and they

"MMMH~! This taste…..is so stylish amazing!" Dr. Stylish comment.

"Very good, I must say this is delicious," Run said next.

"...Seconds." Kurome hands over the plate forward to Wave, who serve her another plate.

"Easy there Kurome, you might get a tummy ached," Bols said as he places some drinks on the table for all of them.

"Sooo good! This is beyond anything I have eaten before!" Seyru said while squirming in delight. "Here Coro! Have some!" he throw some into Coro's mouth, whose mouth open, revealing all his teeth.

"What the hell?!" Emerl was surprised at the action, although he acts like one. "What is going on with that….dog!?" He asked.

"Oh! Sorry about that, I didn't mean for Coro to scare you," Seryu apologized.

"Scare? More like freak out." Emerl said as he looks at the rest of them, "What IS it anyway?" he asked.

"Don't you know? That's a teigu right there." Wave answer, very surprised at the knowledge of this guy.

"Teigu?" Emerl asked, very confused at the info.

"You don't know about them?" Stylish asked, very curious and suspicious at him.

"Well, my whole life, I have been moving from places, tracking and hunting beasts," Emerl said.

"Country hick," Kurome said, earning a tick mark from the green jacket man.

"Don't worry, you clearly don't understand!" Seryu quickly said, gaining the assassin's attention, "As an ally of justice, I shall explain to you Emerl, a Teigu is..." as Seryu explain once again what is a Teigu, Rapture spoke up.

 **"Nice act, can I asked why?"**

 _('Learning the enemies weakness...')_ Emerl spoke up as he nods in hearing Seryu, _('I learn that all these guys have teigus, this one, Coro, been one…. You notice the others?')_ he asked.

 **"Sorry Champ, only the dog is here….The others must be in their rooms."** Rapture says in sadness.

 _('Don't worried about it…. Let's wait for a chance to see them...')_ Emerl said to his teigu as Seryu was finishing talking.

"You understand now? How special and dangerous is a teigu, and how important for us, allies of justice, must get them and used it against evildoers?" the auburn haired asked.

Before Emerl could answer, the door to the dining hall open up, and in came Esdeath, with a map in her hand, "Ah, you were all here, I see…. Listen up, your first mission has been decided!"

* * *

 _(_ _One Hour Later_ _)_

After planning out their plan of attack, the Jaegers stood in front of the stairs that would lead them to a fort located next to a lake and fill with criminals mad bandits.

"Well, we memorize the layout of the fort….how shall we go?" Run asked.

"Justice is served fair and square," Seryu said with a wicked smirk, "So we'll take them head on. They won't expect it and it will allow us to take advantage of their confusion."

As the Jaegers went over their battle strategy, Emerl and Esdeath were up in the cliff, the former very uncomfortable in a log, "Why am I here?" he had to ask her.

"We'll watch the battle unfold from up here," Esdeath said, crossing her legs and sit down on the log, very close to the black haired. "It should be quite the show, excellent for you to learn something."

" **Oh man, I'm learning something, I learn that even if she is what Lubbock said, those legs are asking to be touch and grab!"** Rapture comment.

 _('I know you're getting turn on man, but she's right, we must take this chance and learn from them, know their strength.')_ Emerl reminds his teigu.

" **Yeah, yeah….although, why aren't you taking this chance to run?"** Emerl's eye look at his hand, which was been held tightly by Esdeath's, who was blushing and looking away from him. **"...I see your point… Shall I activate Far Sight?"**

 _('By all means.')_ Emerl's green eye glow a bit, and in a quick moment, he could see Jaegers, all in front of a mob of bandits, all of them been point weapons at. _('Hmm….Going directly to the front, simple tactic, but excellent for confusing the enemy.')_

Emerl notice that Seryu went forward, she then yell something before Coro grow a lot and sank its teeth into her arm, when the teigu move out, Seryu's metallic arm was now a giant drill call **Justice: King of Hell's Spear,** that she aim and shoot forward, decimating everything in its path. Blood and body parts rained down as Seryu tore through the bandit's ranks. Any enemies Seryu missed, Coro would sweep through and mop up, devouring any bandits in its path. She then calls for Coro once again, and this one bites her arm once again and changing Seryu's drill with a large cannon call **Justice: Towering Mountain Cannon,** that she shoots forward at the gate, destroying it completely as she laughs like a maniac.

 _('Shit….she's a complete monster…')_ Emerlsaid.

" **Yeah….Looks like she has ten more weapons in her….and the mut is her organizer...they both level up…"**

Suddenly, they notice that an army of mysterious masked figures began to surround Dr. Stylish, he said something about _'personals soldiers'_ with enhanced strength and speed.

 _('Personal Soldiers…. I have a bad feeling about that…')_

" **And you should,"** Rapture's comment caught Emerl's attention, **"The doc….those gloves of his are Glorious Hands of God: Perfector; a support teigu that increases the minute movements of the user's fingers several hundred folds. No matter the damaged, as long you're still breathing, they can repair any injury in seconds."**

 _('...So, he can repair damage…. He's gonna be troublesome…')_

He then moves to Kurome, the girl found herself encircled by a large group of bandits. However, she didn't look worried for it. All of the bandits readied their weapons and prepared to attack her at once, but in the blink of an eye, Kurome had leaped out of the circle of bandits and landed behind them. Before anyone could even react, she took out her swords and slice them all into pieces, limbs and blood cover the floor.

Emerl kept an eye on this one here, the sword looks like Murasame, but it feels...different… _('Rapture…')_

" **March of the Dead: Yatsufusa** ; **a long katana with the power to reanimate and control corpses."**

 _('What?!')_ Emerl had to tense up as he almost scream out loud, _('She control's corpses!?')_

" **Yes, and since they're dead, they won't disobey her."** Rapture explain more.

Emerl had a chill down his spine as he thought of himself getting impaled by it, turning back on Night Raid. Erasing that thought away, he notices that Wave hit a bandit that was aiming at Kurome. He then lands behind her and began to cool talk, only to end up depressed later on by something that the girl said to him.

 _('Hmm...That blue sword on his back...is it his teigu?')_ Emerl asked.

" **Yes, that is without a doubt Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot, is an Armor-type, just like Incursio, although, this one is for combat, however, increases the user's defense, making it great for offensive attacks."**

 _('...So, this is Incursio's rival...Better tell Tatsumi about it.')_

He moves to Bols, who was running around with a cylinder in his back, dodging some volleyballs of fire arrows before diving behind a rock, he quickly took out a hose and aim it at the wall, sending a searing stream of flames to it. The arrows that were flying towards Bols were instantly burned to ashes and the entire wall was encased in flames. Soon the air was filled with the screams of the bandits that were unfortunate enough to be caught in Bols's flames.

 _('Ouch! That's a blazing situation right there.')_

" **You bet, that's Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante** , **the flamethrower teigu that shoots fire so hot, it will not burn out until his enemies are dead."**

 _('...In other words, not even water can stop it….Two words: Hell's Fire.')_

" **Yep."**

Finally, he turns to Run who…..was in the air, flying in the air with two wings on his back, some feathers floating next to him before his arm shot forward and those feathers went away like bullets, he must have attacked some bandits escaping from them.

 _('An angel….I don't know if it's holy or fallen…')_

" **Hard to say, those wings are Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema, floating discs that sprout wings that allow the user to fly in the sky and use its feather as projectiles."**

 _('...That's so cool, to flight around…')_ he said before returning back his vision to normal, noticing that he was standing up and looking at the burning fort.

He had witnessed the power, skill, and ability of the Jaegers. _('All of them…..they are powerful….however….only Wave is a real threat...')_

 **"...So, you notice, huh?"**

 _('Of course, I did….')_ Emerl thought before hearing the great general speak up.

"Emerl," he looks at her, "I'll personally train you...and you'll be able to do things like this." she sweetly says.

The black haired look at her for a moment before smiling, "It's funny… I heard rumors about you….but right now, none of them are what I expect..."

"Oh..." Esdeath said with an amused smile, as she rested her head on her hand. The empire's most feared general had a slight blush on her face as she looks at him. "Were you expecting something from the stories you've heard about me?"

Emerl didn't say anything before taking a sigh, "Actually yes." Esdeath seemed rather surprised by Emerl's reply and quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "From what I've heard, I expected you to be some heartless monster who just goes around killing people." she appeared to be unfazed by his comment, must have heard worst, but hearing that from him pain her a little, "But….I can tell that you're a nice and sweet person, at least with me….I don't understand what part of me caught your attention…. But, I do know one thing…." he smiles at her one more time. "...You're a beautiful woman...and I'll be lying that you're not one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen…"

Come on, we all know he's right, why did I even bother typing this? Anyway, Esdeath released a slight gasp and clutched a hand over her thundering heart. "...I…. don't understand this...feeling inside me…" Esdeath said with a growing smile, her blush darkening once again. "I've...never loved someone like this before...it's strange...but it's not bad."

" **Oh my freaking lord! I can sense her heart beating like thunder! She's must love you a lot!"**

 _('Yes Rapture…. Maybe...Maybe I can use this!')_

" **Use this? Are you planning to make her join the Revolution?"**

 _('Something like that…..although, we might have it hard….she's loyal to the Empire, loves to kill and torture, and has a lot of bloodlust in her…..and most of all….She's a war maniac.')_

" **...True… She only cares about fighting and strength…. As long as she asked for war, war she'll have, get or make…"**

The blue haired notice that Emerl has been quiet for a long time, "Emerl? Are you okay? You've been quiet for a while now." she asked as she stood up.

"Huh?" that brought him back to reality as he shook his head, "Oh sorry...I was just wondering, where am I going to sleep?" he asked her.

"Oh, that's easy..." Esdeath said, walking up to him and run her hand down her cheek. "You'll be staying in my room, of course."

 _('...Well….This will turn good or bad….')_ Emerl could only think as he looks at her beautiful face.

…

..

.

" **...Soooo…."**

 _('No…')_ Emerl said as he was looking outside through a window, it has been two hours since the Jaegers return from the fort, which was left to burn. Everybody went to their rooms to rest for tomorrow. And Emerl, been the lucky bastard, was in the room of the Strongest woman in this world and Empire, who was taking a shower at the moment….And then, this happened.

" **Come on! Just one peek!"**

 _('Absolutely not.')_

" **She won't even be bothered by it!"**

 _('I'm still not doing it!')_

" **Champ!~"**

 _('No Rapture! I'm not going to be like Lubbock!')_

Before the could continue arguing, the doors of the shower open up, when Emerl turn around, his jaw drop to the ground and his eyes widened.

Esdeath came into the room wearing just a white button-up shirt, one that barely reached down below hips. It had several buttons of the shirt undone, exposing her upper stomach and cleavage to him, which her breasts were about to pop out.

" **...SCREW PEEPING! THIS IS ENOUGH FOR ME!"** Rapture yelled with excitement.

"Sorry for the wait," Esdeath said, brushing some still damp hair out of her face.

"I-It's no problem..." Emerl muttered as he turned his head, trying to hide the fact that he was blatantly ogling her.

Seeing him fluster, she had to admit he look cute with it, "Would you like a drink?" she asked him.

"...Yeah, I would like one," he replied. She served up two cups of wine, giving one to him. He drinks some, placed it next to a table that was next to him, and instantly fell back on the bed. _"Aaaaaa, so hard~"_ he mumbles, earning a chuckle from Esdeath as he sits back up.

"Not much of a heavy drinker I see," she says before decidingto make her move. She places her forehead on top of his. "Doesn't look like a fever...That's good….How about we let our hearts tell us what to do?" she suggests.

"...Sure...I have a few things to say," that caught Esdeath attention as Emerl turn serious to her, "First all….Do you really like me?" he asked, expecting an answer.

Instead, the general lunged forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, catching him off guard. Her lips taste like cold wine. At different of Akame's meat lips and Leone's beer lips.

" **Ah yeah! Screw answers, let's get to the point!"**

When she broke the kiss, Emerl notices that she was now straddling his hips. Was the kiss so good that he didn't notice her placing on him? What a shock!

"If I didn't love you..." Esdeath said, as she gently stroked Emerl's cheek. "I wouldn't have done that."

"...Point taken," Emerl said before saying, "Then would you mind doing me a favor?"

"All right, go on ahead," Esdeath said, as she sensually rubbed Tatsumi's chest. "Tell me and say it loud so I can hear you."

Emerl closes his eyes, took a breath and said, "...Apologized."

….

….

….

"...Excuse me?" Esdeath was taken back at his word.

"You heard me," Emerl said and he slowly push her off him, "You brought me here against my own will, made me your lover without my knowledge and made my join your squad without asking if I want to join you guys…." he stood up on the bed, looking down at her with cross hands, "You been forcing things on me without my opinion…. I know that this is your first time experiencing love… So, here's a tip for you….Never force things to someone you like...that's just been an asshole."

"...Emerl," in a quick moment, Esdeath stood up and slap him in the face with glare, "You're talking to a general in the imperial army, don't forget that." she says, before noticing that her slap had no effect on him.

"And I could care less about it," the general was mildly surprised, he's talking back to her, "You might be a general, but right now, you're just a girl that is new to the feeling of love." he said with a smirk, "And even a general can make mistakes with that… So learn from it…. After all, I don't want to have a bad relationship with you now."

 _('...He's so stubborn... I like that part of him.')_ "...I see… Then," to Emerl surprised the general grab his head and hug him close to her breasts. "...I apologized for making decisions for you…"

Her voice sounds very convincing, _('Rapture?')_

" **Honest, and not that minister!"**

With a smile, he hugs her back, "...You're forgiven…." he then let's go, "Also, since you do love me, let me make this clear….You're not the only one that loves me."

Oh?" Esdeath said, perking up with a sadistic smile on her face. "I'll enjoy the competition then. But know this, I will win and you will be mine, I'll make you fall for me," she says with determination.

" **The fire has been placed! Her waifu battle is coming soon!"**

 _('Oh no…. What have I done?')_ he sweatdrop, _('I just make things worst.')_

Suddenly, Esdeath sits down in the bed, "Well, you must be tired from all the excitement today. We'll continue this conversation later. For now, let's get some sleep." she says.

"O-Oh! T-Then, I'll take the couch!" Emerl as he was about to go the couch when he felt a grip in his hand.

"I promise I won't try anything tonight, so please just sleep in the bed!" Esdeath pleaded, locking eyes with Emerl. "Please, I hate sleeping alone."

Seeing her pleading face, Emerl sighs, "Fine…I'll sleep with you," Esdeath eyes perk up and light up, "But let me take a bath first, I smell….Although," he had a smirk on his face, "I never thought the mighty general would fall for loneliness in bed."

The blue haired beauty blush, he was teasing her, but before she could say anything, the black-haired boy was already inside the bath. It was then that she noticed something.

"...Hmm..." she hummed, tapping her chin. "I probably should have joined him...ah well that will come in time. There's no need to hurry." Taking a calming breath, Esdeath fell back against the bed, remembering what Bols had told her earlier in the evening. _('Bols said that I can't give up, that he was rejected twice, but when he saw a chance, he made his move….All I have to do is wait….I know!')_ Esdeath thought with a smile, as she began to relax on the bed. _('First thing tomorrow...I'll have Emerl join me on a danger beast hunt...then I'll show him what I can really do.')_

A light blush dusted across Esdeath's face as she stared at the door to her bathroom. "I'll show you Emerl….You'll fall for me and tell my competition that you belong to me…. This just getting interesting."

* * *

 _And there! Damn! Making this chapter had me on the edge of this last two days...SO, since I'm like this, I'm making the next chapter next Tuesday! That's a promise!_


	13. Seed of Doubt, Escape, Grouping Up

When Emerl woke up, he found himself between two pillows on his side. Questions marks were form in his head before he realized that Esdeath put his head between her breasts, however, instead of freaking out, he simply sighs. _('After getting my face fill with Akame's and Leone's breasts, the latter more than the former, this is nothing new…. Let's see if I can get off….')_ He slowly moves away her hands, which were really close to the jewels, and successfully managed to get out of her hold.

 _('There!')_ he thought as he looks at the sleeping girl, he had to admit, despite the so call ruthless killer of the empire, she was a beauty when she sleep like that.

 **"Don't forget, her position is erotic right now!"** Aaaaaaand Rapture just had to remind that she only had a shirt covering her body and not her legs. **"...Want to grab them?"**

 _('Not now, Rapture….')_ Emerl suddenly took out a feather and a piece of paper and began writing something on it, _('Better leave a note telling her where I'm going to be.')_ once finished, he placed the note on the table before looking at Esdeath. He smile at her peaceful face before placing kiss in her forehead, making her lips form a smile as Emerl made his way outside.

 **"My, My….Champ is getting better with girls, eh?~"** Rapture says with a happy tone.

 _('I was just simply returning the favor to her….. After all, I am her lover...')_ Emerl heard a gasp escaping from his Teigu.

 **"Does that mean?!"**

 _('Yes…. She can be part of that thing you call….what was it again?')_

" **A harem! WOOOOOOOHOOOOO!"** Rapture happiness was going over his head.

As he walks to the kitchen to get breakfast, Emerl took a turn around a corner, he bump into someone, luckily, he managed to not fall as however it was is shorter than him.

"Oof!" he heard as he looks at who bump into him, and saw the auburn-haired girl. "Ah! Sorry there Emerl...I wasn't watching where I was going…" Seryu apologized.

"...Don't worry about it," Emerl said before looking at her more serious. Seryu's eyes were red. Like she didn't sleep at all, not to mention that Coro wasn't with her, which is odd. Her face show that she was in deep thought and was rubbing her metallic arm in discomfort. "...Seryu, are you okay?" he asked.

"H-Huh?" the girl was surprised by his question, "S-Sure! I-I'm okay! An ally of justice is always okay!" her voice was suspicious.

The black-haired raised an eyebrow, this girl, who was having _fun_ killing bandits yesterday….was acting suspicious. _('There's something wrong here….Rapture, can you get something out of her?')_

" **Sure, give me a sec,"** the teigu stood silent as he use Specter for a moment, **"...Huh? This is strange…."**

 _('What? What you found?')_

Rapture began to explain, **"It seems that our girl here did something yesterday that goes against her moral code….and has commence to doubt something…"**

Taking the info from his partner, Emerl look at Seryu, who was still feeling uncomfortable, and nod to himself, "Do you….have something in your mind?"

Seryu quickly shook her hand, "No! No! No! Is nothing like-"

"An ally of justice doesn't lie," those words hit her right in the heart as she felt to her knees. Emerl knew he hit a spot before extending his hand to her, "If you want, I could hear you out….I'm good at keeping secrets…."

The auburn-haired look at his hand before she took it, making him rise her up. "...Can we talk somewhere else?" she asked.

…

..

.

After walking, the two of them were outside a balcony, Seyru close the door, making sure that nobody could see or hear them. Emerl was looking at the horizon, admiring the scene, he had to admit, despite their corrupted ways, the empire those have a great view of the place.

"...Never have knew this place had a excellent view…" Emerl commented.

Seryu join up with him as she also observed the far city, "...Yeah… I always come here to see the sun rise…"

After a long silence, the black haired assassin finally asked, "So...what has been bothering you?"

The soldier look down for a moment before saying, "...When I was young...I lost my father… Since that day, I swore to bring justice to every single evildoer in this place…. And when my captain die by the hands of Night Raid… I even care less for them…" Emerl suddenly notice that her eyes were commencing to drop tears. "So why?...Why did that happened?"

Emerl was really confused, her words feel that we're betraying something, something that she had from her entire life. "What do you mean?"

Seryu wiped the tears off her eyes before taking a deep breath, "...I let a criminal alive…."

Emerl look at her in shock, "What?" the so-called ally of justice, the girl who promise no mercy to evildoers, as she called them….Let a criminal alive?

" **Didn't see that one coming!"** Even Rapture was shock.

"Could you please explain?" Emerl asked as Seryu look at in the eyes.

"...It was a few minutes before we regroup…" she commenced to talk.

* * *

 _(_ _Flashback_ _)_

 _The bandit fort at Lake Gyogan lay in flaming ruins. Countless bodies littered the ground and the air reeked of blood. The Jaegers had fallen back to regroup after their first successful mission, all of them except Seryu. The auburn-haired girl walked through the destroyed fort, searching for any surviving bandits. Coro lazily followed behind Seryu, the teigu stuffed from eating dozens of bandits. Seryu searched through the fort high and low and came up with nothing. However, just when she was about to call off her search, she heard it…._

" _Guh…..ahh…"_

 _A soft whimpering, that one sound mader a twisted smile spread across Seryu's face, as she prepared to kill one last evildoer. After rounding a corner, auburn-haired spotted a blood covered bandit sitting on the ground against a house that wasn't burn yet. The bandit looked to be in his mid-twenties, he was crying softly as he clutched the remains of his left arm, which was severed from the elbow down._

 _When the bandit saw her, he quickly scream in terror, as she made his way to him. Picking a sword that was on the ground, she was planning to chop this one into pieces._

" _P-Please...please don't kill me…Not yet…" The bandit pleaded as he raised his one good arm defensively. However, Seryu wasn't swayed by his words and raised her blade. She was about to kill him when she heard it-_

" _Waaaaaaa!"_

 _She stop her attack, her face turn into shock, and her heart sunk. The bandit move to the side and made the soldier fear come true….Because behind the man, was a baby, all wrapped in a towel cocoon._

" _Please….Let me take care of my baby first…" he plead as he takes the baby with his good hand, with a little difficulty. He began to 'shhh' the newborn, "Is okay….Is okay….Papa just doing one final love to you…" the man slowly sways it around, the baby slowly began to drift away to dreamland._

 _Meanwhile, Seryu drop the sword, catching the bandit off guard, her eyes tremble and her teeth clench at the scene. What she was doing?! He might be a bandit….but, he was doing it for his baby….. A baby is innocent, dammit! To live it in this world without a parent…. Just like her….That's not justice! The auburn-haired girl was shaking slightly as she tightly balled her fists. She was hanging her head, her bangs covering her face._

 _"Get out…"_

 _"H-Huh?" The bandit said in a surprised tone. "W-What did you say?"_

"I said get the hell out of here!" she exclaimed, pointing towards an exit that would allow the bandit to escape without being seen. "I won't say anything to my teammates, so leave with your baby now!"

 _Fresh tears began to fall off the bandits eyes as he stood up, "T-Thank you!" be said as bows to her quickly, "I can't thank you enough! You just saved my family!"_

 _"Here." The bandit looked absolutely stunned as he was handed a small medkit. "It isn't much, but use this to patch yourself up before you head home…. You'll still need to see a doctor though, but this will help stop the bleeding and let you make it back home."_

"Thank you...thank you..." The bandit repeated several times, as he grab tight the baby and the medkit and began to run away.

 _Once he was far enough, Seryu slam her fist in a wall, clenching his teeth even harder. The dog teigu was next to her, looking all worried at her. With a heavy sigh, she clutched her head. "What the hell just happened to me?" she couldn't help but asked herself._

 _(_ _Flashback End_ _)_

* * *

If one would describe what Emerl heard, it would be a complete shock and surprise.

"After that… I stay almost all night thinking about that… How I was about to make a child homeless...without parents…." Seryu clenched her head, "I….I was about to make a child lost a parent….just like I did!" she says, a little more louder. "Just what was I thinking!? Taking a father away from a kid that had _nothing_ to do with this?! That's not justice!" she yelled even louder, tears falling off her eyes.

Before she could say anything else, she felt a tap in her head, she look up to see Emerl with a concern face, "...You are blaming yourself too much…" he then looks back at the sky, "...Do you want an opinion at you actions?" he asked.

Seryu took a few seconds before nodding, so Emerl took a deep breath before speaking, "When I saw you fight in the fort last night…. I saw a girl that was enjoying killing people to demonstrate her own justice to them…. In other words," Emerl turn with a sad expression, "I saw a Monster."

That one word, hit her hard in the heart, making her even more sad than ever, but she still listen to him, "You were enjoying killing bandits because you said, _'They are evildoers that do what they want'..._ You look like you didn't care if they were actually doing it because they have no choice or were forced too...You just wanted to kill them and that's it….And as far as I know, that's no justice."

Seryu's head looks down at the ground, her hands gripping the railing if the balcony. "So….I'm a monster, huh?" she says, sadness in her voice. Never in her life did she saw herself as that…

"...Yes…. Is what I would say," Seryu looks at him in shock, "...A true monster is that who doesn't care about the life of another one…. But you, you left someone alive…. All for the child…. A monster would have never care for that…" Emerl said.

"But! All my life, justice was the only thing that I know!" she says.

"And that's another problem," the auburn-haired was confused yet again, "You keep talking about justice….but do you know what it is?" her eyes widened, "Justice is following the law….but, what you are doing, that's nothing more than revenge."

"W-What?"

The black haired looks at her, once again, serious, "You said that you lost your father to a _'evildoer'_ right? And I would understand that you have a grudge with them or want revenge on the guy who kill him. However, that doesn't mean you should go around taking out your revenge into killing all the people that does something wrong…. You don't know why they are doing it in the first place; they could have been hungry, or helping get their family some food…"

The more he speak, Seryu began to feel her doubt getting bigger and bigger. Have she really been doing all this out of revenge, instead of justice? That… That's just…

 _('Wrong…')_ she tell herself, her eyes widened in realization, _('Have I really been…. Hunting criminals for revenge… To take my frustration out on losing my father…?')_

"And as much I hate to asked you this…. All those people you feed to….Coro, was it? Have you ever stop and consider that maybe….half of them were actually innocent?" That seems to hit Seryu hard. "If you haven't notice, the empire has a lot of corrupted people in them; pinning crimes on innocent people for money, raping woman, raised taxes…. Speaking of which, is that what you call justice this days?" he asked.

The auburn-haired was getting more, and more frustrated than ever, how did she not notice it earlier? She remember a few of her comrades doing things against justice, like stealing and ordering around…..Now that she think about it, Captain Ogre had taken a young woman to execute, saying that she try to blackmail him….but the woman look really poor, not even clothes that worth a lot…. And that Ogre went a arrested her family, executing them in front of her…. All just to remind everyone about who's in charge…

"I see that in your eyes are still confuse…. But, is not too late, Seryu," Emerl place a hand in her shoulder, bring her from her thoughts, "You want justice? Learn more about it…. Find its true purpose…. Then, asked yourself, _'Who is really giving justice?'_

"Who….is really….giving justice…." she repeat his words in surprised.

"Is what the Empire doing right for the people….or is The Revolution Army doing right for the people?" he says before adding, "And don't take this wrong, I'm not siding with either side...I'm just giving you the opportunity to think clearly and understand if you are in the team that is doing true justice…."

Seryu was amazed at his words, never in her life had someone talk her like this before…. It felt like…. Someone with true justice had lecture her! Her tears began to dry up as she wipes them out. "...Yeah… I think you are right…. I should know what justice is before blabbering about giving some…. And if I am really giving some."

The assassin smile at her words, "That's good… I can't speak if you'll right…. But, I promised that you will not regret it." Emerl said.

Suddenly, he found himself in a hug from Seryu, surprising him a lot, "Thank you, Emerl…." she says, blushing at her own action.

The black haired didn't know what to do….but he then smile and wrap his arms around her, "You're welcome….Seryu."

They stood there, hugging each other for a while, before Emerl remember something, "Well, hate to break this moment, but I'm really hungry, and I would love to eat some food."

That made the soldier let go of him, much to her disappointment, "Oh! R-Right… I have to get Coro….He must be feeling lonely without me…" she says as they both walk back inside.

"And don't worry, my lips are seal," Emerl said before waving her hand at her, in which she replied back. When Emerl disappear, Seyru let out a sigh, her cheeks turn pink as she placed her hand on her chest, feeling the beating heart inside.

 _('Wow….I...Never felt this kind of sensation before… What is this...?')_ she thought as she walks away.

…

..

.

" **Champ…"**

 _('Yes?')_

" **...Are you...seriously planning to help that girl?"** Rapture asked.

 _('...Is not about helping, but rather, showing her the way…')_

" **Do I need to remind you that it was her teigu that took our Sheele away?"**

 _('...No….I know what she did…. And nothing will be able to make me forgive her for that…. But, I can't blame her… She was doing her job as a soldier…. And we were prepared to accept the consequences of assassination….')_ Emerl answer back.

" **Then why?"**

 _('...Her voice….she really was confused at what she was doing… I guess I just want her to understand… That we are right… Bedside, we both know that the writer wants to give her a chance.')_ Emerl said as he saw the door to the dining hall.

" **...True…. And despite that personality, she does have a cute face…. I really hate for that one thing to ruin her even more... "** Rapture comment, his voice not very convincing. **"But...what happens if that dosen't work?"**

 _('...I'll think of something else,')_ Emerl enter inside, he saw that Wave and Kurome there waiting.

"Yo!" the marine greet as the girl continue eating her snacks, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Why yes! I woke up with my head been sandwiched by a woman's breasts, which by the way, only wearing a white button shirt that barely reach to her hips and her hand were _really_ close to my heirlooms, not that she was about to rape me or anything!" Emerl sarcastically says.

Wave sweat at the information he was given as Kurome simply decide to be the ignorant one, "Was it that bad?"

"...I was been sarcastic," Emerl said, earning a _'o'_ from Wave. He looks at the younger girl, noticing that she was looking at him, which surprised him a little, "...What? I'll have you know, I'm not a pervert, I'm a victim."

"...Nothing…. Is just that you look a lot like my sister," she state.

Both boys look at her in confusion, "I….look like your sister…?" Emerl looks at Wave, "Do I seriously look like a girl?"

"No, in fact, you look a lot like me," Wave said, placing his hand on his chin as he turn to the swordswoman, "Help me here Kurome, who's your sister so I can be on track."

The black haired woman eyes became dark, smiling dark as well, "You might have see her….Her face is on the wanted poster, after all."

Emerl took a few moments as he fake surprise at her, "...Akame?! You're that girl's sister?!"

"Eeeeeeeeh?!" Wave was shocked as well before pointing at her with his finger, "I knew you look familiar, but I didn't think you would be very close to the most deadly assassin!"

" **The most Deadly Assassin? What a insult! Akame is more than** _ **'most'!**_ **"**

"Yes…. She's an extremely valuable asset, even though she turned her back on the empire. I really hope I get to see her again soon. I'll find her...and execute her with my own hands… After all, she _is_ my sister…" Kurome said with a happy expression.

A chill went on both boys spines as the look at her in fear, they both had the same thought, _('Shit! That's dark! And this isn't a story!')_

Just then the door to the dining room burst open, and Esdeath hurried into the room, now fully dressed in her uniform, "Ah! There you are Emerl!" she said as she enter inside, "We're going hunting today. We'll be heading to Famo."

"Famo?" Emerl raised an eyebrow, "The mountain?" _('If that so, I can use this as a way to get away and go with the others!')_

"Yes, Wave! Kurome! You are coming with us." Esdeath said as she adjusted her cap. "Famo is the perfect place for an ambush. We'll search for bandits while hunting danger beasts!"

"Roger!" Kurome and Wave said simultaneously.

"We'll separate into two teams until nightfall. When we arrive, Kurome and I will go east. Wave and Emerl will search the west side." Esdeath explained, turning to face Wave and Kurome. "I don't know what Kurome is truly capable of yet. This will be a great opportunity for me to get a full idea of her skills."

"Huh? You already assessed my skills?" Wave asked in confusion.

"You had a fantastic teacher." Esdeath complemented, tipping her cap to Wave. "You're already as strong as you can be. So be proud of yourself."

Her words touch the marine's heart and pride, making him daydream, Emerl could only look at him with a deadpanned expression.

" **Whip, totally easy to trick…. Doesn't he looks like someone we know?"** a droplet appear in Emerl's head as Rapture was right as he remind him of a familiar brunette.

 _('Either way, he'll be easy to escape from since he's a little gullible.')_ Emerl said, earning a nod from the Teigu.

"At night we'll switch teams. Emerl and I will be together." Esdeath said, a slight blush dusting across her face. _('The danger beasts that come out at night are far more dangerous. This will be my chance to really show him my strength!')_

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Bols asked as he walked into the dining room, several plates with food. "But I just made breakfast."

"Thanks, Bols, but we'll have to-" Esdeath couldn't finish as Emerl zoom inside the kitchen, moments later, he came out with almost all the food in his arms.

"Taking breakfast with me! Later!" and with that, he left the room. Leaving a surprised group behind.

"...Did...Did he just took…. _All_ the food with him?" A very shocked Wave asked.

"Hmm...Ah! I see," Bols fist bump his hand, "He must be one of those types; the one that loves to eat!" he says.

Kurome, for once, stop eating and look curious at the information, _('Likes to eat…. He really those look like Akame…')_

"Hmmm, is that so…" Esdeath took a small notebook and commenced to write down, "So I can win him with food….Perfect! Once we hunt some Danger Beasts, I'll cook them for him!" she says before looking at the chosen companions, "Alright you two, get prepared! We'll leave in ten minutes!" With that, she left to catch up with her beloved, never noticing a well known doctor eyeing her from behind.

* * *

 _-_ _Famo Mountains_ _-_

"Man, I know my water danger beasts, but mountain danger beasts, I'm completely lost." Wave said as he looks down the cliff of the mountain.

"Mimicry beasts roam this place, so keep an eye open on any tree or rock moving around," Emerl said, remembering what Bulat explain to him of this place.

"Really…. Say, can I ask you something?" the assassin turn to the black haired, "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" Emerl raised an eyebrow.

"When I first got here, all my comrades were all hard to get along, hell, I guess Run is the only one normal there…. How did you get on the good side so easy?"

"...Is my charm," Emerl said as he smile at the day he meet Tatsumi, "I get along with others really easy…. I might even say that I can befriend an enemy if I allow it."

Wave looks at him surprised, "Really? You could befriend an enemy?"

"Yeah…. At one time, I was in a battle where this girl was trying to kill me… and she almost did… If it wasn't that her friend save my ass…" Emerl looks at him, "And after a while, we left that in the past."

"Wow…. You're lucky…." Wave said as he jumps over a rock, "I wish I could have that ability-"

"Wave! Look out!" Before the marine knew, Emerl had tackle him away, dodging a swing of a rocky boulder.

"Woah! You weren't kidding when you say that this guys have mimicry!" Wave and Emerl stood up as they witnessed several danger beasts of trees and rocks.

 _('Dammit! I left my guns on my room in Night Raid….and I can't use my Teigu with Wave here…')_

" **What about that knife?"**

Emerl stood silent before reaching behind him and took out the dagger he recover on his first mission in Night Raid. _('How the hell did I forget I had this?')_

"Here! Let me repay you!" Wave unsheet Grand Chariot from his cover. "Let's take them out!"

"Took the words out of my mouth!" Emerl yelled as the both charge at the danger beasts.

Wave commenced to cut all danger beast that try to attack him, making into pieces. Emerl, with his dagger, commenced to stab all the beast's in the eye since he didn't have any good skills with this weapon, he use this to blind them and letting Wave to finish them off.

After a while of fighting, the two teens had destroy all monsters, " _Feeewh~_ There were a lot of them!" Wave rest his teigu in his shoulder, "Good job Emerl!"

"Yeah… You weren't bad either…" Eme commented before his eyes widened at seeing a rock danger beast behind the marine, "Look out!" he yelled as he tackles with beasts.

Only one problem…..they were next to the cliff, causing both the beasts and Emerl to fall from it, tumbling all the way down.

"EMERL!" Wave call as he saw his fellow male going down, disappearing through the woods, "HANG ON! I'M COMING!" with bravery, he jump off the cliff, sliding down from it.

After a while, Wave found himself in front of a lake, he found the rock danger beasts, dead. However, Emerl was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit! Did he fall into the water?!" Wave asked himself as a chill went through his spine at thinking what would the ice queen do to him for losing him, "Noooo! I can't let anything happen to him! I'm too young to die!" he yelled before gazing at Grand Chariot, "...I have no choice!"

Gritting his teeth, wave slammed the teigu into the ground. **"Grand Chariot!"** A shockwave of energy exploded off Wave, as a dark blue dragon-like danger beast, similar to Incursio, appeared behind him. Then in a bright flash of light, Wave's body was encased in sleek dark blue armor.

"Hang on, Emerl! I'm a man of the sea, I'll find you quickly!" Wave said as he speed off into the direction the water was going.

If he would have stay just a little bit longer, he would have notice Emerl himself coming out if the water, a bubble water on his mouth. "He's gone...good thing Akame improve my presences erasing…" he said as the bubble burst down, "Sorry Wave….but I have somewhere else to be…" Emerl then activate Far Sight. _('Rapture, find a safe route to Night Raid and check if anyone is looking for me."_

" **Got it!"** Rapture said as Emerl's green eye glow, **"Here's one! Go straight left, you'll find a stump, from there, go north. Night Raid is at the end."**

With a nod, Emerl commenced to walk at the opposite direction that Wave went, praying that the poor marine survive whatever the general has for him.

…

..

.

After a _Fucking long walk,_ Emerl had reach Night Raid's base, "Good God! It was so long….I hope everyone is still here." he said as he knocks hard on the door.

….No one answer for a long moment, Emerl was about to knock again before feeling someone behind him. And the moment he turn around, he found himself wrapped and press against something…. He smile when he saw that long black hair in the air.

"Hey, Akame….Miss me?" he said as he hugs back while looking at his lovely girl.

"...A lot…" Akame replied as she looks at him with her red eyes, "It...felt lonely without you last night."

Emerl chuckle at her exaggeration, "Forgive me then…. It was never my intention to make you lonely."

"...Take responsibility…Now..." she said, blushing out.

"Of course," Emerl slam his lips into her's, causing Akame to moan out. Their tongues dance around each other for a while before they broke up, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

Before they could continue, a golden blur slam against them, causing for Akame and Emerl to let go of each other and separating them.

"No fair!~ I miss you too!~" Leone whined as she was on top of her man, "I want a kiss too you know!~"

"...Heh, I miss you too Sis….come here," Emerl cup the blonde's face before slamming his lips on her's as well. Leone was please to feel their tongues connect with each other, battling with each other, she cup his face, as well as her body, was straddling his hips, still enjoying their kissing make out.

That is until Akame pull them apart, her cheeks puff in annoyance, "Leone, he was kissing me first."

"For thirty seconds, too long, I want my love too." Leone said while licking her lips seductively.

"Is suppose to be a minute each of us," Akame pokes her chest, making it bounce.

"Don't be like that, you also want more than one minute with him," the blonde said back, earning a blush from her. "Remember? How you say that you need your man so badly-" Akame slam her hands on her the mouth of the lion.

"Okay, you can stop now," Akame said, feeling more red in her face.

The blonde was mumbling, but it appeared that she was chuckling, maybe because embarrassing her best friend was a golden opportunity.

"Beside," Akame's eyes glint as she smirk a little, "You were drinking too much last night and began to cry in sadness on how you need him so desper-" It was Leone's turn to place her hand on Akame's mouth.

"Okay! Lesson learn!" Leone said with red cheeks.

Emerl was having a hard time trying to not laugh at their display, it was so cute to see them fight like that. He then wraps her arms around their waist, bring their attention, "Girls….I miss you two _A lot…._ "

That made the girl's heart soft, "...So did we," they replied as they hug him again.

" **Mmmmmmh~ You're growing so fast! When was it that you left the nest?!~"**

They stood like that for a few minutes before the black-haired spoke up, "Come on you, two. I have so much to tell." they broke up the hug.

"Sure…. But I have a question," Akame said, her voice getting serious.

"What?" Emerl look at her, sweating after sensing the dark aura coming from both her and Leone

"...What did Esdeath do to you?" Akame asked.

"She didn't rape you….did she?" Leone asked, cracking her fingers.

The young assassin could only sweat at their actions, two long time assassins were letting their emotions get to them, _('If I tell them that Esdeath kiss me, they'll really kill her...You know what-')_ "A-Actually, I have something to say about her."

The girls look at him, Emerl took a deep breath and said, "...I'm….going to make Esdeath leave the Empire."

"..."

"..."

"... **WHAT?!"**

* * *

-That Afternoon-

"Um...What else I can say?... I'm sorry…" Those were the words of none other than Wave, who was naked and tied to a post while kneeling on top of wooden plank with several pointed protrusions, each of which were digging into his legs. Adding to the pain were four stone slabs, which were placed on top of Wave's thighs, further pushing his legs onto the sharp protrusions. The intense pain caused tears to sting in his eyes.

Standing before Wave were Esdeath, Kurome, and Run. The General had a menacing scowl on her face, and a dark look in her eyes, as she rested her head on her palm.

"Your lay back attitude cost the safety of my precious Emerl…. And now, he got taken away by the current of the water." Esdeath's voice was low and filled with barely contained rage. "Kurome! Another block and fire!"

Kurome grabbed another stone slab and rushed over to Wave, dropping the stone on top of the others, causing Wave to scream in pain, follow by a hiss of pain, as a burning hot wax began to drip onto his back.

The ice queen let out a deep sigh, "Wave...you've truly disappointed me today...I was a fool to think you had reached your full potential. I fully regret my error. But just this once I'll let you off the hook with a little game of waterboarding and a light whipping."

 _('T_ - _That's a game!?')_ Wave thought, as his eyes widened in terror.

"However..." Wave's entire body when stiff when he heard Esdeath's dark and menacing tone. " **Fail again...and I will personally...punish you...and I like to get very** _ **'creative.'**_ **So don't you forget it."**

"Y-Yes ma'am." Wave stammered out, his heart thundering in his chest.

Just then the door to the room open, and Seryu walk in."Captain.." she spoke with sad expression, something that Esdeath found really rare, "Forgive me, I have searched the fake mountain high and low….But, there were no signs of Emerl around… Coro, couldn't even pick his scent…"

"It's fine," Esdeath said, releasing another sigh. "Hecatoncheir specializes in combat, not tracking…. How about Stylish? He was also searching, correct?"

"Yes...but he seems to be acting on his own at the moment," Seryu replied as she set Coro down. "So I haven't hear anything from him yet."

"Well...I'm not gonna hold my breath," Esdeath said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That man...tires me…. Anyways, that's all for now, you're all dismissed."

With that, Run excuse himself to help Bols in the kitchen, Seyru excuse herself as well, and Kurome untied Wave, who was glad that it was over.

Esdeath stood up from her seat, and was now in the hall looking at a window, _('Emerl…. If you die, that's because you were weak…. Is what I want to say. However, I know that's the last thing you are...I can't help but feel like...I'll be able to see you again…')_ she thought before noticing the auburn-haired soldier outside in the balcony.

* * *

With Coro at her side, Seyru had been in the balcony for a while….she felt sad…. Super sad…. Her heart was sad… Small tears were running down her cheeks…. And through all this, she could only asked one thing…

"Why…" she says out loud, "Why….does it hurt…?" she clenched her hand on the top of her chest. When she heard that Emerl disappear after saving Wave, she immediately went out to find anything that might lead to him….But you guys saw her report, so let's move on.

"...Something wrong, Seryu?"

The small girl gasp in surprised before wiping her tears away and recompose, looking at her captain, "Oh! C-Captain! No, I-I'm complete okay! Nothing to worry about!" she put up a smile.

"No." Esdeath voice was stern and serious, making Seryu stiff, "You're not okay…. I know when my men feel down… And you're now feeling down…" she said, looking at her subordinate, she felt something inside her that said this as a hunch. "...Is it about Emerl?"

Her hunch was correct when Seryu suddenly stiff and blush, "W-Well, I-I-I just f-feel terrible that I co-couldn't find him! I-I want to make you s-smile again!" Seryu tried to cover up.

"...Seryu," Esdeath decide to be more serious, "I'm going to say this only one time, and you are going to be honest…." her gaze became cold, something that surprised and scare the auburn haired. **"What is the problem?"**

Seryu stood silent, shaking at the gazed her captain was giving her, she should just give her captain, "...I….I'm just….worried for Emerl…." she said as tears began to form again in her eyes, "He...make me feel like a girl this morning….give his opinion of a problem of mine... When Wave said that he lost him in the waters… My heart couldn't believe it…." the girl found herself in her knees, "I….I just want him back…. Back here...with us…." her tears began to touch the floor.

Before she knew it, Seryu found herself in a hug from Esdeath, her face between her bust, her cold gaze replace with a soft smile, "It's okay… I also want him back…. And I know that we'll see him really soon."

"Captain…" Seyru whimpered before burying her head even more on her chest.

 _('To think that Seryu would have much of this impact of him…. Looks like he's one of a kind….')_ Esdeath as she remember what Emerl said about her _'competition', ('And it appears that she became a competition for me…. This is getting interesting that ever.')_

* * *

-Back at Night Raid-

"Aaaaaaaaaand, that's it," Emerl said, finish explaining the Jaegers power.

"So they really are all teigu wielders..." Leone muttered, gritting her teeth. "This is gonna be fucking tough."

"I can't be believe Kurome is one of their members..." Akame muttered as she hung her head. "Emerl….was she eating a bag of cookies?"

"Those drugs? Yeah," Emerl said, earning a surprised expression from her, "You forgot that I have this here?" he taps his left green eye.

"...I seriously feel jealously over myself right now," Tatsumi commented.

"Hey! You earn Bro's teigu from him, don't whined on me." Emerl call back.

"Hmm…. I wish I had more information on these teigus." Lubbock muttered, scanning over a book on all known teigu and taking notes. "Seryu and her teigu had some enhancements made to her personage, is that right? Rubicante is famous, but it'll be difficult to devise a countermeasure for it."

"Matesama is also in there, although we don't know it's trump card " Mine added, "That would leave us with…"

"Grand Chariot, the armor type teigu, and Perfector, the support teigu," Emerl add.

"If they have a doctor, I'd want to take him out first," Mine said, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It'd be very beneficial to have Perfector on our side."

"Yeah, that teigu sounds super useful." Leone said, never noticing the her beloved trembling.

"True…. Hey, Emerl," the black-haired turn to his partner, "How strong would you say they are?"

The assassin stood there, thinking for a while before answering, "...They are strong…. They might give us some challenges...But," Emerl give them a smile, which confused them, "We can beat them."

"Beat them?" Mine was confused, along with everyone.

Emerl stood up and suddenly, made a board appear, and began to draw and explain, "After everything I have seen, only Grand Chariot is the real threat; why? Both the user and teigu are capable of taking anything without a problem. From fighting hand-to-hand to swords play." he draw the armor of the blue marine. "He's like Tats, a man from outside the capital, he's really prepare to fight for his people."

"...He really is like how I was when I got here." Tatsumi said.

"Speaking of which, Tats," the brunette looks at Emerl, "I suggest you start to train harder with Incursio, I only saw the Teigu's armor for a sec, and it show a lot of power, bigger than yours."

The brunette knew he was right, after all, he can only use the armor for a few minutes now. "Sure! I'm not going to fall behind!"

"Good! Moving now to Seryu," Emerl said, a growl escaping from Mine, "Like I said, she and Coro, as she call it, have both been upgraded. Even with this, she uses brute force and her attacks are sloppy, not to mention she uses all her arsenal she has to kill. Once she's out, she can only use hand-to-hand attacks. Coro's only change is that it store her weapon inside him, other than that, he must still be the same."

 _('So all I need to is make her run out of ammo…. After that, the dog and its trump card are my problem.')_ Mine though.

"Rubicante's user is able to fight without it, but it needs it for long range attacks, also, he needs his target to be in one place and stay still."

"In other words, he can only attack if we are in one place…. Meaning, we are going to need speed against him." Leone said.

"True, however, he also has that cover since he is like a gunslinger; quick-drawing his weapon out," Emerl said before moving. "Now, let's go with Kurome….Akame, help me here."

The red eye assassin nod to him, "Since you and her are for the Empire, how dangerous is she?"

"...I would say she's in par with me…But that was a long time ago…" she replied.

"I see…. Well, she did kill a circle of bandits in seconds, so yeah…. Anyways, I notice that she was actually waiting to call her corpses out, is she the one that makes others do things for her?"

"Only the dead bodies…. And she would go ahead an attack when she see a chance." Akame said.

"Okay...beside a sword, is there any other weapon she has?" The red eye shake her head, "Okay, then we are going to need speed and strength far better than her's." Emerl draws the hands of god. "As for Perfector's user…. He has no fighting style, he preferred to stay behind, letting the others do the work, however, he's not alone, he has a personal army of soldiers that he made with his teigu."

"Bodyguards protecting the King….how troublesome," Mine said.

"However, seen that he made them, they're limited on how much soldiers he has, so I suggest that we kill them all." Emerl look at them, "Actually, I agreed with Mine, this guy should be the first one we take out….. That guy has a dark secret…."

"What about Matesama?" Lubbock asked.

"...The user is very intelligent, I say that he's the second threat after Grand Chariot," he draw the wings, "He can send feathers faster than I could see, and his advantage in the air is really troublesome…. But, we can trick him into going down, he is very dedicated to make its job done…. About the trump card, I can only guess that it can some sort of defense."

"I see…. That only leaves Esdeath teigu…." Lubbock said as he close the Teigu encyclopedia. "What you got on that?"

"Only this," Emerl draw the tattoo that was in Esdeath chest, "I have a feeling this right here is the teigu… I felt a cold aura on it."

"That….helps a little," Lubbock said as he opens the notebook and began to draw, "We have next to no information on her teigu," Lubbock replied, as he flipped through the book on teigus. "This book has nothing on how far or how thoroughly she can freeze something."

"Oh! That…." Emerl commence to sweat, "We….might have a problem with that."

"Why? How far can her ice power go?" Tatsumi asked.

" **...He just had to asked and jinxed it!"**

"...I can only say…. That she can put the entire empire in a freezing world….for years." the look in shock, surprised and terror feel the face of everybody.

"S-She's…. THAT strong?!" Tatsumi said.

"Dammit!" Leone slam her fist in the table, "She's really dangerous…. We might not be able to take her on!"

"..." Akame stood silent, taking the info in her mind, "...Emerl," she call her man, who look at her, "Exactly….how you plan to make Esdeath quit the Empire?"

"...WHAT?!" Everyone, except Leone, asked in shock.

"What do you mean _'plan to make Esdeath quit the Empire'_?!" Mine asked while turning to the black haired, "Have you gotten crazy or something?! You're asking for the most impossible thing in the world!"

"I know Mine…. But, I saw it in her…." Emerl look at her, determination in his eyes, "Deep down in that darkness…. I saw a girl that can be kind and caring…. I saw the other side of her… One that makes her a simple girl….If I can just prove her how weak the Empire is, I can persuade her to leave it... I just need time…"

"...You're crazy," Mine sigh, "But…. I guess for once, I can place my trust in you." Everyone gasp at her answer, "Oh come on! Is it really that shocking?!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yes!" everyone said, earning the ira of her.

"I hate you all!" she yelled back.

"Thanks, Mine, I really appreciate you trust," Emerl bow his head to her, making her blush in embarrassment before looking away.

"Anyways," Leone spoke up and turn to Emerl with a concern and serious face. "Are you sure you can do it? What if you fail?"

Emerl look down in the ground, "If worst comes to shove…. We can take her out… But that is our last option…"

"...Of course," Akame said as she stood up and cup his face, "We'll give you the opportunity to change her, go talk with the boss once she returns…. But if you can't convince Esdeath, I will take her out before she can kill you." her voice was serious

"I understand..." Emerl said as he flashed Akame a smile of his own. "Thanks for believing in me Akame." he cup her face and connect their foreheads together.

"You're welcome…." Akame said.

Just then, they found themselves push against breasts, "Hey now! Don't count me out!" Leone said, placing their head deep in her blossom. "All of us are in this together…. They mess with one of us, they mess with all of us, right?"

"Yeah! Tatsumi and Lubbock yelled out in agreement. Mine simply look away, still blushing but with a small smile in her face.

Emerl could only smile at them, everyone had become so important for him…. _('I….Only live to find her…. I guess I really have more reason to be alive….Night Raid is now my family.')_

* * *

-Later, almost night time, in the forest-

Several footsteps were going through the trees, four figures were walking. One had a long nose, another one had big eyes, another had two big ears. The last one….was a very familiar man with a lab coat.

"Haha, they worked very hard to cover their scent and footprints...I'll praise them that much." Dr. Stylish said with a smirk, adjusting his glasses. "But you cannot completely erase scent. Once I put my man with surgically enhanced olfactory sense on the trail..."

"Master Stylish, the scent continue this way." says the one with the long nose.

"Excellent work, Nose," Stylish said, resting his head on his hand. "For your first time in the field, your abilities are exceeding my expectations."

"There is an array of threads up ahead." says the one with big eyes, "I'll find a safe route for us."

"Good job Eyes."

"I can also faintly hear people speaking up ahead." says the girl with big ears.

"Thanks, Ears, I knew there was something suspicious about that kid," Stylish said with a small smirk. "His ability to adapt to his situation was far too great for a simple Hunter."

Just then Stylish's eyes caught a strange formation carved within a nearby cliffside. Snapping his fingers, the doc pointed towards the cliff. "Bingo. A queen's hunch is never wrong. It's a long way from fake mountain but...Night Raid's base...has been found!"

…

..

.

" **You don't say…. Doc."**

* * *

 _And there! I hope the explanation to Seryu sense of justice can at least help her a little bit to seriously look at the darkness in her...For now that's the plan, as for Esdeath, let's see how our dark knight plan's to act. See you next time!_

 _Oh! Also, I want to show the harem list yet again;_

 _Akame_

 _Leone_

 _Mine_

 _Chelsea_

 _Seryu_

 _Esdeath_

 _?_

 _?_

 _?_

 _...What's this? Three questions marks? Are there three other girls in the harem? Hmmmmmm... Well, only time will tell!_


	14. A Stylish Plan Gone Wrong!

_"Gluh…..Gluh…...Pah!"_ Leone cheered with ruddy pink cheeks after taking a swift from the mug that was in her mouth, "Man! I needed this!" She replied while her arm was around her man's shoulder. "You have no idea how much it was lonely last night without you Emerl!"

"Leone." Akame turns to her with a serious expression, "No hogging Emerl."

"I know, I know…." The blonde said before forming a smirk, "However, I call dibs to sleep with him tonight."

The Raven haired eyes widened, "No-" Leone grab her and whispered in her ear.

" _You kiss him first, is only fair~,"_ the blonde said.

Akame flushed before pouting, she should have seen that one coming from far away, "...Fine…" she responded before looking away, making her friend to return to her drink.

She then felt a someone hugging her from behind, "Forget what she said, you're welcome anytime, Akame." she heard Emerl said in her ear.

Akame sigh at his words, before grabbing his arms,"...Okay."

Meanwhile, Mine stared at the three of them from her seat. It wasn't a secret for her that the three of them were already a thing. However, she felt….sad and angry for some reason… _('Why do I…feel like this?')_ she placed her drink down and place her hand on Sheele's pendant. _('...Dammit, I really wish you were here… Giving me some help…')_

"...Why...Why Esdeath has a crush on Emerl….Why?!" Lubbock was in a corner yet again, holding his mug beer and crying. "Why is he getting the girls?! Why do they see in him?!"

"Well...he's not a pervert that wants to see a woman naked 24 hours a day," Tatsumi said, drinking his own beer.

"And he's not constantly looking all pervert in his face," Mine pointed out.

"Don't put salt in the wound!" the green haired shout even more.

"And so what?" Leone grab Emerl yet again, "Emerl is- _ **Buuuurp**_ **-** ours! Not hers!" She said with heavy blushes with Akame nodding as well while eating six meat sticks.

" **Oh God, Leone just burped…. Is it weird for me to say that was hot?"** Rapture ask.

 _('No...I thought so too.')_ Emerl replied while looking away with a blush. He suddenly felt himself lift up.

"Now then, I want some solo time with Emerl, so later~" Leone sing as she took Emerl away.

"I fucking hate him so much!" The pervert kept crying.

Meanwhile, outside of the base, Dr. Stylish awaits for them to fall asleep, "And when they do…. The game shall start." He said with a confident smile.

…

..

.

"... _Aaaaaa~ That was a great nap."_ Leone yawn as she stood up from her bed. Turning to it, she Emerl in his boxers, sleeping peacefully. "You're the best body pillow ever, Emerl." She said while putting her clothes on and giving a quick peck on her boyfriend's forehead.

"Sleep well, sweetie….I have to get ready for tomorrow," she said while scratching her messy hair around and making her way out of the room.

She entered the outdoor bath, wiping her eyes as she walked up to the steaming water. "Damn, I'm still pretty sleepy." She kneeled down at the edge of the bath, and splash some water on her face, once she did, she began to see something surfacing from the water and curiosity killed the cat as Leone lean forward and her golden eyes shot open when a sinister looking face appeared in the water below her. Leone barely had time to gasp, before a small blade suddenly rocketed toward her face. With a wet thud, the blade impacted, and Leone fell face first into the water.

"Haha! I did it master Stylish!" A short man with a fedora hat and soggy clothes emerged from the bath. "Yours truly, Trauma, took one of Night Raid's members down. I proceed forth and continue my mission!"

* * *

 _(_ _Outside_ _)_

"...is what he reports." Ears reported, which caused a small smirk to spread across Stylish face.

"Well done. Just as I'd expect from the knight's role." Stylish said, crossing his arms over his chest. "He plunged, undetected right into enemy territory...Now." Stylish gave a signal his arm, dozens of his creations bursting out of the treeline and making their way towards Night Raid's base. **"Team Stylish! Let the attack begin with zest and passion!"** Stylish had a twisted smile on his face, as he watched his soldiers run by. " **Are you all listening?! Take care not to damage the corpses and bring them back with you! Anyone who brings back a live specimen will get to spend the night with me!"**

Just then, Eyes decide to ask, "Are you sure it's wise...for us not tell Master Esdeath about our plans?"

"Haha...Night Raid has Teigus..." Stylish replied with a smirk, adjusting his glasses. "When the enemy has such superb research materials, I'd be crazy not monopolize them for myself." Stylish's eyes suddenly narrowed, as he glared at Night Raid's base. "Besides, I don't want to see the commander so worked up over that little brat...I'll find Emerl...and play a simple little prank...that is punishing him until he's dead."

"What about not telling Seryu?" Nose inquired, as he turned to face Stylish.

"She isn't the type to keep secrets from the commander, also..." Stylish said, releasing a heavy sigh. "She has been acting weird last night….But in the end, it doesn't matter. Even without Seryu, the lance, as long as we have the rook and the bishop, we'll win this game somehow." Stylish smirk as he turns to look at a muscular man and a skinny metallic boy with glasses.

"Kaku! Maintenance ordered for that Teigu, so don't ruin it."

HA HA!" The large man, Kaku, laughed, as he rested the scissor-blade Teigu, Extase, on his shoulder. "I'll show you I have the brains and brawn to wield this thing!"

"Toby! You'll be taking on their most dangerous player. Can you handle that?"

"I'm feeling great. I don't think I can lose to anyone today." Toby replied as he adjusted the special suit Stylish had made him.

"Then you boys head on out there and do your worst," Stylish said, winking at his rook and bishop. "Just as we planned!" Kaku and Toby nodded before they leaped off the cliff to join the fray. "All my warriors have infiltrated the hideout. Ah, yes...the show has finally begun. AH! I'm getting chills!"

 **BOOOOOM!**

A large explosion was made around Stylish soldier's, sending some them off their feet or killing them. The crazy doc had to cover his eyes from the sudden explosion. _('Wh-What the?!')_

"Where did that explosion came from?!" Eyes asked, covering his...eyes.

"Kyaaaaah!" Ears scream in pain, holding her ears.

"Ears!" Nose went to her side, "What's wrong?!"

"My ears!" She kept screaming about her ears. "They hurt!"

Stylish look at his inventions, shock that his soldiers were in the ground, and once one of the stood up, a yellow bullet pierce through their head, killing them. To make things worse, the rest of the assassins came out and they began to kick his experiments asses hard. "What the hell is going?!" He couldn't contain his confusion before the truth hit him hard. "No….They knew…" he grabs his head as his eyes felt despair. "They knew we were coming!"

"What?!" Eyes yelled in shock, "But we evade all their traps, I'm sure of it!"

* * *

 _(_ _A few moments before Stylish attack_ _)_

Mine was on top of the base floor, wearing her pink pajama and having Pumpkin out, she hides herself to in the darkness as she scopes around the mountain, seeing Stylish with his henchmen.

"Wow...Emerl was right; that lunatic found our location." She said to Lubbock, who was next to her with his Cross Tail out.

"Looks like having Specter was a blessing, I seriously didn't think they would attack us in the night and evade my traps." He whispered low to her. "Too bad we got time to prepared." He said, holding a wire in hand.

"Get ready, his sending his soldiers out," Mine whispered, in which the green haired nod.

Meanwhile, inside the base, Tatsumi, inside Incursio's armor, Akame, with Murasame in hand, and Emerl, his guns out, were against the window. "Wow….I feel a lot of them coming this way." Tatsumi commented.

"Yes," Akame's eyes turn serious, "Trying to use our method of killing in the night…They shall be buried."

"You can say that again." The three of them turn to see Leone coming at them in her lion form, she expressed an angry face as her right hand had the lifeless body of Trauma, blood coming out of his mouth. "I like to sneak up behind others, but I seriously _hate_ that they sneak up on me."

"Glad to see you're okay Leone," Emerl said before turning to the wall, "Once Lubbock pulls the bomb, kill to your heart's content." His words made the busty girl smile in pure bliss.

 **BOOOOOM!**

The explosion went off, signaling the four of them that the show has started. "Let's send them all to Oblivion!" At Emerl world's, Tatsumi burst through the wall, followed by the rest as they each separate.

"RAGGHHHHH!" The armored knight suddenly summons the spear weapon, Neutote, and began to slaughter any enemy in his path without hesitation as the blood-red spear slashed and pierced his enemies like a hot knife through butter, quickly staining the clearing in their blood.

"Come on you assholes!" Leone began to punch any idiot that came at her. Her fist smashing their heads like grapes, her kicks broke spines in pieces.

"Eliminate!" Like an angel of death, Akame slashed her way through the mob of enemies, easily hacking off heads and limbs as she moved like a blur.

"Special delivery; Spicy Headshots!" Emerl began to sprint around while shooting with his guns, the bullets piercing their forehead easily.

Being one to not let be outdone, Lubbock drops from where he was, using his thread to help him land safely on the ground. "All right morons, time to stop slacking around!" He shouts as he began to use his threat like whips, making them cut the soldier's body and limbs clean off.

"You guys don't stand a chance, I'm a genius sniper, bitches!" Mine began to shoot expertly, head shooting her preys down one by one.

* * *

Back at Emerl, the black-haired was surrounded in a bloody mess of soldier, no matter how much he kills, more of them came up. _('Stylish must've brought all his pawns.')_ He thought as he back jumps away from a punch, _('We have to eliminate all of them, with some chance, I'll run up to a big piece-')_

" **CHAMP! To the left!"** Emerl rolls away when a giant pair of blades almost cut him in half. When he stood up, his eyes widened.

"Tch! You're really good at dodging little guy," Kaku said as in his hand was Extase. "You really surprise us with the counter-attack!"

"You….Why the fuck you have that?" Emerl asked with his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"Huh?" The big guy raised an eyebrow, "This? Is my Teigu, Slice them All-" he didn't finish as Emerl had appeared in front of him and attempt to punch him but Kaku quickly uses Extase to block it, however, he didn't count the force of it which send him backward.

"You motherfucker…..!" Emerl growl out at him before his mark glow, "Get your fuc **king hands off that Teigu!"**

* * *

Akame had regrouped with Leone and Lubbock as they continue cutting and punching their enemies.

"These guys are tough, but I can feel their numbers going down, my strings aren't vibrating too much," Lubbock said as he watches his glove.

"Heh, looks like Emi was right about this guy's pawns, he brought them all in the chance that he could take us by surprise." Leone said, breaking another soldier's spine.

"Continue taking them out, if Emerl is right, they should send one of their best down here," Akame said as she continues slashing flesh.

"For being the enemy..." A new voice caused Akame, Leone, and Lubbock to whip around, spotting three more intruders approaching them. "Those skills were quite impressive." Said none other than Toby as he had two big guys behind him.

"Well, I bet my current stash this is one of them." Leone said, getting on her battle stance.

(' _Yes...He's strong,')_ Akame thought, her eyes narrowing as she locked gazes with the pack's leader. Unconsciously Akame's hands began to drift towards Murasame's hilt.

"We got the big guys Akame," Lubbock said as he and Leone intercept the hulking giants.

"My name is Toby..." The leader said as he rushed towards Akame, a blade extending from his wrist. "It has always been my dream to fight you one-on-one, Miss Akame!" Leaping into the air, another blade sprang from Toby's foot. Akame quickly ducked underneath Toby's attack. Before Toby could even land, Akame unsheathed Murasame and slashed him across the back. However, Akame's eyes narrowed when she didn't feel her blade bite flesh….which she expected.

Toby looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "Strange… You don't seem surprised that your blade didn't draw blood out." He said.

"...I already know your body is made out of metal," at her words, the metal man look at her in surprise, "So you better be ready," a dark aura suddenly cover the red-eye assassin and her suddenly glow pure red, **"Because I'm cutting you into pieces."**

Before Toby knew it, Akame had appeared in front and slash his left arm off. _('W-What?!')_ His shock allow Akame to cut his right arm too, _('M-Master Stylish….You didn't say she was this fast!')_ with a shout, a blade pop out from his arm and a pistol in his other, he tried to slash, but miss her, he then tried to shoot her down, only to see that she was gone. Wrong, Akame crouched low to the ground. "From below!?" Akame attacked before Toby had a chance to even aim his weapon. Lunging forward, Akame cut Toby's legs off, her blade easily slicing straight through flesh and bone.

Toby landed hard on the ground, his body was now head and body, he didn't even get the chance to fight! If was like she was in a whole different level than an assassin, even with everything that Stylish gave him. _('...I should expect nothing else from her….')_ he said as he felt something pierce his heart, and then everything went black.

"...Rest in pieces," Akame remove Murasame from the dead body before looking at her hand, _('...What was that? I...I felt faster...and stronger….')_

* * *

When Kaku was given a better body and the Teigu by Stylish, he saw himself destroying any stupid moron who dares attack him….So why? Why was he blocking really _hurtful punches instead of killing?!_

" **Raaaaaaaagh!"** Emerl had been giving the hulking man a hard time, sending a storm of punches to Kaku, with the last punch sending Kaku into a tree.

"Gah!" Kaku gasped as he landed on one knee, breathing heavily, "Son of a bitch….! I'm killing you now!" He took Extase in his hand and charge forward.

The black haired assassin respond by charging as well, both of them were getting close to each other until-

 _*Slash*_

Both of them were at each other's back.

" **...Ghrk…"** Emerl arm had a large cut on it, Extase almost cut his arm off…. But he achieved what he wanted.

"Heh! Not feeling good, little guy!?" Kaku taunts as Emerl turns to him while holding his arm.

" **Asshole, aren't you missing something?"** Kaku raised an eyebrow at his question as he places Extase in his…..His eyes widened, Extase was absent from his hand. He looks at the assassin, only to see him holding the scissors Teigu in hand.

"You….Cocksucker!" Kaku was growling like a tiger, "It doesn't matter, a Teigu is only compatible with the user's first though, it will never choose you!" He began to charge at Emerl.

The boy simply look at the scissors before closing his eyes, _('...You're right...Extase, I'm sorry for not been there that day,'_ ) Kaku was getting close to him, _('I blame myself for what happened to Sheele and the pain Mine suffer,'_ ) Emerl hold thigh it, _('I know that won't change anything….but please,')_ his body began to shake, _('Just this one time….Let me the strength Sheele had even while dying!'_ ) he position himself.

"Is over boy!" Kaku was now in front of Emerl.

 _('Come back to us….Extase...Sheele…..PLEASE!')_ Emerl opens his eyes glowing in darkness, **"Scissors…"** he opened the mouth of the weapon as it glows. And when Kaku was in, **"Carnage!"** He cut Kaku's body in half, followed by cutting his entire body into pieces at maximum speed. When he was done, the only thing left of the big guy was just his head….looking in shock and terror, laying on the ground surrounded by gore flesh, and then, a boot squash it into smoosh. Emerl cleans the blood off his boot, he looks at the Teigu in his hand before forming a smile, "Welcome back home….Sheele." he said. He looks around noticing the lack of soldiers in the area. "... Rapture?"

" **Ten out of FUCKING TEN!"** The Teigu yelled from inside, **"You destroy him into pieces! You should be called Mr. Brutal!"**

Emerl chuckle, "Thanks, but Akame already earn that title already," he said before turning serious, "Did you found the crazy doc?"

" **Pfff! The guy wasn't even trying to hide,"** Rapture said as he gives Emerl the direction, **"Just follow this route, time to pay the Doctor a visit."**

"Took the words out of my mouth," Emerl began to sprint on the path….only to stop when Extase commenced glowing super bright. "What the Hell?!" he covers his eyes with his hand, "Rapture! What's going on?!"

" **I-I-I don't know! I suddenly began to felt this…..Oh my God…."** Rapture began before trailing off

"What?! Was it?!"

" **...Champ, place Extase down."**

"What?! Why-"

" **Just do it!"** The Teigu's shout surprise him but he complied, letting go of the scissors Teigu. When he did, the weapon began to glow, even more, brightening him even more, it then commenced to fade away. Emerl slowly opens his eyes to look at the weapon…..only to say two words.

"No….way…"

…

..

.

"...We….lost….Kaku and Toby." both Ears and Eyes respond as he looks at the battlefield.

Normally, Stylish would have been composed about this, but even he was sweating bullets, "I did not expect for them to fall this fast…I thought my calculations were spot on…"

Suddenly, Ears look into the sky with widened eyes, "From above! There's something heading towards us!"

"Huh?" Stylish was cut off when a massive creature soared above his head, creating small shockwaves as it flew past. When he looked up, he was quite surprised to see a large danger beast flying over them. "A special-class danger beast...Air Manta?!"

"There are definitely people riding on it..." Eyes said as he spotted figures on top of the Air Manta. However, he was shocked when he recognized one of the people riding atop the Danger Beasts. "That's...the former general Najenda! And there are at least three others with her, from what I can tell!"

* * *

 _(_ _On the air_ _)_

The former general look down at the ground, "Hmm, looks like evil truly has descended upon my base…" Najenda muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That fortune telling Teigu was right once again. Hit the nail right on the head." Najenda grimaced when she smoke billowing from several spots around the base. She then turned to the three hooded figures behind her. "Okay you three, we better introduce...Night Raid's new combat forces."

* * *

 _(_ _Back down_ _)_

"...Ha... Haha!" Stylish laughed hysterically, giving off a creepy aura that sent chills down his soldier's spines. "You have taken me by surprise, but...this is actually much better for me." Snapping his fingers, a twisted smirk spread across Stylish's face. "I'll turn every last one of them into guinea pigs for my experiments! Using the ace up my sleeve!"

Back with Night Raid, Mine and Tatsumi gather up with each other, before The brunette notices the Manta in the air, "Hey! What's that thing?" He asked as the others look up.

"Hold on, give me a sec," Mine said, opening a hidden compartment near Pumpkin's stock. Pulling out a high-tech scouter, Mine zeroed in on the Danger Beast. However, Mine's eyes shot open a moment later when she saw who was riding atop the Air Manta. "Hey! It's the boss! And it looks like she brought some reinforcements too!"

"All right!" Tatsumi said with a clenched fist before saying, "And no fair!"

"Huh? What's not fair?" Mine asked as she quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well she's making her grand entrance on that sweet danger beast, right?" Tatsumi replied, letting out an irritated grunt. "I wanted to ride it too damn it!"

"...You really have some loose screws on you," Mine said with a sweat droplet.

"Everyone!" The two of them turn to see Lubbock, Akame and Leone walking up to them, "I'm glad that you're all safe." The red-eye assassin said.

"Awesome, everyone is back together," Tatsumi said before silence surrounded them, "...Almost everyone."

"Where the hell is he now?" Lubbock asked before he points at the blonde woman, "And you better not accuse me of anything!"

"I was present Lubba," Leone said, stretching her neck. "You're safe... _for now."_ She mumbled the last part to herself.

"Besides, we already know the kind of luck he has," Akame said.

Suddenly, a large group of Stylish's soldiers surrounded the Night Raid assassins. "Damn, there's still a lot of these guys left," Tatsumi said.

"The good news is, I'm not picking any more up on my wires," Lubbock said as he retracted his threads. "This should hopefully be the last of them."

"Yeah, I'm not sensing anymore of these creeps either." Leone said with a feral grin, punching her palm. "Now let's go wild!"

"All right, let's do-" Tatsumi stopped mid-sentence when Lubbock and Mine suddenly collapsed to the ground and Akame and Leone were forced to one knee. "Huh!? What's going on you guys?! Are you all okay?!"

"M-My body..." Mine struggled to say, her breathing heavy and labored. "It feels so numb...I can't move...at all."

"T-This...This look like what happened back at the ship!" Tatsumi said as he looks around, "Is this some type of hypnotism?"

"N-No...this is...poison..." Akame said as she began to stand up alongside Leone.

* * *

 _(_ _Back with Stylish_ _)_

"It seems that apart from Incursio the poison is having an immediate effect, Dr. Stylish." Eyes reported as he watched most of Night Raid's members fall to the ground. "But...Akame and another one managed to stand up."

"Ha. Ha. Let them," Stylish said with a smirk while pushing his glasses, "That was just the first ace hidden up my sleeves, it's an extremely potent paralyzing drug that I invented some time ago. I figured that normal poison wouldn't work on those assassins. So I used the most powerful one I had in one spray." Stylish's smirk widened slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But it would seem Incursio's armor is negating the poison's effects. But it's only a matter of time before he falls as well."

"Ah!" Nose suddenly exclaimed as a realization struck him. "Master Stylish, aren't our own men in danger as well!?"

"We already administered an antidote to all of our men." Ears replied, brushing some of her hair to the side. "Dr. Stylish thought of everything ahead of time."

"That's right," Stylish said as he winked at Nose. "You're also resistant to it, Nose." Stylish suddenly blushed slightly and scratched his cheek. "I didn't want to use my most powerful drug on those strong and healthy Night Raid guinea pigs...and, well...creating this one sample batch took such a long time, it's quite precious to me..." Stylish then fell onto one knee and spoke in an overly-dramatic voice. "But you see I had no choice! They were killing all of my precious little pawns!" Stylish's display caused everyone around him to gush.

"That's our Master Stylish!"

"He's too kind!"

"Such a great man!"

 _('Heh, they're all such fools.')_ Stylish thought with a hidden evil smirk. _('I could care less about any of you. Once you become worthless to me, I'll throw all of you to the side.')_

 _ **BOOOOOM!**_

A sudden explosion brought him back from his thoughts, "What now?!"

* * *

 _(_ _Back down with Night Raid_ _)_

The assassins were taken by surprise at the sudden explosion of something crashing down in the middle of the pawns; sending a large wall of dust and debris.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Tatsumi asked as the smoke clear up and revealed the cause of it.

Standing on top of a dead pawn, was a blue-haired man with massive horns on the side, wearing white robes. On his hand was a large staff.

"Who...is that guy?" Mine asked as she was been help up by Leone.

Meanwhile, in the air, Najenda spoke up"If the three of us go down there now, I feel like it could get dangerous, Chelsea, Spear." Najenda said as she turned to the other two hooded figures that were still on the Air Manta.

"Roger, boss." The two hooded girls said, saluting to Najenda.

"Now!" Najenda exclaimed as she turned to the large man who had landed in the middle of the battlefield. "Drive away all the enemies you see before you and keep my men safe! Susanoo!"

"Understood." The now named Susanoo replied as he charged towards the waves of pawns before him, rapidly spinning blades extending from the end of his staff. Charging headlong into the crowd of pawns, Susanoo thrust his staff forward. The whirling blades shredded everything they touched; hacking off limbs and painting the clearing with a fresh coat of blood. Another group of pawns tried to surround Susanoo, but one swipe of his staff reduced them to bloody chunks.

* * *

"What the hell!? It's not possible!" Eyes exclaimed as he watched a newcomer tear through their forces. "That new guy is tearing through our infantry like paper! If he's living, then why didn't the poison affect him?!"

"Hmm, I don't get it..." Stylish hummed, rubbing his chin as he thought. "Perhaps he wields a Teigu I'm not familiar with." Seeing no other options, Stylish grabbed a small device from his pocket. "In that case...I'll sacrifice my experimental materials...with this." Pressing the red trigger on the device, Stylish smirked when a large explosion echoed out in the distance. "Haha...those pawns were all packed with specially designed human explosives. Now there's no way he survived that."

However, Eyes said otherwise, "Dr. Stylish….That man…" he points at where the explosion occurred, and the black-haired doc eyes widened, "He's….He's a biological Teigu, a human Teigu!" Sure enough, Susanoo came out of the explosion, with his arm and clothes healing all up.

Suddenly, Ears perked up, "We been spotted!" She yelled.

"Oh well! No point in sticking around," Stylish yelled, as he booked it for the nearby treeline. "Time to blast-"

 _*Bang*_

He stops when he suddenly felt something graze his cheek, a small trail blood coming out. "Ahhh, what's the matter Doc? Leaving so soon?" Stylish and his pawns stood shock as from the darkness came out Emerl, his gun pointed at the Doc, "But you haven't even check on your patience, don't you know a doctor should never abandon his patients?"

"Tch! Damn bastard!" Stylish clenched his fist in anger.

"Don't worry Dr. Stylish!" Eyes exclaimed, standing protectively in front of Stylish.

"In the game of chess, we're your most powerful pieces!" Nose said as he slid into a rather sloppy fighting stance. "We'll protect you at all costs!"

 _('No...No, it's not possible in this situation...you fools are only useful for reconnaissance. You can't fight to at all!'_ ) Stylish thought, gritting his teeth in irritation _. ('After all, even my experimental poison didn't work on that humanoid teigu and the Incursio user. They're simply cheating now!')_ Reaching into his pocket, Stylish pulled out a syringe full of a hazy green liquid. _('It's finally come down to this...and I'm prepared to do my worst!')_

He then slammed the needle into his arm and pressed the plunger. "This is the second ace up my sleeve! A condensed serum of several Danger Beast's DNA! It's the only way now!" He shouts as his body commenced to morphed.

"Oh...my... fucking...God." Emerl could only say as he watches the crazy doc transform into the hideous monster ever, the upper portion of Stylish's body still remained human and rested atop the grotesque and muscular body.

" **That….is one UGLY MOTHERFUCKER!"**

 **"It's here! It's here! It's** _ **hereeeeeee**_ **!"** Stylish yelled as he laughed hysterically. **"This is the ultimate form of stylishness! I will become a danger beast myself! And blow everyone away!"** With a crazed smile, Stylish grabbed ahold of Eyes and Nose. Stylish's soldiers began to panic when a large mouth opened in the middle of Stylish's danger beast body. **"You all are my precious nutrition! Let us become one!"**

"Hrkh! What the fuck?!" Emerl had to cover his mouth as he watches Stylish devour his own soldiers, and then saw the last member, drop in the ground with terror in her eyes. "OH Come On!"

"NOOOOO!" Ears screamed, as one of Stylish's arms reached out to snatch her, so she could be absorbed as well. She closed her eyes to wait for it to reach her….but, it didn't. She opened her eyes and saw Emerl holding the Titan's hand and fingers.

"Grrrrrrrrh!" Emerl grunt as he slowly began to move the hand before shouting a battle cry and lifting it away, before shoving it to the side.

 _('What?!')_ Stylish was in pure shock, which allows Emerl to grab Ears and move away, disappearing into the darkness. **"You bastard! Where are you going with my meal?!"** Stylish's hand was about to destroy the place he last saw the two of them before a staff slam hard on it.

"...Your body has begun to harden." Susanoo said to himself, as he had arrived at the giant humanoid and attack the arm.

"Fine! If I can't have her, I'll just have to take you in instead!" Stylish yelled in a crazed voice, as he charged towards Susanoo.

* * *

Emerl had reached a safe part of the forest, placing the elf-ear girl down on the ground, she was still shocked at what happened, "Okay girl, you need to get away from here. I asked you to not say a word, consider it the way you can pay me back for saving you." he said.

"Why? I...I'm your enemy," Ears spoke up, still looking at her.

"Not anymore," he said, "Tell me, what's your name?"

"E...Ears."

"Your real name?"

The big ears girl tried to remember, but she could get a headache, "I...I can't remember…" she said before holding her head.

"Is okay, Ears is cute for you," the girl blush at his words, "And don't worry, you won't need anymore to be with that Doctor, your free."

"R-Really?" Ears asked in shock, as tears formed in her eyes. "I-I'm free now?" Emerl nod before giving her a pouch.

"In here there's money and a map," he then gave her a letter _(where the hell he get that)_ , "And this is a letter for the Revolutionary Army, head West from here and you should be finding one of their bases, show them this and said that General Najenda gave it to you. I'll take care of everything after that." he said as he stood up, "You better get going." He was about to sprint when he felt a hand grab him.

"W-Wait," he looks at Ears, "W-What's your name?" She asks in shyness.

"Me, my name is confidential..but you can say I'm," the black haired point at himself as a powerful aura cover him, **"Night Raid's Black Knight."**

"Black….Knight…." she mumbles out before saying, "Will….Will I see you again?" She asked.

With a smirk on his face, Emerl respond, "Sure! Just do your best to impress everyone." And with that, he pats her head before sprinting into the darkness.

"...Black Knight..." Ears mumble as she began to walk to the west.

…

..

.

" **...Bow-Chika-Bow-Wow."**

"What the hell is that?"

" **Don't know, I just had the feeling to say that."** Rapture respond.

Emerl reaches back to where he last saw Stylish, but when he reached him, he saw Tatsumi, with Akame on his back on a piggy-ride, and the new recruit. "...The fuck? Who's that guy?

" **Flash of Lightning: Susanoo, a biological Teigu."**

 _('Biological Teigu? You mean he's like Coro?')_

" **Yes, just like the dog, he only respond to his master, this one has fighting experience and also has housewife skills."**

"...I'm sorry, repeat the last part again?"

" **He's a fucking Butler/Maid as well."**

"...Okay." Emerl simply took Extase out, "I guess is time to show the group a surprised."

* * *

Tatsumi and Akame began sprinting up Stylish body once Mine had shot the side of the head, throwing him off balanced. "This is it, you crazy Doctor!" Tatsumi shouts at him.

The crazed doctor tried to attack Tatsumi while he was in the air, but Susanoo jumped into the fray and blocked Stylish's attack.

 **"It's not over yet!"** Stylish roared, as a dozen spear-like tentacles formed out of his body and rocketed towards Akame and Tatsumi.

"You're in range now! Go Akame!" Tatsumi exclaimed, using all his strength to throw Akame towards the human portion of Stylish's body as he was forced to block the spears.

Akame was about to cut him, but suddenly, she felt danger coming her way and she had time to block as one of the spears came out and tried to stab her, she blocks it but the forced send her down hard on the ground. "Gaaaaah!" she coughs out blood and saliva out.

"Akame!" The brunette shouts as he was about to help her but he found himself being pushed away by the tendril, slamming into Susanoo and then into a tree.

" **Hahahaha! Looks like I'm getting my materials after all,"** Stylish shout as he threw his tentacles at Akame as she began to stand up, **"And I'll start with you-"**

 _ **SLASH!**_

When the tentacles were close to her, they were instantly cut off by Emerl as he uses Extase. **"Hoh, you got some real nerves on trying to stab my girl."** He said as he bends down, allowing the raven girl to crawl up his back. **"Sorry for been late."**

"You're here, that's what matters me," she responds while holding Murasame in her hand and wiped away some blood from her mouth. "Can you get me close to him?"

"... Actually," Emerl grab Extase by the blade, "I have something to show you all." With a raised eyebrow, Akame stares at his boyfriend as he suddenly threw Extase like a javelin at Stylish direction and making it stabbed on the giant's chest.

Before Stylish knew, the scissor Teigu began to glow, shining in his eyes and making him blind, **"AAAAAAAH! MY EYES!"** Stylish scream as he tried to cover. He tried to squint his eyes to see, and he only saw a silhouette of a person, holding Extase, and before he knew it-

 _*Slash*_

...He found his head flying in the air, it took a few seconds for his eyes to widen, _('But...there were still so many...Human experiments...I wanted to do...Why did I...deserve...this back luck?')_ with that, the Titan's body fell down.

"What...the hell just happened?" Tatsumi, who reach them ask.

"I don't know…. Emerl, what you did do?" Akame asked.

"Just give it a moment." Was his only answer. After a while, a hard _*thud*_ was heard, when the assassins look at where it happened, only for their eyes to lose their colors.

"W…W...What…?"

"...!"

"I was in the same boat."

Just then, Leone had arrived with Lubbock on her back, "Oy you guys, what was...that…?" She was about to ask until she was everyone was looking, making the busty blond to let go of the green haired boy.

"Ow! Why did you drop me?!" He asked as he looks at her, but he raised an eyebrow as he turns to what she was looking, followed by his eyes turning small and his jaw drop. "I-Impossible…"

From the air, Pumpkin fell off from Mine's grip as the pink haired was trembling as water slowly drop from her pure shock eyes as she fell to her knees. Najenda cigar fell off her mouth, her only eye had red around it. The two hooded figures look at each other in confusion.

All Night Raid members were looking in shock at only one thing….

…

…

…

…

….

"...Uhm, I'm getting embarrassed by all of you looking at me, and has anyone seen my glasses?"

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

… _.Only got one thing to say….. When did I ever confirm….she was dead? ;)_


	15. Shocking Truth and Explanations

" _Woooohoooo!~ This is awesome!"_ Tatsumi screams in happiness as he and the rest of the assassins were riding an Air Manta through the skies.

"Hahaha! For an assassin, you sure are cherry and innocent, Tatsumi!" Said the new recruit, a young auburn-haired girl wearing a black waistcoat over a white blouse and a red skirt. On her ears were some bunny-like earphones and she was eating a lollipop.

"Are assassins really like this?" Asked the other recruit, a young blonde haired girl with….winter clothes, a waistcoat of winter and all.

"Like you're one to talk, Miss _'Winter Clothes',"_ Emerl said as he looks with a deadpan face, making the girl blush, with Akame nodding as she was sitting on her boyfriend's legs.

He then found been hugged from behind by Leone. "Well, he's right, this is awesome!" The busty blonde said with her ever lovely smile.

"No is not!" Lubbock yelled as he looks in fear, "I hate this kind of heights!"

"Shut it Lubba, look at Mine, she's not saying anything." Leone said.

"She's fucking asleep on-" he tried to say before a soft voice spoke up.

"Lubbock, please speak low, Mine is trying to sleep." The green haired sighs as he watches at what he wishes it was both a dream and a blessing.

He looks at the purple haired girl with purple Chinese clothes, behind her was Extase and on her thighs was a sleeping Mine, who had the most peaceful face as the purple-haired stroke her hair. "She must have been really exhausted for yesterday."

"No, she was crying all the night," Lubbock said with a sigh before smiling, "Although...I can't blame her...She missed you a lot, Sheele."

Sheele simply smiles at him, "Really….Sorry if I make all of you worried." She said, making everyone, except the new ones, to roll their eyes.

 _('You have no idea.')_

* * *

 _(_ _Southeast of the Capital; Marg Highlands_ _)_

"Alright everyone, we're getting off here!" Najenda called out, hopping off the Air Manta, and followed by the others with their stuff.

"Hey... Isn't this place home to dozens of high-level Danger Beasts?" Emerl asked.

"Yes, this place in unexplored, perfect for us." Najenda said, "This will be our hideout until the Revolutionary Army scout us a new hideout, will take this time to train."

Suddenly, the Manta lift up and took off away," Huh? Is it really okay for that thing to fly off boss? Mine asked as she watches it disappeared, "He's carrying all the Teigu we confiscated too."

"He's way too precious, he is a transport vehicle for us to hoard all to ourselves." The boss explains.

"He's heading back to HQ where his nest is." the auburn-haired girl said, briefly taking her lollipop out of her mouth. "It's actually a very efficient way to get things delivered." She then smirks and began to snicker. "Heh, I can't believe you didn't know that Mine."

That certainly piss the sniper off but was calm down when Sheele places her hand on her shoulder, "Actually...I didn't know either."

"At least you're honest about it, unlike her." The girl twirls her lollipop around.

"Well, before anything else let me introduce our new recruits," Najenda said as she gestures to the auburn girl, "First is….huh?" the girl was gone from her original place.

"Whoa Akame, your hair is so pretty," the girl said as she runs her fingers down Akame's jet-black hair, "You're actually cute up close."

" **...Shit….We have the one that teases around…. Nice!"**

"That...came out of nowhere," Akame said, feeling a little uncomfortable, "Could you please-"

"My name is Chelsea, I hope we can get along with each other as teammates," she introduced herself with a bright smile while she briefly riffled through her pockets and took a lollipop out. "Here, have one."

Akame eyes glow as she took it, "Welcome to the team." She said.

"Holy shit! She won Akame through her stomach!" Lubbock and Tatsumi yelled in shock.

"Why do you two sound so surprised?" Emerl had to ask them with a sweat drop. He suddenly felt his own hair getting checked.

"Wow...The report wasn't kidding," Chelsea said in a surprised tone while inspecting Emerl's hair, "There really is a male version of Akame," she then moves in front of him and caressed his cheek, "...He's a lot taller than I thought," she smiles at him, "Hello there, cutey!"

Her smile makes Emerl blush, "H-Hello to you as well." He responded.

"Eh? Are you embarrassed to say hello?" Chelsea began to chuckle, "Or are you just shy?"

Suddenly, the black-haired found himself between a pair of breasts, "Naw! He's just a bleeding heart with us girls," Leone said with a sly grin as he looks at the other two, "Ain't that right girls?" Akame nod at her, while Sheele blush and look away, with a tiny smile.

"Bleeding heart?" Those star eyes from Chelsea were up to no good.

Seeing that they were getting off track, Emerl move away from her busty girlfriend and look at the other new blond, "Anyway, who is this?"

"Ah! Allow me to introduce myself," she stood up and bow for them, "My name is Spear, is a pleasure to meet you all," Spear introduce herself, "I'm new to the Revolutionary and all, so please, take care of me and I hope to learn a lot from you all."

Lubbock suddenly realized, "Spear… As in, the Former Prime Minister Chouri's daughter and best guard?" Everybody, except Najenda, Susanoo, and Chelsea, looked at her in surprise.

"That's correct," Spear said, "I was naive at how much the empire is corrupted...and lost my father because of it." She said with a sad face before glaring hard at her spear in hand. "If I can do something, I will execute those monsters for a better tomorrow." her dark words silence everyone, but they could see she's firm to fill it.

"And finally, this is right here is the new Teigu I was given by the revolutionary army's HQ," Najenda explained as she walked up next to Susanoo. " **Flash of Lightning: Susanoo**." With a grin, Najenda patted Susanoo on the shoulder. "He's a biological type teigu who can move around on his own, so he won't be a heavy burden."

"Well, we may have already met, but..." Tatsumi said with a smile, extending his hand towards Susanoo. "I look forward to working with you!"

The blue haired eyes suddenly widened and then he shot down, surprising the brunette as he suddenly felt a portion of his shirt getting back inside him. "There!" Susanoo exclaimed, as a look of relief wash over him.

"... What's his problem?" Tatsumi asked with a sweatdrop.

"He's a total neat freak," Najenda said.

"So..." Leone said as she plopped down onto a large tree root. "What's this guy's main skill? Combat efficiency or something?"

"Heh heh, I'll just have to show you all." Najenda laughed, clenching her mechanical fist. "I suggest you all prepare yourselves-"

"Susanoo! I brought dinner!" Everyone turned to see Emerl with two big boar tusk, death by the way, "Put those cooking skills to work!"

"Understood." Susanoo said, as he dashed off in a blue blur, took the animals and in mere' minutes was cooking a delicious meal.

Everyone, even Najenda, stare with widened eyes at what was happening, the black-haired felt the stares and look at them, "What? Didn't boss tell you he has housework skills, the reason why he was made for; Guarding V.I.P and helping him stay comfortable?"

All the assassins blink at him, and then, the silver-haired woman shouts, "How the fuck you know that?! And thanks for ruining my moment!" She exclaimed and point at him, "And how in the world did you make him listen?!"

"...Ah right, Boss wasn't present there." Akame said.

"Uhm? Did I miss something while I was gone?" Sheele asked.

"Yeah, you see," Lubbock appeared next to the black haired and place his arm around his shoulder, "This bad boy over here got a present from Murasame itself." He said.

"Eh?" Both Sheele and Chelsea asked in confusion. "Wait….what's this about Murasame giving presents?" The auburn-haired assassin asked in confusion.

"...Oh, I forgot to inform you all," Najenda said as he turns to the new members, "Emerl survived Murasame's poison."

"...WHAAAAAT?!" Chelsea's mouth drop, letting her lollipop fall down while Spear was surprised.

" **Looks like you have a** _ **loooot**_ **to explain champ."** Yes Rapture, yes he does.

…

..

.

 _(_ _Same Time: Jaeger's Meeting Room_ _)_

"That idiot..." Esdeath muttered underneath her breath, tapping her finger on the table. The capital's most feared general was currently waiting for Run and Bols to finish searching through Dr. Stylish's room. The doctor had been missing for almost an entire day and had seemingly vanished without a trace. Although the others were hoping to find some type of clue in Stylish's room, Esdeath already had a pretty good idea of what had happened to him.

"We've completed our search of Stylish's quarters," Run said as he walked into the meeting room, with Bols tailing behind him. "But..." The blond-haired man released a heavy sigh. "We found no solid clues indicating his location, or what he was planning. Though all of his precious study materials and tools were still in his lab. So...he obviously didn't try to flee...the most likely conclusion is that he was killed."

"Judging by the absence of his fortified soldiers..." Bols explained, slowly shaking his head. "They must have all been dispatched in battle."

"I had a feeling..." Esdeath said with a light sigh, as she stood up from the table. "Looks like she has another person to avenged….Where is she?"

"...We don't know." Run replied, surprising Esdeath. "She didn't appear around when we were coming to report."

"...Strange," she said before standing up, _('Where is she?')_ she thought as she exits the room to find her.

…

..

.

If you're asking where is the auburn-haired soldier, she was actually on the Doctor's lab, honestly, she was even shocked herself for this action of her's, she would be in lute for losing another person she owns a lot….she should be crying for losing him… Make no mistake, she was crying, she wanted to kill all of Night Raid….but, something inside her told her to check the Doc's lab. After cleaning her weapons and her tears, she was now in….problem was-

 _('What am I even looking for?')_ Seryu asked herself as she and Coro began to searches the clean lab, she searched up and low….she was about to give in when she saw Coro looking at something under the desk.

"You found something Coro?" She asked as the magical dog point at the desk, she walks up to it and bends down, she saw a red button. "Huh? This is weird." She said before pushing it.

Suddenly, she heard gears moving around and turn to see the wall moving, revealing a board with several words and images. She walks up to it and began to look closely at it. There were sentences and several images of outlaws that she had seen before. However, her eyes trail off at the notes that were next to them.

 _('Are this…?')_ she got curious and read a few notes until she reaches one that caught her attention.

" _Ogre has asked me to send two of my pawns to killed some family, I don't know why, but he said that he'll be giving me something in return, a new….lance for my collection, all I need is to wait."_

Seryu raised an eyebrow, she knew that Ogre and Stylish were close acquaintance but this sound like they knew each other too well. She flip to the next note.

" _Apparently, his latest victim was a great man in town, he had more respect than him I heard, he didn't take it too well so he gave me an image so I could end him and his wife."_

Seryu saw a piece of small paper sticking out from the side, she pulled out to see it more-

"!"

All the notes fell to the ground like leaves, but Seryu didn't care as she holds the paper on her hands as she commenced to tremble as her eyes became tiny dots, sweat commenced to drop like mad from her forehead, "W...What…"

In the paper was a man with a ponytail hairstyle, wearing civilian clothes, next to him was a woman with wavy hair, she had an apron around her, and holding on the adult's hands was a tiny girl with a big smile and also a ponytail hair….You wonder, why is she reacting like this, and here is why...

"Mom?...Dad?..."

* * *

 _(_ _Back to Night Raid_ _)_

After a while, Susanoo had finished making a temporary hideout for all of Night Raid, and while they were eating, all absent heard the resume of Emerl's power.

"H-Hold on a sec….L-Let me get this straight," Chelsea looks at Emerl, who was been feed by Akame as well he was feeding her, "You….Survive Murasame….Got a Teigu from it… Can copy other Teigu's by touching them...And you don't have fucking clue how you're doing it?!" She asked in shock.

"Yeah, pretty much," Emerl respond to her.

"...You're scary." Chelsea said with widened eyes.

"That makes sense," Susanoo spoke up, "I have been sensing some sort of unknown power inside of you for a while."

"Wow… Emerl, you become way stronger than before," Sheele said with a smile, in which he blushes at the compliment.

"Yes, he has become our Ace in the hole," Najenda said before turning to the purple haired woman, "But now that's over….I believe you have to explain yourself, Sheele; how are you still alive?" She asked as everyone turn to her.

Sheele looks at all of them and sigh, how she which she had some glasses on, "Well….After I told Mine to leave…"

* * *

 _(_ _Flashback_ _)_

This was it….Coro's mouth was getting closer, and closer to her….her strength was leaving her...even so, she still hangs on to Extase. _('I'm glad….I was of some use in the end…')_ her last thought was the image of a certain boy who caught her attention, his smile made her smile a little, _('I'm sorry Emerl….I won't be able to train with you… And I wanted to tell you my feelings…')_ she closes her eyes and wait for her faith to claim her….but then-

" **Fear not. This will not be your fate no more."**

A voice spoke up, and before she knew it, her body commenced to glow just as Coro close its mouth, what it didn't know was that, by doing it, Sheele's body became particles, and went directly inside Extase light.

 _('Huh?')_ she opens her eyes to see that she was in a black world, she looks around and felt her hand touching cold….wait, hand? Didn't she lost it? She looks down and was shocked to see not only her left arm back, but her entire lower body back, _('W-What?...H-How is this…?')_

She looks around, trying to find any explanation about why and how is she here. She suddenly felt a light emitting through the area when it died down, she saw some-sort of window and in it was images of something moving. Curious, she walks up to it, and what she in-

"E-Emerl?"

The image was showing the black-haired, looking at her from the other side, staring down, "Emerl! What are you doing here?!" She call him, but he didn't respond to her, but before she could say anything else, she heard it

" _You're right…"_ Emerl's thought ring through the mindscape, forming a sad face, " _...Extase, I'm sorry for not been there that day…"_ She was confused as to why he was talking like that, before he said, _"I blame myself for what Sheele and the pain Mine suffer,"_ Emerl's move forward to her, his body began to shake, Sheele clasp her hand on her mouth in shock.

 _('No….don't tell me he think this is his fault…')_ she thought as she witnessed him holding something tight, _('No… Please don't hate yourself for it…')_

" _I know that won't change anything….but please,"_ she saw him looking at it, felt with determination, _"Just this one time….Lent me the strength Sheele had even while dying!"_ he positions himself for battle.

A sudden light began to form on Sheele, surprising her a bit, until she commenced to feel powerful inside her, she didn't know why….but she began to understand.

"He's ….asking for me….," her hand commenced glowing as Extase form on her. "That's right… I have people that loves me….that needs me…. How can I leave them now?"

" _Pleases come back to us…..Extase….Sheele…"_ the clutz glow even more, _"PLEASE!"_

"Yes….I'm coming home….Night Raid….Emerl!" She shouted, covering the entire place in a purple light…..and then, she opens her eyes...only to be face-to-face with Emerl, who said-

"No way…"

( _Flashback End_ )

* * *

"At first, I was a ghost of some sort, but when Emerl threw Extase at the giant, I was able to get out, and finish the blow." Sheele finishes explaining.

Everyone present stare at her with surprised looks, before Lubbock shout, "Sheele! What you just said doesn't make any sense!"

"Eh?" The airhead looks at him confused, "It doesn't?"

Before Lubbock could say anything else, he was pushed down to the floor hard by Leone's grip, "Forget it Sheele, your back and that's what matters." the lion girl smile while Lubbock was gasping for air.

"Either way, we received reports of the Jaeger's, they have really been doing a great job curbing criminal activity," Akame said, sitting down in the seat next to Emerl. "Those villains probably won't be making any moves until they get more accustomed to it."

"Exactly, which is why we'll use this extra time to train," Najenda said, clasping her hands on top of the table. "We're unable to ask for any more reinforcements. These of Chelsea, Spear, and Susanoo as Night Raid's final backup." She said.

"So we're on our own from here," Tatsumi said.

"Yes, from her and on, we all must accomplish our mission and survive to greet the day of revolution." Najenda stood up from the chair, and walk behind Emerl and place a hand on his shoulder, "I believe you have something to tell me." the black haired nod and stood up, following the boss to the back.

"Huh? Where are they going?" Lubbock asked, watching Najenda leave the room with Emerl following closely behind her. The green-haired assassin spotted Akame and Leone out of the corner of his eye, and a sudden thought jumped into his mind. "He's not gonna make a move on Najenda is he?! I'll kill him!"

"Cool your jets, Lubbock." Chelsea said as she took out her lollipop from her mouth, "He and the boss are just going to discuss something."

When they heard that, the rest, minus Sheele and Spear, turn serious at it, "...If he convinces her, he's on an impossible mission."

"We know….Do you think he'll make it?" Mine asked a little concerned.

"Yes," Akame stood up with determinate eyes, "Emerl has done impossible things before….this won't be different."

"I agreed," Tatsumi said, standing up, "Emerl is the most unpredictable guy I have ever known, I don't know how is he going to do it….But he will have my full support on it." The brunette said.

Mine look at him in surprise, before turning away with a blush.

"Of course he will," Leone said with a smile, "I don't like the idea of Esdeath working with us….but if he says that there's anyone that can change her mind, is my man." Akame glared at her hard, "Okay, OUR man." The Raven haired girl calm down.

"...Gah, you're right," Lubbock relaxes back on his seat, "The guy doesn't follow logic anymore. Is like a God is watching over him."

"... Can't deny that." Mine said with a small smile.

"I do as well," Sheele spoke up, "I may not have been too much in here….but Emerl is special." She said with a sweet smile. Everyone agreed with her on that.

Meanwhile, Chelsea stares at them, resting her head on her palm, she then asked, "I get that he's a wild cart...but anyone could be like him, you all know?"

"True, but not everyone can take on Former General Newgate and leave alive!"

"...How many times are you all going to surprise me?" The auburn hair assassin asked with widened eyes and his right on twitching madly. _('Okay, I definitely need to keep an eye on him.')_

"By the way, Leone," the blonde turn to the airhead, "What do you mean by Emerl been _'Our man'_?" She asked in confusion.

Leone and Akame look at each other, the black-haired nod, as Leone grab Sheele's shoulder, "...We need to talk." her answer confuse the purple assassin even more.

* * *

 _(_ _With Emerl and the Boss_ _)_

"Emerl….You're crazy." Was the answer of the silver-haired woman as she caressed her head.

" **And Lubba is a pervert, where's the difference?" Rapture jokes.**

"...But, for some reason, I'm seeing you doing it." she sighs, surprising Emerl.

"Really?" The black-haired asked her.

"You have made and survived impossible things…. I have doubts and everything about Esdeath leaving the Empire ...But, what I don't understand is the how?" She explained before turning serious, "What makes you think you can make her leave it?"

"...When I was captured by her, I….had the opportunity to see her actions...but I need more information before I said anything else...Would you please tell me more about her, boss?"

Najenda took her cigar out and blew smoke out, "...Very well," she said before remembering the old days, "...All I know is that she's dead set on the idea of survival of the fittest. It was pounded into her head when she was a child. She works with the empire because she believes they're stronger than the revolutionary army."

Emerl took the info into his mind, _('...What do you think Rapture?')_

" **Hmmm….I'll agreed with the survival rule of strong lives, weak die...but, I feel like there's something more…. Wait,"** Rapture stood silent for a moment before gasping in realization, **"That's it!"**

 _('What?')_

" **Is not just only that she thinks the Empire is stronger, is that they allow her to do anything she pleases!"** Rapture explains, **"She is supposed to be a bloodthirsty girl, I'm sure that the Empire allows her to satisfy her blood need!"**

 _('Are you... saying that we should-')_ Emerl began saying before been stop by the Teigu.

" **No, No, there's no way the Revolutionary will allow her to give that much freedom….But, we can make her torture prisoners! We also made her unable to kill for some time, making her kill anyone for some time, and then, we can make see the Empire is weak, she'll leave th-"**

 _('What are you talking about?')_

" **...In short, here's an idea; we prove to her how weak is the Empire by destroying several important people that she thinks are strong, if possible the Minister if we can, and we prove that we are far stronger than the Empire."**

…

..

.

"...That's my idea, with that, I can keep her in check so that she doesn't kill anyone until the day of the attack, by then, her lust for blood will be up high, perfect to turn the tides into our favor when we attack the Empire's army alone, not even the Minister will manage to stop her."

Najenda blink several times at the idea, in surprise, "That….actually sounds like a great plan." she said, standing up from her seat and beginning to pace back and forth. "Esdeath is strong enough to handle normal troops by herself, even if there are hundreds, even thousands, of them. With her leading the attack will drastically cut down our casualties. This would almost guarantee our victory without a shadow of a doubt…." Najenda suddenly stopped pacing, and turned to face the black-haired, "However… There's one thing bothering me."

"The aftermath?" He asked her, in which she nod.

"Esdeath is going to have to pay for her crimes in some way, even if she helps us defeat the empire. I doubt she'll give up without a fight." She explained to him, but Emerl simply smiles at her.

"Do not worry, boss… When the war is over, she can be banished from the country, and I will leave this place with her to make sure she stays in check," he said, surprising the silver-haired.

"...Emerl, do you understand what you're implying?" Najenda asked a hint of sadness in her tone. "You won't be able to witness the growth of-"

"As long as you're there, I won't be needed to see it grow." Emerl simply respond before standing up, "I don't have anything in this place….Besides, I'm Esdeath's lover; can't exactly leave her alone in this."

"... _*Sigh*_ You're a real pearl," Najenda said before throwing away the finish smoky out the window. "Alright, your plan seems solid, most of it...You only need to talk with Esdeath, from there you will do your plan….Still, I'm confused, why would you help someone as cold-hearted as Esdeath?" She asked him.

Emerl looks down at the ground, "... Because I saw it…. She's not bad, is just that she can't control her need for blood...and even then, she can be emotional and caring...and she wants to experience some love." Najenda eyes widened at that. Emerl gives her a deadpan expression, "No, we didn't fuck each other's like rabbits."

"Wha?! I-I wasn't-"

 _*Tap*Tap*_ on the green eye.

"...Just continue."

"...So, as I was saying….I can see light inside her...I just need to find it and pulled it out, it might be tough...but I have to try." he finished saying.

Najenda stares at him for a moment before smiling a little, "Fine...I'll explain to the leader's your plan. You're dismissed, have a good night."

"Goodnight, boss," Emerl said, as he exited the room. Once outside, he let a heavy sigh out.

"Man….I'm tired." He said as he made his way to his room. _('Glad to see the idea work out.')_

" **Of course it would have worked out, only someone like you would have suggested this idea."** Rapture said, if he had eyes, one would see he roll them. **"...Or maybe the writer stole this from another story."** Hey! If someone else did this, I apologize in advance. Also, RUDE! **"Can't denied the possibility."**

 _('Who are you talking to?')_ Emerl asked in confusion.

" **Nobody you need to worried about."** Again, RUDE! **"Anyway-"**

Emerl didn't hear what Rapture said when his face found itself in between something two soft orbs, he blinks several times before his eye look up, seeing Sheele, who was looking at him. "Hey Sheele." he greets her, moving his face away from her chest.

"Hello, Emerl." She said, a faint blush, "How was the meeting with the Boss?" She asked him.

"Good...and very tiring." He responds, yawing in the process a little.

"Oh...you must really tired," Sheele said as her eyes look to the side, still blushing.

Emerl notices this, and if Rapture's giggled means something… "...You have something to ask me, Sheele?"

The purple-haired yelp at his question, becoming very nerves, "U-Umm…. I-If you don't mind…." She took a deep breath and asked, "C-Can we sleep together tonight?"

Emerl blink one time, before blushing and looking away, **"Ooooooooooh yes!"**

"Well….If you don't have a problem with it...I don't mind." he said with a smile and extended his hand to her.

Sheele blush and smile before nodding, and grabbing his hand, allowing him to lead her to his room. Meanwhile, Sheele was thinking about the stuff a certain blonde told.

 _('I-If Leone is right about Emerl….Is there a place for me in his heart too?')_

* * *

 _Hello there! I finally did this chapter! YOU ALL HAPPY NOW!? GOOD! LET'S MAKE THE NEXT ONE... AND BY THAT, I MEAN I DON'T KNOW WHEN! BYE!_

 _Ps: Also; we passed the 100 fav. and follow.! THANK YOU ALL OF YOU!_


	16. Let's Prepared for the Storm

_This Chapter is very short, sorry for this!_

* * *

A month had passed since Night Raid had been living in their new location and everyone quickly adapted to the new environment.

Akame and Susanoo were on a lake fishing, the former wearing a straw hat and eating a rice ball. Suddenly, a shadow was coming at them at full speed, making the raven assassin's eyes to winded.

"Is coming!" She said, making Susanoo look at her and his eyes look surprised….after seeing a rice on Akame's cheek, he quickly took it away from her.

"...Right." was what he said.

"INCOMING!"

From the water came Emerl, swimming as fast as he can, and right behind was a giant fish with his mouth open, the fish jump up in the air as was about to eat him, when Susanoo came with his weapon, Wolf Fang Mace, and slam it hard on the fish, killing it in one go.

"Nice job Su! We're having a fest!" Emerl yelled with Akame nodding madly.

* * *

 _(_ _Night Raid's temporary hideout_ _)_

And true to his words, there was a feast.

" _Aaaaaaaaah~ Today's meal was the best!"_ Leone said. She was been her usual self.

"Yeah, it was great, Susanoo." Emerl said as he places the plates in the sink, helping Akame and Susanoo, "Is good to have someone other than me or Akame do the food for once." He said.

"Hey, Su!" Tatsumi called him, waving his sword, "Do you want to train with me tomorrow?"

"That would be acceptable," Susanoo replied as he nodded his head.

"Heh...Told you all that Susanoo was incredible." Najenda said with a smirk, taking a puff of her cigarette. "Now you all see his greatness..."

"I'm still surprised that the Revolutionary Army gave him to you," Tatsumi said with a hand on his chin.

"Well, Susanoo has actually been asleep for decades, up until now." Najenda explained, gesturing to the biological teigu, "He only reactivated after responding to me."

"That's our boss!" Akame exclaimed, as her eyes lit up. "I'd expect nothing less from you!"

"Heh, well if I had to say..." Najenda said with a smirk, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "I...guess it's...my charm."

…

…

…

"...If there was a time I have seen someone tried to act cool and fail miserably, this is one." Emerl said with a deadpan face.

"Najenda is spitting image of my former master," Susanoo said, as he set down a stack of plates.

"Hmm, they must've been an amazing individual." Najenda said, resting her head on her fist."I would have loved to meet them."

"Would you agree with that Su?" Leone asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yes," Susanoo replied, nodding his head in agreement. " **He** was a spectacular leader!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" **...PFF...PFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He-HE-HE CALLED HER-AHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"HE?!" Najenda exclaimed, as her eye open in shock and her cigarette fell from her grasp.

Tatsumi and Leone look away before an uncontrollable laughter took over them, "AHAHA! He said boss looks like a-" Leone was quickly shut up by Emerl stuffing her mouth with his hand.

"Sis! Don't say anything more!" He said to the busty blonde in fear before they both heard a hard _*thud*_. Turning back, they saw the silver-haired woman metal fist had made a bump on the brunette's head, who was unconscious on the floor.

The blonde lion's laughter died down and began to sweat before hugging her man with everything she got. "T-thanks Emi."

Meanwhile, the rest were sitting on a couch away, "Tch! Everyone's suddenly going goo-goo ga-ga over Susanoo..." Lubbock said in an irritated tone, tightly gripping the fabric of his pants as he seats down on the couch. "That bastard is taking my place!"

"What are you talking about? He just only making dinner." Sheele said with mild confusion.

"Besides, you were always the Butt of all jokes, Lubbock." Mine said before taking a bite of her cake.

"Hey!" Lubbock whined before noticing something, "Hey, where's Spear?" He asked.

"She out hunting and honing her skills with the spear." Mine respond to him. Suddenly, something walk inside the cabin, it walks towards the pink haired, who notice it in the corner of her eye, "Huh?" She turns to see a small cat-like creature, "Huh? A Marg Panther kitten?"

"Ahh~ How cute~" Sheele pick it up and began to pet it, "Are you lost little one?" She cooed at it, making it purred a little.

It then jumps off her and walks up to Mine. "What?" The sniper asked the cat, who only began to rub against her and her eyes shine at the cake, "...Oh no, I'm not giving cake-" the pink haired girl didn't finish as the kitten purred softly and stared up at her with cute, shimmering eyes. Her will crumble into pieces, "F-Fine…" she cut a small piece of cake and prepared to give it to the kitten. But her eyes widened when the kitten suddenly leaped forward and snatched the plate right out of her hands. "HEY!"

The kitty cat suddenly went up in a pink smoke, revealing the auburn-haired assassin, "Thank you, _meow~"_

"C-C-Chelsea!" Instantly, the pink-haired sniper's face flushed red in anger.

Chelsea eats all the cake before tossing the plate away, "That was really delicious Mine, you really missed out." Her words enraged the pinkette even more.

"Huh? Wait, Chelsea is a kitty cat too?" Sheele asked in confusion, which earn a chuckle from her

"No Sheele, that's my Teigu," Chelsea then took out a makeup box, " **Gaia Foundation,** I can transform into anything I want with this." Chelsea's smirk returned as she leaned closer to Mine, who was still quite upset. "If you don't keep your guard up, you might die on the line of duty, shrimp."

"Shrimp?!" Mine yelled before pointing at her, "You're one to talk! With that Teigu, if they discovered you, your cover is blown!"

"True, my Teigu isn't for fighting," she then grinned, as she teasingly poked Mine in the nose, "But is great for tricking other, like you. It was worth it~"

"GAAAAAAAAAH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

* * *

 _(_ _Next day_ _)_

Today is a training day, all members were separated to hunt some danger beasts, Tatsumi and Leone went after some Lizard raptors. Akame is with Spear, training her senses. Mine is with Sheele, sparring to help the airhead be back in shape. Emerl is going head-to-head with Susanoo, with the boss, Chelsea and Lubbock present.

The blue haired use his mace to block an axe kick from the black-haired assassin, who and dodge a swing to the side. Emerl took his guns out and began to shoot at the biological teigu, who spins his staff around and block the bullets. He sprints forward and swung his Wolf Fang to the side of the raven-haired, who blocks it, but the force sends him against three trees, and it hurt a lot.

Meanwhile, Chelsea hums at this, "Damn, that gotta hurt." She turns to the boss, "Isn't that enough? Susanoo's attacks can break ribs in one hit."

"Keep watching, dear." Najenda said as she threw her cigar away, "There's a common rule that we learn….and that is to never underestimate this boy."

Suddenly, Susanoo saw something been thrown into the air. He looks up and then, he felt someone dropkick him in the chest, the force sends Su backward. And then, he was tackled into a tree, getting pinned against the tree. He suddenly saw a gun falling down from the air and getting caught before feeling it on its forehead.

"This can go two ways; either surrender and die or use force and die!" Emerl threatens the Teigu.

"...You're not giving a choice here." Susanoo stated.

"Since when Assassins gives choices?"

" **Good one Champ!"**

"That's enough!" They heard Najenda said as Emerl moves away from Susanoo. Next to her, Lubbock was looking at Chelsea with a cocky smile, while the auburn-haired had her eyes shocked.

"Pay up, Chelsea." The girl sigh before dropping a pouch on the green haired hand.

"I'm very impressed." Susanoo said in with a small smile, "Not many have pinned me down easily. You have skills Emerl."

"Well, I'm still feeling the goddamn hit. I think I have cracks in my bones, remind me to never piss you off." Emerl said back to him as his fingers had strings going inside his left arm. _('How are things there, Rapture?')_

" **Nothing serious. You're lucky that your body can tank hits like this and that you decided to get Perfector with us."** Rapture said as it took care of the damaged.

Later on, the rest arrived back to the hideout. "Hmmm, it appears that you've become more efficient in taking out the danger beasts in the area." Najenda commented, stroking her chin and pointing out, "The air is also quite thin here. Combating danger beasts in such a harsh environment...I'm sure it's helped you all improve your skills considerably."

"I'm sure it has!" Mine said, staring down at her clenched fist. "I can totally feel it!"

"Me too!" Sheele agreed stretching her arm. "I'm slowly getting my strength back!"

"So, how about it Chelsea?" The silver-haired turn to the new member, "Now that everyone has improved since our time here, what do you think of Night Raid now that you've been with us for the past month?"

The auburn-haired put some thought about the question before answering, "...Well, I'll tell all of you this. You're a lot stronger than my previous team. Even stronger than them." Several of the members felt rather proud hearing that.

"But..." Chelsea muttered, clasping her hands behind her back and slightly lowering head. "Just because you're strong doesn't mean you'll survive in this world. I've read the various reports...about Sheele and Bulat..." She looks at the purple haired, "Even though you return from the dead and Bulat is in a coma… As a person, I'm proud and thankful for your services… But as an assassin, you both are failures." she said bluntly, shocking almost everyone.

"What!?" Mine exclaimed, as she tightly balled her fists in rage. "You better watch your mouth!"

"All I'm saying is that you guys really have to do something about your overly optimistic thinking," Chelsea said, waving over her shoulder as she began to walk back to the cottage. "You don't have enough spare lives to survive what's in store, you hear?" Was the last thing she said before entering inside.

"That girl..." Mine growled through grit teeth. "Pisses me off to no end!" With a scowl, Mine turned to Sheele, whose eyes were covered by her glasses. "Don't listen to her Sheele-"

"Is...okay Mine," the purple haired look at her best friend with a smile. "I was expecting this from my clumsiness." she then began to walk into the forest, "If you excuse me… I need to train a little bit more."

The pink haired wanted to go after her, but a hand to the shoulder stop her. She turns to see Emerl shaking his head in _'no'._ "...She needs time...give it to her." Mine turn away with anger, he was right.

"In any case..." Susanoo said as he grabbed ahold of one of the danger beasts that the assassin's had hunted. "Let's cook up all the creatures that we killed."

"Yeah, I am feeling pretty hungry," Akame said, helping Susanoo carry the danger beast back to the cottage.

"OY! OY! READ THE MOOD!"

"Fuck the mood! Meat helps with everything!" High-five!

* * *

 _(_ _That Night_ _)_

The dark sky quickly lit up. In front of the hut were Mine, Lubba, Tatsumi, and Emerl, sitting around a fire. "So...Why are we here instead of getting ready for bed?"

"Come on, you guys," Mine said as she was in her pj, which she looks fucking cute. "Aren't any of you bother what she said? About Bulat and Sheele?"

"...I...I don't want anyone bad mouthing Bro or Sheele." Tatsumi said as he released a heavy sigh and pokes the fire with a stick.

"Me neither," Emerl said as well as he cleans his knife.

"Then we should teach her a lesson," Mine said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We need to laugh at her and show her that she's the one _'leaving herself too open.'_ Then while she's in shock, I'll swoop in and deliver our victory speech!" Mine suddenly stood up from her seat with a confident grin on her face. "I can see it now! It'll be perfect!"

"...You just want to use us to get back at her." Lubba said with a deadpan expression.

"What?" Mine said, her brow slightly twitching as she leaned closer to them. "You guys are on my side, right?"

"...Fine," Tatsumi said, with Emerl and Lubba nodding. "But how the hell are we going to teach her a lesson?" The brunette questions her.

"You three will have to think of something." Mine replied, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "I'll come up with my own plan." With a quick wave to both men, Mine made her way to the cottage. "If you all understand then get to thinking. We carry out the plan tonight. We'll show her a thing or two!" Was the last thing she said before walking back into the cottage.

…

…

…

"...She's one bossy bitch, eh?" Lubbock commented with a smirk.

"Tell me about it," Tatsumi let a sigh out, "How are we going to teach Chelsea a lesson?" He asked.

"That's a very tricky question," Emerl said before standing up from his seat, "Is getting late, how about you all take a sleep? The mind can clear up and make bright ideas tomorrow."

"...I guess you're right," Tatsumi said as he stood up with Lubbock. "Are you going to be okay been alone, Emerl?"

The green haired scoff, "Dude, this guy is still alive after inviting near-dead experience. This is nothing."

"Point." The swordsman said, "See you tomorrow."

"Night you two," Emerl said to them as they enter inside to sleep. After they left, Emerl began to walk away. "I better take a bath on the hot springs now that I have a chance."

…

..

.

On the hot springs, right now, was none other than Chelsea. Relaxing on the hot waters, which cover her gorgeous figure. _('Haa~ This waters feel nice…')_ she thought before remembering what she said today to the group, _('I know that what I said piss them off...but is the hard truth of this world….especially with what's happening with the capital…')_ she knew that what she said was harsh, but it was necessary. Been optimistic is not good in the world of an assassin.

She suddenly felt someone coming at her direction, _('Huh...must be one of them trying to get back at me…')_ she smiles as she quickly transforms into Susanoo. When they were close enough, she stood up.

"Oh, Su! You're taking a bath too?"

Her eyes widened when she turned around and saw Emerl naked with a towel around his lower body and a bucket to his side. "I'm glad it was you and not one of the girls taking a bath." He said with a sigh of relief.

 _('W-What the?!')_ The spy almost lost her composure before remembering she was in disguise, "Y-Yes… I felt someone sneaking up to prank me. Guess I was just wrong." She said in the Teigu's voice.

"I see," Emerl nod as he began to enter the water, "I'm just came to relax a bit, hope you're not bothered." _'Su'_ shook her head.

The black-haired took a seat across of the hidden girl and let a sigh of relaxation out. "Yeah, this is what I needed." He mumbles out to himself. Ignoring the stare that _'Susanoo'_ was giving him.

 _('Why those...he look so calm about this?')_ Chelsea though. She stares at him, more specifically his chest. The training had sure proved it's worth since his body looks like an Olympic swimmer _(#notrelatival)._ She had a blush on her face but quickly hid it.

"Say," _'Susanoo'_ spoke up, catching Emerl's attention, "You look...so calm." The dark armor user raised an eyebrow. "About what Chelsea said early."

"Oh...that is nothing to worried about," Emerl respond, earning the confusion of the Teigu, "She's just worried over the thought of all of us getting killed in action." Chelsea hid her surprise very well, how he notice that? "And is funny… She said with must not be optimistic but she the most optimistic of all of us….Hehe, I found that cute of her."

Good thing Emerl was looking up into the sky so that he wouldn't see the red face of _'Susanoo'_ and the steam coming from his ears. "W-Well… I heard she just said that to have a clean heart."

"Really…. Cause I think she's lying terribly." Emerl responds as he looks at _'Susanoo',_ "Is not bad to be optimistic; to survive all together with people you consider family. It may be a naive thought… but is all we got when everything is lost… Is what I got when I lost everything."

Chelsea didn't know how to respond to that kind of declaration. However, the last part caught her curiosity, what he lost? Before she could ask, the boy stood up. "Well, I have stayed as much as I wanted. Have a goodnight Su," he said before exiting the waters.

"...Yes... Goodnight." _'Su'_ said as he looks at the boy. When he disappeared, Su went up in smoke and turn back to Chelsea. "...Huh… That's was… interesting." She said as her heart was banging on her. _('...I guess I now understand what the boss meant by saying she doesn't want him to die.')_ "Despite his optimistic words… That's one face I don't want to lose."

* * *

 _(_ _With Emerl_ _)_

" **Champ, you know that was Chelsea, right?"**

 _('How wouldn't I? Despite her voice and appearance, she wasn't speaking like him. Besides, Su would give his thoughts only when asked first.')_ Emerl said as he enters his room, taking off his shirt and crawling into his bed, _('She really needs to improve that or else.')_ he said as he rolled over the bed was about to sleep when-

 _*Knock, Knock!*_

Someone knocks on his door, "Huh? Who could it be so late at night?" He asked himself as he stood up and walk to the door and open it, revealing the purple haired, dress in a purple nightgown, while looking rather flustered. "Shelee?

" **Mmmmmmh! What a Glorious view!"**

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"H-Hello Emerl," Sheele said while her body fidgets slightly. "C-Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure thing," Emerl replied, stepping aside and gesturing for her to enter his room. Sheele slowly walked into the room, and both assassins were soon seated on the bed. "...So, what is it?" Emerl asked her in concern

"...Is about today, what Chelsea said." She responds while looking down.

The black-haired cringe a little, "H-Hey, don't take it to personal." he said to her.

"No, is okay…. She's right," Sheele said as she took her glasses away, "I may have survived this time...but I won't be having a second chance." She places her glasses to the side, "And… if that happens… I don't want to have regrets this time."

Emerl blinks in confusion, what is she talking about? **"Oho! If we had bet before I would have won~"** and if Rapture's happy voice meant anything…

"Emerl...Since we meet…. You were very kind to me." The purple assassin looks at him with a soft expression, "You… didn't saw me as a klutz or an assassin… Just a normal girl that had a hard life… And that made me happy." She slowly moves closer to him. "Not many see me like that… And I like that **you** thought that way." Her face was now inches away from Emerl's face. "And…. I began to think of you...very different…. My heart beats every time I see your face… I think...I'm in love with you, Emerl."

The black-haired stare at her before letting a sigh out, "Leone told and put you through this, didn't she?"

"Eep?!"

" **Read the mood!"**

"Knew it, you're not this bold." He chuckles as the woman look embarrassed, "...Do you really meant what you said?" he asked, in which Sheele nod to him, "...Then close your eyes."

The purple assassin was confused before she closes both of her eyes. She suddenly felt something warm in her mouth. She quickly opens her eyes widened quickly to see Emerl kissing her. She could feel his meat lips on her. He moves away from her with a soft smile, "If you're okay with someone like me...and you're okay with the others… Then o-" he was cut off because Sheele slams her lips back on her. The force sending them both back into the bed.

Sheele's tongue commenced to asked permission to enter inside Emerl, who let her in quickly. Their tongues battled each other for a while until Emerl won and was now exploring his new lover's mouth. Making her moan in delighted. Even more when Emerl's hand suddenly grab her naughty breasts and began to fold them. Sheele felt her body getting warmer by his attacks. To make things even hotter, he stops kissing her, only to move to her neck and began to plant wet kisses that made her bite her lower lips. He then moves his hands behind her back and slowly moving them down, stopping on her ass-shape heart, which was bigger than Akame's, but on par with Leone's. He gave them a squeeze and the purple beauty gasp.

"E-Emerl, p-please be gentle!" She said as her cheeks turn red, "M-My butt is….really sensitive…" she mumbles to him.

" **...Sorry Sheele,"** Emerl apologize before slapping her ass hard, making her yelp and moan, **"Now that I know, I just want to do it even more."** He smiles before slowly pushing her back, spread her legs apart. He raised her nightgown to reveal his prize; a soaking purple underwear. Emerl licks her lips as his marks glow, **"Hmm…. Looks like dinner is served."**

"...P...Please...enjoy it..." Sheele said while looking away with a blush and a hand to her mouth.

The black assassin look at her with a sexy smile, **"With that cute, embarrassed face of yours? How wouldn't I?"**

…

..

.

 **Rapture: "That's all folk! Hope you like this Lime! Too bad is not a Lemon! Hahahahahaha!**

* * *

 _(_ _Same Time: Mines Near the Capital_ _)_

At this time of the night, some miners were still digging through the mines, however, they got a visit from a very strange and dangerous group.

"UWAAAAAH!" One of the miners screamed, running away from a mob of large, hideous monster behind them, they all have prisoners clothes around them.

"I've never seen a danger beasts like that!" Another miner yelled in a panic, as he sprinted past the other miners. "Run for your lives!"

But their efforts were in vain because the humanoid danger beasts easily caught up with them. The miners screamed in horror, as the danger beasts grabbed ahold of them. Before the miners even had a chance to struggle, the human-like danger beasts began to bit their heads clean off.

 _('I've acquired some very intriguing toys…')_ A Mysterious figure in a white hood though as it comes out from the deep of the cave, watching the danger beasts devour the miners. _('It's been such a long time since I've been to my playground, the capital…. I'll make sure to enjoy myself.')_ he thought with a disgusting smile.


End file.
